Kantai Witches
by majoramiruddin
Summary: What sort of chaos will ensue when the 509th "Hell Born Witches" JFW and Taskforce 34 encounter a group of ship girls. See how they get along and... react to the warships speaking! Rated T: for the amount of swearing that will be in the story. Why? We have the Liberion Marine Corps and Liberion Navy, that's why! (Note: 509th "Hell Born Witches" is an OC unit). Please review now!
1. Chapter 00

Kantai Witches

Chapter 00: Prologue and Introductions

Greetings, Major Amiruddin, here and I have a new story for you. This time is a crossover between Strike Witches and Kantai Collection hence the title.

Firstly let me introduce the witches and commanders that will be in the story

First of all, the OC unit:

509th "Hell Born Witches" Joint Fighter Wing is the main Joint Fighter Wing serving in the Pacific, well mainly in the Southern Sector. It got it nickname from Halsey's phrase when asked to describe the 509th, "The 509th? Oh the neuroi are goners if those hell born girls are in the fight" and the name stuck.

The JFW has 14 members:

Commanding Officer:

Grace "Nanny" Boyington, 21, Colonel, F4U Corsair, One M2HB Browning machine gun, Fire Breath, Liberion

Second in Command:

Akanari "Matchan" Sadaaki, 23, Commander, J2M5a Raiden "Jack", One 20 mm cannon, Kamikaze, Fusoan

Witches in the Joint Fighter Wing:

Jane "Meat Ball Smitty" Luciana Smith, 19, Commandant, F6F-5N Hellcat, Two 20 mm cannon, Super Strength, Liberion

Okunima Takeo, 16, Lieutenant Commander, A6M6c Zero "Zeke", One 20 mm cannon, Area Scan, Fusoan

Martha Ray "Hawk" Hawkins, 15, Captain, F6F-3 Hellcat, One M2HB Browning machine gun, Eagle Eye, Liberion

Kaiota Toshio, 14, Lieutenant (Navy), A6M5 Zero "Zeke", One 20 mm cannon, Thunder, Fusoan

Olivia Robertson "Killer" Caldwell, 13, Flying Officer, Supermarine Spitfire Mk IX, One Vickers Machine Gun, Healing Magic, Australis

Helen "Coach" William Bauer, 14, Lieutenant, F4U-4 Corsair, One 20 mm cannon, War Speed, Liberion

Charlie R. "Skull" Stimpson, 15, Lieutenant, F4F Wildcat, One M2HB Browning machine gun, Radar Scrambler, Liberion

Charlie Arbuthnot Crombie, 14, Flying Officer, Supermarine Spitfire Mk VIII, One Lewis Guns, Eruption, Australis

Ikizawa "Kotesu" Tetsuzo, 17, Flying Officer, A6M5 Zero "Zeke", One 20 mm cannon, Magic Eye, Fusoan

Saita "Princess of Rabaul" Junichi, 15, Ensign, A6M3 Zero "Zeke", Type 99 Light Machine Gun, Dragon Breath, Fusoan

Adriana Philip "Tim" Goldsmith, 12, Pilot Officer, Supermarine Spitfire, One Boys Antitank Rifle, Ballistic Stabilization, Australis

Janice Lloyd "Wad" Waddy, 16, Pilot Officer, P-40 Kittyhawk, One Bren gun, Firestorm, Australis

Sorry if the names do not sound like girls name but bear with me, I had to think on the spot

This Joint Fighter Wing is based on Taskforce 34's carriers, USS Enterprise, IFN Zuikaku and HMS Hermes.

Taskforce 34's commander is Admiral William "Bull" Halsey with Admiral Ozawa "Gargoyle" Jisaburo as his deputy.

Taskforce 34 is made up of the following ships:

Aircraft Carrier

USS Enterprise

IFN Zuikaku

HMS Hermes

Battleships and Battlecruisers

USS Missouri

USS Iowa

IFN Nagato

IFN Kongo

HMS Prince of Wales

HMS Repulse

Heavy Cruisers

USS Baltimore

USS Boston

USS Helena

IFN Myōkō

IFN Takao

IFN Atago

Light Cruisers

USS Atlanta

USS Juneau

USS San Diego

USS Cleveland

IFN Kitakami

IFN Tatsuta

IFN Yahagi

HMS Liverpool

Destroyers

USS Fletcher

USS Benson

USS Porter

USS Eaton

IFN Akatsuki

IFN Hibiki

IFN Kagero

IFN Yukikaze

HMS Vampire

HMS Valkyrie

Now for the ship girls that they will encounter:

Yamato

Nagato

Akagi

Kaga

Taiho

Ryujo

Ashigara

Atago

Kitakami

Tenryuu

Shiranui

Yukikaze

Yeah, I will try to characterize these girls as close as possible to the actual ship girls so please bear with me. And please tell me if I go off to far.

"Listen to the man! Or my sixteen inch guns will rip you a new one!" Missouri hissed.

And, oh I forgot to mention that with the arrival of the ship girls, the ships of Task Force 34 will suddenly and mysteriously have their own voice which can be heard by everyone and since all ships are called she well except for the Russians as they refer ships as he, their voices will be female.

"Do not worry about Mo, she just having her period" Enterprise said.

"DAMN YOU E!" Missouri barked.

"Remind me not to get you angry" Grace said.

"Missouri! Behave like the battleship you are!" Halsey barked.

"Yes, sir" Missouri grumbled.

"Alright, writer, I want you to start right away, time is wasting" Halsey ordered, staring at the screen.

"Yes sir!" I saluted.


	2. Chapter 01

Chapter 01: Storm Clouds

June 15th 1943

Southern Solomon Sea, Witches World

USS Enterprise

It was a bright sunny day in the waters of the Solomon Sea as there was little cloud in the sky as this queen of the seas sail through its warm waters. The flight deck of the carrier was partially empty but there was work going on. On the island of the carrier, work continues on.

"How long will it be before we reach Port Moresby?" Halsey asked as he looked towards the navigator

"About 2 days at our current speed" The navigator replied.

"We are making good pace then" Halsey said.

"Yes sir" the navigator replied. Just then the captain of the Enterprise came to Halsey with a piece of paper.

"Sir, this came in from the Zuikaku" the captain said as he handed the paper to Halsey.

"Thank you, George" Halsey said as he took the paper and read it.

"Well, Ozawa reports that his ships are doing just fine" Halsey said.

"Sir, Admiral Thomas Phillips just radioed, he said that his ships are in working order and ready for any combat" A radioman said.

"Good, that means Task Force 34 is in working order" Halsey smiled but his smile disappeared when he glanced towards the north, "Now let just hope those storm clouds to the north come our way". George also turned to the north and saw very menacing storm clouds brewing in the Northern Solomon Sea.

Meanwhile

Northern Solomon Sea, Kantai Collection World

"Wha-? The weather changed so fast!" Yukikaze said as she saw the clear blue sky and calm waters of the Northern Solomon Sea suddenly and instantly changed to a menacing storm with waves crashing all over.

"This storm appeared out of nowhere" Tenryuu barked as the water splashed all over.

"We need to get out of the storm" Kaga said sternly.

"Nagato, are you okay?" Yamato asked.

"I am a one of the Big Seven, I can weather this storm but it is the destroyers I worry" Nagato said.

"The waves are so big!" Atago said as the sea swelled creating gigantic waves.

"It is hard to steer" Ashigara growled.

"Taiho! Ryujo! Secure your flight decks!" Akagi barked.

"Roger! Securing them now" Taiho replied.

"Got ya! I am securing my flight deck" Ryujo said.

"Yukikaze, stay close or you will get lost" Shiranui said.

"Yes Shiranui" Yukikaze hollered as she moved closer to the group. Just as the ship girls move in closer together, an ominous roar was heard.

"What was that?!" Kitakami said.

"I don't know but it is not good" Tenryuu said. Just then, a monster wave that was bigger than even Yamato appeared and came crashing down on the girls completely consuming them in a wall of water.

"_Are we dead?_" Akagi thought before being knocked by the weight of the water.

Date Unknown

Location Unknown

She could feel the water splash softly on her face. Then she heard sounds but they were muffled but soon became clearer.

"Wa…up…gi" A voice said.

"Aka…wak…up" The voice said.

"Akagi, wake up!" The voice was now clear.

"Kaga? Are we dead?" Akagi asked as she opened her eyes.

"No we are not dead, now let me help you up" Kaga answered as she pulled her sister up. Akagi saw that most of the girls have survived relatively unscathed well except for one; Nagato's head was somehow sliced open by the waves and was now bleeding. She noticed that the storm clouds were gone and the water was calm again but the surrounding was different.

"Are you okay, Nagato" Yamato asked.

"I am fine, this is nothing" Nagato said calmly.

"Hey everyone, I detect some aerial units approaching" Yukikaze said.

"What? It is the enemy?" Tenryuu asked.

"No it is really big!" Yukikaze said. Right on cue, a huge black craft pierced the clouds and it had red spot all over its body.

"What the hell is that?!" Ashigara howled.

"I don't know but it is not friendly that is for sure!" Kitakami said.

"What do we do?!" Ryujo asked.

"Try to take it down would sound logical" Shiranui retorted. Just then the craft fired beams near the ship girls.

"This is not the Abyssal" Nagato said as she aimed her guns.

"I am launching fighters, now! Take them out girls" Akagi said as she fired her first arrow which transformed into a Zero with a little fairy at the controls

"Yes, Akagi" The fairy said as she flew out to engage the large craft.

"Fire all we got girls" Yamato hollered as her guns blasted into the black flying monster. The ship girls were giving it their all but the black craft just shrugged their attacks off.

"Hell! We are not even scratching it!" Kitakami hollered.

"What are we going to do?! We are toasted" Ryujo said.

"Come on, Ryujo, just keep hitting it!" Taiho said.

"Quick, Akagi call for help" Kaga said.

"Got it" Akagi said.


	3. Chapter 02

Chapter 02: Call for help

Meanwhile on the USS Enterprise

Halsey was not the bridge as he headed down to the mess to have something to eat.

"Well I'll be! Look at that, the storm is gone" A sailor said.

"Well that is strange" another said.

"What is the topic today, boys?" George asked.

"Phil's just said that the storm to the north is gone" The second sailor said.

"And Joe here, said that was odd" Phil said.

"Well that is odd" George said.

"Sir! The radar is picking up a large neuroi to the north of us!" Another sailor barked.

"Phil, go get Halsey here now!" George said.

"Yes sir" Phil raced for the door.

"Where and how far?" George asked as he walked to the radar operator.

"3 miles north of Kiriwina Island that is a mile northeast of us, sir" the radar operator said.

"It is moving towards us?" George asked.

"No sir, it is seems to be engaging some small boats" the radar operator said.

"Boats" George said.

"Yes sir, there are ten small boats in the vicinity of the neuroi" The radar operator said. Before George could respond, another sailor hollered for him

"Sir, HMS Hermes has detected the same thing and Admiral Phillips is asking for orders" a radio operator said.

"Sir, Zuikaku is asking for commands" another said. Just then, Phil came back with Halsey, who had his cup of coffee with him.

"George what is the situation?" Halsey demanded. George went to the navigator's desk and motioned Halsey over. The navigator moved out of the way to give room for the two commanders.

"Radar detected a large neuroi engaging ten small boats north of this island, Kiriwina" George said.

"Boats? As in PT Boats?" Halsey asked.

"We don't know sir but we do know that those boats are screwed if we don't help them" George said.

"Sir, we are getting an unidentified transmission" the first radio operator said.

"Play it loud, Dave" George ordered.

"Yes sir!" Dave said as he flipped the switch.

"This is Akagi to anyone out there! We need support! We are being attacked by something big-OH SHIT!" The transmission ended.

"The Akagi? Shouldn't she be in the North Pacific? And how the hell the radar missed that" Halsey said.

"I don't know sir!" The radar operator said.

"Sir what do we do?" George asked. Halsey thought for a few seconds.

"Alright, set course for north of Kiriwina Island and sound General Quarters, we are going assist those boats and the Akagi and radio them so they know we are coming" Halsey said.

"Aye, aye sir" The Helmsman turned the carrier towards the battle.

"Akagi, over, Akagi, repeat over, this is Task Force 34, we are coming to assist…" A radio operator began relaying a message.

"Roger sir" A sailor said before activating the siren and announcing over the PA, "GENERAL QUARTERS! GENERAL QUARTERS! THIS IS NOT A DRILL, REPEAT, THIS IS NO DRILL, MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS, MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS"

The other ships went into General Quarters.

HMS Hermes

"So, we get to see some action at last" Phillips said.

"Admiral Phillips, Halsey is on the line" A radio operator said.

"Thank you, Michael" Phillips said.

"This is Admiral Phillips speaking, what is the battle plan for this one?" Phillips asked.

"You should know by now, Phillips" Halsey said. Phillips sighed light heartedly.

"So it is, charge in and give the enemy hell?" Phillips asked.

"Yes it is" Halsey said.

"Well, let's get this done with, shall we, don't the tea to get cold, don't we" Phillips said.

"Alright then, over and out" Halsey said.

"Over and out" Phillips said as he handed the receiver back to the operator.

"What is the plan sir?" the captain asked.

"Well, Onslow, if you know Halsey, there is no plan other that charge into the thick of it" Phillips said.

"So we are going in" Onslow said.

"Now, go order everyone to man their battlestations" Phillips said.

"Aye, aye, sir, This is HMS Hermes to all Britannian ships, MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS, I REPEAT MAN YOUR BATTLESTATIONS, WE ARE GOING TO WAR" Onslow broadcasted the order.

IFN Zuikaku

"Sir, Admiral Halsey's message reads, "WE ARE GOING TO ASSIST PT BOATS UNDER ATTACK", what do we do sir?" A radio operator asked.

"Well, we can't have the Liberions have all the fun, can't we" Ozawa smiled.

"Yes, sir" The radio operator said.

"Captain Mizuma" Ozawa said.

"Yes sir?" Mizuma said.

"Signal the men to their battle posts" Ozawa said.

"Hai! This is Captain Mizuma to all personnel, GENERAL QUARTERS, GENERAL QUARTERS, MAN YOUR BATTLE POSTS, MAN YOUR BATTLE POSTS, THIS IS NOT A DRILL" Mizuma radioed. Soon the crew of all the ships in Task Force 34 scrambled to their battle stations whether it was the Anti-Air Batteries or the main guns.

USS Enterprise Flight Deck

The flight deck was that quiet has transformed into a buzz of activity from crew prepping the planes, either fuelling them or arming them, airmen scrambling for their kites.

"This is Admiral Halsey to flight deck; get the 509th in the sky now!" Halsey radioed.

"You heard the man; girls get on your strikers now! We got neuroi to fuck over" Grace barked.

"Yes, Nanny" Jane said.

"Colonel Grace, good luck out there!" The flight deck master said.

"Thanks, those bastards won't know what hit them" Grace replied. She then raced to where the striker storage units were located where the rest of the Liberion witches of the 509th were preparing their strikers and weapons.

"Vat is ze target, Kolonel?" Helen asked with a Karlslander accent.

"It is a bunch of little red bastards? Cause I can't wait to use my good old M2" Charlie said.

"Whatever it is, we can take it down" Jane said.

"Shut ya'r yap, and let the colonel talk will ya?" Martha said.

"Radar picked up one juicy fat fucker for us to tear apart; it currently attacking some boats north of an island called Kiriwina, our job as always is to kick the fat ass to hell or high water, whichever is nearest" Grace said.

"Got it ma'am" The rest of the Liberion girls said.

"Alright, take off you lousy lot before I kick you off the Big E" Grace hollered.

"Roger, Zis is Leutnant Helen Bauer taking off" Helen said as she took first.

"NO FAIR, COACH! This is Charlie R. Stimpson, I am going up" Charlie R. shouted as she raced down the runway.

"This is Jane Smith, I am taking off" Jane said as she flew up into the sky.

"This is Martha Hawkins, I am taking off now" Martha said. Grace did not take off immediately as she needed to check on the other witches on the Zuikaku and Hermes

"Akanari, Olivia, what's the sitrep?" Grace asked via her transponder.

"Akanari here, Okunima, Kaiota, Ikizawa and Saita just took off, I am joining them now" Akanari replied.

"Well mate, all the girls on my end have cleared the deck, I'll be joining them soon, see you in the skies, Colonel" Olivia said.

"Roger, I am taking off now" Grace said. She took in a deep breath, "This is Colonel Grace Boyington, I am taking off now" Grace said as she raced down the Enterprise's flight deck and lifted into the sky.

"_You go get them girl_" A female voice said.

"Who was that?" Grace uttered to herself but she shrugged it off and joined the rest of her unit.

North of Kiriwina Island

"Kaga! I got through to someone" Akagi said.

"Who is it?" Kaga asked.

"I don't know" Akagi said.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Tenryuu said.

"Just listen to the reply" Akagi said as she plays the transmission on her loud speakers.

"Akagi, over, Akagi, repeat over, this is Taskforce 34, we are coming to assist, we will approaching from the South East so watch your fire, over"

"Reply the message" Yamato said.

"This is Akagi over, we hear you loud and clear" Akagi said.

"What is the status of the boats?" The Enterprise radio operator radioed.

"We are doing the best we can but we need help" Akagi said.

"Don't worry the cavalry is on the way" Akagi said.

"There are now additional contacts coming from the south east" Yukikaze said.

"Do not engage them, they are not hostile, they are friendlies" Kaga ordered. Just then a radio message came in.

"This is Colonel Grace Boyington of the 509th Hell Born Witches Joint Fighter Wing to Akagi, don't worry now boys, the cavalry has arrived" Grace said. Akagi and Kaga looked up into the sky and they were stunned at what they saw. It was a bunch of girls flying with something encasing their legs with very big weapons.

"What the hell?" Kaga said.

Meanwhile

With the witches

"Alright girls, our job is to save the Akagi and a bunch of PT Boats from meeting up with Davy Jones" Grace said. Then the large neuroi came into sight and boy was it big, it was the size of a cruise liner.

"Now that is one hell of a neuroi!" Charlie R. said.

"Bloody hell, what the fuck they feed these bastards? Steroids" Janice said.

"Well, we better cut it down to size then huh?" Ikizawa said.

"All weapons clear! Go loud and take that fucker to hell" Grace said.

"Let's go! Go! Go!" Kaiota said as she raced ahead.

"Oh no, you don't" Okunima chased after.

"Hey, wait for me, assholes!" Charlie said as she rushed ahead.

"Run, neuroi bastard, I am coming for you" Saita said.

"Well, now than none, tallyho" Adriana said as she joined in.

"Janice here, engaging in combat" Janice said.

"They don't call me Skull for nothing" Charlie R. said as she dived in.

"Jane, time to smite those patches" Jane said.

"Joining ze dogfight now, War Speed iz now activated" Helen said.

"Neuroi is going to get it" Martha said.

"You are fucked now neuroi bastard" Olivia roared.

"I will go ahead and keep the girls in line, you can contact the Akagi" Akanari said.

"Got it, this is Colonel Grace Boyington of the 509th Hell Born Witches Joint Fighter Wing to Akagi; don't worry now boys, the cavalry has arrived" Grace said as she looked down towards the sea and she had to check again if her vision is alright because what she see is a group of girls each in different outfits on the water engaging the neuroi. The weirdest thing was some of them had strange metal objects attached to their bodies primarily on their backs and on closer inspection, it found that the metal objects resembles parts of ships.

"What in blue blazes?" Grace said.

"Have some lead, you red bastard" Charlie R. barked as she unloaded her Browning on the target.

"Never learn your lesson huh? Well here is another, fucker" Janice swore as she unleashed her Bren gun on the target.

"This gun maybe as old as my grandma but she still pours it like it's brand new, what do you think, you red wanker" Charlie said as she pressed the trigger of her Lewis gun.

"Have some .303; I heard they are good for ya! Don't ya think so fucker?" Olivia barked as she fired her Vickers MG at the big neuroi.

"Bow down to the Princess of Rabaul, you piece of shit" Saita growled as she fired her Type 99 LMG at the neuroi.

"I am giving you a time out, malarkey, a permanent time out, dummkopf" Helen said.

"That one sounded like Bismarck" Kitakami said.

"These girls are rude!" Taiho said.

"They are worse than Bismarck" Yukikaze said.

"Hey, you have to admit they are brave" Tenryuu said.

"Or stupid" Shiranui said.

"Come on let's continue the barrage, I am hungry for victory" Ashigara said.

"Let finish this quick" Atago said.

"Alright, here goes another wave" Ryujo said as she launched another wave of aircraft.

"I will not let a member of the Big Seven to be outdone by flying girls" Nagato said.

"Nagato, don't exert yourself, you are injured" Yamato said.

"Got an injury? Don't worry I will patch you up" Olivia said as she turned from the neuroi and head straight to the sea. She was surprised to see these girls standing on the sea but her medical instincts told her to ignore it.

"So, which one of you is the injured one?" Olivia asked.

"That would be Nagato over there" Tenryuu pointed to Nagato though to avoid looking at Olivia, "_Why is she not wearing anything to cover her panties? And why does she have dog ears and a tail?_"

"Alright, let's see what I can do" Olivia said as she turned to Nagato.

"I am fine, just a little scratch" Nagato said.

"Well that little scratch is ridding you of your blood, now let's see what can I do" Olivia said as she hover to Nagato's head. She then placed her hand over the wound and activated her magic. The other ship girls watch in amazement as this girl who was flying healed Nagato's wound. Meanwhile Nagato felt as if she dipped into a very relaxing hot spring, "There, good as new"

"Thank you…" Nagato said but couldn't continue as she didn't know Olivia.

"Oops, forgot to introduce myself, I am Olivia Caldwell, nice to meet you" Olivia said.

"I am Nagato, 1st of the Nagato class battleships and one of the Big Seven" Nagato said proudly.

"You can't be Nagato" Olivia replied. This angered Nagato.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T BE NAGATO?" Nagato barked.

"Well that is Nagato" Olivia said while pointing over Nagato's shoulder. Nagato turned around and was stunned at what she saw. There just a few hundred meters away from the group of girls were a large fleet and mixed around in them was the IFN Nagato who was firing her guns at the red neuroi. Seeing Nagato was quiet and wanting to get back to the fight, Olivia decided to take off, "Well I am getting back to the fight; I got a fucker to dissect".

"What is going here?" Kaga asked.

"Hey, what took you so long, Navy?" Grace asked.

"Just wanted you girls to have your fun" Halsey replied.

"Come on boys, let's show what the Mighty Mo is made off" The captain of the Missouri radioed as the battleship's sixteen guns opened up.

"Let's not be left behind, fire all of Kongo's guns, now!" Kongo's captain barked as the battlecruiser unleashed hell.

"Boys, let's show what a heavy cruiser can do! Give them hell!" The captain of the Atago said as the said ship poured it on the red neuroi. The red neuroi was beginning to succumb from the fire the witches, ship girls and the warships were giving to it.

"Let's see if you like it hot" Saita said before she unleashed a breath of fire at the target.

"Hey two can play at that game!" Grace said as she unleashed a fire breath at the neuroi as well.

"Martha! Ikizawa! Do you see the core?" Akanari asked.

"It is at the front tip!" Martha said.

"Target confirmed the sneaky bastard is in the nose" Ikizawa said.

"Then what are you waiting for, take this fucker out of his misery" Olivia barked.

"Got it" Martha and Ikizawa said as the two witches fired into the nose of the neuroi. The ship girls watched in astonishment as the witches effectively destroy the neuroi. Then they saw a bright red orb being exposed and shattered by the two witches. Then the black creature then began to turn white and explode into a million pieces. By this time, the witches came down the ship girls.

"Right, now where is the Akagi?" Grace asked with her arms crossed.


	4. Chapter 03

Chapter 03: Worlds Apart

"Right now where is the Akagi?" Grace asked with her arms crossed.

"I'm the aircraft carrier Akagi of the Imperial Japanese Navy" Akagi said.

"Imperial what?" Charlie R. said.

"I am IJN Akagi, aircraft carrier of the Imperial Japanese Navy" Akagi repeated.

"That can't be true, the aircraft carrier Akagi is in berth in Yokosuka and last I heard there was no such thing as Japan" Grace said.

"There must be a mistake" Yamato said.

"And who are you?" Olivia said.

"I am the 1st of the Yamato-class battleships, Yamato." Yamato said.

"Are you all ships?" Akanari asked.

"Yes we are" Akagi said.

"My name is Tenryuu. Fufufu, ya scared?" Tenryuu said as she showed her fist.

"I'm light cruiser Kitakami, nice ta meet 'ya." Kitakami waved.

"The eighth ship of Kagero-class destroyer, I'm Yukikaze. I'll be in your care!" Yukikaze smiled.

"Shiranui, I look forward to your guidance and encouragement." Shiranui said with a bow.

"I'm aircraft carrier Kaga. Are you sailors? ... I have some expectation of you." Kaga said as she looked at the witches.

"I'm Atago, please remember it, okay?" Atago giggled.

"I am Battleship Nagato, pleased to meet you. Leave the enemy to me." Nagato said with crossed arms.

"I'm Ashigara. My specialty is surface combat. Nice to meet you" Ashigara smile her hands on her hips.

"Light aircraft carrier, Ryujo! Ain't my silhouette distinctive? But, launching carrier planes one-after-another makes me a proper carrier, ya know! You can count on me!" Ryujo said while pumping her chest.

"I am Taiho. Thank you for your reception. I shall bring victory to you and your task force!" Taiho saluted.

"What on earth?" Kaiota said.

"This is fucked up shit" Jane said.

"How is this possible?" Grace said.

"Kolonel, I think I know vat iz going here" Helen said.

"Please, enlighten us, Coach because I am lost here" Grace said.

"Remember zat sturm earlier zat somehow just disappeared vithout a trace?" Helen asked.

"Yeah I remember because it just happened today" Grace said.

"Sorry, just vanted to make sure" Helen said

"What about it?" Grace asked.

"Well, judging from vhere ze sturm was, vhich vas right here at zis exact spot, I deduce zat these girls are from another vorld where ships are in ze form of zese girls" Helen said.

"That actually made sense" Martha said.

"Ha! Looks like your Karlslander heritage worked it magic after all, Helen" Charlie said.

"That is why there are two Nagato" Olivia said.

"That is why you have never heard of the Japanese Navy" Yamato said.

"Well, sorry about being so hostile, just that you can't be too careful" Grace said.

"I understand, we too would do the same if the roles were turned" Akagi said.

"Now let us introduce ourselves, I am Colonel Grace Boyington" Grace said,

"I am Commander Akanari Sadaaki, nice to meet you" Akanari said.

"I am Commandant Jane Smith, how are you" Jane said.

"I am Lieutenant Commander Okunima Takeo" Okunima said.

"I am Captain Martha Hawkins, how do you do?" Martha smiled.

"I am Navy Lieutenant Kaiota Toshio; it is a pleasure to meet you" Kaiota bowed.

"Hello there mates, I am Flying Officer Olivia Caldwell, welcome to this world" Olivia smiled.

"Guten Tag, I am Leutnant Helen Bauer, it is an honour to meet you all" Helen saluted.

"Howdy, Lieutenant Charlie R. Stimpson is my name and shooting neuroi is my game, how are ya'll?" Charlie R. smiled.

"Hello chaps, I am Flying Officer Charlie Crombie but everyone calls me CC to avoid confusion" Charlie said.

"Arigato, I am Ikizawa Tetsuzo and I am a Flying Officer of the Fusoan Navy" Ikizawa said.

"I am Ensign Saita Junichi and no I am not an actual princess that is just my nickname" Saita smiled.

"I am Pilot Officer Adriana Goldsmith, I guarantee that your days here are going to be fun" Adriana said.

"Looks like I am last, I am Pilot Officer Janice Waddy and please don't make fun of my nickname" Janice said.

"And we are the 509th Hell Born Witches Joint Fighter Wing" The witches said proudly.

"Hell Born?" Atago asked.

"That was the phrase our fleet commander uses when he was asked to describe us and boy did he hit the mark" Charlie R. said.

"Who is your admiral?" Kaga asked.

"Admiral William Halsey, why don't you come on board the Enterprise and meet the man, he wouldn't mind" Grace said.

"But how?" Akagi asked.

"We will carry you" Janice said.

"Okay?" Tenryuu said although she was doubtful.

"Alright, here goes nothing" Akanari said. The witches then picked up the ship girls with relative ease and carried them over to the Enterprise's flight deck. Halsey was standing on the flight deck to welcome the girls in.

"Welcome back girls, good to see you are alright" Halsey said but his eyebrows arched when he saw the passengers the girls brought in.

"Well, well, who are these girls?" Halsey asked.

"They are girls from another world where ships are girls" Grace answered.

"Well that is a farfetched concept but seeing what happened just now, I think I can believe this" Halsey said.

"Why is that, sir?" Olivia asked.

"Well, when the radar first picked up the neuroi, it identified ten small blips which the operator assumed were PT Boats but when the radio operator got a message that the Akagi was there and she wasn't on the radar, I knew something was not right, and with you witches finding this lot, I knew my suspicions were roughly right" Halsey said.

"That was fast of you" A female voice said.

"Who the hell was that?" Grace said.

"Not me" Akanari said.

"Did I open my mouth until just now?" Olivia said.

"It is me" A voice said.

"Me, who?" Grace asked.

"You know the flat top you are standing on? That's me" The female voice said.

"Wait! You're Enterprise!" Halsey shouted.

"Yep, that is right! I am the Big E" Enterprise said.

"Is our ship haunted?" A pilot asked.

"You all heard that right?" An anti-air gunner said.

"Yes Steve, we heard it too" Another sailor said.

"I am not haunted" Enterprise pouted.

"When were you able to talk?" Halsey asked.

"I am not sure, Admiral, I think ever since that storm disappeared; suddenly I was suddenly given a soul and ability to speak and I can choose who can hear me so my conversations can be private" Enterprise said.

"Now can I know who these three are?" Halsey asked remaining absolutely calm despite the fact that his carrier is now talking.

"I am Akagi, nice to meet you" Akagi said.

"It is my pleasure to meet you

"I am Nagato, nice to meet you" Nagato said.

"I am guessing you saw our world version of you just now, did you enjoy the show?" Halsey smiled.

"Yes I did" Nagato replied with a smile.

"I am Atago, nice to meet you Admiral" Atago said.

"It's my pleasure, now let me introduce myself, I am Admiral William Halsey" Just then the commander of the Enterprise came running to the flight deck.

"Sir, we need you on the bridge! The Task Force 34 is in chaos!" The commander said.

"Alright, Grace, you come with me and bring Akagi along" Halsey said as he headed into the island.

"Alright, come Akagi, let's us show you how a real carrier runs, no offence" Grace said.

"None taken" Akagi smiled.

"Ma'am what do we do?" Olivia asked.

"Akagi, what do you want us to do?" Nagato asked.

"Take a rest, get to know the rest before you head out for your carriers" Grace said.

"Same, and take time adjust to the new surroundings" Akagi said.

"Grace! Akagi! Halsey wants you on the bridge!" A sailor said.

"Coming" Grace and Akagi said as they walked into the island of the Enterprise.

"So how are we do right now?" Nagato said.

"I don't why but I would like something to eat" Atago said.

"Alright then, let's get you girls some chow" Olivia said.

"Hey girls, are you feeling hungry?" Akanari asked.

With Grace and Akagi

"So you were the flagship of that group?" Grace asked.

"Yeah, I take it you are the commander of the 509th?" Akagi replied.

"Yes I am" Grace said. Then they entered the bridge of the Enterprise and Akagi was surprised to see how complex running an aircraft carrier was as she saw multiple personnel doing individual tasks.

"This is Enterprise to Gunner Squadron, what is your status?" A sailor said.

"Wait, I got the Admiral here" A sailor said.

"This is Admiral Halsey, if you are asking about your ships having a voice then calm down and listen up" Halsey said.

"Please explain the situation Admiral; my sailors are little on edge" a voice said via the radio.

"Alright, Michael, set the broadcast to all ships" Halsey said.

"This Admiral Halsey to all ships, good work on destroy that one neuroi fucker, but now on the matters of your ships having their own voice, do not panic, it is a side effect of the storm that occurred to the north of us earlier…" Halsey began to explain the situation of what was happening to the rest of the taskforce.

"Wow, he is seriously calm about this problem" Akagi said.

"Well, this is when there little happening but when the beams are slicing around, then he becomes an aggressive commander" Grace said.

"By the way, what was that thing that attacked us, earlier?" Akagi asked.

"That my friend is a neuroi" Grace said.

"What is that?" Akagi asked.

"Neuroi is an alien race that has invaded our world and threating to wipe us off the face of the Earth. The fuckers are invulnerable to normal weapons; remember that big one just now?" Grace explained.

"Yeah" Akagi nodded.

"This entire task force of forty one ships will do squat to that bastard yet, it can annihilate all of this" Grace said.

"Which is why we ships hate those bastards, they sunk my good friend Lexington" Enterprise said.

"I am so sorry to hear that, Enterprise" Akagi said.

"Don't sweat about it, she wouldn't want me to mope about it" Enterprise said.

"Well I have a question" Akagi said.

"What is it?" Grace asked.

"If they are immune to normal weapons, why were you able to take it down?" Akagi asked.

"Because, we are witches, we are the only ones that are able to take those fuckers down" Grace said.

"What do you witches do?" Akagi asked.

"We have magic powers that allow us to fly in Striker Units which are the contraptions you saw our legs encased in, then each witch has their own unique magic ability" Grace said.

"I am guessing that because neuroi attacks sometimes impossible to detect when are where, you girls don't wear pants so it will easier for combat situations, am I right?" Akagi said.

"That is right, I am surprise you caught on quite fast" Grace said. Just then, Akagi felt someone tapping on her, she turned to see a sailor.

"Yes?" Akagi asked.

"Halsey is calling for you" the sailor said. Akagi and Grace turned to see Halsey motioning Akagi over.

"Yes, Admiral, what do you need me to do?" Akagi said.

"I want yo to speak to the taskforce so to remove any doubts about what happened earlier" Halsey said.

"He…Hello everyone, I am Akagi, one of the ship girls you helped save, I am so grateful that you guys saved us because without you, I think we might be dead, so from the bottom of my hearts and my fellow ship girls, we thank you for your bravery and chivalry" Akagi said.

"Aw shuck, ya are making me blush" A female voice said.

"Who was that?" Halsey asked.

"Oops, sorry about that, sir that was me, Missouri" Missouri said.

"It is okay, Missouri" Halsey then said.

IFN Zuikaku

"Zuikaku, here, I am sorry for scaring everyone on me" Zuikaku apologized.

"It is alright, Zuikaku, we were not used to our ships being able to speak" Ozawa said. The rest of the crew agreed.

HMS Hermes

"Sir, I apologize for startling you, Admiral, everyone" Hermes said sadly.

"Why are you sad? It was not your fault, we were not prepared" Phillips said.

"That is true, Hermes, we are alright with you having a voice" Onslow said.

USS Enterprise

"Alright, now that is settled, now let's head for Port Moresby before MacArthur has all our asses" Halsey said. There was a wave of laughter from the crews of the ships. Akagi retreated away from Halsey and went back to Grace.

"Who is MacArthur?" Akagi asked.

"MacArthur is the commander in chief of the South West Pacific Front. She is in effect everyone in this fleet's boss" Grace said.

"I think she is a drama queen with her pipe and shades" Enterprise said.

"I agree Enterprise on that one" Halsey smiled. Just then a grumbling noise was heard.

"Sorry, I haven't eaten yet" Akagi nervously scratched the back of her head.

"Now, why don't you get Akagi here something to eat, Grace" Halsey said.

"Sure thing, Bill, now come on, let's get you something to eat" Grace said.

"Thank you" Akagi said.

Mess of the USS Enterprise

"Wow, your mess is so big" Akagi said.

"Well, it has to be or where are the sailors going to sit and eat?" Grace said.

"Well, it is nice to see you again, Grace, how are you doing?" The head cook said.

"I am doing just fine, Mark, thanks for asking" Grace said.

"Well, you are the only ones protecting this ship from going down, so what can I do for you?" Mark asked.

"Can you whip up some food for me and Akagi here" Grace said.

"So you were the one on the PA, well, ma'am you look like a true Fusoan beauty" Mark smiled.

"Th…Thank you for the compliment" Akagi blushed.

"Now, you go join the rest of your pals over there and I will whip up something for you two" Mark said as he went into the kitchen. Grace and Akagi then headed for where the 509th and the ship girls were sitting down and chatting.

"Why do ya call, Helen, Coach?" Ryujo asked.

"Oh, that's an easy one; we call her Coach because she used to play basketball before landing her ass in the Marine Corps" Charlie R. said.

"Und I must say zat I love ze Marine Corps more zan basketball especially being vith these lot" Helen said.

"Why do you speak like that? Do you have German blood?" Tenryuu asked.

"German? Oh zat must be your vorld version of Karlsland, zen Ja, I have Karlslander blood in me" Helen said.

"That is also the reason, why she can be fucking crazy because of her Karlslander heritage, like seriously, the fucking bullshit you do is just…Jesus Christ" Jane said.

"Oh remember that one time she flew into the funnel of the Missouri so she could hide from the neuroi then pop them from behind, when you came out, Helen, you were so fucking black, I thought you were some nigger" Martha said.

"And remember how long she was in the shower just to get the soot off?" Charlie R. said.

"And remember the amount of colour coming out of her mouth; damn before that we thought you were some pious bitch before the Missouri Mishap" Okunima said.

"Hey, Helen, still remember what you said back then?" Kaiota asked.

"Obviously I remember, you keep asking me to redo it" Helen said.

"What are you waiting for then?" Grace asked.

"Oh hey there, Grace how was the bridge" Akanari asked.

"The usual" Grace said, "Helen, you were"

"Alright then, "fucking dummkopf!" "Fick, fick, I fucking hate soot!" "I will fucking murder the bastard who was supposed to clean that funnel" and then rest was just fuck, bullshit and the usual" Helen said.

"Why do you swear so much?" Taiho asked feeling uneasy by the amount of swearing that take place on the ship.

"Listen Taiho, I don't know about your world but we have been at war for what? Since Pearl Harbour? Ever since Pearl Harbour, which was two years ago, two years of carnage, two years of seeing your best pals some since you first joined the unit get killed, not killed but wiped of the map, nothing left, nothing to bury or cast into the sea, we have been fighting an alien bastard of a race that has no remorse, no feelings, and this war well I don't know about the other fronts, politeness is not needed to fight here, there is no one piss off, we are in the middle of jungle islands, where the weather is hot and mosquitos are about. So to cope with these fucking harsh conditions, soldiers and sailors restore to swearing" Grace answered.

"Oh, thank you" Taiho said. Then Mark came with two plates.

"Alright, ladies, here are two plates of grub for you two, enjoy" Mark said as he laid the plates down on the table.

"Thanks, Mark" Grace said.

"Thank you sir" Akagi said.

"Ah, you are welcome, just do what you need to do and there will be more from where these came from" Mark said before retreating to the kitchen again. Grace and Akagi began to eat their food, and while the rest chatted about silly things, soon Grace and Akagi were done, well after Akagi asked for seconds.

"Interesting" Ikizawa said.

"What is it?" Kaiota asked.

"Well judging from my Magic Eye, you, ship girls all have magic" Ikizawa said.

"That is cool!" Atago said.

"That means we are on par with you girls, that means I can fight here as well" Ashigara said.

"If it means those bastard you fight go to hell, then so be it" Tenryuu said.

"That would explain the standing on water trick" Akanari said.

"By the way, where is the ship with my name?" Taiho asked.

"Oh, our Taiho is currently undergoing construction, she will be finished I think by the end of the year" Okunima asked.

"What about the Yamato, where is she?" Yamato asked.

"That bad girl is the North Pacific, giving the neuroi all sorts of problems, she with there with Musashi and Shinano well that is now an aircraft carrier" Saita said.

"What is the Ryujo doing?" Ryujo asked.

"She is in Ceylon, being fixed up and she will soon be heading for Australis then to this front to help us out" Kaiota said.

"Well it is getting late, we better return to our carriers now unless, you girls want to try night landings" Olivia said.

"So how are we going to do with the arrangements for the ship girls?" Jane asked.

"We see how much free space there are on our carriers" Saita said.

"Well, Zuikaku has three spare beds and they are all in the witches sleeping quarters" Ikizawa said.

"Hermes has two beds free, both in the witches sleeping quarters" Janice said.

"Well, we got five empty beds here on the Enterprise, isn't that right, Big E?" Martha said.

"That is right and all of them are in the witches sleeping quarters" Enterprise said.

"So who sleeps where" Kaga asked.

"It is all up to you girls" Charlie said. The ship girls then huddled together and began discussing amongst themselves.

"Alright, me, Kaga, Yamato, Nagato and Kitakami will be here" Akagi said.

"Taiho, Yukikaze and I will be staying in the Zuikaku" Tenryuu said.

"And we will be on the Hermes" Ashigara and Atago said.

"So looks like some of you girls are flying again" Grace said. The ship girls were a bit nervous but they agreed. Soon the Hell Born Witches and the ship girls went to the fly deck and then the Australisan and Fusoan witches prepared for take-off and then picked up the selected ship girls to their new accommodations.

"*Yawn* I don't know about you lot but I am going in for the night" Jane said as she stretched a bit before heading below decks.

"I zink I vill join her too, Gute Nacht" Helen said as she went down as well.

"I think we should all go in for the night, come I'll show you where the sleeping quarters are" Grace said. The remaining girls then retreated to their sleeping quarters. Soon the rest of the crew went in for bed; only people awake were those on duty for the night. This was a quiet night, but the ships were bored and decided to chat amongst themselves.

"Hey, Fletcher, how did your crew first react when you started talking?" Enterprise asked.

"Oh it was funny as hell, they were all scared when I opened my mouth" Fletcher smiled.

"How about you, Iowa, how did your crew react?" Enterprise turned to the namesake of the Iowa class battleship.

"Oh, they were relatively calm, calmer that a windless day in the plains of Iowa" Iowa said.

"Well, the guys on me were thinking that they have gone mad or something" Boston said.

"You were lucky; my crew were planning on scuttling me!" Myōkō said.

"My crew thought I was infected by the neuroi from the Guadalcanal actions and were looking for the core" Atlanta said

"I think my crew's reaction was the funniest" Hibiki said.

"Why is that little Hibiki?" Zuikaku asked.

"Well, when they heard me speak, many of the sailors jumped into the water, we had to stop and let the sailors get back on" Hibiki said.

"Now that is funny" Takao laughed.

"Can you keep your bloody chit chat down? I am trying to sleep here, bloody youngsters" Repulse said with voice of seasoned lady.

"Sorry, Repulse" Hermes said. The ships then lowered their voices and continued chatting though the destroyers and light cruisers soon fell asleep. The heavy ships then fell asleep as well.

Witches Sleeping Quarters, USS Enterprise

Grace's POV

Grace was couldn't sleep so she got up and quietly left the Sleeping Quarters and headed to the mess hall. She took out her flask and took a swig of the beer in it.

"_What a day, first that fat fucker, then the ship girls and now our ships can talk, what next?_" Grace thought.

"Well, this war is going to change and I know it" Grace said to herself before downing another swig. Her face reddened and her vision was fuzzy. She also found that it was getting harder to think. She thought it was odd as she usually hold her alcohol quite well.

"Alright… who…spiked…my drink?" Grace said as she looked at her bottle and saw a drawing of a skull on.

"Damn you Charlie…" Grace said before slamming her head on the table, in deep sleep. The empty mess hall soon was filled by Grace's light snoring.


	5. Chapter 04

Chapter 04: Karlsland's Pacific Fleet

17th June 1943

4 miles of the coast of Port Moresby

After a full day of sailing, Taskforce 34 arrived in the waters between Papua New Guinea and Australis. The taskforce actually made it earlier than planned because for some reason the boilers were running more efficient and were producing more power. It was then found that the ships somehow were able to upgrade their boilers by themselves because they wanted to pick up the pace. Now all the warships have at least 3 knot increase in their speed. The ship girls on the other hand helped around the fleet with some of the works around the fleet. They especially helpful with search and rescue missions where they go and get the pilots from planes that had to ditch in the water and get them back to the carriers. They also made refuelling and resupplying ever easier as they will take the supply line, ammo or cargo from the refuel or supply ship to the ship that needs refuelling or resupplying.

USS Enterprise

"Wow, we made before Fletcher's fleet" Halsey said.

"Why you are welcome" Enterprise said.

"Sir, should we slow down?" George asked.

"Yeah, tell everyone reduce speed" Halsey said.

"This is Enterprise to all ships, reduce speed, repeat reduce speed" A radio operator said.

"You heard the man girls, reduce speed" Enterprise said.

"Aye, aye" Benson said as she began to slow down. The rest of ships slowed down as well. Halsey took a sip from his cup of coffee. He then looked at the flight deck and saw two witches running on the deck. He smiled as he knew who they were.

"You got another minute to make another three laps or I add another five laps!" Grace barked.

"I am sorry Grace! Please forgive me!" Charlie R. shouted as she continued running down Enterprise's flight deck.

"Charlie should have known better than to mess with Grace's flask" George said.

"That is true" Halsey smiled as he recalled what happened yesterday. Charlie R. thought it would be funny if she slipped some sleeping pills into Grace's flask but she kinda placed one pill too many which somehow caused Grace to sleepwalk and let to the entire aircraft carrier into a frenzy as they tried to stop her from getting injured. Enterprise tried help but the chaotic situation inside of her made things difficult for her. Grace somehow was able to slip away from everyone and land herself on Akagi's chest. Needless to say, both were embarrassed when they both woke up. Grace got very angry that she chased Charlie R. all over the carrier. Charlie R. tried to run from Grace by jumping into her strikers. Grace was letting up and she jumped into her Corsair and chased Charlie all around the taskforce. They weaved around ships, dash low over the decks of Kongo much to her dismay. Charlie R. thought she lost Grace but Nanny caught her any way and she got a real scolding and now Charlie R. is getting her just rewards.

"Sir, there is a message from Nimitz, sir" A telegram officer said.

"Let's see what he thinks about the report I sent him" Halsey said. The day before, Halsey had decided with the agreement of Ozawa and Phillips to send a report of what happened north of Kiriwina Island to Pearl Harbour. Although Halsey doubted that Nimitz would believe his report because it sounded farfetched.

"Well, I'll be" Halsey said.

"What does it say sir" George said.

"FROM CINCPACFLT TO WARCHIEF 34: MESSAGE READS, DOCK IN PORT MORESBY, I AM HEADING TO YOU NOW, ETA THREE DAYS, ALSO ADDITIONAL SHIPS ARE HEADING FOR YOUR TASKFORCE. P.S. MACARTHUR MUST NOT KNOW" Halsey read.

"So Nimitz is coming all the way here, sir" George said,

"Sir, we have a transmission from a Karlslander warship" A radio operator said.

"What's the vessel, Buck?" Halsey asked.

"It is a Bismarck-class battleship sir, it the KMS Tirpitz" Buck answered.

"Put her through" Halsey said.

"Yes" Buck said before passing the receiver and transmitter to Halsey.

"Calling KMS Tirpitz, this Admiral Halsey speaking" Halsey said.

"Ah, hallo, I am Vice Admiral Hans Langsdorff; I have been given orders from Kriegsmarine HQ to join your taskforce" The Karlslander commander said.

"So you're the additional ships Nimitz was telling me about" Halsey said.

"Yes sir" Langsdorff said.

"Alright, what ships do you have, Langsdorff?" Halsey asked.

"There is one Bismarck class battleship, the Tirpitz; one Jade-class aircraft carrier, Elbe; one H class battleship, H-39 Hindenburg; two Admiral Hipper class heavy cruisers, Blucher and Prinz Eugen; one Konigsberg light cruiser, Karlsruhe; two Emden class light cruisers, Emden and Kiel; two Type 1936B destroyers, Z41, Z42; two Type 1936A (Mob)-class destroyers, Z37, Z38 and five Type IXB U-Boot submarines, U-110, U-111, U-122, U-123, and U-124" Langsdorff answered.

"Alright, come and join the taskforce" Halsey said.

"Danke, we will rendezvous with your taskforce in 4 hours, let's destroy the neuroi together, over and out" Langsdorff said before going off the air.

"Over and out" Halsey said.

"So the Karlslander are now joining our taskforce?" George said.

"Yes, George" Halsey said as he handed the radio piece to Buck.

"Yay, more ships to talk to!" Enterprise cheered. Halsey smiled at Enterprise's cheer.

"Buck, inform the rest of the taskforce to stand fast" Halsey said.

"Yes sir" Buck said, "This is Enterprise to all ships of Taskforce 34, stand fast, I repeat stand fast, we are awaiting new ships"

"New ships" Juneau asked.

"I wonder who they are" Atago asked.

"Maybe it is Junyō, she was heading here, the last we heard from her" Myōkō said.

"No, it can't be her; she is currently with the Imperial Fusoan 4th Fleet remember" Nagato said.

"It could be HMS Formidable and her battlegroup" Liverpool said.

"Or it could be USS Hornet's taskforce" Helena said.

"Alright, cut the chat girls, and stand fast, please don't screw this up" Repulse said.

"Aye, aye" Valkyrie said. The ships of Taskforce 34 all slowly came to a stop.

"Easy there Repulse, what has got you so worked up?" Prince of Wales asked.

"I don't know" Repulse sighed. The taskforce sat there for about two hours. Suddenly Yukikaze's gunners turn their turret and her anti-air guns swung to face the south east direction.

"This is Yukikaze to unidentified fliers! Identify yourselves before my guns unleash a cloud of death!" Yukikaze barked.

"Easy there navy, this is Commander Heidi Brestrich of the Karlslander Kaiserliche Kriegsmarine, I have been sent by Vice Admiral Langsdorff to go to the Enterprise" A Karlslander witch said.

"And I am Lieutenant Commander Eva Apel also from the Karlslander Kaiserliche Kriegsmarine; I too have been sent to land on the Enterprise" Another Karlslander witch said.

"Oh, okay, sorry boys, not hostile, you can lower my-I mean the triple As" Yukikaze said almost blowing her cover.

"Alright, we are heading for Enterprise" Heidi said.

USS Enterprise Flight Deck

If running was not enough, Charlie R. had to clean the flight deck of the Enterprise with a mop. This was not as bad as Charlie R. thought as she and Grace found out that Enterprise was ticklish especially around the elevator so Charlie R. began mopping around the elevator as many times as possible so get Enterprise to laugh which worked. Enterprise ended up burning up coal because she was laughing so much.

"I hope that teach you a lesson on not to mess around people's private property especial those with are special to their owners" Grace said standing over a very exhausted but happy Charlie R. Grace was no longer angry with Charlie R. but she had her mop the deck because it was the Skull's turn to clean the flight deck. Nagato was there as well but she was doing some jogs, though with a heavy load, an old Devastator Torpedo Bomber on her back.

"Yes *huff* ma'am" Charlie R. said.

"This is Enterprise Control Tower, callsign KING to Grace, are you done grinding Charlie?" A flight control operator asked.

"We are done here, Mack, what's up?" Grace asked.

"We have two Karlslander witches heading in" Mack said.

"This is Commander Heidi Brestrich to Enterprise, I am coming in for a landing" Heidi said.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Eva Apel to Enterprise, I am landing as well" Eva said.

"Roger, alright all flight deck personnel, give the girls some space" Mack said.

"Alright, you heard KING, everyone clear my flight deck" Enterprise said. The flight deck crews began to disperse to avoid being slammed into by two witches. Grace and Charlie R watched as the two Karlslander Navy witches come in for a landing and without a hitch though the second witch bounced off the flight twice before coming to a complete stop. They then docked their strikers. Grace decided to greet the two witches.

"Welcome to the Liberion aircraft carrier, USS Enterprise, what bring you two here?" Grace welcomed the two witches.

"Hallo, I am Commander Heidi Brestrich and this is my wingman, Lieutenant Commander Eva Apel" Heidi said.

"Hallo" Eva waved.

"We are of the Karlslander Pacific Fleet and we have been sent to the Enterprise to meet the commander of the 509th Joint Fighter Wing, do you know where she is?" Heidi asked.

"Well you are speaking to her right now" Charlie R. said.

"Are you the commander?" Heidi looked at Charlie R.

"No, I am not it" Charlie R. replied.

"Then who is it then?" Eva asked.

"She is talking about me" Grace said. Heidi and Eva looked at Grace.

"Oh, sorry about that, Kommandant" Heidi saluted.

"We didn't know" Eva said.

"It is alright you girls didn't know, at east" Grace said.

"Danke, Kommandant" Heidi and Eva replied before relaxing their posture.

"So what brings you to the 509th?" Grace asked.

"Well since our Pacific fleet will be joining your taskforce, we thought we should have at least someone in the 509th as well" Heidi answered.

"Well welcome abroad the Hell Born Witches" Grace smiled.

"Danke…" Heidi went wide eyed as she noticed something big moving behind Grace, "Wha…What is that?!" Heidi pointed to behind Grace.

"What is what? Oh that" Grace looking over her shoulder, "That is just Nagato doing her jogs"

"Who?" Eva asked.

"Did someone say my name" Nagato said as she came over to the four witches with the Devastator still on her back.

"Hey, Nagato, how were your runs?" Charlie R. asked. The Karlslander witches couldn't decide what was weirder, that was a young woman whose strength could give Gertrude Barkhorn a run for her money or the fact that everyone is acting as if nothing usual is happening.

"They were just fine" Nagato smiled. Grace noticed the Karlslander witches' faces.

"Why don't you go the briefing room and I will explain all there, okay?" Grace said.

"Okay, Kommandant" Heidi said.

"Aye, aye" Eva said.

"Charlie, get these girls to the briefing room" Grace said.

"Alright, come on you two, follow me" Charlie R said. The two Karlslander looked at each other and nodded and they followed the Liberion witch to the briefing room. Grace then used her transponder to call the other witches.

"Hey Akanari, are you there?" Grace asked.

"I am here, what is it, Grace?" Akanari asked.

"Listen, we got two new members and I want you to bring your girls over to the Enterprise so they know who they are" Grace said.

"Aye, me and the girls on the Zuikaku will there soon" Akanari said.

"Alright see you later" Grace said.

"Sayonara" Akanari said before going off the air.

"Hey Olivia, are you awake?" Grace asked.

"Hey there Grace, yeah I am awake and I was reading a good book too" Olivia said.

"Well sorry Olivia, you have to put the book down for a while" Grace said.

"Oh and why is that?" Olivia asked.

"Well we got two new witches on board" Grace said.

"Alright, I' tell the gals to take off now, see you in a few" Olivia said.

"Alright see you then" Grace before deactivated her transponder before heading for the briefing room. She arrived to see that the Liberion witches were already there with the two Karlslander witches. She then sat at the desk at the front of the room. She stared at the large number of chairs in the room, chairs meant for the pilots and aircrew who served on the carrier. She has seen the men fill those chairs and often there will be a few empty seats because the former occupants made a mistake and was wiped off the face of the earth. She took out her flask again as she then looked at the flask which to a civilian's eye is just an old banged up flask with a hand painted Liberion Marine Corps' Logo on one side but to a veteran's eye it was a treasure chest of memories, each dent had a tale, each scratch has a story. This flask was special to Grace as it was given to her from her dear brother who is now sleeping with his shipmates in Pearl Harbour's seabed, wrapped inside the sunken hull of what was once pride of the Pacific Fleet, USS Arizona. She thought about her brother, the fallen airmen, those who will never return as she took a swig from her flask.

"She is so memorized by her flask" Heidi noted as she observed Grace's antics.

"That flask is special her" Jane said.

"Something Charlie here completely ignored" Martha said.

"Hey, I forgot okay" Charlie R. said.

"Why is it special to her?" Eva asked.

"It is from her brother" Helen said.

"Where is her brother?" Heidi asked.

"He is at Pearl Harbour" Jane answered.

"Was he wounded?" Eva asked. The four Liberions looked at each other and sighed.

"Do you know the Arizona?" Martha asked.

"The one now at the bottom of Pearl Harbour, yes why?" Eva asked.

"Her brother was on the Arizona on that December 7th" Charlie R. said.

"Mein Gott, so that flask is her only memory of him" Eva said.

"Yes it is" Martha said. Heidi and Eva were silent to hear the tragic story of their new commander.

"So these are the new girls" Akanari said as she entered the room.

"How are you, Matchan?" Grace smiled as she embraced Akanari.

"I am just fine" Akanari said as she returned the embrace.

"Hey am I late for the party?" Olivia asked.

"No, you are just in time" Grace said.

"Alright, everyone take a seat" Akanari said. Soon more witches entered the briefing room.

"Alright, from now on we got two new girls joining our JFW, please welcome Heidi and Eva, come to the front you two" Grace said. Heidi and Eva walked up to the front.

"Hallo everyone, I am Commander Heidi Brestrich from the Karlslander Kaiserliche Kriegsmarine, I hope we can do well together" Heidi smiled.

"Hallo, I am Lieutenant Commander Eva Apel from the Karlslander Kaiserliche Kriegsmarine; I hope we can work together" Eva said. Then the older witches of the 509th introduced themselves to the Karlslanders.

"Now, before we move on, I think I need to explain something you two" Grace said.

"What? Oh yeah, who was that girl with the plane on her back?" Heidi asked.

"Why did Charlie called her Nagato?" Eva asked.

"Well, let me tell how it came to…" Grace began telling them of the incident that occurred two days ago, "And ever since the ship girls have been helping around the taskforce" Grace ended.

"So, all the ships in this taskforce can speak?" Eva said.

"That is true" Enterprise said.

"Who was that?" Heidi asked.

"Oh sorry, I am the 2nd of the Yorktown-class aircraft carriers, Enterprise, glad to be working with you" Enterprise said. Grace smiled as it sounded similar to Yamato's introduction line.

"Wow, so it is true, I think our time together is going to be a fun one" Heidi said.

"It is nice to meet you too, Enterprise" Eva said.

Meanwhile with IFN Kongo

Kongo, another veteran of the First Neuroi War like Repulse but she was more upbeat and positive and she was just minding her own business while humming to an old Fusoan folk song, Teru-teru-bōzu. Her crew listened in to her humming and smiled. Then she spots something in the distance. Using her ability to control parts of herself, she moves one of her telescopes to spot what was coming. The ships found that they can control limited parts of their ships such as telescopes, cranes and elevators if they wanted or needed to. However they don't do it often as it would mean sailors with nothing to do. She was amazed at what she saw; it was a fleet of Karlslander ships and leading it was a big battleship, and if her memory served her right, it was a Bismarck class battleship. Kongo decided to welcome the Karlslander forces and remembering that Bismarck the lead ship was in Europe, she knew that this was Tirpitz. She waited until the Karlslander fleet was about 2 miles away.

"Welcome to the fleet, Tirpitz" Kongo said happily. This caught the attention of her Fusoan crew and the Karlslanders on the battleship.

"Why thank you, Kongo... You spoke! I talked! I can talk! I can talk! Oh my god! This is absolutely wunderbar!" Tirpitz cheered, much to her crew shock.

"What the hell is going on?" A Karlslander sailor asked.

"I don't know! I think someone spiked the food" Another said.

"It's the miasma! Quick! Get your gas masks on!" A sailor barked.

"This is Captain Kurtz to everyone, calm down, there is an explanation to this occurrence" The captain of the Tirpitz barked. However the wave of confusion spread to the other Karlslander ships as the news spread or when their own ships began speaking.

"Hey Blucher, I can talk now! How about you, can you talk?" Prinz Eugen asked.

"I can too, this is so cool" Blucher said.

"Hey Elbe, can you speak?" Karlsruhe asked.

"Yes Karlsruhe, I can and this is nice to experience" Elbe said like a mother.

"Oh there goes another one, that's five sailors overboard" Z37 said.

"Make that seven, two more just jumped" Z38 said. Then the five submarines of the Karlslander fleet immediately surfaced and their crew were in a state of panic.

"Hey, hey, calm down, boys, there is no ghost on me" U-110 said.

"Yeah, if we are ghosts, we would be more spooky" U-119 said.

"This is Captain Honigawa of the IFN Kongo to Karlslander ships, it seems that what happened to our ships happened to your ships" captain of the Kongo said.

"Please explain" Langsdorff said.

"Let me explain" Halsey said.

"Please do, my sailors are in disarray" Langsdorff said.

"Alright, two days ago…" Halsey explained in full detail of what happened that led his ships being able to talk. The Karlslanders listened and they soon got back into order.

USS Enterprise

"Well, at least the Karlslanders were able to believe it" Halsey said.

"It was funny to listen to the Karlslanders panic like that" Enterprise giggled.

"Yes it was" Halsey said.

"Sir, Fletcher just sent a telegram, it says that he will be late for the meet up at Port Moresby" A telegram operator said.

"How late will he be?" Halsey asked.

"He says that he will be three days late" The telegram operator said.

"Well I think it is best we dock in Port Moresby already, seeing how it is already late noon; tell the Taskforce to head for Port Moresby" Halsey said.

"Aye-aye sir" A radio operator said, "This is Enterprise to all ships of taskforce, start engines up again, we are heading for Port Moresby"

"Got the message" Eaton replied.

"Heard you, start my engine up boys" Porter said.

"My boilers are at functioning and making steam, YEEHAW, Let's get this fleet on the move before sun down!" Iowa said.

"My boilers may be old but they still got power" Repulse smiled.

"This Fletcher's engines are running at full capacity" Fletcher said.

On the IFN Atago

Ship girl Atago had decided to visit the witches' world version of her and have a chat.

"So Atago, how does Takao look like?" Atago (ship) asked.

"Well, she wears a similar outfit to mine only she has a red shoes and a slightly different skirt had short black hair" Atago answered. She stood at the bow of the heavy cruiser, her long blonde hair waved in the wind.

"So you two are different when you are the same class" Atago (ship) said.

"Well, it would be easier to identify who is who, don't you think so?" Atago said. She then noticed to the south of the taskforce, a storm had suddenly formed.

"What the hell? That storm appeared out of nowhere" H-39 said.

"Welcome to the Pacific, H-39" Missouri said.

"Hey that storm, it feels familiar" Nagato said.

"Yes, it does? Doesn't it" Kitakami said.

"We better prepare for more ship girls" Tatsuta said.

"I wonder if we will get subs" Kagero said.

"I wonder what or better question who is going to appear this time?" Hibiki said.

"Let's wait and see" San Diego said.

"Destroyers, be prepared to go and assist after the storm clears" Halsey ordered.

"Yes, sir" All the destroyers said.

Kantai Collection World

"Where the hell did Akagi's group go? Did they get sunk?" Mogami said as she looked for any signs for the missing ship girls.

"I hope we find them soon" Takao said, she was worried for her sister Atago.

"Are you sure this was their last position?" Tone asked as she saw nothing.

"I am sure, this where they were last detected" I-168 said.

"Are you sure Imuya? Is your sonar working? There are quite a number of rock formations here" I-19 asked.

"My sonar is alright Iku!" I-168 growled.

"Why do I have to come, I want night battles" Sendai moaned.

"Can you stop talking about night battles" Mogami said.

"Hey, hey, calm down, the Admiral won't like it if we fight" Kongo said.

"Hyūga, Ise, any luck with the Zuiuns?" Kirishima asked.

"No, the Zuiuns can't detect anything" Hyūga said.

"They are flying as low as they can, Kirishima, any lower they will be landing" Ise said.

"They must be somewhere, they can't just disappear" Shōkaku said.

"But Shōkaku, what if they become Abyssal? Then what?" Hōshō asked.

"My radar is being interfered, I can't detect anything" Z1 Leberecht Mass said.

"Hey, the weather just changed, it is stormy now" Hibiki said.

"Wha, this is so sudden" Inazuma said. The sea began to swell as the clouds unleashed a wall of water.

"Zuiuns, I want you to land on Hōshō or Shōkaku if you can" Hyūga said.

"Same here, go land on the carriers!" Ise said.

"We will try" A fairy radioed.

"This weather is strong" Another fairy radioed.

"Can this kite fly in this mess?" A fairy asked. The four Zuiun aircraft were somehow able to land on either Hōshō or Shōkaku.

"This storm is worse than those in the North Sea" Kongo said.

"The waves are big" Kirishima said.

"The current is too strong! I can't steer!" Tone said.

"I am securing my floatplanes!" Mogami said but doing so she was steering into Tone.

"Watch it! You nearly hit me!" Tone said as she moved out of the way.

"Sorry" Mogami said.

"The rain so heavy~" Inazuma said.

"This is not good" Hibiki said. Suddenly A large wave came towering towards the ship girls. They all were shocked stiff as the wall of water came at them at flank speed. Only Inazuma broke the silence amongst the ship girls.

"AAH~!" Inazuma screamed before the wave smashed onto off them.

Witches World

USS Enterprise

"The storm is gone sir" George said.

"Alright, now tell Benson, Akatsuki, Vampire and Z41to go and assist them" Halsey said.

"Aye-aye sir" The radio operator said, "This Enterprise, Benson, Akatsuki, Vampire, Z41, you are to head to the sudden storm's last location, you know what to do, Z41, you observe and protect".

"Got it, Benson is steaming for the location" Benson said as she turned for the south.

"This is a job a destroyer as good as me" Akatsuki said as she too turned to investigate.

"He, he, he, wonder if they would like to meet a destroyer as scary as me" Vampire grinned.

"Bestätigt, I will assist in any way…somehow" Z41 was a bit unsure but followed anyway.

"Atago the ship girl here, I am going to assist, is that alright, Enterprise?" Atago asked.

"Go, if they see a familiar face, they will be calmer" Halsey said.

"Atago, setting sa~il~" Atago said as she jumped into the water and headed towards the location.

At the location of the former storm

Mogami was feeling really bad like she wanted to hurl her lunch. She had her eyes closed and then the sounds of something no scratch that, some big things slicing through the water and they were heading for her direction. Suddenly, the sounds of four fog horns being blared were heard and one of them sounded familiar.

"Akatsuki?" Mogami said as she shot up from the water and she saw four destroyers heading for her direction, "What? Have the Abyssal evolved?" she pointed her guns at the four destroyers.

"Whoa there, why are you aiming your guns at us" Benson said.

"Mogami! Don't aim your gun at them! They are friendly" Atago shouted.

"Atago?" Mogami said as she turned to see Atago racing towards them. Just then Takao woke up and she was too stunned for words as she saw her sister was alive and well.

"A…at…Atago, is that you?" Takao said as soon she looked as if she could take on all the Abyssal monsters in the world and she ran to Atago and hugged her.

"Takao! You are here as well?" Atago said as she returned the hug.

"Where were you, Atago?" Takao asked.

"Ugh, my head, where are we?" Mutsu said as she stood up, "Atago! You are alright! Wait what are these ships doing here?" Mutsu and the rest began to wake up.

"Easy there, girl, we are destroyers from Taskforce 34, we have been sent to pick you up" Benson said.

"Taskforce 34? What is that? And where are the rest of the girls" Mutsu asked.

"Why don't we let Atago here, explain it all" Vampire said.

"Yes, what happened to you happened to us…" Atago began to explain about what happened to the ship girls that were with Atago and to Mutsu, Takao, Mogami and the rest of the new arrivals.

"So we were teleported to another world?" Tone said.

"Yes" Atago said.

"Atago, this is Enterprise, we are running late, it is evening already and Halsey doesn't want to dock in the middle of the night with taskforce of this size" Enterprise said.

"This is Grace, me and the girls will come over and carry them to the carrier…" Grace said but she tried to think which ship was empty.

"Elbe has eight beds spare in the witches sleeping quarters" Elbe said.

"This is Tirpitz, we have three empty beds all in the witches sleeping quarters" Tirpitz said happily.

"This is Kongo, I have two spare beds the girls can use in one of my spare rooms" Kongo said softly.

"This is Prince of Wales, we have two spare beds in the witches' section aviators' sleeping quarters" Prince of Wales said.

"This is Missouri, I have two beds free in my witches sleeping rooms" Missouri said.

"Alright those are the ships that we can place you it, now you have to decide" Grace said.

"I am staying with Ashigara on the Hermes" Atago said.

"Where is Nagato sleeping?" Mutsu asked.

"She is staying in the USS Enterprise with Akagi, Kaga, Yamato and Kitakami" Akatsuki said.

"You sound like Akatsuki, what ship are you?" Hibiki asked.

"I am Akatsuki, 1st of the Akatsuki class destroyers and you are?" Akatsuki answered.

"I am Hibiki" Hibiki answered.

"Well, Hibiki, it is an honour to meet a fellow sister ship" Akatsuki smiled. Soon the 509th girls who were busy doing training missions so they can adjust to incorporate the two new Karlslander members came over to pick up the girls. The new arrivals had decided, I-19, I-168, Z1, Inazuma, Hibiki, Sendai and Hōshō stayed in Elbe. Takao and Mogami are staying in the Tirpitz while Kongo and Kirishima are staying in IFN Kongo. Tone and Mutsu decided to stay in Prince of Wales while the Ise sisters stayed in Missouri.

"Alright, let's head for Port Moresby" Halsey radioed.

"Aye-aye, sir" The four destroyers said as they returned to the task force.

"This is all ships, proceed to Port Moresby at full speed" A radio operator relayed. The ships of Taskforce 34 steamed for Port Moresby and luckily for them they arrived just before the sun. All the ships docked for the night. While most of the sailors were asleep, Halsey was still awake busy writing the new roster for Taskforce 34. Grace had done her roster and had handed it to Halsey. Halsey sat in his room with a cup of coffee and a few pieces of paper and a type writer. Physically he was alone but he had company.

"So Halsey, how is the report going along?" Enterprise asked sleepily.

"Oh E, sorry was I disturbing you?" Halsey asked.

"Nah, I thought I should at least give you some company seeing that you are the only one here" Enterprise said.

"That is sweet of you" Halsey said as he rubbed the wall in front of him. After about two hour of typing and paper scrunching, Halsey finished updating the roster, satisfied with his work; Halsey decided to sleep for the night. Enterprise took a look at the new roster and smiled. Admiral Halsey sure can write a document. She knew that this document will be sent to Nimitz when he arrives in two days, so she decided to copy it.

"Well, I don't think Halsey minded if I copied it" Enterprise whispered. She then took a picture of it.

JUNE 17TH 1943

BEGINNING OF DOCUMENT

ROSTER UPDATE OF ALLIED JOINT NAVAL TASKFORCE, TASKFORCE THIRTY FOUR & ALLIED JOINT FIGHTER WING, FIVE HUNDRED AND NINETH "HELL BORN WITCHES" JOINT FIGHTER WING

AS OF JUNE SEVENTENTH NINETEEN FOURTY-THREE, THE KARLSLANDER PACIFIC FLEET UNDER VICE ADMIRAL HANNS LANGSDORFF WITH ORDERS FROM KARLSLANDER KRIEGSMARINE HEADQUARTERS TO JOIN TASKFORCE 34. THE KARLSLANDER SHIPS SUCCESSFUL INTEGRATED INTO THE TASKFORCE. ALSO, TWO KARLSLANDER KRIEGSMARINE WITCHES, COMMANDER HEIDI BRESTRICH AND LIEUTENANT COMMANDER EVA APEL HAVE NOW JOINED THE 509TH JFW. ON AN ADDITION NOTE, MORE SHIP GIRLS HAVE ARRIVED TO OUR WORLD, THEY WILL SOON JOIN THE SEARCH AND RESCUE DETACHMENT ALONG WITH THEIR FELLOW SHIP GIRLS WHOM HAD ARRIVED TWO DAYS PRIOR.

ROSTER OF TASKFORCE 34 IS AS FOLLOWS:

AIRCRAFT CARRIERS:

USS ENTERPRISE; 15 CORSAIRS, 36 HELLCATS, 15 DAUNTLESS, 9 AVENGERS

IFN ZUIKAKU; 30 A6M ZEROS, 9 D3A VALS, 21 D4Y JUDYS, 12 B5N KATES

HMS HERMES; 15 WILDCATS, 5 SKUAS

KMS ELBE; 15 BF 109S, 9 JU-87 STUKAS

BATTLESHIPS & BATTLECRUISERS:

USS MISSOURI

USS IOWA

IFN NAGATO

IFN KONGO

HMS PRINCE OF WALES

HMS REPULSE

KMS H-39 HINDENBURG

KMS TIRPITZ

HEAVY CRUISERS:

USS BALTIMORE

USS BOSTON

USS HELENA

IFN MYŌKŌ

IFN TAKAO

IFN ATAGO

KMS PRINZ EUGEN

KMS BLUCHER

LIGHT CRUISERS:

USS ATLANTA

USS JUNEAU

USS SAN DIEGO

USS CLEVELAND

IFN KITAKAMI

IFN TATSUTA

IFN YAHAGI

HMS LIVERPOOL

KMS KARLSRUHE

KMS KIEL

KMS EMDEN

DESTROYERS:

USS FLETCHER

USS BENSON

USS PORTER

USS EATON

IFN AKATSUKI

IFN HIBIKI

IFN KAGERO

IFN YUKIKAZE

HMS VAMPIRE

HMS VALKYRIE

Z42

Z41

Z38

Z37

SUBMARINES:

U-124

U-123

U-122

U-111

U-110

TOTAL NUMBER OF SHIPS IN TASKFORCE 34 IS FIFTY FIGHTING SHIPS.

ROSTER OF THE 509TH JFW:

COMMANDING OFFICER:

GRACE "NANNY" BOYINGTON, 21, COLONEL, F4U CORSAIR, ONE M2HB BROWNING MACHINE GUN, FIRE BREATH, LIBERION

SECOND IN COMMAND:

AKANARI "MATCHAN" SADAAKI, 23, COMMANDER, J2M5A RAIDEN "JACK", ONE 20 MM CANNON, KAMIKAZE, FUSOAN

WITCHES IN THE JOINT FIGHTER WING:

JANE "MEAT BALL SMITTY" LUCIANA SMITH, 19, COMMANDANT, F6F-5N HELLCAT, TWO 20 MM CANNON, SUPER STRENGTH, LIBERION

HEIDI "BRAINSTORM" BRESTRICH, 18, COMMANDER, BF 109T-4, ONE MG42, STURM, KARLSLANDER

OKUNIMA TAKEO, 16, LIEUTENANT COMMANDER, A6M6C ZERO "ZEKE", ONE 20 MM CANNON, AREA SCAN, FUSOAN

EVA "EYE APPLE" APEL, 15, LIEUTENANT COMMANDER, JU-87T-5, 37 MM AUTOCANNON, ILLUSION MAGIC, KARLSLANDER

MARTHA RAY "HAWK" HAWKINS, 15, CAPTAIN, F6F-3 HELLCAT, ONE M2HB BROWNING MACHINE GUN, EAGLE EYE, LIBERION

KAIOTA TOSHIO, 14, LIEUTENANT (NAVY), A6M5 ZERO "ZEKE", ONE 20 MM CANNON, THUNDER, FUSOAN

OLIVIA ROBERTSON "KILLER" CALDWELL, 13, FLYING OFFICER, SUPERMARINE SPITFIRE MK IX, ONE VICKERS MACHINE GUN, HEALING MAGIC, AUSTRALIS

HELEN "COACH" WILLIAM BAUER, 14, LIEUTENANT, F4U-4 CORSAIR, ONE 20 MM CANNON, WAR SPEED, LIBERION

CHARLIE R. "SKULL" STIMPSON, 15, LIEUTENANT, F4F WILDCAT, ONE M2HB BROWNING MACHINE GUN, RADAR SCRAMBLER, LIBERION

CHARLIE ARBUTHNOT CROMBIE, 14, FLYING OFFICER, SUPERMARINE SPITFIRE MK VIII, ONE LEWIS GUNS, ERUPTION, AUSTRALIS

IKIZAWA "KOTESU" TETSUZO, 17, FLYING OFFICER, A6M5 ZERO "ZEKE", ONE 20 MM CANNON, MAGIC EYE, FUSOAN

SAITA "PRINCESS OF RABAUL" JUNICHI, 15, ENSIGN, A6M3 ZERO "ZEKE", TYPE 99 LIGHT MACHINE GUN, DRAGON BREATH, FUSOAN

ADRIANA PHILIP "TIM" GOLDSMITH, 12, PILOT OFFICER, SUPERMARINE SPITFIRE, ONE BOYS ANTITANK RIFLE, BALLISTIC STABILIZATION, AUSTRALIS

JANICE LLOYD "WAD" WADDY, 16, PILOT OFFICER, P-40 KITTYHAWK, ONE BREN GUN, FIRESTORM, AUSTRALIS

THE TOTAL NUMBER OF WITCHES IN THE 509TH JFW IS NOW: SIXTEEN

NEW ROSTER:

ROSTER OF THE SHIP GIRLS

THE SHIP GIRLS THAT HAVE ARRIVED IN THIS WORLD HAVE DECIDED TO STAY IN TASKFORCE 34 AS A WAY TO PAY BACK FOR THE HOSPITALITY. THEY HAVE FORMED THE SERARED OR THE SEARCH AND RESCUE AND RESUPPLY DETACHMENT. THEIR TASK IS TO SEARCH AND RESCUE DOWNED PILOTS AND ASSIST IN THE RESUPPLY AND REFUEL OF THE WARSHIPS IN TASKFORCE 34.

THE ROSTER IS AS FOLLOWS

AKAGI

KAGA

TAIHO

SHŌKAKU

HŌSHŌ

NAGATO

YAMATO

KONGO

KIRISHIMA

ISE

HYŪGA

ASHIGARA

ATAGO

TAKAO

MOGAMI

TONE

KITAKAMI

SENDAI

SHIRANUI

YUKIKAZE

Z1 LEBERCHT MASS

INAZUMA

HIBIKI

I-19

I-168

THE TOTAL NUMBER OF SHIP GIRLS IN SERARED IS TWENTY FIVE GIRLS.

COMMANDER OF ALLIED JOINT NAVAL TASKFORCE 34

ADMIRAL WILLIAM FREDERICK HALSEY JR.

END OF DOCUMENT


	6. Chapter 05

Chapter 05: Pacific's Caesar and Cool Nimitz

June 20th 1943

Port Moresby Harbour, Port Moresby, Papua New Guinea

Taskforce 34 was in berth in the Allied Forward Naval Base of Port Moresby. It has been two days already since the taskforce arrived in the naval base. Halsey knew that his sailors would be restless if they to stay on the ships, so he had allowed the sailors to go to ashore have a good time. The 509th on the other hand used the time to sharpen their skills. The ship girls also used the time to sharpen their skills.

Mouth of Port Moresby Harbour

The ship girls were doing some training at the mouth of the harbour. Halsey had acquired some old fishing boats from the locals and the sailors then towed them out to sea so the girls had some to shoot at. They also flew blimps so the carriers can have practice with their fighters and the rest can train their anti-air fire. They even lay old mines so the submarine girls have something to do. This attracted the attention of the rest of the sailors as they wanted to see the ship girls in action.

"First attack squadron, launch!" Akagi said as she began firing arrows with her bows. Yet again her arrows transform into fighters or bombers.

"Just a piece of cake, not to worry about" Kaga said as she fired her arrows.

"All aviation squadrons launch!" Shōkaku as she launched her arrows.

"Zeros, engage the air targets, bombers sink those buoys" Akagi ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" the fairies radioed.

"1st and 2nd cannons, volley fire, start!" Yamato said as she fired her guns.

"All main cannons volley. Fiiiiire!" Nagato barked as her eight guns blasted away.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe... FIRE" Mutsu hollered as she fired her guns.

"I will protect the fleet!" Yukikaze shouted as she fired her guns and launched torpedoes at the targets in the distance.

"Burning... Love!" Kongo shouted whilst unleashing hell with her cannons.

"I'm going to hit you!" Inazuma said as she fired her guns and torpedoes.

"Boring" Shiranui said as she lazily fired her guns and let her torpedoes loose.

"Enemy ship spotted, beginning attack" Z1 said as her guns were ablaze.

"Ya too scared to speak, huh? Take this!" Tenryuu snapped as she let her guns have it.

"Enemy sighted! Ready for shelling and torpedoing" Kitakami said as she unleashed a barrage of torpedoes.

"Hurrah!" Hibiki roared as her guns punished the target.

"My brilliant pilots will show you what they're made of!" Taiho fired arrow after arrow from her crossbow.

"This is an actual combat, not an exercise!" Hōshō scolded as her planes were a little hesitant.

"All you carrier aircraft! Get to work! Get to work!" Ryujo said as her planes rolled off her scroll.

"If you're gonna come, come! Come at me!" Mogami said as her guns gave the target hell.

"That ship is mine!" Tone hollered as she sent a present to the target with her guns.

"Barrage! Fire! OPEN FIRE!" Ashigara howled as all her guns.

"I say to you, 'Nuts!'" Takao said as her cannons roared.

"Eat this!" Atago smiled as her cannons belched flame.

"Naval battle, ready! Go~!" Sendai shouted as her heaviest guns did their magic.

"Launching 6 oxygen torpedoes!" I-19 said as she dived as fired six torpedoes.

"Load torpedoes from 1 to 4. Let's go get a win!" I-168 launched four fishes in the water.

"All rounds hit within 15 metres of the targets, good job everyone" Kirishima said as she observed the fall of the shells. "But Iku, one of your torpedoes went wide"

Meanwhile…

4 miles from the mouth of the Port Moresby

USS Saratoga, Allied Joint Naval Taskforce 32

This taskforce just like Halsey's is made up of Liberion, Australisan, Britannian, Fusoan ships with a few Dutch ships as well. Its flagship is the Liberion aircraft carrier, USS Saratoga, and its commander was Admiral Frank Fletcher, a very cautious man. This taskforce was heading for Port Moresby to meet up with taskforce 34 for an Allied Strategic Meeting. On board this taskforce was an important commander.

"Sir, we will be arriving in Port Moresby shortly" A sailor said.

"Any idea on what time we will?" Fletcher asked.

"We will be arriving…" The sailor said before interrupted by another sailor.

"Sir, sonar on the Duncan is detecting a fish in the water! It is heading straight for us!" A sailor barked.

"Damn it! Tell all ships to take evasive actions!" Fletcher barked.

"Aye-aye, sir" The radio operator said, "This is Saratoga, to all ships take evasive actions! We have a fish heading straight for us"

"What the fuck? Who the fucking wise guy who pulled off that stunt" A sailor from the USS Portland barked.

"Don't know! Don't care! Just evade!" Another said. The ships in the task force broke formation and began swerving away from the torpedo's path. The Saratoga made a hard turn to port in attempt to avoid the torpedo. The flat top actually tilted as the carrier swerved left which left a few sailors and soldiers falling over, including one very important commander. Many ships were able to avoid the torpedo except for one ship; the USS North Carolina was struck just slightly port of her bow. The torpedo which had somehow leapt out of the water grazed the side of the North Carolina before falling back into ocean and exploded off her port side. The North Carolina-class battleship rocked slightly from the shockwave.

"Aw, hell the North Carolina is hit!" A sailor from the USS Laffey said.

"Bloody hell! That was one hell of hit" A Britannian sailor from the HMS Quadrant shouted.

"Is she going to be alright?" A Dutch sailor from the HNLMS Jacob van Heemskerck said.

"Where the hell that torpedo came from?" A sailor from the IFN Shigure said.

"Saratoga to North Carolina, are you alright?" Fletcher asked.

"This is North Carolina, we are alright the explosion is more bang, our bow is alright although we got a scratch on the side" The captain of the North Carolina said.

"Can you make it to Port Moresby?" Fletcher asked.

"I think we can but at reduced speed" North Carolina's captain.

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU FLETCHER!" A female voice barked. Fletcher's hand began to tremble and all the colour ran from his face. He was frozen with fear as he glanced over to the door and saw a very, very angry witch walking into the bridge. The other sailors glanced at the door and they gulped, froze, shivered or quietly returned back to their work.

"Now, MacArthur, I can explain…" Fletcher said but quiet down when MacArthur stood in his face. MacArthur stood at the same height with Fletcher and he could see the fire in her eyes.

"Do, before I throw you overboard" MacArthur threatened. Fletcher was scared from this witch was she was no ordinary witch. She was Diana MacArthur, a famous tank witch with the magic ability Steel Wall who had fought in the battle of the Philippines, though she lost the fight, she vowed to return to Philippines. She was famous public figure and dubbed the Liberion Caesar however it was doubted that she had actual tactical brilliance but that was thrown out the window when she led a valiant and brilliant defense of Philippines only retreated because Roosevelt ordered her to, much to her anger. She often wore shades and smoked tobacco on a corncob pipe. She is now on board the Saratoga heading for Port Moresby for an Allied meeting as she was the Commander of Chief of the South Pacific Front.

"Well there was a torpedo that was coming for the taskforce so I had to have the ships take evasive manoeuvres in attempt to avoid it" Fletcher answered.

"A torpedo? Now why would someone fire a torpedo at us?" MacArthur asked.

"We don't know sir, but it hit the North Carolina" Fletcher said.

"North Carolina? Is the showboat alright?" MacArthur asked.

"She is alright. The torpedo only causes slight damage to the bow but she will have to reduce speed so not to worsen the damage" Fletcher answered.

"Alright, let's get to Port Moresby already, and tell damage control on the North Carolina to try and fix it as much as they can" MacArthur said.

"Yes ma'am" Fletcher said. MacArthur turned around headed for the infirmary.

Back in Port Moresby

USS Enterprise

"Halsey, my radar is detecting a large aircraft approaching from the east" Enterprise said.

"It must be Nimitz, he did say he was coming" Halsey said.

"It is about the ship girls, Halsey?" Ozawa asked.

"Yes Ozawa, he wanted to see them for himself" Halsey answered.

"Well I say we better welcome him then" Phillips said.

"I agree, we must not let him wait" Langsdorff said.

"Let's" Halsey said as the four admiral stood up and head for Port Moresby Air Base, "Oh yeah, we need all the ship girls and witches at the Port Moresby Air Base as well.

A few minutes later, Port Moresby Air Base

Halsey stood there his usual uniform with Ozawa and Phillips in their Navy whites and Langsdorff in his tropic attire as they watched a lone C-47 Dakota touched down in Port Moresby Air Base. Soon came out a man whose cool leadership has led the successful campaigns in the Pacific, primarily in the Battle of the Coral Sea, Battle for Midway and the Solomon Islands Campaign. He is commander of the Allied Naval Forces in the Pacific, Fleet Admiral Chester Nimitz. With him was Grand Admiral Yamamoto Isoroku, vice commander of the Allied Naval Forces in the Pacific, who also was brilliant commander, who had assisted Nimitz in the planning of the Battle of Midway. The two men stepped off the Dakota and headed to the four commanders of Taskforce 34. Just then Admiral notices a young girl stepping off the Dakota. She had short blonde hair and she wore glasses. Her uniform was a light green uniform but Halsey couldn't recognize the nationality of the girl.

"Admiral Halsey, Admiral Ozawa, Admiral Phillips and Vice Admiral Langsdorff, it is good to see the commanders of the infamous Taskforce 34" Nimitz said.

"It is good to see you again, Nimitz" Halsey said.

"Ah, Admiral Halsey, it has seems that fate has brought us to meet each other once more" Yamamoto smiled.

"It is good to see you too Yamamoto" Halsey said.

"Vice Admiral Langsdorff, I take it that your ships linked up with Halsey's force with any losses" Nimitz said.

"Yes, there were no losses but some of my sailors did get wet" Langsdorff said. Nimitz's left eyebrow arched once he heard this.

"How are you Ozawa, I still see that you are as tall as ever" Yamamoto said.

"Well I am just fine, sir" Ozawa smiled softly. Halsey noticed the girl walk up to the admiral but she kept quiet. Halsey decided to assume that it was Nimitz's daughter because she looked the Fleet Admiral's young girl, Annabel Nimitz who was a witch as well but was a captain of the USS Wisconsin.

"So where are the ship girls you were telling me in your report?" Nimitz asked.

"They are in the building" Halsey said as he led the group of commanders into the administration building. There was 41 girls who just sitting down chatting but the moment the commanders walked in, all the girls stood up and saluted.

"Sir" The witches and the ship girls saluted.

"At ease" Nimitz said. The girls then went into "at ease" standing positions. Halsey then and the rest of the admirals sat down. Only then did the girls sat down.

"Well, well, what disciplined girls you have here, did you have anything to do with it, Halsey?" Nimitz asked.

"No, I had nothing to do with this, Nimitz; they were like this when they came"Halsey said.

"But they have been a great help to the Taskforce" Ozawa said.

"Oh and how is that so, Ozawa?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well don't we let them introduce themselves first and let them tell you what they have done to help the Taskforce" Ozawa said.

"Alright then, let us know who they are" Nimitz said. The girl that came with the two commanders just sat while writing in a notebook.

"Alright, ladies, introduce yourselves to the two Fleet Admirals" Phillips said. The ship girls nodded and they all introduced themselves. Halsey was still trying to figure out who the bespectacled girl was because now after Halsey had a closer look knew that she couldn't be Nimitz's girl as Annabelle had dirty blonde hair when this girl had a lighter shade and she was more sociable that this girl.

"_Where have I seen this girl before?_" Halsey thought.

"So what do you do in the taskforce?" Yamamoto asked.

"Well we help around by recovering downed pilots, witches with their aircraft or strikers and get them to the nearest aircraft carrier or ship" Akagi said. She then smiled as she remembered one moment where the ship girls had to rescue Jane who had overshot the flight deck and had a wet landing.

"We also help with anti-air defense as well since we have big cannons" Yamato said.

"We are also assist in fighting fire as we can last longer than most people" Nagato said.

"We also help out in refuelling and resupplying tasks for the ships" Shōkaku smiled.

"Not only that, we also provide extra top cover" Hyūga said.

"So we do quite along for the taskforce and this is because we wanted to repay them for their hospitality" Atago said.

"So you girls have taken it upon yourselves to assist, Halsey's fleet as much as you can as a thank you?" Yamamoto said.

"Yes, sir" Ise said. Then there was a moment of silent as Yamamoto and Nimitz looked at each other. Then Yamamoto and Nimitz nodded.

"I see no reason not to allow this continue on" Nimitz said. The ship girls smiled and the witches hi-fived each other, "But we do need to make it an official agreement so let's discuss the terms now" Nimitz then pulled out a briefcase in was paper and a pen. Then the discussion began; only now did the small girl with glasses open her mouth.

"I have one question" The girl said.

"And you are?" Kongo asked.

"Oh, I have forgotten to introduce myself, I am Ursula Hartmann of the Karlslander Kaiserliche Heer Research and Development Department, I had been asked by Nimitz to accompany him so I can see what you ship girls are capable of and see if we can make naval strikers from the information we have gathered from you girls if you are alright with it" Ursula said.

"We have no problems with that, in fact, why don't we show you what we can do after we are finished with this agreement" Akagi said. The discussion lasted for two hours as there were things that were needed to make clear finally, they came to a conclusion. The agreement was called the Treaty of Port Moresby 1943. It was then given to a typist who was working in the building and she quickly typed it out.

"Alright before we sign it, let's read the terms so we agree with it" Nimitz said as he held the paper.

TREATY OF PORT MORESBY 1943

THIS TREATYARE THE RESULTS OF THE TERMS AGREED UPON BETWEEN THE SHIP GIRLS AND THE ALLIED NAVAL FORCES IN THE PACIFIC.

THE TERMS ARE AS FOLLOWS:

THE SHIP GIRLS WILL ATTACHED TO TASKFORCE 34

THE SHIP GIRLS WILL CONTINUE RESIDING IN THE SHIPS THAT THEY HAD CHOSEN

THE SHIP GIRLS WILL BE GIVEN RANKS

THE SHIP GIRLS WILL FORM THE FIRST SHIP GIRL FLOTILLA WITH AKAGI AS ITS COMMANDER AND NAGATO AS THE SECOND IN COMMAND

THE 1ST SHIP GIRL FLOTILLA WILL WORK WITH THE 509TH JFW IF THE MISSION REQUIRES IT

THE ALLIED NAVAL FORCES WILL GIVE THE SHIP GIRLS AN MONTHLY ALLOWANCE OF 55 DOLLARS FOR THEIR SERVICE, HIGHER IF GIVEN RANK OF COMMODORE AND ABOVE

THE SHIP GIRLS WILL COOPERATE WITH URSULA HARTMANN IN DEVELOPING NEW FORM OF STRIKERS CALLED THE NAVAL STRIKERS

THE ALLIED NAVAL COMMAND WILL ALSO SET SOME RESOURCES AND MANPOWER IN FINDING A WAY TO RETURNING THE GIRLS TO THEIR HOME WORLD IF POSSIBLE

IF ANY MORE SHIP GIRLS ARE TO ARRIVE INTO THIS WORLD, THEY WILL BE HANDED OVER TO TASKFORCE 34

THESE TERMS HAS BEEN AGREED BETWEEN THE SHIP GIRLS AND THE ALLIED NAVAL FORCES OF THE PACIFIC

COMMANDER OF THE 1ST SHIP GIRL FLOTILLA

AIRCRAFT CARRIER AKAGI

COMMANDER OF ALLIED NAVAL FORCES IN THE PACIFIC

FLEET ADMIRAL CHESTER WILLIAM NIMITZ

"I think, those terms are ones we can agree upon" Akagi said as she stood up and bowed to Nimitz

"I hope this will be the start of an excellent partnership" Nimitz said as he stood up and bowed to Akagi before extending his hand with Akagi shook. They then placed their 'John Hancock's on the document thus sealing the agreement.

"Now, can you show us the ships of Taskforce 34?" Yamamoto asked.

"Right away" Halsey said. However, Nimitz held his hand out. Everyone was surprised by this.

"Wait, Yamamoto, we still have one more thing to do before we go to the docks" Nimitz said.

"What? Oh yes" Yamamoto said as he opened his briefcase and pulled a box. He then stood up and walked up to Nimitz's side.

"What is it?" Grace asked.

"It has come to my attention that one of your girls, Colonel Grace is a medal short" Nimitz said as he stood up

"What medal is that? And who?" Charlie R. asked.

"Can Lieutenant Bauer come to the front" Nimitz said.

"Yes sir" Helen said as she walked to where Nimitz and Yamamoto were standing, "What is it sir?"

"For your incredible leadership and valour in the in defense of our positions on Guadalcanal, Solomon Islands, Lieutenant Bauer participated in two air battles against neuroi forces outnumbering our force more than two-to-one, boldly engaged the enemy and destroyed one neuroi bomber in the engagement of September 28 and shot down four neuroi in flames on October 1942, I, Fleet Admiral Chester William Nimitz, commander of the Allied Naval Forces in the Pacific Theatre of War on the behalf of the 32nd President of the United States of Liberion, Franklin D. Roosevelt, I present to you, Helen William Bauer with the highest award in Liberion, the Congressional Medal of Honour, may you continue fighting a good fight" Nimitz said as he awarded Helen with the highest award of the United States of Liberion. The girls cheered for Helen as Helen saluted Nimitz.

"Thank you sir" Helen said.

"Now, let's go see the ships of Taskforce 34" Halsey said.

After a few minutes

Port Moresby Harbour

Halsey drove them to water front where all the ships of the taskforce were berthed. Enterprise saw them and greeted them

"Welcome to Port Moresby Harbour, Commander Nimitz, Yamamoto, I hope you enjoy your stay here" Enterprise greeted. Halsey smiled to see Nimitz's eyebrow arch slightly and Yamamoto's eyes widened slightly.

"Thank you, Enterprise" Nimitz said.

"Well, we now know that you were not lying, Halsey but to hear her speak is just amazing" Yamamoto said. The officers laughed but the Nimitz frowned.

"Enterprise…I am sorry for Midway, I hope you can forgive me" Nimitz said solemnly. This was a surprise to all the soldiers there.

"Why are you saying that, sir? We won Midway so why are you asking for my forgiveness?" Enterprise asked.

"Yorktown" Nimitz said. To those who knew understood why.

"Oh" Enterprise said. She remembered the Battle of Midway quite well because she fought it. She was there with her older sister Yorktown who had been badly hit in an earlier engagement, Battle of the Coral Sea but thanks to the efficient hardworking and dedicated repair crews in Pearl Harbour, the damage she had that would require several months of repair was done in 72 hours. So when the Battle of Midway came Enterprise, her, Hornet, Akagi, Kaga, Soryu and Hiryu were only carriers against a neuroi forces that outnumbered them in many aspects five to one. But they fought hard with Fusoan skills and Liberion quick thinking; they quickly destroyed the neuroi carriers and sent the rest packing but a price, Yorktown was crippled during the battle when airborne fighter-sized neuroi attacked by she repaired once again but the neuroi which came again mistaken Yorktown for another carrier attacked it again and this time Yorktown was out of action. Spruance decided to tow her back but a lone neuroi submarine attacked and sank Yorktown and the destroyer, USS Hammann. Enterprise was infuriated by the death of her older sister.

"I am sorry we couldn't tow her back to Pearl Harbour, I should have not had her there with the rest" Nimitz said.

"Nimitz, please sir, I was never mad with you and it was not your fault that she sunk, you just commanded us and sometimes things like this happens, and it was the neuroi's fault and I swear as an aircraft carrier of the Liberion Navy, I will not rest until the neuroi are wiped off the face of the earth" Enterprise said.

"Then, I will let you and the rest of the ships of Taskforce 34 give the neuroi hell" Nimitz smiled.

"Yes sir" The ships of the Taskforce 34 shouted. Some of the ships sounded their fog horns out loud,

"Alright, why don't you ship girls show us, what you girls are made off?" Halsey said.

"Alright let's go" Akagi said. The ship girls then got into the water and they then showed what they could do. It was an amazing sight to see, from the battleships giving it all with their cannons to the submarines launching a wave of torpedoes.

"That was amazing" Yamamoto said.

"Never seen a better show" Kongo (ship) said.

"This Fletcher is very impressed" Fletcher said.

"Prince of Wales approves this" Prince of Wales smiled.

"Better than a 4th of July firework show anytime" Missouri smiled.

"Well, Ursula did you gain anything useful from our trip to the tropics?" Nimitz asked.

"Yes, sir, I think I can begin work on the new strikers right away" Ursula said.

"Alright then why don't we head out now?" Yamamoto said.

"I have no problem with that" Nimitz said.

"See you on another day, sir" Halsey said. Then the three commanders left and within a few minutes the same Dakota took into the sky.

"Alright" Halsey sighed, "Now all we have to do to is wait for Fletcher to arrive"

That wait was for about three hours and the witches and ship girls were impatience so they decided to go for another training flight only this time they will work with the ship girls. The ship girls don't need transponders because they can get on the Navy radio signal waves but they were given transponders as a backup as transponders will create a new radio signal waves if existing ones suddenly get scrambled.

"Alright lets the first witch ship girl joint training exercise begin" Grace radioed.

"Roger, alright girls, let's see this goes through without a problem!" Akagi said. The witches of the 509th and the ship girls of the 1st Ship Girl Flotilla began a training exercise. Their target was abandoned troop transport that sat aground a few miles north of Port Moresby and within minutes that ship was wiped off the face of earth. Just then a radio message came through.

"This is USS Saratoga of the Allied Joint Naval Taskforce 32 to allied forces; we are coming into Port Moresby, be advised" Fletcher said.

"About time, Fletcher, what the hell were you doing?" Halsey said.

"Sorry about the delay, we had to reduce speed" Fletcher said.

"Now why would you do that? Was MacArthur getting seasick?" Halsey asked.

"I heard that Halsey! I didn't get seasick you prick! We had to slow down because North Carolina got hit by a torpedo!" MacArthur barked. I-19 immediately felt bad because she had a feeling it was her torpedo that hit that ship.

"What? Is the Showboat is alright?" Halsey asked.

"She is alright but had to cut speed or we might damage the bow even more" Fletcher said.

"Did you find whoever that shot it?" Halsey asked.

"No, but the weirdest thing is that it looked like a manmade torpedo not a neuroi torpedo" Fletcher said.

"Well, why don't you just get your taskforce in and we will try to get old North Carolina fixed" Halsey said.

"Roger" Fletcher said. Soon Fletcher's taskforce came into sight.

"Hey Saratoga, how are you?" Enterprise asked.

"Oh, Enterprise, I am fine…wait you spoke right? And so I am? How is that possible?" Saratoga asked.

"What the hell?" A sailor shouted.

"Argh, my head hurts like hell and I have a scar on my bow! I am seriously going to kill the bastard who launched that fish" North Carolina grumbled.

"North Carolina, I am sorry for not detecting it earlier, if not… if not…*sniff* North Carolina wouldn't be hurt like this!" Duncan began to cry. Her top deck fire fighting hoses began leaking and water flowed off the deck. Her crew and the crew of all the ships of Taskforce 32 were stunned at this.

"Duncan, please stop crying it was not your fault" Northampton said.

"Duncan, please stop wetting your deck, you are a destroyer of the Liberion Navy" Oshio said.

"This Fletcher pleads that Duncan to stop crying as tears doesn't fit you" Fletcher said.

"Calm down, Duncan, North Carolina is not angry at you" Missouri said.

"Please, Duncan, I am not angry with you" North Carolina shushed. Duncan began to calm down.

"Duncan, please, I beg you, please stop crying, please, if you stop crying, I will give you an weapon upgrade" The captain of the Duncan, who was a superstitious man so he could believe what was happening and now he was trying to calm his destroyer down.

"O…Okay, I will calm down, captain" Duncan sniffled.

"Halsey! What is god's name is going on?" Fletcher panicked.

"There better be an explanation to this or I am shooting someone in the head!" MacArthur barked

"Alright, calm the hell down! And listen up, it all …" Halsey hollered before he explained on what happened to their ships.

"This is unbelievable" Fletcher said.

"I have seen a lot in my time as a witch but this one tops it" MacArthur said. Just then the 509th JFW and the 1st SGF returned to Port Moresby although I-19 was reluctant. She tried to sneak around the North Carolina Battleship however the battleship saw her.

"Why are you sneaking around for?" North Carolina asked causing I-19 to jump in surprise onto the deck of the Australisan cruiser, HMAS Canberra. She landed on her ass, hard.

"Ouch! Bloody hell mate! For a little one you pack quite a wallop" Canberra said.

"Sorry, I just got scared" I-19 apologized.

"Hey, it is alright" Canberra said.

"Hey, I am sorry for scaring you but I was just asking why is it you were trying to avoid me?" North Carolina asked.

"It is…it is" I-19 tried to tell the battleship the truth.

"It is?" North Carolina asked.

"It is because I was the one who fired the torpedo that hit your bow!" I-19 answered.

"What?" North Carolina raised her voice; there was a hint of anger.

"I...I" I-19 was quivering in fear.

"Do you know how close you were to blowing a hole in my bow?!" North Carolina barked, "If I was just a few degrees port, that torpedo would have gone down my throat! And that would leave a gaping hole in my bow and led me sinking! I have over a thousand men inside me and if I sink! What do you think will happen to those men?!"

"It was an accident! I was firing torpedoes during training and one of them missed the target" I-19 said as she cowered behind the second turret of the Canberra. Canberra then felt a wet spot on her deck.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't wet yourself on my deck!" Canberra said.

"UWAH~" I-19 cried. North Carolina's anger immediately dissipated as she saw I-19 cry. Then she saw that I-19 was a small girl which made the battleship's guilt even worse.

"Come on North Carolina, you shouldn't have done that, now she is crying. she didn't mean to do it, forgive her before I tell my gunners to send you down" Pennsylvania, another veteran of the First Neuroi War and she even older than Repulse but she had a friendlier tone and attitude but she has been scarred as she watched her sisters and friends get annihilated by the neuroi while she was powerless to do anything about it even if her AA was giving it all they got.

"I am not angry, Pennsy, I was just upset that I nearly sank...twice" North Carolina sighed. "Say kid, I am sorry for raising my voice like that".

"*Sob* I am sorry*Sob* too*Sob*" I-19 said.

"I am not angry, for real this time" North Carolina said.

"I am still sorry for damaging you" I-19 said still scared.

"It is alright, everyone makes mistake" North Carolina said.

"Thank you for forgiving me" I-19 said.

"Say, what was your name?" North Carolina asked.

"I'm I-19. Yep, calling me 'Iku' is fine!" I-19 said with a smile.

"Well, Iku, Nice to meet you, I am North Carolina" North Carolina smiled. Just then another submarine girl came, this time it was I-168.

"Iku~, Come with me! Akagi wants us to meet the other commanders" I-168 said.

"Coming Imuya" I-19 said as she jumped off Canberra's deck into the water, "See you later North Carolina-san!" I-19 said after popping out of the water.

"See you later, Iku" North Carolina smiled. After a few minutes, Fletcher, MacArthur, Vice-Admiral Sir James Somerville (commander of the Britannian, Commonwealth and Dutch vessels in Taskforce 32) and Admiral Kurita Takeo (commander of Fusoan ships in Taskforce 32 and vice commander of Taskforce 32) met the ship girls and they were surprised to see them all and what they were capable off. Then MacArthur called for the Allied Strategic Meeting.

A few hours later…

Strategic Planning & Meeting Room, Allied Forward Headquarters, Port Moresby

The meeting room was filled other commanders from other branches of the Allied Forces that was in the Pacific. The meeting had started about two hours ago but continued on as there was much to discuss.

"So our next move is to push along the North Coast of New Guinea with Fletcher's taskforce in support" MacArthur said.

"Yes, MacArthur, My fleet will give the support the boys need" Fletcher said.

"At the same time, Halsey you will be in charge of the island hopping campaign to the east, aimed at New Britain, Admiralty Islands, St Matthias Island and the Emirau Island, we need the northern approaches of the Bismarck Sea clear" MacArthur said.

"I can do that but I can't take Rabaul, MacArthur, it is too heavily defended, the most I can do is to cripple it" Halsey said.

"Then starve them, give them only bombs and shells" MacArthur smiled.

"Vice Admiral Akagi, I look forward working with you" Lieutenant General Alexander Vandegrift, commander of the Liberion 1st Marine Division smiled while looking at Akagi. As written in the treaty signed just earlier that day, the ship girls were given ranks and formal uniforms. Akagi was given the rank of Vice Admiral and a set of Fusoan Navy Officer Whites and Dark Blues.

"Yes, Lieutenant General Vandegrift, I hope my girls do not fail you" Akagi said.

"Alright, since this meeting has achieved its goal, why don't we call it a day" General Imamura Hitoshi, commander of the Fusoan 8th Area Army said. The rest of the commanders agreed and they headed for their respective commands. However Vandegrift came with Halsey and Akagi to the Enterprise as he was assigned to be under Halsey. They began planning for their island hopping campaign, Enterprise listened in and she hoped that the casualties will be light.

"This is going to be a long haul" Enterprise uttered.

"Yes, it will but we will push through" Vandegrift said.


	7. Chapter 06

Chapter 06: First Shots in the War and first love?

20th June 1943

USS Enterprise, Taskforce 34, Solomon Sea

The first action in Halsey's plan is to capture New Georgia Island and use its port as a supply depot for the next target, Bougainville Island and New Britain Island. It was also chosen because it was not so heavily defended and it would give the 1st Ship Girl Flotilla a feel of battle in the Pacific. The flotilla grew bigger as more ship girls appeared, this time, Zuikaku, Hiei, Haruna, Mikuma, Maya, Chokai Aoba, Ooi, Ikazuchi, Akatsuki, Kagero and 1-401 or she likes to called Shioi.

"So we will land forces here on Segi Point, after which we will build an airbase once it is cleared" Vandegrift said while pointing to the map of New Guinea.

"Alright, now your 4th Marine Raider Battalion will do that and then they will followed up by the rest of the division in landing on Vura port on Vangunu Island, Zanana, Rice Anchorage on New Guinea and on Rendova Island, Sasaki, your forces will also land with the marines" Halsey said.

"I have no issue with that" Sasaki Minoru said.

"Hey Halsey, I heard that a new strikers is being developed, ones that relating to the navy, is this true" Vandegrift asked.

"Yeah Ursula and her team of researchers and scientists developing on the naval strikers" Halsey said.

"Oh I can see where she got the idea from" Sasaki said.

"Akagi, your girls will support the 4th Marine Raider Battalion in their landings on Segi Point and then assist the push up to Viru Harbour" Halsey said.

"Yes sir, my girls will show what we can do" Akagi said.

"Grace, your unit will have to take top cover of the area until an airfield is built" Halsey said.

"Will do, we keep those skies clear of any black crafts" Grace said.

"Alright, then let's get this started then shall we" Halsey said. The allied commanders nodded and they left to prepare for the attack that was planned for the early morning of the next day.

Meanwhile...

Mess hall, USS Enterprise

Martha, Helen and Jane were there with Shōkaku and Taiho because they were interested to see the fairies the carrier girls have.

"Oh my god, they are so cute!" Jane said as picked one of the fairies up and hugged it against her face. The fairy tried to pry from the Liberion's grip but failed.

"So, other than these little ones, you have construction fairies and damage control fairies" Martha asked.

"Yeah, Akagi told us to let the construction and damage control fairies to assist around the ship" Shōkaku said.

Engine Room, USS Enterprise

"Hey Al, you saw that tiny girl walk by right?" An engineer asked.

"Oh, those are fairies, they came with the ship girls, they are real nice, Phil" Al said.

"But isn't it weird that some tiny girl is running around this?" Phil gestured to the boilers.

"Oh, open up your mind a bit and you will be fine, they are really useful, they are" Al said.

"Whatever, Al" Phil said as he went off some where.

"What a close minded idiot" Al said before he turned to a damage control fairy that had just walked up his desk.

"We finished cleaning the boilers' gears and we fixed the small damages on the boilers" The little girl said.

"Thanks, now why don't I give you girls something to eat" Al said as he took out a sandwich and gave to the damage control fairy. Her eyes grew as big as they could as she took the sandwich.

"Can I take this?" She said before looking at the sandwich then at Al, she did this for at least five times.

"Yes it is, it is a thank you for the work you have done" Al said. The fairy then jumped to Al and hugged him.

"Thank you, sir" The fairy said.

"Aw shucks little one, you are so sweet, now why don't you share that sandwich with everyone else" Al said

"Yes" The fairy said before she ran with the sandwich to where the rest of the damage control fairies were.

"Don't forget to clean yourself before you eat" Al reminded.

21st June 1943

Waters between New Guinea and Vangunu Islands

A Marine's POV

Our assault boats moved slowly through the water, I looked around to the rest of the guys that were in the boat and their faces were stiff either from the determination or just plain fear. Personally I was fucking scared because it was the neuroi. Sure everyone is afraid of those fuckers but these fuckers and I am talking about the Pacific neuroi, they are the absolute worse. We always say that the boys sent to North Africa and Europe, the lucky bastards because the neuroi they face are nothing I repeat nothing like the fuckers we face, not by a long shot. These black bastards, no racist intentions there, are fucking more savage and they are very sneaky bastards. They love to hide in foxholes and tunnels. We have to go in and root them out and that is dodgy business. And if that is not enough, the bastards have gone and adapted to water, the only barrier we got against them. They can be very devastating warships. Just look at what they did to the Fusoan warships that were at Guadalcanal.

"Alright, once we hit shore, head straight in, we don't have time to kiss the ground" The 1st Lieutenant said loud enough for everyone on the boat to hear but soft enough not to attract attention. The lieutenant is alright guy, doesn't drink though but a swell guy. Just then James, a pal of mine notices something in the water next to our boat.

"Hey Tom, Tom" James said as he tapped my helmet.

"Would you stop tapping my helmet? For fuck's sake, I am not a diner bell" I snapped but I was smart to keep my voice down.

"Sorry Tom, just that I saw something cool" James apologized. I stared at James for a few seconds and sighed in defeat as I decided to see what is it that James thought was cool.

"What is it?" I asked. James smiled once he heard that I agreed to see what he found.

"Look over there" James pointed over to the right side. I turned and truth be told I thought someone had spiked my food or something because to the right of our boat was a young girl in a sailor's uniform with a skirt walking next to us and she had big guns. Then I remember something the lieutenant said about this thing… what was it again? Oh yeah ship girls, they were called… Oh great I sound like my grandma.

"Well she, James is the new weapons against the neuroi" Nick, another marine and this guy was from the New York City. I think he's from Brooklyn. He and I are the smartest in the Battalion seeing both of us were in university before the war started. Well I finished my World History Course; Nick had another year to finish his Biological Course. By the way, we go way back, ever since junior high, we have been good friends ever since.

"Yeah, the Lieutenant told us about a new striker they were deploying and they having the prototypes tried out for combat" I said.

"One minute out" The captain of our battalion said from the lead boat, "Anything out there?" another guy asked.

"This is Kitakami of the 1st Ship Girls Flotilla, negative on that, we detect nothing for about 2 kilometres but we will give them a warm welcome if they do" One of the girl said. I looked to where the voice came from and I saw a slender girl with black hair in a khaki uniform and skirt. She had quite a lot of torpedo launchers on her left forearm and left leg. She also had something that resembled a ship's mast and funnel on her back. In her right hand was something resembled a dual gun turret with a handle on back. I don't know why but she looks quite exquisite to me.

"Wow, she looks nice" I commented. I think I said it out loud because she turned to my direction. My body reacted late and our eyes met, my dark brown eyes saw her purple eyes. We kinda stared at each other for a while before it registered in our minds that it a stare that was too long. I immediately broke from the stare after realising that. My face was red from embarrassment but my eyes turned back to her and I saw her blushing as well. I then mouthed to her my name. She did the same and I was surprised that her name was Kitakami but I thought it was nice name. I smiled to myself at first as I found myself in love but then I remembered that it would be impossible for me to meet her again because she was a witch and I was a marine.

"Alright, we are going ashore, weapons free" the 1st Lieutenant said. I decided to push that thought aside and focused on being a marine. I readied my M1928 Thompson, yes it was the one the gangsters use, this one was mine, and anyway I looked at my Chicago Typewriter and checked for any problems. However the thought of that navy witch kept returning. Then I made up my mind and I decided to chat with her once this was over. The boats were soon on the beaches and in seconds the ramps came down and we raced forwards. The ship girls opened up their searchlights to uncover any targets. We ran for at least 450 m inland before realizing that there was nothing there, nothing, not even a neuroi infantry guy.

"Well that was a waste" A marine said.

"So what now, sir" I asked the 1st Lieutenant.

"Tell the men to push forward and set up a defensive perimeter, we might have the beach head doesn't mean the neuroi will let us have it" The lieutenant said.

"Alright let's push forward and secure a perimeter so the Seabees can set up an airfield" I ordered and we pushed inland and by the end of the day we got the entire Segi Point Peninsula. But the neuroi wasn't going it easy to hold, oh no siree, they are coming, my guts are screaming of a neuroi counter attack.

Later that night…

"FUCK YOU AND DIE!" A marine shouted as he fired his BAR at a neuroi that was coming.

"Don't waste your shots and waste those bastards!" I shouted.

"EAT LEAD MOTHERFUCKERS!" Another marine barked as he unleashed a hell storm of bullets at the neuroi with his M1919 machine gun.

"You are losing your touch Jones, the piece of shit is still moving" A marine barked.

"Argh, help me! Put it out! Put it out! AAH~!" An unfortunate soldier who had the flamethrower cried as he burst into flames.

"Harold! Get me the fucking radio!" I shouted.

"Got ya, one radio coming right up" Harold shouted his reply as he ran to grab the radio.

"Oh Fuck-" A marine said before his head was obliterated by a neuroi beam.

"Shit! They got Matt" Another soldier barked.

"Where is the fucking navy?!" Another devil dog shouted.

"They can't support because the water is too narrow!" A leatherneck witch boomed.

"Here Tom, the radio" Harold barked as he came running to me. I grabbed the radio and immediately turned the dial for the navy; and apparently I got the Fusoan Navy.

"This is Ashigara, 1st Ship Girls Flotilla, what do you want us to destroy?" The reply came.

"This is Sergeant Major Thomas Eisenhower! I need some fire support! Coordinates are as follows 8o 34' 21 South, 157o 51' 54 West! Give them hell!" I radioed.

"Roger! My ten cannons aren't just for show!" Ashigara replied. Soon we heard gunfire, very loud ones as the ship girls fired their guns. Their shells smashed into the neuroi that came attacking.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Eva Apel of the 509th Hell Born Witches JFW! I am coming over to support you!" A witch shouted. I looked up and I saw a witch fly overheard and she had a 37 mm cannon.

"Hell Yeah! The neuroi are fucked! Here comes the Hell Girls!" James shouted as he fired M1 Garand.

"Eat lead neuroi assholes!" The witch shouted as her cannon shells were unloaded on the neuroi infantry. I was firing my Thompson at the neuroi. Just then I saw a Fusoan soldier who was a few metres away from me get sliced by a neuroi. I could hear his agonizing scream.

The battle was hard and long but we blunted their attack. As they retreated our wise command told us to push forward. By daybreak we liberate some shit of a town called Lanibeti and it cost us almost all of Baker Company, all those good men gone within seconds.

22nd June 1943

Coast Segi Point

Kitakami's POV

I was just sitting on the beach watching the sea splash against the beach, while vehicles and men moved inland. I saw the faces of the soldiers that came ashore. They were all different from the happy and young to the stern aged but I didn't really care because there was one face I couldn't get out of my mind, is that one marine with brown eyes and brown hair. It was just yesterday morning when I saw his face, it was dark but I could see his face, he had a small moustache and a slightly triangular face. I don't know but when I think of his face, I feel like something inside of me is going on overdrive and my face become red.

"I wonder if he thinks about me like that" I said to myself.

"Hey you there" I heard someone say and from what my radar is picking up the person was behind me. I turned to see who it was and it was him.

A few minutes earlier

Tom's POV

"Ah man, last night was a killer" I groaned as I walked on the beaches. If you do not know what happened, well my guts were not lying as the neuroi tried to attack our positions but unfortunate for them and lucky for us, we had very well fortified positions, the boys on the anti-tank artillery really earned their pay especially the Krauts on the 88mm cannons. Oh if you were wondering, after we landed, supporting units came ashore mostly the Seabees, Fusoan Naval Infantry battalions with some Karlslander Marine-Sturm companies. They helped reinforced our line. The neuroi infantry tried to charge at our positions with their infamous human waves, the Fusoans dubbed it the Banzai charge and the name stuck. Now back to the topic, we held the neuroi for the whole damn night. We couldn't get a nap without the neuroi trying again to stop our little advance. Only when the fighter support came and the navy gave the bastards a warm welcome only did they retreat. Now my platoon was getting some desperately needed R&R. I then checked my uniform and I looked at my shoulder patch, at the second lieutenant rank that was on my shoulder. Yeah I got promoted but I was not too happy about it because it was a result of the death of my platoon's commander during the night attack, the guy was stabbed in the chest by a neuroi infantry type and I was the one who had to shoot the neuroi with my Thompson. Now I am in command of men's lives and I am not sure I can do it.

"Hey Tom" I turned to see my pals sitting around some crates eating. James was calling me over, "Come and sit here with us"

"The food is just fine" Harold, another guy in my platoon, said.

"It is a hell lot better than Mike's chemical warfare sample" Edward, a friend of my smiled while slapping another platoon member's arm.

"Is my cooking that bad?" Mike asked.

"Well, let's put it this way, if I threw your cooking at the neuroi even they will die" I smiled.

"So are you joining us?" James asked.

"Nah, I am fine" I said as I continued walking.

"Alright suit yourself, it means more for us fighting men" Harold said. I continued walking but I stopped over at the food serving tent to grab some grub, a few pieces of bread and a few pieces of bacon. I stashed them in a metal box that I carried around with me. Then I saw two girls chatting to themselves, one of them had orange attire and looked like one of those ninjas I read about from Fuso while the other girl had an eye patch on and she had mechanical cat like ears on either side of her face, she also had a black sweater on. That's funny… won't she feel hot in that? But how am I to question when I am wearing a scarf my sister gave me before I left for the Marine Corps. She means well but I hope she will be alright over in North Africa because my sister, Grace is a bit slow and she has birth defect which left her a stuttering girl but she is still a bundle of joy. Even if she can't speak, she has a laugh that can brighten up anyone's day.

Meanwhile somewhere in North Africa

"Excellent shot Grace!" A witch said as a large neuroi erupted into a ball of white fragments.

"Th…tha…than…thanks, m…ma…am" Grace stuttered.

"Hey! Ya are getting better with ya'r speech" Another witch smiled.

"Keep it up and you'll be better than Mary here" The first witch said.

"What do ya mean by that? Huh Lisa" Mary asked.

"*Laughter*" Grace laughed.

Back in the Pacific

"Excuse me" I asked the two girls. They stopped chatting and looked at me.

"Yeah, what is it?" The eye patched girl asked.

"What I was just wondering if you have seen Ki…Kitakami?" I stuttered when I was trying to say her name.

"Oh, she is sitting at the beach over there daydreaming about some guy" the ninja girl said.

"Oh thanks…by the way I never got your names" I said as I held the back of my helmet.

"Oh I am Tenryuu, aren't I scary?" The eye patched girl said.

"Well, I was intimidated by your eye patch" I said honestly.

"I am Sendai! Night battles are my speciality" The ninja girl said.

"So you were the one chanting night battle over and over again last night" I said.

"Yeah, I just love night battles" Sendai said.

"Well, see you two girls later" I said as I headed for the beach. I walked on the beach with my scarf fluttering in the wind. I then saw her just staring out to sea.

"I wonder if he thinks about me like that" She said. Oh if only I could tell her.

"Hey you there" I said. She then perked up and turned to my direction.

"Hello" She said. I decided to walk towards her.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I asked.

"No problem" She said.

"Thanks" I said as I plop down right next to her, "Hey, you are Kitakami right?" I asked.

"Yeah and you are Tom right?" Kitakami said.

"My name is actually Thomas but everyone calls me Tom" I said

"Oh but I think Thomas suits you better" Kitakami said.

"Thanks" I replied.

"You are welcome" Kitakami said.

"So~ have you eaten?" I asked.

"No" Kitakami said.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"I completely forgot" Kitakami scratched the back of her head.

"Well I have some food with me if you want" I said as I pulled out my metal box and opened it. The food was surprising still warm.

"Are you sure?" Kitakami asked.

"It is alright, my mother always told me that if I share my food, it will taste better" I smiled as I gave her two pieces of bread and three pieces of bacon.

"Thanks" Kitakami said as she took the sandwich from my hand and then took a bite, "Wow, it is so good"

"So, you like bacon, huh?" I asked with a smile.

"Yes, it is so nice" Kitakami said.

"So, you are one of those ship girls I heard about, huh?" I asked. Yeah, yeah I knew about them not being from this world but it doesn't we can't talk right?

"Yeah, I was one of the first girls to arrive here" Kitakami said.

"So how is it?" I asked.

"How is what?" Kitakami asked.

"How is the transition from your world to here? You know, the differences between where you came from to here" I said. I had to use everything in me not say shit hole instead of here.

"Well, everything is so different, back in our world, we rarely see men and the only I have ever seen is the Admiral who was in charge of our base, in Rabaul" Kitakami said.

"So I bet you were surprised to see so many men in one place?" I asked.

"Yeah at first but after I saw you, my fear just disappeared" Kitakami said.

"What me? I calmed your fear but I never spoken to you until now unless…" I said.

"So? Your calm eyes gave me a sense of calmness" Kitakami said.

"Did you not see the fear in these eyes? The things these eyes have seen, no one not even the hardest criminal deserved to see" I asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Kitakami asked.

"I had been in this war for two years and I have seen some serious shit. I had been through hellish conditions. If fighting the neuroi was bad enough, I have to do in this tropical hell. I once, back in Guadalcanal had to fight off an entire regiment of neuroi with this other guy, I think his name was Bastilone, reinforcement did come but they were slaughter within minutes of reaching our positions. We soon ran out off ammunitions so we had to fight with our bayonets and fists but haunts me it that all those marines that came to support me and Bastilone were all new guys, I saw their faces... all of them were kids for fucks sake! They had their lives ahead of them damn it and I led them to their death" I raised my voice unintentionally as I recalled Guadalcanal, an island with a name written in blood.

"Hell that was one hell of a fight but it was not your fault, you led those boys to the best of your abilities" Kitakami said surprised but she gave me some encouragement.

"Yeah, now your own world is not so bad now isn't it?" I asked.

"Yeah, if we compare it, but I have a question" Kitakami said.

"What is it?" I asked as I pulled out a flask and drank a bit from its content. It was vodka a drink I had a liking ever since college.

"Did ya see the same in mine?" Kitakami asked.

"I am no expert in that field but I can tell that you are one that seen some intense action" I said.

"Yeah I had some hectic moments" Kitakami said. Then there was a silence.

"_Come on Tom, say something! You won't get far if in silence_" I thought

"So… do you have any sibling?" I asked.

"Well, I have one, her name is Ooi" Kitakami said.

"How does she look like?" I asked.

"Well she is wearing something like my uniform only in reverse and she has long brown hair, she is also a nice sister with manners of a proper girl" Kitakami said.

"Well she sounds like a respectable girl, like a friend of mine, Oliver, he is a nice guy with bright blonde hair, he may be a bit silly but he is a gentleman, hey! I wonder if we hook them up, you think they will get along?" I asked. We probably imagined the same thing because after a moment of silence.

"That would be a sight to see! I bet Ashigara would be jealous as hell" Kitakami joked.

"Well from what I just heard I am guessing Ashigara is one for romance" I added. We laughed ever louder at the thought of another girl getting jealous. Our laughter caused us to fall backwards and land on the sand on our backs.

"So how about you, do you have a sibling?" Kitakami asked.

"Yeah… I do, I have a younger sister, Grace, and she is a lively girl even though she has speech problems" I said. We then sat back up.

"Oh I am sorry to hear about that" Kitakami said.

"Oh, don't be, she is doing fine, in fact I think she is doing better than me, she is a bundle of joy and her laughter can make anyone's day, she is the reason I am wearing this scarf" I said while pulling up one end of the scarf.

"Wow, that is nice of you and I must say, she must have a good eye because this scarf is so well done" Kitakami said as she looked at the scarf.

"Well you should be saying that to my sister because she made this scarf which makes it even more special to me" I scratched my head.

"Wow, she is so good" Kitakami said.

"I am glad you think so, I will write her about you" I said. I chuckled while she giggled.

"Hey what that's on your shoulders" Kitakami asked pointing to the 2nd Lieutenant patches on my shoulders.

"Those are patches which indicate my rank which is a 2nd Lieutenant" I answered.

"How long have you been an officer?" Kitakami asked.

"I was promoted just this morning" I sighed.

"Why do you sound down? Isn't being promoted a good thing?" Kitakami asked.

"Yeah it is but I was promoted because the my platoon commander was killed by the neuroi, those bas…assholes but my main fear is that now I am in charge of men's lives, and these men are my friends and I am scared that if I make a mistake, someone is not coming home" I said.

"Tom, don't be too hard on yourself, if you were given command of the platoon that means that they trust you to lead the men with the best of your abilities, and if your men don't grumble then they trust you as well so just do what you think is best for the battle" Kitakami said.

"This is has been fun" Kitakami said.

"Yeah" I said, "So…how long are you going to be here?" I asked.

"Why? You don't want to see me?" Kitakami asked jokingly.

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that, what I meant was how long will it be before we can't just sit here and talk" I said.

"Well me and the rest of girls here, who there are about 8 of us, we will be supporting you marines until you capture a place called Viru Harbour" Kitakami said.

"So we have quite a number of days of small talk like this" I smiled. Kitakami giggled.

"Yeah, small talk like this is fun" Kitakami said.

"I love to have a chat, especially with someone like you, it takes my problems away" I said.

"Yeah, every time I have small talk, it seems that everything else disappears" We then stared at each other for a while. Our faces moved closer to each other, our eyes never left each other.

"_No Tom! You two are soldiers! One of you might die! And then what?_" My mind screamed but my body shut it up and continue to close the distance with her. She too was closing the distance. Our noses were inches from each other. We were still staring into each other's eyes. Then we closed the gap and our lips met. And god, all my problems seem to just melt away when our lips clasped. This was just wonderful.

"Achoo!" A small voice said.

Meanwhile in a bush behind them

Sendai's POV

After that guy asked us where Kitakami was, we wondered if he was the guy that Kitakami said she saw because he fits the bill so Tenryuu and I decided to tail him. Aoba who was just walking around taking photos decided to join us in guarding this area decided to come along. We snuck around the bushes and watched as that guy sit down and talk with Kitakami. Aoba with her camera also with her began to take pictures. We could hear what they said thanks to our radio. I was surprised that the guy who we know as Tom had a sister and she was the reason he was wearing a scarf. I was also taken back to hear that a man with a calm face has a dark secret.

"Hey, they are having a nice time together" Tenryuu said.

"I wonder what Ooi would say if we told her" Aoba said. I noticed that they were closing the gap between their faces.

"Hey look they are getting closer" I said.

"What? I need to take a photo" Aoba said as she pulled out her camera and took a photo.

"Oh! Ashigara is going to blow her top if she found out about this" Tenryuu said.

"Yeah…A…Ah…" Aoba said but she was about to sneeze. Tenryuu and I quickly covered her mouth.

"Don't sneeze! They might find us" I said. We held Aoba's mouth until her urge to sneeze disappeared.

"You want to die?" Tenryuu threatened. Aoba then calmed down and we relaxed our grip. But fate wanted to give us our just reward for spying.

"Achoo!" Aoba sneezed. We quickly glanced at Aoba who was sheepishly rubbing the back of her head, "Whoops"

"Shit" Tenryuu said as she and I glanced over to see that the two have stopped kissing and have distanced themselves from each other.

Back on the beach

Kitakami's POV

Oh my, so this how a real kiss feel like. It is so good. It is as if all the problems of the world are gone, that we are not fighting a war.

"Achoo!" someone said. My eyes shot opened and I saw his eyes were opened as well and they were surprised as well. Then we saw what we were doing and we immediately backed away from each other.

"I am sorry! I didn't mean to do that!" Thomas said as he shook his hands furiously with his face scarlet red.

"I am sorry too, I don't know what came over me" I said. Why did it have to stop? I am going to torpedo whoever that disturbed us.

"Actually I kinda liked it" Thomas said, his face still red.

"Me too" I said.

"So what does this mean?" Thomas asked.

"Well Thomas, it means that we are in relationship now" I said.

"Well, I can do that, Kitakami, I had wanting to tell you that I had feelings for you" Thomas smiled.

"Well ya'r feelings are returned" I said. Damn his smile is so nice, "So what do we do now?" I asked.

"Why don't we just go already, just ignore them" Thomas said as he stood up and dusted himself off. He then pulled me up.

"Alright let's go then" I said, we then went our separate ways as Thomas had duties to do and I had to guard the landing ships.

3rd July 1943

Mess hall on USS Enterprise

Tom's POV

Well, my battalion was pulled out after we captured Viru Harbour which no easy task, most of the guys in the second company of my battalion was wiped out and for some odd reason my squad was sent to the USS Enterprise and we were told to wear our smartest uniforms. I still see Kitakami as it appears she stays on the Big E. By this time, my relationship with Kitakami was found by everyone well since a newspaper that was circulated in Taskforce 34 published by a ship girl who goes by the name of Aoba. Not only gossip was on the newspaper but it also said about the successes of military operations both here and in other parts of the world. They had little sections that told about the stats of military hardware and famous soldiers.

"Why are we here on the Big E?" James asked.

"You will see" Enterprise said.

"Holy shit! What was that?" Brandon, another guy in my squadexclaimed.

"Relax Brandon, it is just the Enterprise" I said.

"Oh yeah" Brandon said.

"So Tom, what are we doing on the Enterprise?" Nick asked.

"Don't ask me, Nick, I have no clue" I said. Just then Kitakami appeared and she saw me and smiled. She gave me a peck on the cheek. I then returned the favour much to the surprise of my comrades.

"Hey Thomas, how are you?" Kitakami asked.

"I am doing just fine" I said.

"So what are you doing here?" Kitakami asked.

"You search me, I was going to ask you" I said. Then it seems a thought came into her mind.

"Oh! Now I remember why I came here" Kitakami said as she slowly dropped her fist into her palm.

"And what is that?" I asked.

"Admiral Halsey wanted me to get you" Kitakami said.

"What?" James asked.

"Why?" Mike exclaimed.

"Well where is he then?" I asked calmly.

"He is at the flight deck, come on let's go" Kitakami said as she headed out of the mess hall.

"Alright, you lead" I said as I followed her lead, "Come on boys! Let's go see what Bull wants with us"

"Alright Tom" The rest of my platoon said as they all got up and chased after me.

Flight Deck of the USS Enterprise

After manoeuvring through the maze of the Enterprise, we arrived to the flight deck of the Enterprise where I saw Admiral Halsey and a few other naval officers there and I even saw General Vandegrift there as well, heck there even the 509th Joint Fighter Wing and the 1st Ship Girls Flotilla there as well. Instinctively I saluted the commanders. Kitakami did the same as well.

"Ah, Second Lieutenant Eisenhower, I was wondering when you will arrive" Halsey said.

"Sorry for my tardiness, it wouldn't happen again, sir" I replied in a tone my uncle has thought me to response to an officer and before you ask, yes my uncle is General Dwight Eisenhower. Now that I think about it, did he get my letter about Kitakami?

Meanwhile…

Allied Main Headquarters, London

"*Hearty laughter* Congratulations Thomas, you lucky man" Eisenhower laughed

"Ike! What the hell is going on? Did Arnie throw a laughing gas bomb in here again?" Katherine asked as she quickly opened the door.

"Oh, Katherine! No, no, not that, it is my nephew, he just wrote to me that he got himself a girl" Eisenhower said.

"Well lucky him" Katherine said.

Back on the Enterprise

"Well, come over here, Eisenhower" Vandegrift said. I walked towards the commanders and stood in front of them with full attention.

"Alright, then let's begin" Halsey said. Then Grace came with a box with her and when she arrived she opened the box. Halsey then pulled something out, "2nd Lieutenant Thomas Eisenhower, for your valour and bravery in the battles of Tulagi where you placed your life on the line to save not one but a squad of marines from being slaughtered and in Guadalcanal where you and John Bastilone singlehandedly prevented a neuroi regiment from reaching Henderson Field, I am proud to bestow to you on behalf of the United States of Liberion Navy and Unites States of Liberion Marine Corps, the Navy's Distinguished Service Medal, I hope you will continue to fight the good fight"

"Thank you sir" I saluted. I was surprised as hell to be honest but I couldn't let it show.

Third Person's POV

The Allies have succeeded in capturing Vangunu Island and Rendova Island. Now they were preparing to assault two more positions on the island of New Georgia, Zanana and Rice Anchorage. This time the heavy ship girls are going to get involved.

4th July 1943

Kula Gulf

USS Enterprise

The day before an amphibious assault force invaded the area around the town, Zanana. They succeeded in securing their position there and are now heading for Munda Point to capture an Airbase

"Alright boys, since it is Independence Day, let's have some fireworks!" Halsey barked.

"That's the spirit!" Enterprise cheered. Soon all the warships began to bombard the beaches.

"Alright, this is going to be best 4th of July fireworks display ever" Missouri cheered as her 16 inch guns unleashed hell.

"YEEHAW! Have a taste of freedom, neuroi bitches!" Iowa barked as her 16 inch guns blasted away at the neuroi positions.

"I might not be Liberion but I will join in the celebration; this is what a member of the Big Seven can do!" Nagato said as her 14 inch guns belched fire.

"Burning Love~!" Kongo shouted. She found the catchphrase that her ship girl counterpart always uses to be very entertaining so she decided to use it as well with the consent of her ship girl counterpart.

"This is going to be a hella lot of fun!" Baltimore roared as her 10 inch guns boomed.

"Some fun, I am going to have here" Yahagi said. She loved to speak in a reverse order.

"This Fletcher loves fireworks for Independence Day" Fletcher said. Not only were the ships firing their guns, the ship girls were stuck in it as well.

"Main guns fire!" Atago (SG) said as her guns unleashed hell.

"1st, 2nd, 3rd cannons open fire!" Yamato hollered as her big guns barked.

"Hey! Don't leave me out of this!" Atago shouted as she broadsided at the neuroi.

By daybreak, the Liberion 1st and 4th Marine Raider Battalions along with Fusoan 1stRikusentai Regiment and the Karlslander 1st Marine-Sturm Angriff Battalion took off and headed for the Rice Anchorage. They landed and immediately headed for Bairoko, a harbour to link up with another landing force in Enogai Point. The push was fast but the neuroi stood fast in their defense around Bairoko for the first engagement but with the help of the ship girls, the marines pushed through the defense line and they got within 2 km of Bairoko before the neuroi tried to counterattack.

Meanwhile to the south the Liberions, Fusoans and Australisans pushed at a very painful slow pace. This was mainly due to the harsh terrain and the limited experience and incompetent officers of the force. The island was only liberated by the 25th August. Now the next objective was the Bougainville Island and the New Britain.


	8. Chapter 07

Chapter 07: Strike on Rabaul Fortress

1st November 1943

Solomon Sea

Bridge of the USS Enterprise, USS Enterprise

Now the Liberions, Fusoans, Australisan, Aotearoans (Maori name for New Zealand) and Karlslanders were making way on Bougainville Island as they had succeeded in landing an invasion force 60 000 and increasing. However intelligence from Pearl Harbour reports that a neuroi heavy surface fleet had been sighted in Rabaul. Halsey is faced a dilemma as his taskforce is the only one in the Solomon Sea. He decided to do something only the neuroi had ever done, launch a carrier airstrike on a heavily defended port. It was a ballsy move not to mention crazy move but Halsey said that it needed to be done or the invasion of Bougainville will not succeeded and it would be Guadalcanal all over again. Surprisingly more ship girls appeared and they were mostly carriers or plane carrying ships. The girls were Soryu, Hiryu, Zuikaku, Chikuma, Suzuya, Kumano, Haguro, Nachi, Myōkō, Chitose, Chiyoda, Amatsukaze, Tanikaze, Hamakaze, Z-3 Max Schultz, Maruyu, 1-8 and I-58.

"So, the neuroi surface fleet we face consists of 45 destroyers, 40 light cruisers, 35 cruisers, 30 heavy cruisers, 15 battleships and 5 super battleships with comes to 170 warships…Even if we had Fletcher's taskforce of 35 ships, at best we will be outnumbered by 2 to 1, Halsey" Phillips said as he looked at the enlarged photograph of Rabaul Naval Base which had the all the neuroi ships were berthed.

"That is if our fleets were evenly matched but we are facing the neuroi and although their naval tactics are shoddy in some sense but they are still a power to be reckoned with" Ozawa said.

"That is a lot of ships, Halsey; I highly doubt we witches can handle this alone, we can but it is going to very exhausting" Grace said.

"So that is why we need to conduct a naval airstrike on the neuroi ships while they are in Rabaul so we can reduce their numbers" Halsey said.

"That is a very ambitious move, Halsey! No one has ever done that" Langsdorff said.

"I know it is but, it is our only hope to at least reduce the neuroi bastards to size" Halsey said.

"Sir, but do we have the stuff to do it?" Akagi asked.

"We can do it but we need the assistance of the Air Force because our carrier based planes will need to do more than a few waves" Halsey said.

"So that is why I am here" a new voice said. Everyone in the room turned to see it was Georgina Kenney, the overall commander Air Forces in the South Pacific. She is the air commander to Diana MacArthur. She is a veteran of the First Neuroi War just like Diana MacArthur. She still flies via her P-38 Lighting Strikers. She was the one changed the operations undertaken by the air units in the area. She decided to reduce her bomber attacks and focus on dominating the air space over the seas and islands.

"Ah, Georgina, it is nice of you to join us" Halsey said.

"It is my pleasure but I didn't come alone" Georgina said.

"Who did you bring?" Phillips asked.

"This one I think Halsey knows quite well" Georgina said.

"Well, who is it?" Ozawa asked. Just then another woman walked into the bridge. Halsey smiled as he remembered this very ballsy girl. She was the one that led the famous raid on the neuroi base just four months after Pearl Harbour. The lady of the Mitchell bomber strikers, who was none other than…

"Hello everyone, I am Brigadier General Jamie Doolittle, hey Halsey, nice to see you still kicking the neuroi's asses" Jamie introduced herself with her charismatic smile.

"Well Doolittle, it will take a lot more to take me out" Halsey smiled. She and Kenney then both sat down around the photograph of the Rabaul.

"So, what's mission of the day?" Kenney asked.

"So what are we taking out?" Doolittle asked.

"We are going to have to strike at the neuroi surface fleet that is currently docked in Rabaul" Halsey pointed to the photograph of Rabaul, "We are planning to attack the base with a carrier air strike with land based bombers to support the bombing"

"That, I can commit my bombers there, if it is assist in the destruction of the neuroi then count my bomber in" Kenney smiled.

"Hey Kenney, this gives us a perfect opportunity to try the XB-29 strikers and the B-17 strikers" Doolittle said.

"Hmmm, we can do that, Brass would like to see how those strikers works also it gives a chance for the Fusoans to try out their new G5N1 Renzan bombers and strikers" Kenney said while crossing her arms.

"Oh the Fusoans have a new heavy bomber" Langsdorff said.

"Well, we concluded that the G4M Betty bombers are not capable of carrying out strategic bombing campaigns so we developed a new bomber to fit the bill" Ozawa said.

"Alright, this is going to be fun" Doolittle smiled as she pumped her fist.

"So we do this tomorrow at 0600 hrs" Halsey said, "So we will have fast or stealth capable witches to go in and destroy the airfields and anti-air defenses. Then at 0715, the carrier strike planes will head in and attack the naval fleet in Rabaul, at 0725 the land bombers will join in as well and hopefully we can at least cripple their surface fleet, we will do it for at least two waves but we will have to change our approach so they can't anticipate it"

"So we will be attacking multiple times" Ozawa deduced.

"Akagi, you and your carrier girls will take part in the operation; we will need as many planes we can get" Halsey said.

"Hai, my planes will do the best" Akagi said.

"Halsey, I have a suggestion" Langsdorff said.

"What is it, Hans?" Phillips asked.

"Why don't we send our submarines as well? If we combine them with the airstrikes we will deal more damage" Langsdorff said.

"That is a good idea, Langsdorff... it is approved" Halsey said.

"Thank you sir" Langsdorff said.

"Alright, let's get ready then" Halsey said.

"Yeah! Let's send them to Davy Jones's Locker" Doolittle said. The commanders all headed for their respective ships or bases.

Later that night

Philippines Sea

A storm brewed in the Philippines Sea but this no ordinary storm as it was a large storm. The water was rough around a lone destroyer, IFN Minazuki. This destroyer was doing recon of the waters.

"Hell the water was just calm earlier" A sailor said.

"I know right but these are mysteries of the ocean" An older sailor said.

"Hey what's that over there?" A sailor pointed to somethings in the distance that were glowing.

"Hey they look like neuroi" A sailor.

"Sound general quarters now" The captain ordered. The destroyer quickly went to war situations.

"Turn on the searchlights!" A sailor barked. The searchlights came to life and they were aimed for where the glowing objects were.

"What the hell are those?" A sailor asked.

"I think these are more ship girls" Another sailor said.

"Wait! They have neuroi amongst them! Open fire! Assist those ship girls" The captain ordered. The four 120 mm cannons swerved towards the port side and they blasted towards what they made out as neuroi. The mysterious ship girls began to panicky and began firing back. During the exchange of fire, one of the destroyer's guns fired a dudwhich accidentally hit one of the ship girlson the head. Minazuki turned to rescue the girl.

"She is an odd one, isn't she?" A sailor said. She had pale skin and long white hair. She had a very strange outfit that was white with some sections black in colour. However it was her headgear that was the strangest as it was a big disc shaped thing that had eyes and a mouth. It also had tentacles dangling down from the beneath it.

"Yeah, how can we be sure that she is a ship girl?" Another sailor questioned.

"Well, do neuroi make this accurate clone of a human?" The lieutenant commander asked.

"That is true" The sailor said.

"Now let's get her to Halsey's Taskforce 34" The captain said with that IFN Minazuki turned for the South Pacific with an interesting passenger, one that will cause more silliness for Halsey's taskforce if it was not silly enough.

2nd November 1943

USS Enterprise

Akagi's POV

Today's the big day, I was anxious because today was the day our taskforce was going to attack a very heavily defended position. I hope my fairies make it out alive. I headed over to the mess hall of the USS Enterprise.

"Hey Akagi, are you ready for today?" Enterprise asked.

"I am ready for today, Enterprise but this is going to be a very long day" I said.

"True, I fear for my pilots' lives" Enterprise said. So she was also afraid for her air crews as well.

"Well, we need to trust in their abilities" I said.

"That is true" Enterprise said.

"Well, I need to go eat breakfast" I said.

"Go ahead" Enterprise said. I nodded and I headed for the mess hall. I saw it was crowded, filled with sailors, airmen and witches. I then decided to make my way to the serving line. The sailors and airmen saluted when they saw me. I just smiled.

"At ease, we are all soldiers with a common goal" I said. Soon I got my meal and I decided to look at it. It was a very hardy meal, a slice of beef with mashed potatoes and peas, there was gravy as well. She also got a cup of coffee as well. Well it may not be Japanese food but I am okay with the Liberion food because they were quite tasty. Then a sailor in the line said.

"Eat well because this is the last breakfast for the condemned ones" A sailor said. I heard him but I knew what he meant. It was just a reminder that some of the men in the room are not returning to the carrier. I took my food and I headed for the rest of the carrier girls were. The carriers girls both light and fleet were all gathered on the Enterprise so we all can launch attack with more were sitting down while eating their breakfast. Shōkaku spots me and waves me over.

"Hello Akagi, how are you this fine morning?" Hōshō asked.

"I am just fine, thank you for asking, Hōshō" I reply.

"So, today is the day?" Kaga asked as she cut her beef.

"Yes, today is the day" I said.

"Well, I hope we can accomplish this mission, the lives of the marines on Bougainville count on us" Chitose said.

"Don't worry, we can do it, there is nothing we carriers can't do" Zuikaku said.

"That is true, now let's eat" I said.

We ate our food and headed for the flight deck of the Enterprise where we saw planes fill the deck. There many kinds of planes on the deck.

"Hey there Akagi-san, what's the news?" A girl said. I turned around to see who it was. It was Aoba but she was in a flight suit. What the? Why was she in a flight suit?

"Oh Aoba, why are you in that?" I asked.

"Oh, I decided to go up in the air so I take some pictures for the fleet's papers" Aoba answered.

"So what plane will you be using?" Kaga asked.

"She will be using my plane" An Airman said. I turned to see a well-built man. He had jet black hair and he had a cigarette in his mouth and aviators over his flight cap. He had bright red eyes, "Nice to meet you, I am Captain Steven Stimpson of the US Navy"

"Well, I am Vice Admiral Akagi, 1st Ship Girls Flotilla" I said then I thought of something, "Wait...are you related to..." I asked before he began to chuckle.

"If you are asking if I am related to Charlie R. "Skull" Stimpson, then I am she is my sister" Steven said. I was looking at the rest of the aircraft carrier girls to just make sure that they were there. I noticed something in Kaga's eyes. It was admiration. I smiled to myself. My sister has a crush.

"Oh, what plane do you fly?" Zuikaku asked.

"I am flying the Dauntless Dive Bomber, so Aoba; you are going to get some great shoots of dive bombing" Steven said as he placed his hand on Aoba's shoulder. I saw him look at Aoba but he then turned to Kaga and his smile grew.

"Hey Steven! Aoba! Get ready to take off! We are going in five minutes" A flight deck personnel shouted.

"Well that is our cue, let's go" Steven said as headed for his plane. Aoba followed suit.

"Wish me luck!" Aoba shouted as she raced for her plane.

"Come back" Taiho shouted back.

"Alright let's get this party started" I said as we lowered ourselves to the sea via the rope ladders they installed so we can get on and off the ships with ease. We all moved to positions as we prepared to launch our aircrafts. I looked at my watch which was given to me by Admiral Halsey so I can know the time. It was 0709hrs, three more minutes before we attack.

0713hrs

-55 m below sea level, Mouth of Rabaul Harbour

Captain of U-124's POV

After months of little action, we finally got our chance to get our torpedo tubes wet. The our five submarines, the only ones in Taskforce 34 were given the task of attacking the neuroi surface ships so they become less of a threat to our marines on Bougainville Island. I was happy that we finally get to contribute to the war in the Pacific but I feared for my crew's lives because many of them had families. I had a family to return to as well but my men's families are their self-made or laymen terms, they are married. I am in fact well minus the medic, the youngest at the age of 21. I am also the only single man on the sub. Everyone on the sub calls me Bachelor but they respect me because I have led this submarine with surprising brilliance well that is what I am told.

"Sir, we have reached the mouth of the harbour" The navigator said.

"Thank you, Kurtz" I said as I looked around in the bridge.

"Kapten, Commodore Neuer is on the line" The comms officer said

"Hand me the radio, Hans" I said.

"Ja, here" Hans said as he handed me a transmitter and receiver.

"Hallo, this is Captain Joseph Donitz, what is it Commodore Neuer?" I asked.

"Ah, Kapten Donitz, it is good to hear you, I was just checking if your sub is alright?" Neuer said.

"Well, my crew is itching for battle, sir" I said.

"Good, now our submarine force of ten will move in once the carrier planes begin their attack" Neuer said.

"So they sent the ship girls as well?" I asked.

"Yes, so expect someone sitting on top of your sub very soon" Neuer said.

"Alright, I best prepare for war, sir, over and out" I said.

"Do so, over and out" Neuer said. Just as Neuer goes off line another message came in.

"Guten Tag, ah…my mistake… wait you are Karlslander… please forgive me for my mistake, I am I-8 but please call me Hachi" The message. It was one of the submarine girls from the other world. I was fascinated by these girls because of their abilities.

"Ah, Guten Tag to you as well, I am Captain Joseph Donitz of the U-124, it is pleasure to meet you Hachi" I said.

"Why thank you" I-8 replied.

"Well I hope we can work together in accomplishing the task at hand" I said.

"Alright, hear from you soon, over and out" I-8 said.

"Over and out" I replied before returning it to Hans.

"So we are going to fight, Bachelor?" My XO asked.

"Yes, Robert, our torpedo crews will have their work cut out for them" I said as I looked at my watch, it was 7:14 am, another minute before we go to war.

"_I pray that we survive this mission_" I prayed.

0715hrs

Over Rabaul Harbour

Aoba's POV

This is so exciting! My first ever plane ride and it was the buzz. I saw all the planes that took off from the carriers. There so many type of planes in the air. I saw the stuff they were carrying; some had bombs while others had torpedoes. I was in something called a dive-bomber, from what they told me, it drops their bombs very accurately on their target. Well I was taking pictures as the planes headed for the target, Rabaul Harbour. I heard a noise and I turned and I saw those girls… wait that's not right, ah! Witches, that is what they are called flying next to us. They all had determination written all over their faces. I quickly snapped a picture of the witches flying by.

"This is Colonel Grace to all squadrons, we are over the target, give them hell" I heard Grace bark over the radio.

"Yes ma'am" The response came.

"Fighters, top cover, dive bombers and torpedo bombers, sink those bastards.

"Aoba, get ready, we are about dive on these suckers" Steven said as he pulled his aviators down.

"Hai…Eh ~" I raised my voice, "What do you mean we are going to dive?" I asked hectically. I could hear the rear machine gunner chuckled at my panic.

"Why do you think this kite is called a dive bomber?" Steven asked. I just sat in silence as logic gave me a big smack in the face.

"Steven, let's go already" The rear gunner said.

"Alright Nate, here we go" Steven said as the plane banked up and then tipped forward. It began its descent it began to pick up speed. I saw the ship that Steven was diving on getting closer and closer. I panicked.

"Pull up! Pull up! We are going to crash into the ship! PULL UP!" I shouted while smacking the back of his seat with my fist.

"Hey Aoba, calm down and take those photos" Nate said. And then my reporter instincts took over and I took photographs of the attack. It was chaotic; there were planes all over the place. There were explosions everywhere.

"Alright! We caught them with their pants down! Now drop them dead!" A dive bomber pilot said.

"This is for Lady Lex!" A torpedo bomber pilot barked as he lined his plane for a torpedo run.

"I am dropping my bombs now" A fairy said as her Ryusei dive bomber dived on a battleship.

"Shit! The neuroi got some of their fighters in the air! Watch out for beams!" Martha barked. Then I saw a black planes with a red patches fly by.

"I am not getting defeated here for I am the Princess of Rabaul!" Saita shouted as she fired her Type 99 LMG at a neuroi skies began to be filled with red beams and red clouds.

"Damn, it looks like the AAAs got our number, watch out" An older pilot said.

"This is Steven! I am returning to the carrier! I am out of bombs!" Steven said as he headed back for the carrier.

"That was a close one" I said.

"Well I hope that was a nice appetizer because we are going to repeat that at least a few four more times" Steven smiled. I gulped.

-23 mm below sea level, Rabaul Harbour

Joseph's POV

"Sir, the carrier planes have begun their attack" The sonar operator said. I was looking via the periscope to see the neuroi ships being attacked by the carrier planes.

"It seems they have" I said as I moved away from the periscope and glanced to the charts of Rabaul Harbour, "Alright, ready tubes one to four; we are going to have ourselves some neuroi stew"

"Roger, sir" Hans said, "This is Bridge to Torpedo, ready tubes one to four, we are going to war"

"Roger, tell Bachelor we will sink them faster than those carrier boys" The torpedo room replied.

"Well, better load those torpedoes quick because the air force boys are coming soon and they very big strikers with them" I said.

"Aye-aye" The torpedo room officer said.

"Engine forwards, three quarter speed" I said.

"Engine, three quarter speed" The helmsman relayed. I returned to the periscope and spot a juicy target, a neuroi heavy cruiser and it was straight ahead. It was defending itself from the aircraft attacking it. Now we are going to give her problems.

"Flood all forward tubes" I ordered

"Flooding forward tubes" The torpedo room officer said.

"We got ourselves a heavy cruiser, fire all forward tubes!" I barked.

"All forward fish away" the torpedo room replied. I watched the torpedoes' wake as they raced for the neuroi cruiser

"Load the next volley!" I ordered.

"Jawohl" The torpedo room replied.

"Six seconds to impact" I counted, "Five, four, three, two, and one, torpedo detonation! We hit it hard!" Soon the other U-boots attacked the crippled cruiser. The submarine girls also attacked the cruiser. The cruiser erupted in a ball of fire as the torpedoes from ten submarines smash into it. It then exploded into white fragments.

"Way to go, sir!" A sailor cheered.

"Alright, let's find another target" I smiled but my smile was a malice filled smile. I never told anyone but I knew that I was commanding the submarine with brilliance, brilliance that was result of an inherited craziness and secretly I was proud of it but that pride changes into fear as I dread what will happen if I fall for someone.

"_These neuroi will taste the talents of a Donitz, especially one with the craziness of the family_" I thought with my tongue wetting my lips.

Back in the skies

0724hrs

Doolittle's POV

"Alright girls, let's sink these bastards!" I roared. Hell yeah! I am going to have fun especially since I have new cannon, a 75 mm cannon and boy does this whack a wallop.

"Yes, ma'am" The witches and pilots replied. I then saw a pair of big grey strikers flying beside me. I smiled as I saw the power that radiated from the big ass bomber. It was as big as a P-39 Aircobra.

"Hey Veronica, how are the XB-29 strikers?" I asked.

"They are just fine, in fact I can't wait for the real ones to come out" Veronica, the test pilot for the XB-29 strikers, said.

"Well if you give them a good report, then the faster the strikers will come" I said.

"This is Major Andrew Matron, we are nearing Rabaul" A B-17 bomber pilot radioed.

"What are you waiting for? Attack them black ships, set them up for a date with Davy Jones!" I ordered.

"Roger" The rest of the bomber crews said. The bombers then lowered their altitude to reduce the dispersion of their bombs.

"I am engaging that cruiser" I shouted as I dived on a neuroi cruiser and unleashed hell with my 75 mm cannon.

"Dropping bombs" Veronica said. I glanced over to and a big grin grew on my face as I watched the big bomber as it decimated a neuroi battleship. The battleship then exploded into a fucking huge cloud of white fragments.

"Shit! We are hit! Engine one is on fire! We are going down! Everyone, bail-" A B-25 pilot radioed until the cockpit of his Mitchell gets sliced off before it exploded.

"Die! Die! Die! Die bitches! You are not getting me!" A tail gunner of a B-17 barked as his guns were giving it to the neuroi.

"Fuck you bastards! You pay for the suffering you have caused!" Jane roared as she flew past me while firing her 20 mm cannons. Damn she looked like one of those warriors from hell.

"Bwaha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha! I will slice your misery out!" Olivia shouted as she slashed a neuroi with a machete. I am now curious about the sanity of the medic of the Hell Born Witches but I thought it would suit the unit if someone was nuts, then the name will fit.

"Oh bloody hell! That was close! Hey gunners wake up and shoot the neuroi faggots!" An Australisan bomber pilot barked.

"Alright we are giving them hell!" I cheered. I then had my gun sights on a neuroi light cruiser that was trying to get underway and I was not going to have any of that. I began unloading my gun into the neuroi warship. Then two more planes joined me into attacking the neuroi light cruiser. I then motioned to them to loosen the formation as I dropped my bombs which smashed that neuroi to pieces. Then I saw torpedo trails smash into the ship that me and the two planes crippled.

"Hell, the subs stole our kills" A crew member of one of the B-25 said. I then looked at the air space and I was surprised to see how chaotic the sky was. There were planes all over the place.

"Fuck! They got me!" A Liberion Corsair pilot barked as his plane spiralled towards the sea.

"Damn it, I'm out of this war, please tell *Grunts* my wife, I love her" A Britannian Wildcat said as he crashed into the pier.

"RON!" Another Britannian pilot roared.

"I am hit! Help me!" A fairy cried as her plane burned.

"Eject! Eject!" Akanari shouted.

"Nein, nein, nein, nein! I don't want to die! ARGH" A Karlslander Bf 109 pilot panicked as his plane dived into the harbour water.

"My engine is going to die...Wish me luck, my honourable friends, KAMIKAZE!" A Fusoan pilot said as he flew his crippled Zero into a neuroi battleship. I frowned at the lost of a good pilot but what was he to do? Crash on the flight deck then carrier will be out of action.

General Perspective

By the end of the day, majority of the neuroi ships are crippled but they were regenerating but to the relief of Halsey and the rest of his taskforce their rate of regeneration, from the day raid only fifteen of all the warships were sunk.

3rd November 1943

Bridge, USS Enterprise

"Damn it, we need more planes" Halsey grumbled as he looked at the reports of the

"Sir, we have a radio message from Rear Admiral Montgomery, he says that he is coming over with new carriers; Bunker Hill, Essex and Independence to assist" A radio operator said.

"The new Essex class carriers and an Independence class light carrier" George said.

"That would mean more planes!" Enterprise exclaimed.

"We might be able to do this" Halsey said.

Meanwhile

Hangar, USS Enterprise

"Alright, we need these planes fixed up so we can blast those neuroi bastards again" The chief mechanic ordered.

"Yes sir" The rest of the mechanics said as they began work on the damaged aircrafts.

"Fairies, I want you to assist the boys with the repairs, we need as many hands we can get" The chief mechanic said.

"Yes chief" The damage control fairies scattered.

"If you all do a good job and I mean a good job not a fast job, I'll make you all my famous sandwiches" The chief said.

"Can I too have a sandwich?" Helen asked (She still has her Karlslander accent).

"Ah, isn't it our Medal of Honour Witch, what are you doing here?" The chief asked.

"I am just thought I would do some maintenance on my strikers" Helen said.

"Well, the floor is for everyone so I see why not" the chief smiled.

"Thank you sir" Helen smiled.

"No problem" The chief said before he went off to help the mechanics. Helen then walked to her strikers and began doing some check ups on the machinery. Then she felt something climb onto her left shoulder. She turned to see a fairy standing on her shoulder looking at the workings of the striker.

"Oh hello there" Helen said.

"Hi" The fairy said.

"I see that you interested in my strikers" Helen said.

"Strikers" The fairy tilted her head.

"These are the things that let me fly" Helen said.

"Can I have a look at the insides?" The fairy asked.

"Sure you can" Helen said as she moved her right hand to her left shoulder so the fairy can get to the strikers safely. After the fairy hoped on, Helen slowly moved her right hand to the striker engine. The fairy then jumped off and landed on the engine. She then began looking at the engine in a vey excited manner. Helen smiled at the antics of the fairy and she continued doing her check up.

"This is so cool" The fairy cheered.

"I am glad you enjoy these kinds of things" Helen giggled. The two were having so much fun; so much that they accidentally did maintenance on all the strikers on the Enterprise even those which are the spares.

10th November 1943

The fleet was preparing to bomb the neuroi taskforce once again; they waited for eight days to allow the mechanics and damage control fairies to fix the planes up and to restock on bombs, torpedoes and shells. New planes were being delivered as well. The Liberion got a new dive bomber, the SB2C Helldiver but already, the pilots and the witches using it called it the Son-of-a-Bitch 2nd Class. The Britannians replaced their Blackburn Skua with Fairey Barracuda. The Fusoans removed their D3A Vals and added more D4Y Judys and the B5N Kates were replaced with B6N Jills. Akanari was given the N1K1-Ja Shiden strikers while Okunima and Kaiota were asked to test the N1K2-J Shiden Kai strikers. Olivia was also given new strikers, the Supermarine Seafire Mk III. The planes were also upgraded by the damage control girls so they are more powerful, this upgrading process also done to the striker units so they are faster and more efficient. Meanwhile the carrier girls, submarines, sub girls and the air forces were bombing the neuroi fleet around the clock but despite that, the neuroi fleet was still at least seventy ships strong.

USS Fletcher

"Sir, there is something in the distance to the east of us" An observer said.

"Can you identify them?" The captain asked.

"No sir, I have never seen them" The observer said.

"Hm... what about you, Fletcher, can you identify the incoming ships" The captain asked.

"This Fletcher will try, sir" Fletcher asked.

"You really like speaking in third person don't you?" The captain asked.

"Does the way Fletcher speaks annoy her crew?" Fletcher asked.

"No, it doesn't and besides it make you what you are and there is nothing that we would want different" The captain said.

"This Fletcher...th...thanks...her...her captain...for his...compliment" Fletcher stuttered.

"No need to be embarrassed, you are a fighting ship" The captain smiled.

"Sir, those ships are closing the distance" A sailor said.

"Fletcher, if you please?" The captain gestured out to sea.

"Aye-aye, captain" Fletcher said. She looked at the incoming ships and quickly identified them, "The incoming vessels are two fleet carriers, Essex-class carriers, one Independence-class light carrier, USS Independence and ten destroyers all Fletchers.

"So these are ships Halsey was waiting for" The captain said.

"What does Fletcher's captain want Fletcher do?" Fletcher asked.

"Greet them when they get two miles of us" The captain said. After a while the new carriers came into two miles of USS Fletcher.

"This is the USS Fletcher to incoming carrier, this Fletcher greets you" Fletcher said.

"This is USS Essex to USS Fletcher, are you talking in third person?" Essex asked.

"Don't mind her, she loves to speak in third person" Fletcher's Captain said.

"Wow, just wow" Montgomery said, "Nimitz told me to be ready for my ships to start talking but this was still unexpected.

"Well, don't worry, soon you will find to enjoy the company they give" Fletcher's captain said.

"Oh well, I hope so too" Montgomery said.

"Ah, Montgomery, it is good that you are here" Halsey said.

"Well, we heard you needed more planes so we brought them over on the newest carriers" Montgomery said.

"Well better get ready because those planes are going up first thing tomorrow morning" Halsey said. The three carriers steamed to the where the carriers were.

"Hey girls, look who broke out of the trenches of the Great War" Bunker Hill joked and Independence laughed as they passed HMS Hermes.

"That is not nice, she is more experienced than us" Essex said shyly.

"So what, Essex, the Grey Ghost has more experience that that old flat top" Independence said.

"Beside what can she do? We dwarf her" Bunker Hill said.

"Please be nice to HMS Hermes" Essex said softly. HMS Hermes was about to scold but an unexpected ship beat her to it.

"Hey that is not a way to talk of a veteran" Enterprise scolded.

"But she is older that you, Enterprise" Bunker Hill said.

"So what, Pennsylvania, Nevada, Maryland and Tennessee are as old as, heck older even than HMS Hermes herself, yet you respect them as well" Enterprise said. This silenced the two carriers.

"Sorry for my sisters' rude behaviour, Ms E" Essex said.

"Please don't call me miss, I am not that old, no offence Hermes" Enterprise said.

"None taken" Hermes said.

"Hmm… Ms E has a nice ring to it" San Diego said.

"Damn you San Diego! If you call me that! I will tell the Hell Born to sink you!" Enterprise barked. Halsey laughed at the fact that Enterprise has a complex over her age.

"Woo, note to self; do not piss off Enterprise" Baltimore said.

"Anger Enterprise, it is best we do not" Yahagi said.

"I am now not sure what I am more afraid off, the neuroi or an angry Enterprise" Tatsuta said.

"Girls, this is why you must never talk about a lady's age" Liverpool said to the destroyers.

"Affirmative" Kagero said.

"I will always remember, yep" Yukikaze said.

"You won't hear me disrespecting me elders" Eaton said.

"How about swearing, Eaton?" Benson asked.

"Shut the fuck up, Benson, let me swear when I want" Eaton grumbled.

"Please calm yourselves down over there or I will blast you to Idaho's potatoes field" Iowa threatened.

"Alright now, Enterprise calm down, and let's get ready for tomorrow" Halsey said.

11th November 1943

USS Enterprise Flight Deck

Steven's POV

Well I should be happy that I got a new plane but hell was it hard to control however that makes this plane more fun to fly. I did some manoeuvres in the plane in the days before to get a feel for the plane. I took Nate up with me as well so it will be like combat situations. After a few flights, we decided on some modifications the biggest was that we threw the 30 cal M1919 out and fitted a dual mount M2HB 50 cal machine guns. We also added two more hard points on the wings. We did this in secret with the help of the damage control fairies. However while I was doing this, I noticed that there was someone watching me. I then sprung a trap; I had Nate who looks like me from behind to pretend to do work on the Helldiver while I hid to catch the peeping tom. I caught her, it was Kaga? The silent emotionless girl was peeping on me, something is not right here. I told her that it was not a good idea to spy on someone because it was wrong and it violated someone's privacy. What was weird was that Nate was making fun of me and calling me dense. Dense? Now what the hell is that?

"So Steven, are you ready to sink those neuroi bastards" Nate asked.

"Yeah I am ready, how about you Aoba?" I asked.

"I am going be fine this time" Aoba said. Aoba has gotten used to dive bombing after the third dive, in fact she now scream in excitement every time we dive on a target and I got to say it, it makes my job less stressful.

"This is King to Hector Squadron, you are clear to take off" The Bridge of the Enterprise said.

"Roger, taking off now" I said as I revved the Wright engine, then I looked to my left and I saw Kaga standing on the flight deck staring at me.

"Hey look, Kaga decided to wave us off" I waved to her and went back to the controls. Seeing the engine was warmed up, I released the brakes and took off.

"You know Steve, when I looked at Kaga, I don't think she was looking at all of us" Nate said.

"What are you talking about Nate?" I asked.

"He saying that Kaga was more focused on you than me or Nate here" Aoba said.

"Well, it is because she knows that I am in charge of your lives besides my own so she is hoping that I do my job to the best of my abilities so we all return safely so that is why she was looking at me more" I said.

"Ugh, how is that you are an excellent dive bomber but a dense motherfucker" Nate said.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I asked.

"Cut the damn chatter!" Crowe, the flight leader barked. That guy is a swell guy when the planes are in the hangar, once in the air, he is real cranky flight lead but he is a good one. He never swore though even with his angry tone. I think it has to do with his brother being killed in the Arizona. I have seen he talks with Grace about taking revenge on the neuroi for their brothers, though they often end up changing the topic.

"Sorry sir" Nate and I said. We headed for the harbour which already a wreck but we were going to give it all we got to destroy the neuroi ships in the harbour. The air force boys were here as well. This is going to be fun.

"Aoba, better take those pictures fast before all the ships are sunk" I said.

"Got ya" Aoba said as she began taking pictures.

"Alright…going into a dive now" I said as I pushed the stick down. Get ready neuroi because this Son of A Bitch is calling for mommy.

Rabaul Harbour

Joseph's POV

"LAUNCH ALL FORWARD TORPEDOES!" I barked as the U-124 unleashed a salvo of torpedoes.

"JAWOHL KAPTEN!" The torpedo team replied.

"Sir, the navy is joining the fight" The radio operator said.

"Well looks like we got more competition" I said with a smile.

"Sir, torpedoes tubes are loaded again" The torpedo room said.

"Alright, turn port fifty degrees" I ordered as stared through the periscope at a very big target, a neuroi super battleship, which we designated as Hell-class super battleship. It was huge with four turrets, each with three guns. It had a strange look as it looks like a bastard child of the Yamato-class battleships and the Missouri-class battleship and damn was that son of bitch ugly as fuck.

"Port, fifty degrees" the Helmsman said.

"Launch torpedoes!" I barked.

"Firing, sir! Fish away!" The torpedo room said. I watched as the torpedoes streamed for the battleship. The torpedoes within ten seconds smashed into the forward magazine of the battleship. The battleship's front bow was decimated and the neuroi battleship began to sink. Soon I watch planes pounce on the crippled battleship.

"Well that bitch is dead, now who is next?" I smiled.

General Perspective

The Allied forces sank all the neuroi warships in the harbour in their last and biggest raid on that November day. Now the forces on Bougainville can push on without being harassed by the sea neuroi. Also it was also a great technological success as the Fusoans found their G5N worked fine although the engines needed some work but it will soon be in the air, the XB-29 strikers and bombers got a lot merits and the battles gave room for improvements. In the new month, the Allies made landings on New Britain at Arawe on the 15th and Cape Gloucester on the 26th. The next year, saw landings on Saidor in January, on Admiralty Islands in February and on Emirau Island in March. At the same time some more ship girls arrived but this time in few numbers, with the most recent being only four girls; Tatsuta, Zuiho, Shoho and Bismarck. Also with these four girls was a middle aged man who turns out to be the admiral of the ship girls well his rank was rear admiral but still counts. His name is Tanaka and he now advises Akagi. He said that the four ships that came with him were the last of his fleet. So now the ship girls have been displaced from their own world. Then Halsey ordered by Nimitz to move up to the Central Pacific where the fight was as hard as the south. Let see how the ship girls will handle the fight over there. Meanwhile the more storms have been appearing in the Philippines Sea, each more violent than the last until on the 28th of February 1944, they just stopped.

Near the South Pacific

IFN Minazuki

After a few days, the ship girl finally woke up. She was frightened at first but after a while she opened up but she can't remember much at all even her name so the crew decided to call her Yuuki because of her snow white hair. The crew had grown fond of her because she was very friendly and she was childish which reminded the crew whom most were married of their own children.

"This is so nice and peaceful" Yuuki said as she stared out the bridge. The captain smiled as he couldn't help but agree as well.

"Well Yuuki, even during war, the sea can be peaceful like this" The captain said.

"I hope it stays like this more often" Yuuki said.

"We all hope so too" The helmsman said.

Pearl Harbour

Office of the Commander of the Pacific

"Admiral Nimitz sir, my boys in the research department have a report on the progress of the dimensional travel" An admiral said as he handed Nimitz a folder.

"Let's see what it has to say" Nimitz said as he opened the report. He read through it and he frowned.

"Have you checked the report and with the scientists?" Nimitz asked with depression in his tone.

"Yes, I have checked the reports and the scientists at least three times and the answers were the same" The officer said.

"So this was a one way from theirs to ours and no way to reverse it?" Nimitz said.

"No sir, their world is a sense drifting farther away from ours which explains why fewer ships have crossed over" the head of research said. Nimitz sighed.

"I will tell them the news" Nimitz said. Just then another officer came in.

"Sir, I have a report from a Fusoan destroyer stating that they had rescued a ship girl from the neuroi and they are currently heading towards Halsey's Taskforce" The officer said.

"Do they know who she is?" Nimitz asked.

"No sir, apparently she suffered amnesia but for now the crew call her Yuuki" The officer said.

"Well tell Halsey about the good news *sigh* the bad news" Nimitz said.

"Yes sir" the two officers said.

"And tell him to be subtle about the bad news" Nimitz said.

"Yes, fleet admiral" the two officers saluted before leaving the room. Nimitz then stared at the door for a good five seconds before he poured himself a glass of cold water and downing it.

"I hope the girls can take the news well" Nimitz said.

* * *

**Well I haven't done this for quite some time and I am talking about an Author Notes:**

Damn looks like the ship girls can't go back and why is that their world was moving away?

One clue, this is the same universe with The Encounter


	9. Chapter 08

Chapter 08: Newcomers and Shinano

Taskforce 34 was late to the battles in Gilbert and Marshal Islands. And right now were preparing to assist in the upcoming operations farther east.

Off the coast of Tarawa

The war in no longer a stalemate, the neuroi were getting their asses whooped in Orussia, Romagna and here in the Pacific. North Africa was liberated so the Suez Canal is now back online. New Joint Fighter Wings had been formed such as the 501st "Strike Witches" and the 502nd "Brave Witches". These two soon overtook the 509th in popularity much to the Hell Born witches' dismay although that only happened in Europe. In the Pacific, the HBWs still gets hoots and whistles every time they fly over. Ursula finally was able to create a new type of strikers with the help of the ship girls, the Navy Strikers. Currently there are six types of strikers; three destroyers-class, Fletcher-class, Kagero-class and Type 1936B-class along with three light cruisers; Cleveland-class, Ōyodo-class and Leipzig-class. These cruisers were earmarked for the Pacific since the idea did come from the Pacific. The ship girls have changed very little although some of them get upgraded. These were Akagi, Nagato, Yukikaze and Hibiki although her upgrade was a strange one because her clothes changed and her name changed to Verniy and she speaks Orussian once in a while now. Also Nagato has somehow picked up the habit of smoking cigarettes. The task force has lost two warships, USS Atlanta and USS Juneau. These were their last words:

"Damn, looks like someone punched my clock...See you girls another time" Atlanta said as she slowly slipped beneath the waves.

"*Cough* Looks like my time on stage is done *Cough* I hope you enjoyed my act" Juneau said before she was consumed by fire.

This hit the task force hard as Atlanta and Juneau were very friendly and always had something uplifting to say. Atlanta was a workaholic but a witty one who always had a comment at the right place and time while Juneau was the comical actress who would to ends of the world just to give a reason for everyone in Task Force 34 to smile. Many of the girls whether they were ships, ship girls, and witches were saddened by this. Halsey felt real bad because he failed to judge the situation of the battle of Bismarck Sea. Porter, Yukikaze and Ikazuchi had it worse as they had a part to play in the sinking as Atlanta had to turn hard port, smashing to a small rocky island to avoid Yukikaze while Ikazuchi had made an error as she tried to locate the task force again which had Juneau chasing after her, Porter had no direct attribute to their sinking but she did have an argument with the two cruisers and Porter wished that the two cruiser just got sunk. The neuroi attacked the isolated cruisers and they sunk them but that was easier said than done as the Atlanta-class cruisers fought hard. The taskforce is currently trying deal with their grief, something that used to be easy because, before this you just mourned for the crew but it didn't affect you much as you barely met them but now that the ships are alive it was difficult to move on as they could always see what ships were missing and they could note the missing voices.

"I should have watched my surroundings" Yukikaze blamed herself as she watched Atlanta turn turtle before slipping beneath the waves.

"If I had been more careful, Juneau would still be here" Ikazuchi said, as she watched Juneau become a Viking's funeral boat.

"I am sorry… It was my anger that caused this" Porter said as she cried. In the days to come, Porter became distant and very fearful. Halsey knew that he couldn't have Porter in her condition so he had Helen give her moral support because he had noted that Helen is a good counsellor and it would be easier than having her in the Pearl Harbour and making a shrink thinking he needs a shrink.

USS Enterprise Bridge

"How do I break it to them, Enterprise?" Halsey asked as he paced in the bridge.

"Just tell them Halsey, it would better you told them now than you lying to them until they find out themselves which is worse" Enterprise said. Just as Enterprise finished, Rear Admiral Tanaka came in.

"Admiral Halsey all the ship girls are in the briefing room, like you ordered" Tanaka said.

"Thank you, I will head down soon, just to make sure a few things are alright" Halsey half-lied.

"Alright sir" Tanaka said before leaving the bridge.

"There is your cue, Halsey" Enterprise said.

"Alright, here goes nothing" Halsey said as he headed for the briefing room.

Briefing Room, USS Enterprise

The ship girls were chatting amongst themselves, and then Halsey entered the room. The girls stood up and saluted.

"At Ease" Halsey said.

"So what is the reason we are here, Halsey?" Akagi asked.

"It is about your world" Halsey said solemnly.

"What is wrong, Admiral?" Hyūga asked.

"Is there something wrong?" Ise asked.

"I just got word from Nimitz; he says that the research team tried to open a portal to your world however they failed, it seems you go out of your world but not in" Halsey said.

"So we are stuck here?" Nagato said.

"Yes, you are" Enterprise said.

"Damn, that is a bummer" Kongo said.

"But if it means we continue to serve under you then we gladly accept" Mutsu said.

"We can't leave the job half done so you will see our full support" Yamato said.

"This Musashi agrees, we will continue to assist you to the very end" Musashi said.

"Yes! We will not rest until victory is in our grasp!" Ashigara pumped her fist.

"You have taken care of us so well, it is time we should repay the debt, and I will protect the fleet" Yukikaze said.

"Yeah! We will help speed up this war for you!" Shimakaze cheered.

"We are team so that means we stick together till the end, you hear?" Kitakami said.

"Beside it is fun scaring the neuroi" Tenryuu smiled.

"We shall be operating far and wide throughout this ocean. You can expect much from us" Bismarck said.

"It seems they have accepted what has happened and going to stay by your side" Enterprise said.

"Thank you all for your continued participation" Halsey said as he saluted the girls.

"No thank you for your kindness" The ship girls said as they returned the salute.

"Now that is settled, we can now move on to better news" Halsey said.

"What is that?" Taiho asked.

"When on patrol a Fusoan destroyer Minazuki found a ship girl in the Philippines Sea and she coming over to hand her over to us" Halsey said.

"Who is she?" Hōshō asked.

"That is the problem, apparently she suffered amnesia and can't recall who she is, and currently the crew of the Minazuki is referring her as Yuki" Halsey answered.

"Well how long will it before they arrive?" Kagero asked.

"It was estimated that they will arrive within two ways" Halsey said. After that the meeting room was emptied and all the ship girls headed back to their respective ships.

8th June 1944

IFN Minazuki

Yuki's POV

After a few days of sailing we arrived to a small island that was surrounded by warships. I was amazed to see all the warships some even dwarf the Minazuki. I was sad for it was my last day with the crew of the Minazuki and I have grown close to the crew of the destroyer. I looked at myself before I looked at the sea again. Apparently compared to when I first woke up, I now have bright green eyes when I once had blue and the disc shaped headgear I wear on my head no longer glows blue on it but now it glows green like my eyes. I now wear a Fusoan sailor uniform since my original clothes were too badly damaged.

"It has been nice time that we had with you Yuki" The captain of the Minazuki said.

"I must say that I had fun, I will miss you guys" I began to tear up.

"Oh don't worry Yuki, I am sure you will have a great time with Halsey's fleet" The captain said. He was like a father to me.

"Thank you, captain" I said as I hugged the captain.

"It will be alright Yuki, remember" The captain looked down at me, "No matter what happens, Yuki we will always be with you inside of your heart always".

"Always?" I sniffed.

"Always, my dear, we will be with you forever in your heart" the captain said.

"I will remember that" I then released from the hug. Just then the sound of a boat was heard.

"Looks like your ride has arrived" the captain said, "Come let us lead you to your carriage" The captain and I stepped out from the bridge and headed to the side of the destroyer. I was amazed to see the entire crew there, saluting me as I headed for the boat that had docked next to the destroyer.

"I hope you have fun with the other girls" A sailor said.

"Knock those neuroi dead, Yuki" Another smiled.

"I'll miss you" Minazuki said. I smiled as I heard the voice of the destroyer that had become my home.

"Where you go, we will be behind you in spirit" Another gave me the thumbs up.

"Thank you everyone, thank you for taking care of me" I bowed to the crew. I then turned to the boat and carefully climbed towards it. I saw the crew at the boat wave or smile at me.

"So you are the one they call Yuki?" The captain asked.

"Yes, that would be me" I answered.

"Alright welcome aboard" The pilot extended his hand, "I am Lieutenant John Fitzgerald Kennedy (#1) of the United States Navy welcome aboard PT-59"

"Thank you, sir" I said as I got on the boat.

"Alright, hold something, this boat has kick whenever it starts up" Kennedy said. So I grab onto a railing but just to be sure I had my headgear's tentacles latch on as well. The boat's crew was very amused by this.

"Well I heard of hanging on but this takes it" A crewmember at a machine gun fixture said as he watched me hold on.

"Well, Betio here, we go" Kennedy said as he started the engine. The boat lunged forward and I slipped back a bit.

"So, why do they call you, Yuki?" A sailor asked.

"Well, they decided to call me Yuki because my hair was white as snow" I said.

"Well that makes sense" Another said.

"Well, anyway, I hope you have a swell time with the other ship girls, they are just some the nicest people you have ever met" Kennedy said with a smile, eyes never leaving the sea in front of us.

"You speak highly of them" I said.

"Well, this isn't my first command" Kennedy chuckled.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well I was in charge of another PT boat, PT-109" Kennedy said.

"What happened" I asked, interested to hear about this man's story.

"Well, it was moonless night…" Kennedy began to tell the story; I could already imagine the scene.

August 2nd 1942

Kula Gulf

PT-109

This PT boat had just was just idling in the gulf as it had been ordered along with two other PT boats to patrol the area in case of neuroi ships attempting to reinforce the garrison on New Georgia appear. Kennedy had his boat was idling on one engine to avoid detection of her wake by neuroi aircraft. Because of the darkness, the crew of PT-109 didn't see a neuroi destroyer coming straight at them at full speed until it was too late to speed away.

"OH SHIT!" A sailor said just as the neuroi destroyer sliced the PT boat in half, killing two of the crew, Seamen Andrew Jackson Kirksey and Harold W. Marney with another two badly injured. Because of being sliced in two, the boat began to sink but that was true for the rear end. The bow section thanks to the watertight compartments was still afloat. The survivors all clambered onto the floating segment; however by late afternoon it was apparent that the bow was going to sink so Kennedy and his men decided to abandon it and swim for land.

"There's nothing in the book about a situation like this. A lot of you men have families and some of you have children. What do you want to do? I have nothing to lose" Kennedy said before he led the men to a small island that was called by the locals as Plum Pudding Island. Kennedy despite suffering an injury to the back towed badly-burned senior enlisted machinist mate, MM1 Patrick McMahon through the water with a life jacket strap clenched between his teeth. After four hours of swimming the survivors reached the small island however they had to hide from neuroi patrols. The island was a small island and it had no food or fresh water source available.

"You guys stay here, I will go look for something to fill our stomachs" Kennedy said as he got back into the South Pacific in search of food and water. After swimming for 4 km, around Naru and Olasana islands, he led his men to Olasana Island where there were coconuts tree and drinkable water. Luckily for them the explosion of their PT boat did not go unnoticed by a Coastwatcher who dispatched two natives to find them. After six days of searching, the natives found Kennedy and his men who had survived on coconuts. Then came the rescue in the form of the girls from the 1st Ship Girls Flotilla, who were Amagiri (#2), Yukikaze, Inazuma, Ikazuchi, Hibiki, Tenryuu, Sendai, Ooi and Takao who picked them up and headed for Rendova Island. Kennedy was awarded the Navy and Marine Corps Medal for rescuing Patrick McMahon. Kennedy stated that, "If it wasn't for the ship girls, then there will be a memorial for me and my men"

"So, the ship girls saved your lives" I said.

"Yes, that is why I feel indebted to them and I will try to help them any way possible" Kennedy said as he piloted the boat to an amazing sight.

"Those are massive" I gasped as I saw the big warships that were berthed around a small island. There were many that dwarfed the Minazuki.

"These, Yuki are the ships of Halsey's Taskforce 34" Kennedy said as he makes a turns and heads for a large ship that had planes on it.

"What is that?" I pointed to the ship in front of us.

"That is the USS Enterprise, an aircraft carrier of the United States Navy and the flag ship of the Taskforce 34" Kennedy answered.

"So you are Yuki, welcome to Taskforce 34" Enterprise said. Just then a bunch of girls came from the carrier and rushed the PT boat that I was on and they were surprised.

"Oh my god! It is an Abyssal!" One of them shouted.

"A what? What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Don't lie! What are you planning on achieving here, Wo?" A girl who had long black hair with a black chest piece said angrily.

"Who is Wo? I am Yuki!" I responded.

"There is a mistake!" The long haired girl hissed then she turned to Kennedy, "Lieutenant was she the one you picked up from the Minazuki?"

"Yes, ma'am" Kennedy said stiffly his eyes straight forward, after a moment of silence, Kennedy asked "Ma'am, one question"

"What is it Lieutenant" the girl asked.

"What is this Abyssal are you talking about?" Kennedy asked.

"Abyssal are basically the enemy in our world, they have taken controls of the seas and they threatened to destroy us" The girl said.

"They are monster!" A young girl said.

"They are savage" Another young girl said.

"Judging how she is here, it seems that there are more of them here as well" The black haired girl said.

"Well if you think that I am one of them, then you are wrong! I am not like those!" I growled. Just then all the memories I had prior the storm came back, I remembered who I was and god how I hated it.

"What can you say that will prove it?" Another black haired girl said and this one had two things protruding from a headgear she was wearing. She also had a cigarette in her mouth.

"Just think about it, if I was like any of the other abyssal girls I would be sinking the Minazuki and if that doesn't work, how about this, why did I not sink the PT boat? If I was like the other Abyssals this PT boat would be in Davy Jones' locker by now" I argued as I got off the PT boat.

"She has a point, Nagato" A short haired brunette said to the second black haired girl.

"What do you think Akagi, should we let Yuki aboard?" Nagato asked the first black haired girl. The latter was in deep thought before sighing softly.

"Well better a friend than an enemy, alright Yuki you can join us" Akagi said as she extended her hand "Prove me right"

"Oh you won't regret it" I smiled and I shook her hand. Suddenly my hand began to glow and it spread across my hand and up my body.

"What did you do, Akagi?" A girl asked.

"I don't know!" Akagi replied as she stood back. The glow intensified as it spread across my body.

"What is going on?" I asked fearfully before the glow crawled up my face. I closed my eyes in fear. Then I felt a strange warm coming from inside.

"_Do not fear, this is not the end, but merely the beginning_" A voice said. I felt my body change.

"This feels good" I uttered.

Akagi's POV

We were just stunned as the Wo; I mean Yuki suddenly began to glow after shaking my hand. Instinctively I looked at my hand to see if anything changed; nothing.

"What is going on?" Tone asked.

"Don't ask me! I am as clueless as you are" Mogami said. The glowing had gotten the attention of the crew of the Enterprise as Halsey radioed.

"Akagi! What is going on down there?" Halsey asked frantically.

"I don't know Halsey, this thing just happened" I said.

"This feels good" Yuki said. I turned towards her to see the glow begin to die down.

"Oh my god" The Lieutenant on the PT boat said. The glowing stopped and now a new person stood in front of us. She had grown to just about Yamato's height and she had an outfit that seems to be a cross between Yamato's and Taiho's. She had a large Yumi, a Japanese bow and a large flight deck on her left arm. She had an island to her right which resembled Taiho's but not quite. She had bright blonde hair in twintails. Her facial features had both Yamato's and Musashi's. She had a slim body although her 'tanks' were quite large. She also had a samurai sword with sheath at her hip.

"Wow this is so cool!" Yuki said as she looked at herself.

"What just happened?" I asked.

"I don't know but I think you just got yourself a new carrier" Yuki said.

"So who are you now?" Yamato asked.

"Oh, I am very pleased to meet you! I am Shinano the biggest carrier of the Navy at your service… just make sure there are no subs nearby" Shinano gave the two finger salute but she scratched her head when she said the last part.

"Shinano? Wait that means…" Yamato said.

"This would mean that Shinano is the sister of Yamato and this Musashi" Musashi said.

"Well technically half-sisters but yes, I am your little sister, Ane-san" Shinano smiled. Yamato blushed while Musashi walked up to her and gave her a nudge on the head.

"It is going to be fun to have you around" Zuikaku said.

"Damn it! Why are all the new ones bigger than me?!" Ryujo exclaimed as she pouted. The rest of the ship girls laughed.

"This is strange" I said.

"Yeah, all this while we thought the Abyssal were utterly different but it seems now that they might be corrupted ship girls" Nagato said before she blew a smoke cloud.

"Wait! We can't be sure this is true! What do we do if some of them are monsters? And if they were ship girls like us, why should trust them?" Shimakaze asked. I could tell she was not convinced with the fact that Shinano now on a ship girl.

"This Musashi think it unwise of Shimakaze to speak of Shinano and those like her in such manner, If Shinano was an Abyssal girl in disguise, why is she not hostile or feeling awkward?" Musashi said.

"This is actually changes everything then" Kongo said.

"So what do we do about the Abyssals now?" Yamato asked.

"Well, it seems that we have to give the Abyssals quarters when we catch them" Bismarck said.

"Hey Shinano, do you remember anything when you were an Abyssal?" Ise asked.

"I can remember but there is nothing useful for us but I do remember hearing a Ru-class battleship say Bissy subconsciously" Shinano said.

"Bissy?" Bismarck asked.

"Yeah, that is about all I remember"

"_I wonder if I meet my older sister_" I thought.

"Well, anyway

"Hey why don't we celebrate the arrival of our new comrade, I heard there was nice place on Betio" Junyō suggested.

"Alright, let me tell Halsey" I said.

"No need for that" Enterprise said.

"We heard you girls on the radio, sure you can go enjoy yourselves" Halsey said.

"I am sorry but I cannot go…I have something else planned…for today" Kaga said.

"What is it?" Shinano asked.

"Um…"Kaga said but didn't answer.

"Let me answer for you Kaga" I said.

"What is it, Akagi?" Kongo asked.

"Do tell us" Aoba said. Kaga was shaking her head furiously as I looked at her with a smile. Oh this is going to be fun.

"She had arranged with a certain pilot on the Enterprise to have a ride in his plane" I said. Kaga tries to jump me but I sidestepped like a boss which left her splashing the sea.

"Oh…" Zuikaku smiled mischievously.

"Go for him, Kaga!" Ashigara said enthusiastically.

"I will kill you Akagi!" Kaga shouted as she tried to chase me. I ran around with her on my tail. I was having a blast.

"Well I best be going back or my captain will have my ass" the PT boat Lieutenant said as he drove off, "See went the day is shining again.

"But Kaga if you chase me then you will be late for you flight!" I shouted trying to hold my laughter.

"Oh shit!" Kaga exclaimed before she ran to the Enterprise who was laughing her stern off.

"Quick! Quick! He is waiting for you!" Enterprise taunted.

"Alright let's go to Betio!" Junyō said. The ship girls headed for Betio Island for a celebration for Shinano's arrival and they had a swell time. There was even a drinking contest which the destroyers and light cruisers didn't take part in, though Verniy did take a few shots of vodka and the winner was Bismarck which was expected of the German Battleship though Yamashiro came to a close second. After that, they headed back for their respective ships. Shinano decided to bunk in IFN Nagato.

Meanwhile…

General Perspective

USS Enterprise Flight Deck

A lone Helldiver was sitting at the end of the flight deck of the USS Enterprise. The pilot was smoking a cigarette to pass the time when he noticed someone running towards the plane.

"Ah, you finally arrived, Kaga" The pilot said.

"Sorry I was late, Steven, I had trouble with the flight suit" Kaga said as she fiddled with the flight suit just a bit more.

"That is alright, now why don't we get airborne shall we?" Steven said. The two climbed into the Helldiver, with Kaga sitting in Steven's lap much to her embarrassment and joy.

"Alright, we go" Steven said as he pulled the stick back gently. The Helldiver's engine revved as the propellers picked up speed. Soon the catapult launched the dive bomber off the flight deck. Kaga, having never been in an aircraft during take-off, tensed up and she gripped onto Steven's arms and she had her eyes shut.

"Easy there Kaga, there is nothing to worry about" Steven chuckled. Kaga slowly eased up on her grip but still held onto Steven's arms. Her eyes were still closed

"There we have reached cruising speed, and would you look at that, we are in the air" Steven said. Kaga opened her eyes and she was amazed at the sight around her.

"This is so amazing" Kaga said.

"Ha, ha, ha, it is an amazing sight, isn't it?" Steven said. Kaga nodded in agreement, "Hang on, I am going to do some turns"

The Helldiver banked left or right depending on which direction Steven pulled the stick. Kaga was amazed at how relaxed Steven as he flew the plane.

"The sky is so beautiful" Kaga said.

"Look! It's the fleet in all of its glory" Steven pointed to the ships of the taskforce berthed around Betio Island. Kaga turned to see the ships shine in the evening sun.

"Wow" Kaga said.

"Well, that is about it for this flight, I am taking her in" Steven said as he took the Helldiver down to Enterprise. The plane caught the arrestor wire and the plane slowed down to a stop. The two fliers got out the plane. Then the flight deck crew pushed the plane to the elevator to send it to the hangar deck.

"Thank you for the flight" Kaga said.

"Well, anything for a friend, hey if you can have ride any time, just tell me first" Steven smiled.

That evening, Halsey received more orders from Nimitz and this one made him frowned.

"FROM CINCPACFLT TO WARCHIEF 34: TASKFORCE 36 COMMANDER'S, NISHIZŌTSUKAHARA HAS PASSED AWAY, DECISION HAS BEEN MADE TO MERGE THE TASKFORCE WITH TASKFORCE 34. ORIGNALLY ADMIRAL SPRUANCE WAS TO TAKE OVER BUT HE HAD BEEN CHOSEN TO RETAKE THE ALEUTIAN ISLANDS TO THE NORTH WITH HIS TASKFORCE 38

THE FOLLOWING ARE THE SHIPS OF TASKFORCE 36:

AIRCRAFT CARRIERS:

IFN KAGA

IFN SORYU

USS YORKTOWN (ESSEX-CLASS)

USS INTERPID

HMS ILLUSTRIOUS

HMS FORMIDABLE

BATTLESHIPS & BATTLECRUISERS:

IFN MUTSU

IFN HIEI

IFN MUSASHI

USS CALIFORNIA

USS WASHINGTON

USS NEW JERSEY

HMS VALIANT

HMS QUEEN ELIZABETH

HMS RENOWN

HEAVY CRUISERS:

IFN MIKUMA

IFN CHIKUMA

IFN SUZUYA

IFN MAYA

USS CANBERRA

USS QUINCY

USS ALASKA

USS WICHITA

HMS CORNWALL

HMS LONDON

HMS DOVENTSHIRE

HMS SUSSEX

LIGHT CRUISERS:

IFN NAGARA

IFN YŪBARI

IFN ŌYODO

IFN JINTSU

USS COLUMBIA

USS SAN JUAN

USS BILOXI

USS HOUSTON

HMS CEYLON

HMS DAUNTLESS

HMS GAMBIA

HMAS LEANDER

DESTROYERS:

IFN AKEBONO

IFN FUBUKI

IFN INAZUMA

IFN SHIRANUI

IFN SHIMAKAZE

USS GUEST

USS BENNETT

USS FULLAM

USS HUDSON

USS ALLEN M. SUMNER

USS MOALE

HMS ISIS

HMS WAKEFUL

HMAS VENDETTA

HMS SCOUT

HMS QUALITY

SUBMARINES:

I-168

I-172

I-184

I-401

1-403

USS NARWHAL

USS TAMBOR

USS ALBACORE

USS DARTER

USS DACE

TOTAL NUMBER OF SHIPS IS SIXTY FOUR SHIPS

INCLUDING TASKFORCE 34: TOTAL INCREASES TO ONE HUNDRED AND FOURTEEN

THE FOLLOWING WITCHES ARE TO JOIN THE 509TH JOINT FIGHTER WING

FUKUNA SHIGEO, 19, COMMANDER, A6M8 "ZEKE" ZERO, TWO 13 MM CANNONS, TSUNAMI, FUSOAN

JOSEPHINE J. FOSS, 18, CAPTAIN, F6F HELLCAT, ONE M2HB BROWNING, THUNDERSTORM, LIBERION

TAKAHO TOSHIO, 18, LIEUTENANT COMMANDER, A7M "SAM" REPPU, ARISAKA TYPE 99 SNIPER RIFLE, SHARP EYE, FUSOAN

ROSELLE FOSKET, 18, SQUADRON LEADER, SUPERMARINE SEAFIRE MK IV, VICKERS-BERTHIER LIGHT MACHINE GUN, CYCLONE, AUSTRALISAN

KAZUKO SUGINO, 20, SUB-LIEUTENANT, H8K "EMILY" FLYING BOAT, TWO TYPE 99 20 MM CANNONS, SUPER STRENGTH, FUSOAN

ROSEMARY M. HANSON, 17, LIEUTENANT, P61 BLACK WIDOW, M1941 JOHNSON LIGHT MACHINE GUN, MAGIC ANTENNA, LIBERION

JANIE CHECKETTS, 16, FLYING OFFICER, DE HAVILLAND MOSQUITO, LANCHASTER SUBMACHINE GUN, STEALTH, AOTEAROAN

PATRICIA TURNBULL, 15, PILOT OFFICER, BRISTOL BEAUFIGHTER, VICKERS K MACHINE GUN, SHORT FUSE, AUSTRALISAN

JAMIE A. SHIRLEY, 14, SECOND LIEUTENANT, P-80 SHOOTING STAR, M1919A4 BROWNING LIGHT MACHINE GUN, SPEED BOOST, LIBERION

NUMBER OF WITCHES IS NINE

ADDED TO THE 509TH JFW, THE NUMBER WILL BE TWENTY FOUR.

ALSO FIVE NAVY WITCHES WILL BE ARRIVNG WHOM ARE TO JOIN THE FIRST SHIP GIRLS FLOTILLA.

THEY ARE THE FOLLOWING:

AMELIA A. KING, 19, REAR ADMIRAL, CLEVELAND-CLASS LIGHT CRUISER, TWO FIVE INCH GUNS, QUADRUPLE-MOUNT BOFORS 45 MM CANNONS, ERUPTION, LIBERION

YUKARI TAKEO, 19, COMMODORE, ŌYODO-CLASS LIGHT CRUISER, TWO 155 MM GUN, 100 MM ANTI-AIR GUN, RANGE FINDER, FUSOAN

JESSIE YEAGER, 18, CAPTAIN, FLETCHER-CLASS DESTROYER, 90 MM M1A1 ANTI-AIR GUN, DEPTH CHARGES, BALLISTIC STABLIZATION, LIBERION

YOSHINO CHŪICHI, 18, CAPTAIN, KAGERO-CLASS, TRIPLE-MOUNT TYPE 96 25MM GUN, THREE TYPE 93 "LONG LANCE" TORPEDOES, STEEL WALL, FUSOAN

ERICA RAEDER, 16, COMMANDER, TYPE 1936-B-CLASS DESTROYER, 127 MM GUN, BOFORS 40 MM CANNON, AREA SCAN, KARLSLANDER

TASKFORCE 36 WILL BE ARRIVING IN YOUR AREA IN TWO DAYS.

GOOD LUCK HALSEY" Halsey read the message. He then plopped into his seat.

"What's the matter Halsey?" Enterprise asked.

"The commander of Taskforce 36, Admiral Nishizō has passed away" Halsey said.

"That is sad to hear" Enterprise said.

"That is not only thing, Nimitz and Yamamoto had decided that his taskforce should merge with our taskforce" Halsey said.

"Well, what the problem with that? The Karlslander fleet merged with us fine so what is the problem with Taskforce 36?" Enterprise asked.

"Taskforce 36 is the second biggest taskforce in the Pacific with 64 combat ships, which is just behind Taskforce 33 of eighty ships so when our two taskforce combine, we will have a 114 warships and that is a lot ships" Halsey said.

"That is a lot of ships, Halsey but you can lead them" Enterprise said.

"Thanks for the confidence" Halsey said.

"So when will they arrive?" Enterprise asked.

"They will be arriving in two days" Halsey said.

"I suggest you tell Ozawa and Phillips so they know what's up" Enterprise said.

"I was planning to do so, Enterprise" Halsey said as he stood up again and headed to the radio to inform Ozawa and Phillips.

June 10th 1944

IFN Hibiki

Hibiki quietly watched the calm seas that surrounded her. She loved to just quietly watch the sea splashed her hull. She had picked up Orussian words from Verniy. Suddenly something caught her attention; she looked via her range finding binoculars and she saw something huge approaching from the north.

"Chert! Those are pagoda masts!" Hibiki exclaimed. This alerted her crew and they scrambled to their battlestations.

"Hibiki, what did you see? Pagoda masts you said?" Her captain asked.

"Da sir" Hibiki replied.

"All weapons! Turn to face the unidentified ships to the north!" Hibiki's captain ordered. Then her six 5 inch guns turned north and her torpedo tubes were primed and ready

"Sir! We have nine airborne targets" A radar operator said.

"Wait! Don't shoot! Not yet! Hibiki, give them a holler" Hibiki's captain said.

"Da, This is IFN Hibiki of Taskforce 34 to unidentified airborne units, identify yourselves now or my guns will open up on your asses! Teper' (Now)!" Hibiki barked.

"Hey, easy there Hibiki, this is the Taskforce 36's Witches Wing" A witch said and as if on cue, nine witches flew overhead without a doubt heading for the Big E.

"Taskforce 36? That means that…" Hibiki's captain said before a very large warship appeared, one that completely dwarfed the destroyer. It was the largest battleship the world has ever seen, other than the Montana-class battleships the Liberions were building.

"Greetings Hibiki, I am IFN Musashi, I hope we can work side by side to defeat our wreathed enemy" Musashi said.

"Da, let us destroy the chernyye d'yavoly (black devils)" Hibiki said.

"My, for a Fusoan destroyer, you speak fluent Orussian" Musashi said.

"Well, I learned from a friend" Hibiki said while remembering the language lesson from Verniy.

"Wow, this is just simply amazing! I know Nimitz radioed us about this but to actually hear your ship speak is simply fantastic" The captain of the Musashi said. Just then, Hibiki saw a strange sight, it was a girl who Hibiki immediately knew she was a witch because of the animal familiars on her head; she was in a contraption that resembled a Fletcher-class destroyer.

"Who are you?" Hibiki asked.

"Oh, hello there Hibiki, I am Captain Jessie Yeager, of Taskforce 36 well or you should say that should be Taskforce 34's 1st Ship Girl Flotilla, since I have been ordered to join the flotilla" Jessie said as she came to a stop next to Hibiki.

"Wait Yeager? Are you related to Charlotte E. Yeager?" Hibiki asked.

"She refers to be called Shirley but yes I am related to her, she is my older sister in fact" Jamie said.

"Hey, are those the new naval strikers?" Hibiki's captain asked.

"Yes sir, these are the new Fletcher-class destroyer strikers" Jessie said.

"So, they have developed new strikers huh? Well they look amazing" Hibiki said.

"Yes they are…well I best be off, see you later, Hibiki" Jessie said as she steamed ahead.

"This is Admiral Halsey to Taskforce 36; I first give my condolences for the passing Admiral Nishizō, I might not know him personally but I know that he was a good officer and he would want us to continue giving the neuroi hell here in the Pacific, so why don't we honour him and prepare for the battles that we will face" Halsey radioed.

Meanwhile on USS Enterprise

The new witches were introduced to the existing members of the 509th girls. The same was done to the navy sea witches with the 1st Ship Girl Flotilla. Now they were going to have some fun which was to see what the new witches can do.

"Alright, show us what you girls got! Sink those boats" Grace said.

"Roger, this is Commander Fukuna, I am going in! TSUNAMI~!" Fukuna said as she created a gigantic wave that swamped the old torpedo boat.

"Hey, this is Josephine! Have some thunder bitch!" Josephine swore as she unleashed a multitude lightning bolts at an old motorboat, frying it.

"Takaho, here, target is in sight, taking it out" Takaho used her sniper rifle to detonate the old PT boat.

"This Roselle Fosket with the weather, it is going to be a cy-CLONE!" Roselle shouted as she made gale force winds that capsized an old fishing boat.

"Kazuko is here with her Emily strikers! Now you will die piece of shit!" Kazuko barked as she fired her two 20 mm cannons at a written off flying boat.

"I am Rosemary and now have some of my Johnson!" Rosemary said as she gunned down a destroyed seaplane that had been dragged out to sea.

"This is Janie! I am here, oh no, I am not! Where am I? Right behind you! Surprise butt-sex time" Janie shouted as her Lanchaster Submachine Gun as she used her stealth ability.

"What's up mate? I am doing just fine…NOW DIE YOU FUCKER!" Patricia screamed as she unloaded her Vickers K machine gun at her target which was crippled landing boat.

"This is Jamie, full throttle! I got a need for speed!" Jamie cheered as she rocketed in her P-80 Shooting Star while machine gunning a wreckage of an amphibious tank.

"Wow! She nearly broke the sound barrier with that one" Rosemary said as she checked her magic antenna ability.

"Oh sis is not going to be happy" Jessie said.

Meanwhile…

Dover, 501st Joint Fighter Wing Base

"*Clang*" The sound of a wrench fell onto the ground.

"What's wrong Shirley?" Francesca asked.

"My speed need senses are tingling, someone nearly broke the sound barrier" Shirley shuddered.

"Don't worry, Shirley, I know that you can break the sound barrier first" Francesca cheered.

"That's the spirit! Now where did I put that wrench?" Shirley asked as she looked around.

Back in the Pacific…

"Let's see what you Sea Witches can do, you too Shinano" Akagi said.

"This is Amelia, one broadside coming right up!" Amelia said as she fired blanks from her 5 inch guns.

"Yukari reporting for duty, calculating projector… FIRE~!" Yukari hollered as her 155 mm cannons belched fire.

"Jessie here, I see the target, opening fire!" as she fired her 90 mm M1A1 cannon.

"This is Yoshino Chūichi, my armour is invulnerable but my weapons are as strong! Have some flak!" Yoshino barked as she fired her 25 mm guns.

"This is Erica, I am conducting search and destroy mission… target found, feuer!" Erica said as her 5-inch gun let loose hell.

"Shinano here, I am launching my strike force now! Go get them, girls" Shinano said as she launched a barrage of arrows which transformed into A7M Reppus and B7A2 Ryuseis and they annihilated the target which was an burned out Fusoan barge.

"Wow, I am impressed" Grace said.

"Are you sure those strikers of yours are not battleship ones because they can handle against my cannons" Kongo (SG) said.

"My expectations have been blown out the water" Hyūga said.

"Same here" Ise said.

"Well, it was thanks to you girls that we have these strikers in the first place" Amelia said.

"Well, whatever the case, the neuroi are sure going to suffer" Grace said.

That night

Halsey's Quarters, USS Enterprise

"Looks like I have to write a new roster…again" Halsey said as he looked at his typewriter.

"This is what, your seventh roster? Well better start now" Enterprise said.

"Well what to do, Nimitz wants an updated one as soon as possible" Halsey said as he looked at the paper.

"I hope you don't stay up for too long" Enterprise said then Halsey felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He quickly turned around to see if anyone was there but there was no one and the door to his room hasn't been moved.

"That was weird" Halsey muttered, then turned to his typewriter, "The sooner I start, the sooner I can sleep"

After two hours of typing, Halsey finally finished the roster. He then finished whatever coffee that was left in his cup and went to bed immediately. Enterprise read the roster.

SEVENTH REVISION OF THE ROSTER OF TASKFORCE 34

AS OF JUNE 10TH 1944, TASKFORCE 36 WHICH WAS UNDER THE LATE ADMIRAL NISHIZŌ TSUKAHARA HAD SUCCESSFUL BEEN INTEGRATED INTO TASKFORCE 34 UNDER THE ORDERS OF THE ALLIED PACIFIC COMMAND. ALSO MORE WITCHES, NINE NAVY AIR WITCHES AND FIVE NAVY SEA WITCHES HAS JOINED THE 509TH JFW AND THE 1ST SHIP GIRL FLOTILLA RESPECTIVELY. ON A FINAL NOTE A NEW SHIP GIRL HAS JOINED THE FLEET.

ROSTER OF TASKFORCE 34 IS AS FOLLOWS:

AIRCRAFT CARRIERS:

USS ENTERPRISE; 15 CORSAIRS, 36 F6F HELLCATS, 15 SBD DAUNTLESS, 9 TBF AVENGERS

USS YORKTOWN; 42 F6F HELLCATS, 36 SB2C-1 HELLDIVERS, 12 TBF AVENGERS

USS INTERPID; 36 F6F HELLCATS, 6 CORSAIRS, 36 SB2C-1 HELLDIVERS, 12 TBF AVENGERS

IFN ZUIKAKU; 30 MISTUBISHI A6M ZEROS, 9 AICHI D3A VALS, 21 D4Y JUDYS, 12 B5N KATES

IFN KAGA; 30 MITSUBISHI A6M ZEROS, 27 YOKOSUKA D4Y JUDYS, 15 NAKAJIMA B6N JILLS

IFN SORYU; 18 MITSUBISHI A6M ZEROS, 18 YOKOSUKA D4Y JUDYS, 18 NAKAJIMA B6N JILLS

HMS HERMES; 15 WILDCATS, 5 SKUAS (DECISION MADE TO RETIRE VESSEL, AFTER SAIPAN; PLANNED TO REPLACE WITH HMS COURAGEOUS)

HMS ILLUSTRIOUS; 18 SUPERMARINE SEAFIRES, 9 FAIREY BARRACUDA, 9 TBF AVENGERS

HMS FORMIDABLE; 18 SUPERMARINE SEAFIRES, 9 FAIREY BARRACUDA, 9 TBF AVENGERS

KMS ELBE; 15 BF 109S, 9 JU-87 STUKAS

BATTLESHIPS AND BATTLECRUISERS:

USS MISSOURI

USS IOWA

USS NEW JERSEY

USS WASHINGTON

USS CALIFORNIA

IFN MUSASHI

IFN NAGATO

IFN MUTSU

IFN KONGO

IFN HIEI

HMS VALIANT

HMS PRINCE OF WALES

HMS QUEEN ELIZABETH

HMS RENOWN (UNDERGOINGING MINOR REPAIRS IN BETIO)

HMS REPULSE

HEAVY CRUISERS:

USS BALTIMORE

USS BOSTON

USS HELENA

USS CANBERRA

USS QUINCY

USS ALASKA

USS WICHITA

IFN MYŌKŌ

IFN TAKAO

IFN ATAGO

IFN MIKUMA

IFN CHIKUMA

IFN SUZUYA

IFN MAYA

HMS CORNWALL

HMS LONDON

HMS DOVENTSHIRE

HMS SUSSEX

KMS PRINZ EUGEN

KMS BLUCHER

LIGHT CRUISERS:

USS ATLANTA (SUNK)

USS JUNEAU (SUNK)

USS SAN DIEGO

USS CLEVELAND

USS COLUMBIA

USS SAN JUAN

USS BILOXI

USS HOUSTON

IFN KITAKAMI (UNDERGOING REFIT IN PEARL HARBOUR)

IFN TATSUTA

IFN YAHAGI

IFN NAGARA

IFN YŪBARI

IFN ŌYODO

IFN JINTSU

HMS LIVERPOOL

HMS CEYLON

HMS DAUNTLESS

HMS GAMBIA

HMAS LEANDER

KMS KARLSRUHE

KMS KIEL

KMS EMDEN

DESTROYERS:

USS FLETCHER

USS BENSON

USS PORTER

USS EATON (UNDER GOING OVERHAUL IN MARE ISLAND)

USS GUEST

USS BENNETT

USS FULLAM

USS HUDSON

USS ALLEN M. SUMNER

USS MOALE

IFN AKATSUKI

IFN HIBIKI

IFN KAGERO

IFN YUKIKAZE

IFN AKEBONO

IFN FUBUKI

IFN INAZUMA

IFN SHIRANUI

IFN SHIMAKAZE

HMS VAMPIRE (UNDERGOING REFITS IN PEARL HARBOUR)

HMS VALKYRIE

HMS ISIS

HMS WAKEFUL

HMAS VENDETTA

HMS SCOUT

HMS QUALITY

Z42

Z41

Z38

Z37 (UNDERGOING REPAIRS IN PEARL HARBOUR)

SUBMARINES:

I-168

I-172

I-184

I-401

1-403

USS NARWHAL

USS TAMBOR

USS ALBACORE

USS DARTER

USS DACE

U-124

U-123

U-122

U-111

U-110 (UNDERGOING ENGINE REPLACEMENT IN PEARL HARBOUR)

TOTAL NUMBER OF COMBAT SHIPS IS ONE HUNDRED AND TWELVE (NOTE FIVE VESSELS ARE DOCKED; THEREFORE EFFECTIVE STRENGTH IS ONE HUNDRED AND SEVEN.

ROSTER OF THE 509TH JFW:

COMMANDING OFFICER:

GRACE "NANNY" BOYINGTON, 21, COLONEL, F4U CORSAIR, ONE M2HB BROWNING MACHINE GUN, FIRE BREATH, LIBERION

SECOND IN COMMAND:

AKANARI "MATCHAN" SADAAKI, 23, COMMANDER, J2M5A RAIDEN "JACK", ONE 20 MM CANNON, KAMIKAZE, FUSOAN

WITCHES IN THE JOINT FIGHTER WING:

JOSEPHINE J. FOSS, 18, CAPTAIN, F6F HELLCAT, ONE M2HB BROWNING, THUNDERSTORM, LIBERION

FUKUNA SHIGEO, 19, COMMANDER, A6M8 "ZEKE" ZERO, TWO 13 MM CANNONS, TSUNAMI, FUSOAN

JANE "MEAT BALL SMITTY" LUCIANA SMITH, 19, COMMANDANT, F6F-5N HELLCAT, TWO 20 MM CANNON, SUPER STRENGTH, LIBERION

HEIDI "BRAINSTORM" BRESTRICH, 18, COMMANDER, BF 109T-4, ONE MG42, STURM, KARLSLANDER

OKUNIMA TAKEO, 16, LIEUTENANT COMMANDER, A6M6C ZERO "ZEKE", ONE 20 MM CANNON, AREA SCAN, FUSOAN

TAKAHO TOSHIO, 18, LIEUTENANT COMMANDER, A7M "SAM" REPPU, ARISAKA TYPE 99 SNIPER RIFLE, SHARP EYE, FUSOAN

EVA "EYE APPLE" APEL, 15, LIEUTENANT COMMANDER, JU-87T-5, 37 MM AUTOCANNON, ILLUSION MAGIC, KARLSLANDER

ROSELLE FOSKET, 18, SQUADRON LEADER, SUPERMARINE SEAFIRE MK IV, VICKERS-BERTHIER LIGHT MACHINE GUN, CYCLONE, AUSTRALISAN

MARTHA RAY "HAWK" HAWKINS, 15, CAPTAIN, F6F-3 HELLCAT, ONE M2HB BROWNING MACHINE GUN, EAGLE EYE, LIBERION

KAIOTA TOSHIO, 14, LIEUTENANT (NAVY), A6M5 ZERO "ZEKE", ONE 20 MM CANNON, THUNDER, FUSOAN

KAZUKO SUGINO, 20, SUB-LIEUTENANT, H8K "EMILY" FLYING BOAT, TWO TYPE 99 20 MM CANNONS, SUPER STRENGTH, FUSOAN

OLIVIA ROBERTSON "KILLER" CALDWELL, 13, FLYING OFFICER, SUPERMARINE SPITFIRE MK IX, ONE VICKERS MACHINE GUN, HEALING MAGIC, AUSTRALIS

HELEN "COACH" WILLIAM BAUER, 14, LIEUTENANT, F4U-4 CORSAIR, ONE 20 MM CANNON, WAR SPEED, LIBERION

ROSEMARY M. HANSON, 17, LIEUTENANT, P61 BLACK WIDOW, M1941 JOHNSON LIGHT MACHINE GUN, MAGIC ANTENNA, Liberion

CHARLIE R. "SKULL" STIMPSON, 15, LIEUTENANT, F4F WILDCAT, ONE M2HB BROWNING MACHINE GUN, RADAR SCRAMBLER, LIBERION

CHARLIE ARBUTHNOT CROMBIE, 14, FLYING OFFICER, SUPERMARINE SPITFIRE MK VIII, ONE LEWIS GUNS, ERUPTION, AUSTRALIS

JANIE CHECKETTS, 16, FLYING OFFICER, DE HAVILLAND MOSQUITO, LANCHASTER SUBMACHINE GUN, STEALTH, AOTEAROAN

IKIZAWA "KOTESU" TETSUZO, 17, FLYING OFFICER, A6M5 ZERO "ZEKE", ONE 20 MM CANNON, MAGIC EYE, FUSOAN

SAITA "PRINCESS OF RABAUL" JUNICHI, 15, ENSIGN, A6M3 ZERO "ZEKE", TYPE 99 LIGHT MACHINE GUN, DRAGON BREATH, FUSOAN

ADRIANA PHILIP "TIM" GOLDSMITH, 12, PILOT OFFICER, SUPERMARINE SPITFIRE, ONE BOYS ANTITANK RIFLE, BALLISTIC STABILIZATION, AUSTRALIS

JANICE LLOYD "WAD" WADDY, 16, PILOT OFFICER, P-40 KITTYHAWK, ONE BREN GUN, FIRESTORM, AUSTRALIS

PATRICIA TURNBULL, 15, PILOT OFFICER, BRISTOL BEAUFIGHTER, VICKERS K MACHINE GUN, SHORT FUSE, AUSTRALISAN

JAMIE A. SHIRLEY, 14, SECOND LIEUTENANT, P-80 SHOOTING STAR, M1919A4 BROWNING LIGHT MACHINE GUN, SPEED BOOST, LIBERION

THE TOTAL NUMBER OF WITCHES IN THE 509TH JFW IS NOW: TWENTY FIVE

ROSTER OF THE 1ST SHIP GIRLS FLOTILLA:

AKAGI

KAGA

SORYU

HIRYU

TAIHO

SHŌKAKU

ZUIKAKU

SHINANO

HŌSHŌ

RYUJO

CHITOSE

CHIYODA

NAGATO

MUTSU

YAMATO

MUSASHI

KONGO

KIRISHIMA

HIEI

HARUNA

ISE

HYŪGA

YAMASHIRO

FUSOU

BISMARCK

ASHIGARA

NACHI

MYŌKŌ

HAGURO

ATAGO

TAKAO

MAYA (HOSPITALIZED FOR WOUNDS: KICKING A NEUROI DESTROYER'S ASS)

CHOKAI

MOGAMI (HOSPITALIZED FOR WOUNDS: GOING TOE TO TOE WITH A NEUROI CRUISER)

MIKUMA

SUZUYA

KUMANO

AOBA

FURUTAKA

TONE

CHIKUMA

KITAKAMI

OOI

TENRYUU

TATSUTA

SENDAI

NAKA

NAGARA

SHIRANUI

KAGERO

MAIKAZE

YUKIKAZE

MURAKUMO

SHIMAKAZE

AMATSUKAZE

HAMAKAZE

Z1 LEBERCHT MASS

Z3 MAX SCHULTZ

TANIKAZE (HOSPITALIZED FOR ILLNESS: FLU)

INAZUMA

HIBIKI

IKAZUCHI

AKATSUKI

I-8

I-19

I-58

I-168

I-401

MARUYU

AKITSU MARU

AKASHI

MAMIYA

AMELIA A. KING, 19, REAR ADMIRAL, CLEVELAND-CLASS LIGHT CRUISER, TWO FIVE INCH GUNS, QUADRUPLE-MOUNT BOFORS 45 MM CANNONS, ERUPTION, LIBERION

YUKARI TAKEO, 19, COMMODORE, ŌYODO-CLASS LIGHT CRUISER, TWO 155 MM GUN, 100 MM ANTI-AIR GUN, RANGE FINDER, FUSOAN

JESSIE YEAGER, 18, CAPTAIN, FLETCHER-CLASS DESTROYER, 90 MM M1A1 ANTI-AIR GUN, DEPTH CHARGES, BALLISTIC STABLIZATION, LIBERION

YOSHINO CHŪICHI, 18, CAPTAIN, KAGERO-CLASS, TRIPLE-MOUNT TYPE 96 25MM GUN, THREE TYPE 93 "LONG LANCE" TORPEDOES, STEEL WALL, FUSOAN

ERICA RAEDER, 16, COMMANDER, TYPE 1936-B-CLASS DESTROYER, 127 MM GUN, BOFORS 40 MM CANNON, AREA SCAN, KARLSLANDER

TOTAL NUMBER OF SHIP GIRLS IN THE 1ST SHIP GIRLS FLOTILLA IS SEVENTY SEVEN.

COMMANDER OF TASKFORCE 34

ADMIRAL WILLIAM FREDERICK HALSEY

* * *

**You didn't expect that one did you**

**Well I hope you enjoyed this one**

**Author's Notes:**

**1- Yes he is the President who was shot in Dallas**

**2-This is ironic as in the real World War 2, it was the IJN Amagiri that sliced PT-109 in half, though it is still debated if it was accidental or deliberate**


	10. Chapter 09

Chapter 09: Shells on Saipan

June 14th 1944

Off the coast of Saipan

Saipan was the next step for the Allied Forces here before heading for the Ryukyu Islands. Saipan has been bombarded for a day by 15 battleships, 20 heavy cruisers, 20 light cruisers, 29 destroyers and 74 ship girls. However the neuroi were not taking it lightly.

The neuroi decided to launch an attack from Saipan, Halsey was away as he was needed at a meeting with Nimitz in Pearl Harbour while Vice Admiral Ozawa was in Australis visiting his family and to celebrate his new daughter's birth. The fleet was in slight disarray as Vice Admiral Phillips attempted to deal with the neuroi threats. What made it worse was the 509th JFW was not in the area except for Kazuko, Rosemary, Janie and Patricia and they were overwhelmed.

HMS Repulse

"Shit! They are getting closer!" A Britannian gunner barked. Repulse had become the target of the neuroi aggressors. Her anti-air gunners were giving it all they got. Her secondary guns were also firing into the neuroi masses.

"Show persistence boys! We will get through this battle" Repulse encouraged.

"This is Yukikaze! I am sorry Repulse but I can't get close, the neuroi are swarming around you" Yukikaze shouted.

"Jesus Christ! They really have a liking for you Repulse! They are swarming you" ISIS hissed.

"Fucking hell, the wankers are all over the place! Sorry Repulse but I can't get through to you" Patricia said

"Don't worry girls, I am going to give them hell, there is still fight in this veteran" Repulse said.

"Sir we are being isolated from the rest" Repulse's First Mate said.

"So, we are" The captain said.

"What do we do sir?" The First mate asked.

"Well we need to keep the neuroi occupied until the Hell Born Witches can come to our assist" The captain said.

"Aye-aye sir" The crew said. Soon the neuroi beams were getting closer to the Britannian battlecruiser stood her ground.

"Is that the best you got? I have seen destroyers that do better than you lot! Let me show you what a veteran can do!" Repulse barked as she began firing her main guns at the bigger neuroi.

"Come on boys; let's show them what the Royal Navy can do" An anti-air gunner barked. The beams were coming closer still. Repulse gets hit in her stern. The resulting explosion rocked the ship.

"ARGH that was a hard one" Repulse growled.

"Repulse" Liverpool shouted.

"Worry about me not, girls!" Repulse said.

"Sorry about that, Repulse" The captain apologized.

"Don't worry about me, captain! Worry about the crew!" Repulse said. Just then another beam hit Repulse this time the tip of her bow. She was taking damage but she was giving her all.

Inside HMS Repulse

"Fuck! Get out of the bow!" A sailor barked.

"Seal the door! Stop the flooding!" Another sailor barked.

HMS Repulse Bridge

"Sir, bow is flooding sir! We are down to three quarter speed" The first mate shouted.

"Damn it!" The captain smashed his fist onto his desk.

"Abandon me Captain Sparrow! Save the crew!" Repulse said.

"But Repulse! We can't leave you…" Captain Sparrow said.

"Your crew is more valuable than me! I can be replaced but lives are not so you better get off of me!" Repulse rebutted.

"But Repulse…" The first mate tried.

"I don't want to hear it! You better evacuate me or you will be joining the coral reefs here with me" Repulse said, "Besides I am too old to keep up with the rest of the new girls, god how I envied them" The crew in the bridge stood still as they stared at Captain Sparrow. He slowly picked up the PA mike. His grip tightened on the mike.

"This is Captain Sparrow to all crew of the Repulse, abandon the ship, I repeat abandon the ship! Repulse wants us to live on so we can continue the good fight" Sparrow ordered. The crew of the Repulse began to evacuate the ship in an orderly fashion.

"Hurry up lads, I can't stay afloat forever" Repulse said.

Inside HMS Repulse

"Come on Williams! We have to get out of the ship!" A sailor barked as he sees his shipmate trying to pry a hatch open.

"You go ahead, Mallory! But I have to open this hatch! There is someone stuck here!" William shouted.

"You are mad! There is no one there" Mallory said before took a few steps away but he knew he couldn't leave his mate; hence, he turned around to help Williams.

"Why you came back?" Williams asked.

"Just shut and open the door!" Mallory growled. The two sailors were able to pry the door open and they were surprised to see a chestnut brunette in a Royal Naval officer uniform lying unconscious and bleeding inside the room.

"What the hell?" Williams uttered, "What is she doing here?"

"Not now Will! Let's get her out of here!" Mallory said. The two sailors then picked up the girl and ran for the deck. When they reached the deck, they saw that they were not the last ones on board.

Outside HMS Repulse

The crew were either lowering lifeboats or jumping into the sea. Suddenly a strange mechanical noise was heard and a strange band of light swept from bow to stern of the Britannian battlecruiser. The girl that Williams and Mallory suddenly glowed and this surprised them which led to her falling into the water, but she stayed afloat.

"What the bloody hell was that?" A sailor asked.

"Now we focus on saving our asses!" Another barked.

"Oh, I felt that! And damn it felt good" Repulse said. Suddenly her guns began firing again. The crew were stunned as there was no one on board the ship.

"How are you doing that, Repulse" A sailor asked.

"I now have full control of myself! Which means I can do this" Repulse said before firing her main guns at the airborne neuroi. Repulse began blasting away at the neuroi. Repulse was being hit but she didn't care as her guns were giving it all she got. The neuroi soon fell in number but Repulse had taken a serious beating. It was a miracle that she was still afloat but she was at her end of her endurance. She had fires burning inside of her and she was taking on water. The neuroi began to retreat.

"We drove them off!" Allen D. Summers cheered.

"That's the navy for ya!" Leander shouted.

"Well then, I am heading for the Yorktown, I need to sleep" Rosemary puffed.

"Good work, Repulse" Prince of Wales praised. But the celebration was cut short when two neuroi dive bombers appeared and smashed into Repulse's forward and rear magazines.

"GAH!" Repulse yelped as the neuroi pierced her decks.

"Repulse" Vampire shouted she watched in horror as Repulse bent from the force of the impacts.

"It seems that this old war veteran has finally a nice resting place! My fight is over, take over my place, Renown" Repulse said softly before she exploded as the neuroi bombs detonated in her magazine. She blew sky high and quickly disappeared beneath the warm waters off of Saipan. Suddenly the girl that was floating the water, shot up and she immediately looked at herself.

"What? What the hell?" She says as she examined her body.

"Missy, are you alright?" Williams asked.

"This is just bizarre" The girl said, not aware of Williams said, "I am now one of them"

"What the hell are you are talking about, ma'am?" Mallory said.

"Oh sorry, I was too caught up with this new body" She said.

"New body? What are you implying?" Williams asked.

"I am HMS Repulse and Qui Tangit Frangitur, don't touch or you will be broken" she smiled. Just as she introduced herself, three turrets appeared from behind her and other pieces of machinery appeared as well.

"Repulse, where are you? I can still hear you" Prince of Wales asked.

"I am here! Prince, just look for a blonde ship girl by the swimming crew of the Repulse" Repulse said. Then the Britannian battleship came with IFN Inazuma, IFN Hibiki, USS Benson, IFN Yukikaze and HMS Quest with Ikazuchi (SG), Hamakaze (SG), Tone (SG) and Chokai (SG) to the wreck site of where HMS Repulse once stood. The destroyers and the ship girls began to rescue the crew of the battlecruiser while Prince of Wales searched for a ship girl and she saw one heading straight for her.

"Mutsu?" Prince of Wales asked.

"Prince, I am with IFN Mikuma" Mutsu (SG) said,

"Then who is this brunette ship girl?" Prince of Wales asked.

"It is me Repulse, you git!" Repulse said.

"Repulse! You become a ship girl?" Prince of Wales said.

"What?" Tone (SG) said.

"That is impossible!" Ikazuchi (SG) said.

"Well I am standing here on the water aren't I" Repulse said.

"How did you do that?" Chokai (SG) asked,

"I don't know Chokai, all I remember was that I was exploding and the next thing I know is that I am in the water surrounded my crew" Repulse said.

"Repulse, I am so happy that you are alright" Sparrow said as he stood on the deck of USS Benson, "I am sorry I wasn't a good captain"

"Oh please sir, it was not your fault, you did the best you could" Repulse said.

"Thank you Repulse but you saved the crew not me" Sparrow said. It was true. Because of Repulse's orders to have her abandoned that saved her entire crew, all 1181 of her complement though there was injuries and wounds.

Later when Halsey and the rest of 509th girls returned, they were surprised to hear that Repulse after her ship body sank, she had become a ship girl. Halsey grumbled as it meant another roster review.

June 15th 1944

After the transformation of Repulse which gobsmacked everyone. It was time for the assault force, Liberion 2nd "Follow Me" Marine Division, Liberion 4th Marine Division, Fusoan 3rd Naval Infantry Division and the Karlslander 1st "Angriff!" Marine-Sturm Division to move in. However even after all the pounding Halsey's taskforce gave, the neuroi defenses were more or less still online and they were serving the Liberions and Fusoans some hot beams.

Tom's POV

We hit the beach but even after being bombarded like mad, the neuroi was still giving us problems. If you are wondering why am I in 2nd Marine Division, well it is because the Marine Raiders were disbanded and we were all shoved amongst the Marine Corps. I ended up in the 2nd Marine Division along with James and Nick. I was the first saw action with the 2nd Marines in Tarawa and was that hell. I saw three guys get crushed by a neuroi tank.

"Lieutenant, what do we do?" A Liberion sergeant asked me as we cowered behind a blown up Type 4 Ka-Tsu.

"Damon! Get the navy on the line! Tell them to blast those machine guns to kingdom come!" I barked

"Roger! This is Advance Party! We need a rocket barrage on …." Another Liberion marine said as he began to relay the coordinates.

"This is Rear Admiral Nagato of the 1st Ship Girl Flotilla, we got your call, I will take care of those MG positions for you" Nagato replied. Then we heard a chorus of heavy gun fire before the neuroi machine guns were wiped out.

"Thanks Nagato" Damon replied.

"No problem" I heard Nagato reply.

"Alright boys, let's move" I ordered as I dashed off the beach followed by whoever was near the beach I landed on. Then small beam came from one of the palm tree and a marine gets hit in the neck, decapitating him.

"Shit sniper!" James said as he avoided the falling body.

"Disperse and take cover!" I barked. The guys that followed me quickly ducked for cover.

"What now, Leutnant?" A Karlslander asked.

"Take out that sniper, baka!" I ordered as I shouldered my Thompson and fired at the tree the beam came from. Soon the rest of soldiers began opening up with their weapons. The neuroi sniper exploded into small pieces. Baka is Fusoan for idiot, I learned some Fusoan with Kitakami in our spare time. We have been getting closer

"Sniper is dead, Tom!" James shouted.

"Let's move forward then" I said as I left my cover and raced inland. Just then I reached an area filled tall grass, which I was going through when suddenly this one infantry neuroi fucker jumps me, knocking onto my back with it onto of me trying to choke me. I struggled with the neuroi infantry but trying to choke it was not working as I hoped so I quickly grabbed my bayonet and sliced at its throat where their cores are. It then stopped moving and I gave it a kick to throw it away. It then exploded some distance away from me. I got back up and picked up my sub machine gun that fell a foot away from me.

"Tom! Are you alright?" James asked as he came to my side.

"I am fine, James" I said. Just then a witch came up to me, she had short brunette hair and she was a marine, I looked at her strikers, they were M4A3E8 "Easy Eight" Sherman and she had a 76 mm cannon.

"That was one hell of fight, soldier!" The tank witch said as she patted on my shoulder.

"Hey, you do what you need to do" I said.

"So what's your name?" She asked.

"Lieutenant Thomas Eisenhower" I said.

"Well, are you by any chance related to Ike?" The witch asked jokingly.

"Yeah, he is my uncle" I said.

"Damn, I was just kidding, well I am Second Lieutenant Isabelle Ramirez" The witch said.

"Well, Ramirez, let's give this enemy hell" I said as I fixed my helmet. Then we continued pushing inland by night, we had a foothold on the island.

Later that night

"Shit! There's a whole division's worth of fuckers coming at us!" A Liberion marine shouted. The neuroi were trying to kick us back into the sea but we stood fast but we were taking losses.

"Shut the fuck up, Bill and just shoot the bastards" Another Liberion marine retorted. Just then a beam reached and hit a Sherman setting it on fire. The crew scrambled to get out but the radio operator was stuck in his compartment as his hatch was jammed. He banged on the hatch furiously but it was fruitless.

"Help! Get me out of this fucking tin can! I don't want to die! Ah! I am cooking here! Help! Ah fuck please! AH~!" The radio operator screamed as his tank was consumed by the fire. I was feeling bad for the guy, being cooked alive was not the best way to go, heck being shot by neuroi beam was better.

"Avenge our Kameraden!" I heard a Karlslander barked, and then I saw a beast of tank roll up a few feet from the burning wreck of a Sherman. I gasped as I watched the steel monster fire its cannon at the neuroi.

"So you like our Tiger" A Karlslander said.

"Damn, they are huge" I said.

"Well don't put your hopes too high; these tanks are still as vulnerable as your Shermans" The Karlslander said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Alfred Hartmann and no I have no relation to Erica Hartmann" Alfred said. Suddenly a new tank rolled up alongside the Karlslander Tiger. The commander popped out and shouted.

"Come on my comrades, let's give the enemy hell!" He shouted.

"What the hell?" I uttered.

"What on earth?" Alfred said. Then we looked around and we saw the faces of the rest of the Liberions, Fusoans and Karlslanders that were on the line. They had shock, amazement, disbelief on their faces as new soldiers appeared and they were firing on the neuroi positions.

"What the hell is going on?" A Liberion machine gunner asked.

"Ask later, we got neuroi to kill!" A Fusoan shot gunner barked.

"MEDIC" A Karlslander shouted.

"Pour it on them, boys! Let them have it" I shouted.

Meanwhile…

USS Enterprise

"*BANG* *BANG*" Halsey woke up to the sound of banging on his quarters' door.

"I am getting up, hold your horses" Halsey grumbled, he opened the door, "What is it?"

"Sir! We have an unknown fleet to the south of us" A sailor said.

"What? Are they hostile?" Halsey asked as he wore his shirt.

"No sir, however we having some trouble communicating with them, apparently their commander can't speak anything but Orussian so we are having Verniy translate for us" The sailor said.

"Let's get to the bridge" Halsey said.

USS Enterprise's Bridge

Halsey's POV

I headed into the bridge where George and Verniy were in bridge. They and the rest bridge crew saluted me when I entered.

"As you were" I saluted back

"Yes, sir" The men and ship girl said before returning to their duties.

"So what is the situation?" I asked.

"Ask Verniy, she knows what is going on better than I do" George shrugged.

"The incoming fleet is the Orussian Pacific Fleet and they were given the order by their commander, Grand Admiral of the Empire of Orussia, Nikolay Kuznetsov to join up with our taskforce and assist us in our battle against the neuroi here" Verniy said.

"Who is the Admiral in charge?" I asked, now curious as with what Orussian commander I will be working with.

[Note: All conversation with Vice Admiral Fedulova is in brackets because she only speaks in Orussian but for a while only]

"Just one second" Verniy said, "(This is Verniy to Orussian Pacific Fleet, who is your commander?)". Verniy listened to the reply.

"So who is it?" I asked.

"Their commander is Vice Admiral Fedulova Kuznetsov and she wants to know if her fleet can join ours" Verniy said.

"_Thank god, I haven't started on that fucking roster update,_ sure but I need to know what ships she has" I said.

"Da" Verniy nodded, "(This is Verniy again to Vice Admiral Fedulova Kuznetsov; how many ships do you have?)"

"I wonder if they have a carrier…" George said.

"They do, George, the Orussians have built a few carriers with the first ones being light carrier Pr. 71 "Yakutsk" class and they had four built about a year before the war. Now they have some proper carriers but they are something like Enterprise here, I think they call them Moskava class carriers which and Nimitz informed me that the Orussians now well thanks to us and the Fusos have a new class of carriers which is comparable to our Essex and the Fusoan Unryū class carriers and they already have three built, they are all the Vladivostok class fleet carriers. I must say that Orussia wouldn't doing as well as it is now if it wasn't for their current Tsar, Alexei Nikolaevich's industrialization program and social support programmes" I said.

"Admiral Halsey, Vice Admiral Fedulova Kuznetsov says she has a Vladivostok-class aircraft carrier, ONS Astrakhan; two Gosudarstva Imperii-class (Orussia's Sovetsky Soyuz) battleships, ONS Ukraina and ONS Belorussiya; two Kronshtadt-class battlecruisers, ONS Kronshtadt and ONS Odessa; three Kirov-class cruisers, ONS Voroshilov, ONS Maxim Gorky and ONS Slava; two Chapayev-class cruisers, ONS Kuybyshev and ONS Chkalov; three Ognevoy-class destroyers, ONS Vnushitelny, ONS Vlastny and ONS Vynoslivy; three Soobrazitelny-class destroyers ONS Sposobnyi, ONS Sovershennyi, ONS Svobodnyi; with four KU-class submarines, K-57, K-58, K-59 and K-60 which brings the fleet to about twenty ships, also she says that the 5th Orussian Naval Infantry Corps has landed on the island and are assisting the soldiers on the ground and she has two witches with her fleet" Verniy said.

"Our forces at one hundred and twelve and if combined with the Orussians then we will have one hundred and thirty two…tell Vice Admiral Fedulova that her fleet can join our fleet" I said as I weighted the pros and cons of having the Orussian ships on our task forces. Well the main pros are that we have more guns and planes and these were the IL-2A Sea Shturmoviks, La-7As and the Yak-9As which are quite good aircrafts though this means that there is more ships under my command, more lives I have to decide their fate, I know I can but after losing Atlanta and Juneau, I don't feel as confident before but I had to persevere and continue. I made it my way to remember those who sank by keeping their names on the roster but with the work sunk next to it. I think I should not have the Orussian Pacific Fleet with us…No! Atlanta and Juneau would want me to take up these ships and lead them to the best of my abilities.

"Roger" Verniy said before turning to the radio, "(This is Verniy to Vice Admiral Kuznetsov; Admiral Halsey has given the green light for your Pacific Fleet to join our task force…um… be prepared for something to happen)"

"(What do you mean by that?)" I heard Fedulova speak for the first time.

"(You will soon find out)" Verniy said.

IFN Yahagi

This Fusoan Light Cruiser was just humming to herself as she, IFN Ōyodo, IFN Myōkō, IFN Mutsu, IFN Shimakaze, IFN Fubuki, USS Quincy, USS Biloxi, USS Benson, USS Moale, HMAS Vendetta were guarding the southern section of the Saipan. She decided to look to her south, when she noticed something in the distance, something was slicing the water. She turned on her searchlights and she aimed her light anti-air guns towards the south. Ever since Atlanta and Juneau sank, the ships of TF-34 have gain more control of themselves as they can now move aircraft cranes, lifeboat cranes, searchlights, flag post ropes, and fog horns. They can also aim and fire machine guns and light anti-air guns but someone of their crew has to be there so reload the guns. This actually helps with the efficiency of the ships in combat and normal duties.

"Approaching from the south, who is there?" Yahagi said as her searchlights shone on the warships coming in from the south. Soon the other light cruisers and destroyers turned on their searchlights and light anti-air guns towards the south.

"This is Svobodnyi of the Orussian Pacific Fleet; can you not shine your light at our faces? It is too bright" Svobodnyi, the first ship said.

"Sorry, I am" Yahagi said as she lowered her searchlight.

"Wait just a moment…I just spoke…Moy bog" Svobodnyi said.

"This is just amazing, we can express ourselves!" Kuybyshev said.

"Chto? What is going on?" The Captain of the Svobodnyi shouted in disbelief.

"Calm down, there is an explanation for this" Yahagi's captain said. Soon Halsey came on the radio and began explaining to the Orussians what had happened to their ships. Yahagi saw Verniy sail in to prove what Halsey was true.

"Well, this is just amazing; I wonder how my father will respond to this?" Fedulova said.

"Ma'am, you just spoke in English" An Orussian officer said.

"Wait, did I?" Fedulova asked.

"You have an Orussian accent but you have good English now…that is strange" Halsey said.

"Well, that means that we can communicate with ease then" Fedulova said.

"Yes, it does" Halsey said.

The neuroi counterattack that night was broken with huge losses for the attacking neuroi. The Liberions, Orussians, Karlslanders and Fusoans held their ground, now they were pushing inland. By the 19th of June, the Liberion 29th Infantry Division captured the southern airfield, Ås Lito Airfield.

Halsey decided to the write the roster update and he groaned as he typed away at his typewriter on the eight update of his task force's roster. Enterprise watched as Halsey typed away.

EIGHTH REVISION OF THE ROSTER OF TASKFORCE 34

AS OF JUNE 15TH 1944, THE ORUSSIAN PACIFIC FLEET UNDER VICE ADMIRAL FEDULOVA KUZNETSOV HAD JOINED TASK FORCE-34 WITHOUT INCIDENT, AGAIN THEY WERE SURPRISED BY THE PROSPECT OF THEIR SHIPS SPEAKING BUT IT WAS SOON MADE CLEAR. ALSO TWO MORE WITCHES JOIN THE RANKS OF THE 509TH JFW.

ROSTER OF TASKFORCE 34 IS AS FOLLOWS:

AIRCRAFT CARRIERS:

USS ENTERPRISE; 15 CORSAIRS, 36 F6F HELLCATS, 15 SBD DAUNTLESS, 9 TBF AVENGERS

USS YORKTOWN; 42 F6F HELLCATS, 36 SB2C-1 HELLDIVERS, 12 TBF AVENGERS

USS INTERPID; 36 F6F HELLCATS, 6 CORSAIRS, 36 SB2C-1 HELLDIVERS, 12 TBF AVENGERS

IFN ZUIKAKU; 30 MISTUBISHI A6M ZEROS, 9 AICHI D3A VALS, 21 D4Y JUDYS, 12 B5N KATES

IFN KAGA; 30 MITSUBISHI A6M ZEROS, 27 YOKOSUKA D4Y JUDYS, 15 NAKAJIMA B6N JILLS

IFN SORYU; 18 MITSUBISHI A6M ZEROS, 18 YOKOSUKA D4Y JUDYS, 18 NAKAJIMA B6N JILLS

HMS COURAGEOUS; 21 SUPERMARINE SEAFIRES, 12 FAIREY BARRACUDA, 12 TBF AVENGERS

HMS ILLUSTRIOUS; 18 SUPERMARINE SEAFIRES, 9 FAIREY BARRACUDA, 9 TBF AVENGERS

HMS FORMIDABLE; 18 SUPERMARINE SEAFIRES, 9 FAIREY BARRACUDA, 9 TBF AVENGERS

KMS ELBE; 15 BF 109S, 9 JU-87 STUKAS

ONS ASTRAKHAN; 20 YAK-9AS, 15 LA-7AS, 30 IL-2A SEA SHTURMOVIKS

BATTLESHIPS AND BATTLECRUISERS:

USS MISSOURI

USS IOWA

USS NEW JERSEY

USS WASHINGTON

USS CALIFORNIA

IFN MUSASHI

IFN NAGATO

IFN MUTSU

IFN KONGO

IFN HIEI

HMS VALIANT

HMS PRINCE OF WALES

HMS QUEEN ELIZABETH

HMS RENOWN

HMS REPULSE (SUNK THEN TRANSFORMED)

ONS UKRAINA

ONS BELORUSSIYA

ONS KRONSHTADT

ONS ODESSA

HEAVY CRUISERS:

USS BALTIMORE

USS BOSTON

USS HELENA

USS CANBERRA

USS QUINCY

USS ALASKA

USS WICHITA

IFN MYŌKŌ

IFN TAKAO

IFN ATAGO

IFN MIKUMA

IFN CHIKUMA

IFN SUZUYA

IFN MAYA (UNDERGOING REFITS IN PEARL HARBOUR)

HMS CORNWALL

HMS LONDON

HMS DOVENTSHIRE

HMS SUSSEX

KMS PRINZ EUGEN

KMS BLUCHER

LIGHT CRUISERS:

USS ATLANTA (SUNK)

USS JUNEAU (SUNK)

USS SAN DIEGO

USS CLEVELAND

USS COLUMBIA

USS SAN JUAN

USS BILOXI

USS HOUSTON

IFN KITAKAMI

IFN TATSUTA

IFN YAHAGI

IFN NAGARA

IFN YŪBARI

IFN ŌYODO

IFN JINTSU (UNDERGOING RECONSTRUCTION IN PEARL HARBOUR)

HMS LIVERPOOL

HMS CEYLON

HMS DAUNTLESS

HMS GAMBIA

HMAS LEANDER

KMS KARLSRUHE

KMS KIEL

KMS EMDEN

ONS VOROSHILOV

ONS MAXIM GORKY

ONS SLAVA

ONS KUYBYSHEV

ONS CHKALOV

DESTROYERS:

USS FLETCHER

USS BENSON

USS PORTER

USS EATON (UNDER GOING OVERHAUL IN MARE ISLAND)

USS GUEST

USS BENNETT

USS FULLAM

USS HUDSON

USS ALLEN M. SUMNER

USS MOALE

IFN AKATSUKI

IFN HIBIKI

IFN KAGERO

IFN YUKIKAZE

IFN AKEBONO

IFN FUBUKI

IFN INAZUMA

IFN SHIRANUI

IFN SHIMAKAZE

HMS VAMPIRE

HMS VALKYRIE

HMS ISIS

HMS WAKEFUL

HMAS VENDETTA

HMS SCOUT

HMS QUALITY

Z42

Z41

Z38

Z37 (UNDERGOING REPAIRS IN PEARL HARBOUR)

ONS VNUSHITELNY

ONS VLASTNY

ONS VYNOSLIVY

ONS SPOSOBNYI

ONS SOVERSHENNYI

ONS SVOBODNYI

SUBMARINES:

I-168

I-172

I-184

I-401

1-403

USS NARWHAL

USS TAMBOR

USS ALBACORE

USS DARTER

USS DACE

U-124

U-123

U-122

U-111

U-110 (UNDERGOING ENGINE REPLACEMENT IN PEARL HARBOUR)

K-57

K-58

K-59

K-60

TOTAL NUMBER OF COMBAT SHIPS IS ONE HUNDRED AND THIRTY TWO (NOTE: FIVE VESSELS ARE DOCKED; THEREFORE EFFECTIVE STRENGTH IS ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY SEVEN.

ROSTER OF THE 509TH JFW:

COMMANDING OFFICER:

GRACE "NANNY" BOYINGTON, 21, COLONEL, F4U CORSAIR, ONE M2HB BROWNING MACHINE GUN, FIRE BREATH, LIBERION

SECOND IN COMMAND:

AKANARI "MATCHAN" SADAAKI, 23, COMMANDER, J2M5A RAIDEN "JACK", ONE 20 MM CANNON, KAMIKAZE, FUSOAN

WITCHES IN THE JOINT FIGHTER WING:

JOSEPHINE J. FOSS, 18, CAPTAIN, F6F HELLCAT, ONE M2HB BROWNING, THUNDERSTORM, LIBERION

FUKUNA SHIGEO, 19, COMMANDER, A6M8 "ZEKE" ZERO, TWO 13 MM CANNONS, TSUNAMI, FUSOAN

JANE "MEAT BALL SMITTY" LUCIANA SMITH, 19, COMMANDANT, F6F-5N HELLCAT, TWO 20 MM CANNON, SUPER STRENGTH, LIBERION

HEIDI "BRAINSTORM" BRESTRICH, 18, COMMANDER, BF 109T-4, ONE MG42, STURM, KARLSLANDER

OKUNIMA TAKEO, 16, LIEUTENANT COMMANDER, A6M6C ZERO "ZEKE", ONE 20 MM CANNON, AREA SCAN, FUSOAN

TAKAHO TOSHIO, 18, LIEUTENANT COMMANDER, A7M "SAM" REPPU, ARISAKA TYPE 99 SNIPER RIFLE, SHARP EYE, FUSOAN

EVA "EYE APPLE" APEL, 15, LIEUTENANT COMMANDER, JU-87T-5, 37 MM AUTOCANNON, ILLUSION MAGIC, KARLSLANDER

ROSELLE FOSKET, 18, SQUADRON LEADER, SUPERMARINE SEAFIRE MK IV, VICKERS-BERTHIER LIGHT MACHINE GUN, CYCLONE, AUSTRALISAN

MARTHA RAY "HAWK" HAWKINS, 15, CAPTAIN, F6F-3 HELLCAT, ONE M2HB BROWNING MACHINE GUN, EAGLE EYE, LIBERION

KAIOTA TOSHIO, 14, LIEUTENANT (NAVY), A6M5 ZERO "ZEKE", ONE 20 MM CANNON, THUNDER, FUSOAN

KAZUKO SUGINO, 20, SUB-LIEUTENANT, H8K "EMILY" FLYING BOAT, TWO TYPE 99 20 MM CANNONS, SUPER STRENGTH, FUSOAN

OLIVIA ROBERTSON "KILLER" CALDWELL, 13, FLYING OFFICER, SUPERMARINE SPITFIRE MK IX, ONE VICKERS MACHINE GUN, HEALING MAGIC, AUSTRALIS

HELEN "COACH" WILLIAM BAUER, 14, LIEUTENANT, F4U-4 CORSAIR, ONE 20 MM CANNON, WAR SPEED, LIBERION

ROSEMARY M. HANSON, 17, LIEUTENANT, P61 BLACK WIDOW, M1941 JOHNSON LIGHT MACHINE GUN, MAGIC ANTENNA, LIBERION

CHARLIE R. "SKULL" STIMPSON, 15, LIEUTENANT, F4F WILDCAT, ONE M2HB BROWNING MACHINE GUN, RADAR SCRAMBLER, LIBERION

VELINA POPOV, 17, LIEUTENANT, YAK-9A, ONE DSHK HEAVY MACHINE GUN,BATTLE CRY, ORUSSIAN

CHARLIE ARBUTHNOT CROMBIE, 14, FLYING OFFICER, SUPERMARINE SPITFIRE MK VIII, ONE LEWIS GUNS, ERUPTION, AUSTRALIS

JANIE CHECKETTS, 16, FLYING OFFICER, DE HAVILLAND MOSQUITO, LANCHASTER SUBMACHINE GUN, STEALTH, AOTEAROAN

IKIZAWA "KOTESU" TETSUZO, 17, FLYING OFFICER, A6M5 ZERO "ZEKE", ONE 20 MM CANNON, MAGIC EYE, FUSOAN

SAITA "PRINCESS OF RABAUL" JUNICHI, 15, ENSIGN, A6M3 ZERO "ZEKE", TYPE 99 LIGHT MACHINE GUN, DRAGON BREATH, FUSOAN

ADRIANA PHILIP "TIM" GOLDSMITH, 12, PILOT OFFICER, SUPERMARINE SPITFIRE, ONE BOYS ANTITANK RIFLE, BALLISTIC STABILIZATION, AUSTRALIS

JANICE LLOYD "WAD" WADDY, 16, PILOT OFFICER, P-40 KITTYHAWK, ONE BREN GUN, FIRESTORM, AUSTRALIS

PATRICIA TURNBULL, 15, PILOT OFFICER, BRISTOL BEAUFIGHTER, VICKERS K MACHINE GUN, SHORT FUSE, AUSTRALISAN

JAMIE A. SHIRLEY, 14, SECOND LIEUTENANT, P-80 SHOOTING STAR, M1919A4 BROWNING LIGHT MACHINE GUN, SPEED BOOST, LIBERION

ZAYTSEVA ROZA MAXIMOVNA, 15, FIRST SERGEANT, IL-2 SEA SHTURMOVIK, ONE 23 MM VYA-23 CANNON, BALLISTIC STABILIZATION, ORUSSIAN

THE TOTAL NUMBER OF WITCHES IN THE 509TH JFW IS NOW: TWENTY SEVEN

ROSTER OF THE 1ST SHIP GIRLS FLOTILLA:

AKAGI

KAGA

SORYU

HIRYU

TAIHO

SHŌKAKU

ZUIKAKU

SHINANO

HŌSHŌ

RYUJO

CHITOSE

CHIYODA

NAGATO (HOSPITALIZED FOR DIEASE: MALARIA)

MUTSU

YAMATO

MUSASHI

KONGO

KIRISHIMA

HIEI

HARUNA

ISE

HYŪGA

YAMASHIRO

FUSOU

BISMARCK

REPULSE

ASHIGARA

NACHI

MYŌKŌ

HAGURO

ATAGO

TAKAO

MAYA (HOSPITALIZED FOR WOUNDS: KICKING A NEUROI DESTROYER'S ASS)

CHOKAI

MOGAMI (HOSPITALIZED FOR WOUNDS: GOING TOE TO TOE WITH A NEUROI CRUISER)

MIKUMA

SUZUYA

KUMANO

AOBA

FURUTAKA

TONE

CHIKUMA

KITAKAMI

OOI

TENRYUU

TATSUTA

SENDAI

NAKA

NAGARA

SHIRANUI

KAGERO

MAIKAZE

YUKIKAZE

MURAKUMO

SHIMAKAZE

AMATSUKAZE

HAMAKAZE

Z1 LEBERCHT MASS

Z3 MAX SCHULTZ

TANIKAZE

INAZUMA

HIBIKI

IKAZUCHI

AKATSUKI

I-8

I-19

I-58

I-168

I-401

MARUYU

AKITSU MARU

AKASHI

MAMIYA

AMELIA A. KING, 19, REAR ADMIRAL, CLEVELAND-CLASS LIGHT CRUISER, TWO FIVE INCH GUNS, QUADRUPLE-MOUNT BOFORS 45 MM CANNONS, ERUPTION, LIBERION

YUKARI TAKEO, 19, COMMODORE, ŌYODO-CLASS LIGHT CRUISER, TWO 155 MM GUN, 100 MM ANTI-AIR GUN, RANGE FINDER, FUSOAN

JESSIE YEAGER, 18, CAPTAIN, FLETCHER-CLASS DESTROYER, 90 MM M1A1 ANTI-AIR GUN, DEPTH CHARGES, BALLISTIC STABLIZATION, LIBERION

YOSHINO CHŪICHI, 18, CAPTAIN, KAGERO-CLASS, TRIPLE-MOUNT TYPE 96 25MM GUN, THREE TYPE 93 "LONG LANCE" TORPEDOES, STEEL WALL, FUSOAN

ERICA RAEDER, 16, COMMANDER, TYPE 1936-B-CLASS DESTROYER, 127 MM GUN, BOFORS 40 MM CANNON, AREA SCAN, KARLSLANDER

TOTAL NUMBER OF SHIP GIRLS IN THE 1ST SHIP GIRLS FLOTILLA IS SEVENTY EIGHT.

COMMANDER OF TASKFORCE 34

ADMIRAL WILLIAM FREDERICK HALSEY

"The neuroi are definitely going try to recapture Saipan so we must expect a big battle soon" Halsey said to himself and Enterprise as he looked out his porthole.

"And we will be ready for it" Enterprise said.

* * *

**There is your second bomb shell of the story already **

**Next chapter will be an OC spam**

**Repulse: Are you sure you can do the next chapter, Amir?**

**Akagi: Yeah you have about 141 OCs and that doesn't includes the two admirals you created**

**Amir: Don't worry I will sort it out**

**Enterprise: Have fate in him girls, he made through this story without much problem**

**Amir: By the way, I have started a Kantai Witches One Shots collection, if you have any suggestions for one shots, please either PM or put in the review of the 1st chapter of the Kantai Witches One-Shots, thank you**


	11. Chapter 10A

Chapter 10A: Mariana's Turkey Shoot Part 1

June 18th 1944

With the Aleutians Islands recaptured, Taskforce 38 under Admiral Raymond Spruance had been given orders to assist Taskforce 34 in the upcoming operations especially since they were getting nearer to the major neuroi hives on Luzon, Philippines and Okinawa, Fuso along with the minor hives on Iwo Jima, Mindanao and Peleliu. Taskforce 38 is quite a large taskforce with 6 fleet carriers, 4 light fleet carriers, 3 battleships, 4 heavy cruisers, 5 light cruisers, 6 destroyers, 4 naval witches, 4 submarines with the 510th "Ice Cold Witches" JFW that is 10 witches strong, their name was from their first mission which was in Alaska. Also joining the fight was Taskforce 58 (TF-39 to TF-46 in the Mediterranean; TF-47 to TF-57 in the Atlantic) under Admiral Marc Mitscher and Taskforce 59 under Admiral Yukikaze Miyafuji which had just returned from the Atlantic theatre. Taskforce 58 is at a ships' strength of5 fleet carriers, 3 light fleet carriers, 2 battleships, 3 heavy cruisers, 3 light cruisers, 8 destroyers, 5 naval witches and 3submarines with the 511th "Good Wrench Witches" JFW with a strength of 8 witches all whom are bloody good mechanics hence the name. Meanwhile Taskforce 59 was the smallest but still a force to reckon with 3 fleet carriers, 2 super battleships, 2 battleships, 2 battlecruisers, 4 heavy cruisers, 6 light cruisers, 6 destroyers, 8 destroyer escorts or frigates, 4 naval witches and 6 submarines with the 512th"War Thunder Witches" JFW, a suggestion from an airmen for their ability of bringing in the thunder, with a strength of 6 witches. This brings the allied forces to a size of 225 warships with 3120 aircraft, 78 ship-girls, 13 naval witches and 51 witches. There have been changes to the command structure of the 1st Ship Girl Flotilla, Akagi and Nagato still retain their positions as commander and deputy commander but new positions have been created. Akagi has formed sections, the fleet carrier section, light carrier section, battleships section, aviation battleship section, heavy cruiser section, light cruiser section, destroyer sections, naval witches and submarine sections with Akagi, Junyō, Nagato, Ise, Myōkō, Tenryuu, Inazuma Amelia and I-8 as their commanders respectively. Some of the sections were then split into platoons because of their numbers. Akagi has shown to be a very capable commander as she displays a talent even she also didn't know; she is a wiz at logistic management and displayed excellent leadership though she is slightly lacking in tactical command as she is often in the rear. Meanwhile Nagato shows that she prefers to be the front lines and she proved to be an excellent tactical commander.

USS Enterprise

Admiral Halsey was having a meeting with his command, Ozawa, Philips, Langsdorff, Kuznetsov and Akagi along with the commanders of the other three task-forces, Spruance, Mitscher and Yukikaze. Akagi had been promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral. In the meeting, she had Nagato as her deputy; Zuikaku as her carrier force deputy commander and Yamashiro as Nagato's 2IC. Well it was supposed to be Kaga that should be Akagi's deputy but she called in sick. Zuikaku didn't really look very keen on appearing for this meeting.

Zuikaku's POV

This is just great! The Philippines Sea is one sea I hate to be in. Why did Kaga decided to call in sick? I bet she wanted to meet that Steven fella and why the hell didn't Akagi do anything about it? Argh, stupid old hags, think they are older and a part of the 1st Carrier Division, they think they can boss us around? I will show that girl a piece of my mind if I get the chance. Now can we get over this meeting already? There is nothing going on and these Navy whites are getting annoying, how do Akagi, Nagato and Yamashiro stand them? They are annoying.

"Admiral Halsey, sir, Intel says that a massive neuroi carrier task force is heading for Saipan from the direction of the Philippines" The Intelligence Officer of Task Force 34 said. Oh great, this means we are going to fight in this sea. I hate these waters. Why you ask? Because this is where I was sunk in my previous life and Ozawa was my commander, funny in a sense he is here.

"Can this be backed up?" Halsey asked. Why is Halsey questioning the intelligence reports' contents? He should be happy that we have intelligence.

"Not really sir but the Philippines resistance has spotted large neuroi ships leaving the waters of the Philippines" The intelligence officer said.

"Well, that is better than nothing" Halsey sighed.

"Well, Halsey it seems, we will have to share this fight" Spruance said.

"Well it seems that the four of us will have to share the glory" Mitscher said.

"This is going to be fun, ain't it Halsey" Yukikaze said as she took a drag from her cigarette. I wonder if she is a witch.

"What is the size of the force heading our way?" Halsey asked.

"Intelligence estimates that neuroi have massed about 595 neuroi ships and of them 30 of them are the Storm Cloud super carriers" The Intelligence officer said.

"That means that we face at least 4050 airborne neuroi and that doesn't include airborne neuroi from the nearby bases which there at least 500" Ozawa said.

"This is going to be a big fight, I hope my pilots are ready" Fedulova said. I too am wondering if our new Orussian friends here can fight.

"Well we better prepare for a carrier battle and a major one at that" Spruance said.

"Well what are we doing here? Shouldn't we be preparing our forces then?" I said, tired of waiting.

"Not so fast, Zuikaku" Akagi said. I turned to the older carrier girl who had a serious face on them.

"Remember the saying Zuikaku, those who fail to plan, plan to fail" Nagato said with her arms crossed and her cigarette slowly burning between her lips. There was a Zippo lighter in her hand. "We need a battle plan so when we go to war"

"What? Isn't it just sending the planes out, take out the enemy and head back?" I asked.

"That the basic idea of the battle; however Zuikaku, there are things we need to take into account to ensure that those who are lost in battle are not in vain" Akagi said.

"Like what?" I asked.

"Well for starters, we need to take into account those enemy aircraft from the nearby islands of Guam, Iwo Jima, Peleliu and Okinawa and the probability of them taking part in the action" Philips said.

"Then, we need to know whether there any other neuroi fleets in the area because all the neuroi forces that we know are the one sighted by the Philippines Resistance are the ones from the east" Spruance said.

"Also Zuikaku" Halsey looked at me sternly, "There are still the Abyssals we need to keep an eye out for, we do not know if they will be hostile or friendly". How could I forget about that, damn this operation planning is difficult business.

"And if there are Abyssals, we need to attempt on finding the corrupted ship girls amongst the lot" Akagi said.

"Then we need to ensure that we don't get jumped by the neuroi when they think of striking so that means we need radar screens" Yukikaze said as she knocked off some ash from her cigarette.

"And these are thing we can plan now, on the day itself there will more factors that will come to consideration, like weather, position of ship both our and theirs, ammunition, battle damage, number of usable aircraft, number of capable pilots and morale of the men" Akagi said. Her voice surprised me as it had a tone of command and authority. Her gaze was one that an officer who knows what the hell he or in case she is doing.

"Oh I see…" I said as I looked around uneasily. Then I saw the older admirals discuss amongst themselves. I was wondering what they were talking about. Halsey who had walked over there would glance over but he looked over to Akagi and Nagato, who were discussing something, I think it was about what formations will be going to be committed into the fight and who will be in reserve.

"Alright, now that Zuikaku has been educated in military planning, why don't we adjourn this meeting?" Halsey said.

"Wait Halsey, we need to acknowledge something" Spruance said. Halsey turned to Spruance with a surprised face but I noticed that it was not genuine, a faked one.

"And what is that?" Ozawa smiled.

"That Vice Admiral Akagi and Rear Admiral Nagato have earned their ranks" Spruance said. This made Akagi and Nagato to stop discussing and look at the admirals in front of them. Akagi's mouth fell open and her pen dropped while Nagato's eyes grew wide and her cigarette drooped. What does Spruance mean by Akagi and Nagato have earned their ranks? I began to think of the possible reason why would they be surprised.

"Do you mean that…?" Akagi said but she seems to lose her voice as she did not continue her sentence.

"Yes, Akagi, you two here have passed your officer's examinations with flying colours" Halsey said.

"Congratulations girls" Yukikaze smiled as she placed her cigarette butt into an ashtray. That would explain all the times Akagi and Nagato skipped training. I was grumbling at the fact that Akagi and Nagato were not at training or mock missions, and I was curious at what books they were reading during their free time, books they will immediately try to hide the moment me or any of the other ship girls enter the room. Just then Ozawa stood up with a briefcase which he opened to reveal insignias and sleeve patches.

"It is with great honour that I, Vice Admiral Ozawa Jisaburō as representative of the Imperial Fusoan Navy to announce that Akagi has rightfully earned her rank as Vice Admiral of the His Majesty Imperial Fusoan Navy. With this announcement, Akagi will now be given the full pay of her rank and with full benefits" Ozawa said as he pinned Akagi's rank onto her uniform.

"Thank you, Vice Admiral Jisaburō" Akagi said as she saluted. Ozawa saluted Akagi back before he moved to Nagato. I watched Nagato extinguish her cigarette and placed it in the ashtray.

"And the same can be said for you, Rear Admiral Nagato, you have rightfully earned your rank and you will also receive the full pay and the benefits of that ranks" Ozawa said as he pinned Nagato's rank onto her uniform.

"Thank you sir" Nagato saluted.

"Congratulations girls, you now a member of the officer's club" Yukikaze said.

"I hope with your help we can defeat the neuroi threat to our existence" Spruance said.

"Glad to have you girls on board" Mitscher smiled. The room then was filled with the sounds of clapping and cheering.

"Comrades, this is a very excellent day" Fedulova smiled.

"Thank you everyone, I promise that I will do to the best of my abilities to do my part in this war" Akagi saluted.

"Now let's prepare for war, shall we" Halsey said. The meeting was adjourned and everyone returned to their respective ships or rooms. However Enterprise was feeling a strange pain but she couldn't tell what it was as it was not structural damage.

19th June 1944

Philippines Sea

USS Enterprise

Enterprise's POV

The fleet was steaming for the centre of Philippines Sea and I had a feeling that today was the day that we will face the neuroi fleet.

I looked around inside my interior and I could sense the tension in the air as the boys inside me waited for something to happen. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain.

"God damn it" I grunted.

"Are you alright, E?" Halsey asked.

"I am alright, Halsey" I said but I was not in a good way, I am wondering what the fucking hell is wrong with me?

Meanwhile with the USS Sullivans of TF 58

USS Sullivans was a Fletcher class destroyer named in honour of five brothers who died on the USS Juneau. Sullivans is fine girl although she has a personality problem as she has five different personalities, all were unique. She switches her personality depending on the situation. Her crew had gotten used to the fact that their ship having multiple personalities as it makes life at sea more interesting. Suddenly her radar detected something approaching from the southeast from Guam.

"Hey Captain, I got bogeys coming in from Guam, I think there are 75 aerial targets coming in fast" Sullivans said.

"Are you getting the same thing, Flack?" The captain asked the radar operator.

"Yes sir, radar is detecting 75 bogeys heading for our carriers" Flack said

"Get Mitscher on the line, tell him the neuroi are making a run on us" The captain ordered.

"Aye-aye, sir" The radio operator said, "This is USS Sullivans to USS Wasp, neuroi bogeys spotted from Guam, get ready for some air to air action… Roger, Sir, Mitscher wants us to give them a warm welcome" The radio operator said.

"Alright, Sullivans, let's give these bastards a warm welcome" The captain of Sullivans said.

"I hear you sir, I will give then hell" Sullivans said as her main guns and her anti-air cannons went into high gear. Soon the black dragons reared their deadly heads from the clouds from the south. Immediately USS Sullivans and the other destroyers in the area began opening up with their anti-air fire. The neuroi began respond but they were off target by miles. Then another sound was heard, a very familiar noise was heard coming from the north. Sullivans looked to the sky and smiled.

"Alright, here comes the cavalry! Get them, flyboys!" Sullivans shouted as squadrons of fighter planes from Mitscher's carriers and leading them is the 511th "Good Wrench Witches" with their New Mexican commander, Lt Colonel Rita Gonzales formerly the head mechanic on USS St Lo. She was chosen for her excellent commander skills and on the commendation of Vice Admiral Arleigh Burke.

In the skies, with Lt Colonel Rita Gonzales

Rita's POV

I looked around at the girls that I have led for two years now and to the pilots we have made friends.

"Well isn't this a way to celebrate your first quarter of your life, isn't Rita" My 2IC said.

"Yes it, Kay" I said as I checked my M1918 BAR Special which had dual 40 round magazines. Yeah I was 25, one of the oldest witches in the Allied Forces, hell I am the oldest witch and everyone is calling me "The Old One" but should I care? No because that should I got skills. I use the P-61 Black Widow strikers. My magic ability is Speed Boost. I then said, "Alright, 511th, sound off now!"

"This is Battle Commander Major Kay Wahiawa; my M2 Browning wants neuroi to kill!" Kay said. Kay is my second in command and my battle commander. She is a Native American from Nevada. I heard she was witch vigilante straight from the Wild West. Why she joined the navy is beyond me but she told me that she wanted to experience the sea life. We became close friends ever since 1943. She is using the upgraded F6F Hellcat strikers, the F6F-6 Hellcat with a M2 Browning. Her ability is command the winds, hence her nickname "The Wild West Wind". I looked over to her and I saw her wear her battle headgear and her face covered in war paint. She, like the rest of the wing, has good mechanical skills. She is the only dark skinned girl in the group.

"That is good to hear, Kay" I said.

"This is Navy Lieutenant Akari Iwamoto; let's get at the neuroi already! My gun is primed and ready" The third senior witch radioed. I saw her wearing a Samurai helmet. Akari Iwamoto is another witch in my command, this time from Fusoan Empire. She is from long line of proud samurais. She was from the IFN Hiyō as a mechanic but her carrier was wiped off the map by the neuroi and she was sent into my command. She was a cold one but she soon warmed up to me and Kay after we knocked some sense into her during a neuroi attack. She uses a 30 mm cannon with her Ki-102C5 Randy heavy fighter strikers. She also carries a very ancient samurai sword. Her magic ability is Divine Strike which is like kamikaze only it is more refined and she sends a magic shockwave to her target. She is the only one with short hair.

"Alright, be patient Akari, victory only comes to those who wait" I said.

"Listen to Warchief, Samurai" Kay said.

"Hai" Akari said.

"This is Flight Lieutenant Scotia Mountbatten, what's on the agenda today?" The next witch said. This is one is the oldest daughter of General Louis Mountbatten. She is a very good witch especially with her Sea Hurricane with her 20 mm bolt action Hispano Suiza cannon. She was on the HMS Eagle but that carrier sank during the defense of the northern sector of the Strait of Melaka as a fight deck mechanic. She carries a mace around for close quarters or when she runs of ammo. Her magic ability is Ballistic Stabilization. She can handle a mechanical problem. She has a Scottish accent which is surprising since she has no relations to the Scots. Strange...anyway we call her Scotty. She is the only twin-tailed girl in the unit.

"This is Ensign Hana Takeru; I am ready to fight the black devils" My next witch said. Hana is another mechanic but this time she was an Army witch and watching her get seasick in the beginning was fun but she got over it. She uses the Ki-61C Tony strikers with its 20 mm cannon. She has strong healing magic, one of the strongest but word on the ship is there is a new kid on the block which can challenge her ability. I would like to see that but then again I heard Mio was the one that scouted the new one and if Mio finds someone, that someone is tops. By the way Hana is a good mechanic as she used to work on planes. She is the tallest in the JFW at 1.8 m tall.

"This is Second Lieutenant Adeline Miller; I am ready to give the neuroi fucking nice ass whooping" A marine witch said. Adeline is tough girl, more evidence that the Liberion Marine Corps are amongst the best of the best. She has an older brother by the name of James Miller in the Liberion 2nd Marine Division who is currently on Saipan. She is a very hardened witch as she had fought over Guam, Wake, Guadalcanal and Bougainville. She was riddled with scars which made her very badass looking. She uses the P-38 Lightning strikers with a dual M2 Browning. Her magic is Ice Down which allows her to cool down her strikers and her weapons making them last longer. She is a good engine mechanic and she is often looking better ways in cooling the engine of our strikers. She has the biggest boobs in the entire wing.

"Lt Colonel Gonzales, this is Warrant Officer Rei Yamamoto, I am proud to serve under your, BANZAI!" The next witch said. This is the daughter of the deputy commander of the Allied Naval Forces in the Pacific. She is just as good a tactical commander as her father and this is why I and Kay made her the tactician of the group. She is using the new A7M Reppu strikers and I must say that they are a hell lot bigger that the Zero. Her armament is a 20 mm cannon. Her magic ability is Identification Scan which allows her to not only locate the enemy and allies but also what they are, what their armaments are and what are their status are. It doesn't matter it is just a sailor on the deck of a PT boat idling near the coast or the biggest neuroi battleship steaming at flank speed, she can identify all of them. She does have one problem with her ability which is she can a little overwhelmed. She is a good mechanic and she is always tries to find a way to increase our strikers' performance. She is also our shortest girl so we call her "Pocket Tactician".

"Good morning everyone, this is Pilot Officer Amirah binti Sulaiman ready to show the neuroi the Malay warrior spirit!" My only Malay witch said. Amirah is related to the famous Malay Tank Commander Amiruddin Arif bin Sulaiman, heck they are twins. I recruited her after I saw her save my carrier, USS Boxer from a large neuroi by herself. The strikers she uses are the Supermarine Spitfire MK XVIII with two 20 mm Hispano Suiza cannons but she also carries a small crooked dagger called the "Keris". This Keris was special to her as it was bestowed to her by the King of Selangor as an honour for protecting his family during the evacuation of Malay in 1941/2. Anyway Amirah loves to get up close and personal with the enemy and her magic ability Super Strength allows her to inflict huge damage with her dagger and her guns. She is expert mechanic as she had a lot of experience on planes. She specializes in armament maintenance and she is always looking for a way to improve the performance of our guns. She is the only witch with spectacles.

"Everyone is awake and alive, good now let's give them hell" I said.

"Yes ma'am!" The rest of my witches replied.

"Good Wrench Witches are engaging neuroi targets now" I said.

"This is Major David Harrison of the VF-65 Squadron; we are in it with you" A Hellcat pilot said as flights of the new Hellcats and Corsairs appeared from below the clouds.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Shinji Itami of the Unryu 1st Fighter Squadron, we will be escorting you to this dance" A Reppu pilot said as flights of Reppus, Hayates and Zeroes appeared from above.

"Now this is a party" Scotia said.

"Neuroi coming inbound southeast, I suggest we engage now" Rei said.

"Alright, you heard the Pocket Tactician, let's give them hell" I barked. Soon the girls and I went toe to toe with the neuroi. The Hellcats could handle themselves quite well and so could the Reppus and the Zeroes.

"Time for you sons of bitches to meet your maker" Kay said as she strafed a neuroi fighter that was caught in her winds.

"Face the wrath of a true samurai you black bastards!" Akari barked as she slashed a neuroi with her sword.

"You will suffer no more, for this is your end" Scotia said as she fired her 20 mm cannon at a neuroi dive bomber.

"Hurrah! Another one bites the dust" Adeline cheered.

"Hey, is it me or it is easier than last time?" A Reppu pilot asked.

"Oh yeah we finally got something they can't outdo" A Hellcat pilot radioed.

"Don't let your guard down! They are still deadly" Shinji snapped.

"Listen to your Lieutenant Commander, the neuroi can still hurt you bad" Hana said.

"Shit! They still got it! My port wing has big ass hole in it" A Zero pilot said.

"These neuroi bastards are seriously damping my moods" A Hellcat pilot moaned.

"Cut the chatter, Davenport!" A Corsair pilot barked.

"This is _Reisen_ 3 to Thunderhead, I heard you" The Hellcat pilot said.

"What?" The Corsair pilot replied.

"This is Wardog 1, my callsign is Blaze, Chopper can you stop confusing our friend there" Another Hellcat pilot said.

"Where do you think you are going? My dagger wants you-lah!" Amirah shouted as she stabbed a neuroi torpedo bomber hard.

"Rei, how are we doing?" I radioed as I reloaded my BAR.

"Had 100, dropped 54, left 46" Rei said.

"You heard Rei, only a few more!" I shouted.

"We heard you, ma'am! Boys, go get them bastards" David ordered.

"You got it boss" A Hellcat pilot replied.

"Got it, neuroi fighters are my target" An older pilot responded.

"These bastards are not going to get to our carriers! Not on our watch" Akari shouted.

"Come and get some tough Britannian Love" Scotia hollered. The neuroi was soon cut to pieces and they turned tail back for Guam.

"They are turning around!" A Hayate pilot said.

"We got the bastards!" Rei said.

"Alright let's mop up the area" I said as we took pock shots at the retreating neuroi.


	12. Chapter 10B

CLUE:

(*Number) = Author's Notes

Chapter 10B: Marianas' Turkey Shoot Part 2

Meanwhile on the USS Enterprise

"Alright everyone, let's get to work!" Halsey said.

"Commander, we have to two clusters of hostiles coming fast from the east and the south!" A radar operator shouted.

"Do we at least know what they are?" Halsey asked.

"The ones from east are neuroi but I can't identify the southern group" The radar operator said.

"What on earth could it be, Drake?" George asked.

"I don't know sir! They are different than the regular wave pattern" The radar operator said.

"What the hell is going on?" Halsey asked.

"Sir, USS Baltimore is reporting that she has sight of strange sea creatures approaching from the south" A radio operator said.

"Aw hell, Halsey, it must be the Abyssals and I think they are hostile!" Enterprise said.

"What the hell! How can you be sure, Enterprise?" Halsey asked.

"Call it a gut feeling sir" Enterprise said.

"Sir, USS Baltimore is reporting that the sea creatures are opening fire on her position" The radio operator said.

"Sir, the neuroi are getting closer sir!" Drake said.

"God damn it! Get Akagi on the horn and get some of her girls to head out towards USS Baltimore's position assist her!" Halsey said.

"Right away sir" A radio operator replied, "This is USS Enterprise to Vice Admiral Akagi, Admiral Halsey wants you to sends some of your ship girls towards USS Baltimore's flotilla ASAP, Abyssals are attacking her group"

"This is Vice Admiral Akagi, I hear you loud and clear, I am sending all of the battleships, aviation battleships, heavy cruisers, and light cruisers and along with half of the destroyers and all the subs with three Naval Witches as well" Akagi replied.

"Aye, I will tell the Admiral" The radio operator said.

"Also tell him, that we will be launching our aircraft now to engage the incoming neuroi from the east as well" Akagi said.

"Aye-aye, ma'am" The radio operator said. "Sir..."

Meanwhile with Akagi

"Alright, Nagato, Ise, Myōkō, Tenryuu, Inazuma, Amelia and Hachi come get your asses over here now!" Akagi barked.

"What is it, Akagi?" Nagato asked.

"What needs to be done?" Ise asked.

"Ma'am, I am here, what do you need?" Myōkō asked.

"What's up, boss?" Tenryuu asked with her sword resting on her shoulder.

"Yes Vice Admiral Akagi, what do you want the destroyers to do?" Inazuma saluted.

"Kommandant, I am present und ready for the orders for the submarine girls" I-8 said as she fixed her glasses a bit.

"Alright, the Abyssals have made their move and are attacking USS Baltimore's flotilla which are USS Baltimore, IFN Haguro, KMS Blucher, USS Biloxi, USS Houston, IFN Kitakami, IFN Nagara, KMS Karlsruhe, KMS Kiel, USS Fletcher, USS Hudson, USS Allen D. Summer, IFN Kagerō, IFN Akatsuki, IFN Yukikaze, Z37, Z41, and Z42" Akagi said.

"So they want to be the baddies? They are in for it now" Tenryuu grinned.

"So what's the mission, Akagi?" Nagato asked.

"Well, I want the battleships, aviation battleships, heavy cruisers, light cruisers and submarines to go and assist the flotilla" Akagi said.

"Yes ma'am" Nagato said.

"I will show them the might of an aviation battleship" Ise said.

"Do not worry; I will make sure that no harm comes to our comrades" Myōkō said.

"Don't worry boss, they will never know what hit them" Tenryuu grinned.

"What do you want the destroyers to do, Vice Admiral?" Inazuma asked.

"Ma'am, what do you need from me?" Amelia asked.

"Inazuma, I want you to take your command platoon, Fubuki's platoon and Shiranui's platoon to assist the big girls and Amelia I want you, Yukari and Erica to assist as well" Akagi answered.

"Affirmative on that" Inazuma saluted.

"Roger, that is a can do but I suggest Jessie as she hasn't seen much combat as she has been doing mostly carrier guard duty" Amelia said.

"Alright, Jessie will go in place of you" Akagi smiled.

"Thank you, ma'am" Amelia saluted.

"Then get going already" Akagi ordered. Soon most of the ship girls and navy witches left for the flotilla in distress.

"Hey Akagi, what do you want us to do?" Junyō asked.

"We will stay here and launch our planes so they can face the incoming neuroi from the east" Akagi said.

"So our fight starts here?" Sōryū asked.

"Yes, let's get these fighters into the sky!" Taiho said.

"Calm down, Shinano, this is a combat scenario, calm down and you will persist" Shinano monologues to herself.

Meanwhile with the USS Baltimore

"Sir, the Abyssals are still coming at us" The first mate said.

"Then tell the gunners to speed up the guns" The captain ordered.

"Right away sir" The first mate replied.

"Don't worry sir, these bitches will soon know the might of my guns" Baltimore said.

"Alright, then show me what you got, Baltimore" The captain grinned as Baltimore's guns opened fire.

"USS Fletcher reports that she has captured another Abyssal, totalling to five Abyssals, all knocked out" Fletcher reported.

As Baltimore and the rest of the ships of her flotilla fired away, some of the Abyssals, mainly the destroyer type Abyssals which were small tried to board the ships and destroy the ships' armaments but the Liberion, Fusoan and Karlslander sailors were aggressively defending the decks with firing the machine guns and bashing the Abyssals with rifles, fire extinguishers, shovels, axes, swords and whatever they could find.

"Go to hell you bastards!" A Liberion barked as he fired a Ma Deuce at a one eye black creature.

"Hah! Even my recruits can do better than you!" A Karlslander chief petty officer barked as he fired his Kar98k at an Abyssal destroyer.

"You are nothing compared to the neuroi" a veteran Fusoan midshipman said as he slashed his katana at a charging Abyssal. Just as the fighting was getting intense, the ship girls arrived with their guns blazing.

"Don't worry lads, the cavalry has finally arrived" Repulse said as her main guns opened up on the Abyssals.

"Alright, let's get to work!" Maya said as her guns belched out fire.

"Have some love, you pieces of shit!" Jessie barked as her 90 mm cannon belched.

"Main guns volley fire now!" Nagato barked as her 14 inch guns open fire. The ship girls and warships fought aggressively against the Abyssals which quickly dwindled in number and quite a big chuck of them were captured. Soon the Abyssals that were not captured or injured quickly ran for the hills. The destroyers, destroyer girls and submarine girls were having some slight difficulty detecting the submarine Abyssals and unknowingly a few managed to get away.

"Alright, what is the status of everyone?" Nagato asked.

"This is the USS Baltimore, we are alright, and we only got three causalities, no dead" the captain of the USS Baltimore said.

"And I am fine" Baltimore but Nagato sensed that it was nearer and it sounded like came from behind her.

"Baltimore, if you are in front of me, why does your voice sound like it is behind me?" Nagato asked.

"Because I am" Baltimore said. Nagato turned around to see if this was true and sure enough there was a young lady which had bright blue eyes and dark brown hair that was tied into a ponytail style similar to Nachi's which had a tail that reached her knees. She wore a dark blue uniform with a field cap. She had three turrets with three 8 inch guns each and she had a cavalry sword strapped to her belt. Nagato found something surprising about her was that she had two catapults with aircrafts on it. She had a body that was similar to Nachi's.

"Baltimore, is that you?" Nagato asked as she was surprised.

"Yes it is me, Nagato, I have become a ship girl" Baltimore said.

"But how did you transform? Your ship self is still afloat" Nagato said.

"I don't know really, the last thing I remember was that I had some of the Abyssals trying to board me which made me want to personally kick their asses when all of a sudden I was on the decks of my ship body and the Abyssals were in front of me" Baltimore said.

"So what did you do next?" Nagato asked.

"What next? I gave them an ass whooping the Abyssals won't forget" Baltimore smiled.

"Well damn, I like you already, Baltimore" Maya smiled. Nagato looked at Maya who now has a scar on her leg after her fiasco with a neuroi destroyer.

"What outfit is that?" Nagato asked pointing to Baltimore's uniform.

"Oh, this is a Union Army Cavalry Uniform from the Liberion Civil War" Baltimore answered.

"When was that?" Fusō asked.

"The Liberion Civil War took place in the 1860s" Baltimore said.

"So who else was given a ship girl body?" Nagato asked. Then a number of new girls appeared from behind USS Fletcher and from what Nagato could tell that there were two heavy cruiser girls, six light cruiser girls and nine destroyer girls. They had uniforms that were similar to Baltimore, though Fletcher, Hudson, Allen D. Summers, Kagerō, Akatsuki, Yukikaze, Z37, Z41 and Z42 who were more modern uniforms. What surprised Nagato was that all of them had catapults except for the destroyer girls and their armaments were all attached to their equipment on their backs. The Fusoan girls all looked different from their Japanese counterpart. However some things were similar like Yukikaze was unnaturally lucky while Akatsuki thinks of herself as a grown lady. If that was not enough each of them had animal ears and tails sticking out of them which Nagato figured mean that they have magic powers like the witches.

"Hi, I am IFN Haguro; it will be an honour to serve with you" IFN Haguro saluted. She wore a black uniform that had golden ornaments on it. She also wore a peaked cap that had a red band around it. She had black short hair that reached just below her ears. Her armaments were just like the Japanese Haguro's only she has a catapult on her belt with an E13A "Jake" on it. She had dog ears sticking out from underneath the peaked cap.

"Hallo, I am KMS Blucher; nice to meet you" Blucher said. She was wearing a Prussian Blue uniform and a black helmet that had a golden eagle and spike on it. Her hair was a wavy dirty blonde hair that reached to her upper back. She had four dual 8 inch gun turrets and a catapult on her belt with an Arado 196 on it. She had a wolf tail sticking out from under her shirt.

"Howdy, I am USS Houston, how ya'r doing?" Houston tipped her cowboy hat. She wore something different to Baltimore's uniform as it was grey but similar in a way. She had bright orange hair that was straight and reached just above her bottom. She had cat ears sticking through her cowboy hat. She had four tripe 5 inch gun turrets and she had a catapult on her belt with a SC Seahawk on it, "And before you ask, this is a Confederate Cavalry Uniform"

"Hi, I am USS Biloxi and I am happy to serve with you" Biloxi smiled shyly. She looked like Houston only she had light brown hair that reached her neck. She still had the armaments like Houston and the catapult was still there. She had a pistol holster strapped to her belt and she had no hat. She reminded Nagato of Haguro because of her shy personality. She had cat ears sticking out from the top of her head.

"Hello everyone, I am IFN Kitakami, I will make you proud, Rear Admiral" Kitakami wore a uniform similar to IFN Haguro only she had a blue band around her peaked cap and she had a cavalry sword strapped to her belt. She had 4 single 140 mm gun turrets and five quadruple 610 mm torpedo tube launchers. She had dark brown hair that was tied into a ponytail. She had fox ears poking through her peaked cap.

"Hi I am IFN Nagara, nice to meet you all; I hope we all get along nicely" Nagara said. She had a similar uniform as IFN Kitakami only without the peaked cap and she had riding gloves on. She had more guns than Kitakami with 7 140 mm single guns and two quadruple 610 mm torpedo tube launchers. She had long hair that looked more like dark Prussian blue than black. She had fox ears as well but of a different species that the ones on Kitakami's head. She had a small catapult at her belt with a Mitsubishi F1M "Pete" on it.

"This is the USS Fletcher, the lead ship of the Fletcher-class destroyer of the Liberion Navy and she wishes you a merry greeting" Fletcher said, still in third person. She had messy chestnut brown hair with a small bang just to the left of her face. She had five single 5 inch turrets and two quintuple 53.3 cm torpedo tube launchers. She had a Liberion Navy Blue Sailor uniform but she had a lifejacket on with a helmet on her head. Nagato could see the eagle wings protruding out from under her helmet.

"Hello, I am USS Hudson, how it's hanging?" Hudson said after doing a little spin. She had charcoal black hair that tied in a folded ponytail in a similar style to Inazuma. She had the same armaments as Fletcher as they were of the same class. She had the same outfit as Fletcher only she had a helmet but no lifejacket. She had eagle wings as Fletcher does.

"Hi, I am USS Allen D. Summers; I hope I can do you all good" Allen D. Summers said as she gave a two finger salute and a wink. She had a Liberion White Sailor uniform with a red bandana wrapped around her neck. She had three dual 5 inch gun turrets and two quintuple 53.3 cm torpedo tube launchers. She had golden blonde hair tied into twintails. She had rabbit ears on her head.

"Hallo komeraden, I am Z37, it is nice to meet you all" Z37 said. She has short sandy blonde hair and they were in two bangs on either side of her face. She wore a Karlslander Sailor uniform with a sailor cap that had golden letters that read "KRIEGSMARINE". She had four single 150 mm gun turrets and two quadruple 53.3 torpedo tube launchers. She had no ears but the tips of her bangs were black.

"Hi, I am Z41; I am ready to fight alongside you" Z41 said. She had bright red hair that reached her lower back. She wore a dark Karlslander Sailor uniform and she had a lifejacket on as well. She had five single 5 inch gun turrets and two quadruple torpedo tube launchers. She had dog ears that lay lazily on the top of her head.

"Hallo my friends, I am Z42, third ship of the Karlslander Type 1936B class destroyer, how can I help with the war effort?" Z42 asked. She had dark chocolate brown hair that had pigtails on either side of her head. She wore a dark Karlslander Sailor uniform and she had a helmet but no lifejacket. She had the same armament with Z41. She too had floppy dog ears on her head.

"Kon'nichiwa my fellow friends, I am IFN Yukikaze which means "Snowy Wind" and how can I help everyone in this time of need?" Yukikaze asked. She had snow white hair that was short and only reached the top of her neck. She wore a Fusoan Sailor uniform minus the field cap. She had small dog ears on the top of her head. She had three dual 5 inch gun turrets and two quadruple torpedo tube launchers.

"Ohayōgozaimasu, I am IFN Kagerō lead ship of the Kagerō-class destroyers of the Fusoan Navy, it will be an honour working with you" Kagerō said as she bowed. She had shiny black hair that was long and she had bang that hangs over her right eye. She wore the same uniform as Yukikaze only she had the cap. She had small dog ears on her head as well which stuck from the navy cap. She had same armament as Yukikaze.

"Hello, I am IFN Akatsuki, glad to be of acquaintance" Akatsuki bowed with grace while lifting up her skirt. She had long shiny black hair that reached her lower back. She had hawk wings on her head. She wore a formal uniform however the pants were replaced with a long navy blue skirt. She had three dual 5 inch gun turrets and three triple 24 in torpedo tube launchers.

"Well this is a surprise, isn't it, comrades" Verniy said as she looked at new ship girls.

"Wow, you look just like me only with white hair and dog ears" Yukikaze said as she looked at the witch world Yukikaze.

"Well, we are of different worlds and the dog ears show that I am a Navy Witch or to be precise a Magic Ship Girl" Yukikaze (MSG) said.

"So you are more like us" Amelia asked.

"We are something like a merge between a navy witch and a ship girl" Haguro answered.

"Well, since you all already know who we are, I don't think we need any introductions do we" Nagato said.

"No we do not need any introduction from you all because with due respect, we will be here until lunch" Houston said.

"No problem, we don't want to drag it any further" Yamashiro said.

"Now where are all the captured Abyssals held?" Nagato asked.

"Oh they are on the forward deck on my ship body" Baltimore pointed to the group sitting on the decks of the USS Baltimore who were surrounded by armed guards. Furthermore the most forward guns were aimed down straight at the group of prisoners though that was a stupid thing to do as it will ensure the cruiser's self-destruction but it was only a gimmick to scare the Abyssals in behaving.

"Let's go see them" Nagato said.

"Are you sure that is safe, Nagato?" Yamato asked.

"It will be alright, Yamato" Nagato said. The ship girls and the navy witches arrived to USS Baltimore. The ship girls climbed onto the decks of the ship while the Navy witches docked nearby as they could not get on the deck of the heavy cruiser. The destroyer girls decided to stand on the nearby IFN Haguro and KMS Blucher or around the Liberion cruiser. The submarine girls decided to sit on the strikers of the navy witches.

"Baltimore, it is good to see you and oh my, you look lovely" The captain of the Baltimore said as he turned to the group of ship girls that were walking towards the prisoners. Then Nagato took a few steps when suddenly the ship jolted which caused everyone on the Baltimore's deck to fall onto their knees.

"Fuck! What was that?" A sailor asked.

"I have no idea!" Another sailor said. Suddenly a number of the Abyssal ship girls began to glow white. The Abyssals that were not glowing panicked and tried to jump off the deck. The Liberions were caught off guard at first but they quickly got the Abyssals back in line.

"Get back! Get back I said!" A sailor barked.

"Do not move, you bastards!" Another sailor shouted.

"Fire a warning shot!" A petty officer barked. The sailors then lifted the rifles and aimed into the sky and fired. That calmed down the Abyssals; though some of the sailors were thrown off the deck but they were quickly fished out of the water by the navy witches, destroyer girls and submarine girls. Meanwhile the glowing Abyssals began to transform into different shapes.

"They are transforming!" Fusō pointed out.

"Looks like we found more ship girls" Takao said.

"True that" A Liberion sailor responded.

"Shinano's transformation was one thing but this is just crazy" Furutaka said. Then the new ship girls looked around and at themselves.

"Wow, this is so cool and amazing!" A ship girl said.

"I know right, this is so much better than the black and white" Another looked at her arm. Then one of the ship girls looked at Nagato and smiled.

"Oh hey there everyone, it is good to see you all again, it seems I am back for another encore" One of the ship girls said.

"Oh it is the gang! How are you girls! Looks like I will be joining you girls from now on and it seems like I am not the only one" Another said.

"Juneau? Atlanta? Is that you?" Yukikaze said from the water.

"That is right Yukikaze! You are seriously one lucky girl; Vegas will definitely be on the lookout for you" Atlanta smiled. She had a different uniform to Houston and Biloxi as she wore a black tricorne on her head and a blue, red and white coat. She also had white pants. She had eight dual 5 inch gun turrets and two quadruple 53.3 cm torpedo tube launchers. She had messy black hair with bear ears.

"I hope the act went on well without us because we were bored as ever" Juneau smiled. She had the same uniform as Atlanta only she did away with the hat. She had long platinum blonde hair that reached her shoulders. She had bear ears as well. She had the same armaments as Atlanta.

"You have returned! I missed you so much! I am sorry that I caused you and your crew to sink" Ikazuchi shouted from the IFN Haguro.

"It is alright, everyone make a mistakes every now and then so don't worry my crew never had ill thoughts of you" Juneau said.

"So we know Atlanta and Juneau now who else do we have here?" Hyūga asked.

"Hallo, I am KMS Tirpitz, the second ship of the Bismarck-class battleship of the German Kriegsmarine; there are no Tallboys here right?" (*1) A ship girl that resembled Bismarck but she had short brown hair instead of long blonde hair like Bismarck's.

"Tirpitz? Is that really you? Oh god I missed you so much!" Bismarck shouted as she ran to Tirpitz.

"Schwester Bismarck!" Tirpitz cheered as she embraced her sister.

"How are you, Tirpitz?" Bismarck asked as she took a step back.

"I am just fine now that I am with you now" Tirpitz said.

"So we know Tirpitz, now who else to we have here?" Ashigara asked.

"Oh um…I am KMS Scharnhorst of the German Kriegsmarine, there is no Duke of York here right?" (*2) Scharnhorst saluted shyly. She had black hair tied into braid. She had a German Kriegsmarine peaked cap and she had a German Kriegsmarine officer shirt with grey shorts and she had thigh high socks. She had three triple 11 inch gun turrets.

"It is nice to meet you, Scharnhorst and you don't need to worry as there is no hostile ships here unless they are black in colour" Myōkō said.

"That is good to hear" Scharnhorst said.

"Hello everyone, I am KMS Prinz Eugen of the Blucher class heavy cruiser, I escorted a heavyweight once" (*3) Prinz Eugen said, "Oh hello Bismarck, how are you?"

"I am fine, nice to see you are here as well" Bismarck smiled. Prinz Eugen had a beret and she had a Kriegsmarine sailor uniform on but only the top, she wore a short skirt below the shirt. She had shiny black boots. She also had 4 dual 8 inch gun turrets. She had short dark red hair that reached to the top of her neck.

"Hallo, I am KMS Graf Zeppelin; please don't let me be a waste" (*4) Graf Zeppelin said. She had a German aviator goggles and she wore a German pilot's uniform but the pants were replaced with a knee length skirt. She wears a corset that has a wooden flight deck to her left and a bridge that resembles the Graf Zeppelin's island on the right. She had golden blond hair that was long and tied into a folded ponytail on the right side of her head.

"Kon'nichiwa, I am IJN Amagi of the Amagi-class battlecruiser of the Imperial Japanese Navy, I will do you proud, just make sure that there is no earthquake" (*5) Amagi said. She had 5 dual 16 in gun turrets and she wore something that was a mix of Nagato's and Kongo's clothes. She had long dark brown hair. She looked like Akagi but older and she had bandages dotting her body.

"Amagi? Does that mean that you are Akagi's older sister?" Takao asked.

"Yes I am Akagi's older sister by the way, where is my sister? Is she around?" Amagi asked.

"She is currently with the aircraft carrier girls countering enemy fighters" Atago answered.

"Oh is that so, looks like she is doing her new role as an aircraft carrier quite well" Amagi said.

"So now are there any more ship girls?" Nachi asked.

"Hey! What about me? I am here" A younger girl about the size of Taiho said, "I am IJN Amagi as well!"

"EH! How can that be? There can't be two Amagis" Hiei said.

"Something is not right here" Mutsu said.

"Okay Amagi number two, tell us who you are?" Tone asked.

"I am IJN Amagi and I am an Unryū-class aircraft carrier, I like clear skies" (*6) Amagi II said. She had sky blue hair tied into twintails. She wore something similar to Hiryu's clothes and she had a crossbow.

"Oh you are one of the carriers that came after Taiho" Maya said.

"That is right" Amagi (CV) replied.

"Anyone else we haven't met?" Tenryuu asked.

"Hi, I am USS Yorktown "The Fighting Lady" and I am the lead ship of the Liberion Yorktown-class carriers, there aren't any neuroi subs about right?" Yorktown asked. She had short curly orangey-yellow blond hair. She had eagle wings on her head. She has a metal like corset around her waist that is equipped with a wooden flight deck that has the letters YKTN at the bottom and the designation CV-5 at the top on the right of the contraption and on her left was her island. She wore a Liberion Naval Officer uniform well the trousers were replaced with a skirt instead of a garrison cap, she wore a 1776 Liberion Continental Army hat and she had a musket in her left hand which also had something attached to her left upper arm which resembled the 5 inch anti-air gun mountings.

"No, there are no neuroi subs here… you are USS Yorktown, older sister ship of USS Enterprise, right?" Kirishima asked.

"Yes I am, is something the matter?" Yorktown asked.

"No, no, there is nothing wrong, just wondering how Enterprise will react to her sister being a ship girl" Kirishima said.

"Enterprise? How is my sister? Is she alright? Has she been badly damaged? Crippled? Or has she been…sunk?" Yorktown asked worriedly.

"Enterprise is alright, in fact she currently sending the fight to the neuroi" Yamato said.

"That's my sister, always in the thickest of it" Yorktown smiled.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Yorktown" Nagato said as she extended her hand.

"It was my pleasure, friend" Yorktown shook Nagato's hand.

"So now let's see who we got here, we have Juneau, Atlanta and Yorktown from this world and we have Tirpitz, Scharnhorst, Prinz Eugen, Graf Zeppelin, battlecruiser Amagi and carrier Amagi from our world…is there anyone else that has introduced themselves?" Chikuma asked.

"Oh sorry I forgot to introduce myself" A battleship girl said.

"Well you now have the floor" Juneau said.

"I am USS Arizona, pride…of the Liberion …Navy, sorry everyone, I spaced out there" Arizona said. She wore a tin pan helmet and she had a black bandana tied around the collar of her Great War Liberion Infantry shirt with Navy white pants and aviator boots. She has dove familiars protruding through the helmet.

"Are you alright?" Haguro asked as she approached the battleship girl.

"Sorry but my ship body was sank at berth in Pearl Harbour with a thousand men inside, I can still hear their voices" Arizona answered as she looked towards the sea.

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that but if you need help, we are here" Haguro said as she placed her hand on Arizona.

"Thank you…" Arizona said as she turned to Haguro.

"I am Haguro" Haguro smiled softly.

"Thank you Haguro" Arizona smiled.

"Well hi everyone! I am USS Nevada of the great Liberion Navy; I'm the Cheer Up Ship! I was the only to get underway on that day of infamy" Nevada smiled as she shifted her glasses. She wore a Liberion Naval Officer's uniform however she had fake bunny ears on her head.

"Hello, I am U-47 of the German Kriegsmarine; I am a Type VIIB U-boat, I have been to the 'Impregnable'" (*7) U-47 smiled. She wore a grey swimsuit. She had a German naval peaked cap and around her neck was the German Knight's cross. She had short dark brown hair that curled at the ends.

"Hallo, I am U-552; I am the Red Devil of the Kriegsmarine" (*8) U-552 saluted. She had a red swimsuit and she had small black goat horns and a thin black tail. She had short bright red hair that was quite curly. She has slung over her right shoulder a bolt action rifle that had parts from an 88 mm cannon.

"Grüße, I am U-460 and I am a supply submarine and no I am not a cow" (*9) U-460 said with her face red as red stripes on the fluttering Liberion flag at the aft of the cruiser. She had a grey swimsuit with a sailor uniform's top over it. She had long shiny blonde hair. She had a hair band that had fake cow ears on them.

"Hello. I am Type XXI U-boat, designation U-2511, I was built for the German Kriegsmarine but I have been assigned to you" (*10) U-2511 said mechanically. She had short dull brown hair that was tied into two side tails. She wore a blue swimsuit that had lightning bolts. She also had a thick blue choker. She had a bag in her left hand.

"What is in the bag?" Bismarck asked.

"Oh, in here is my portable computer or in layman terms, a laptop" U-2511 said still in her mechanical voice.

"A what?" Baltimore asked.

"A laptop is a computer that has had all of its components reduced in size so it can become small enough that we can bring it around with us" U-2511 answered with her mechanical voice.

"That is some very advanced technology" Yamato said.

"This Musashi has a question for U-2511" Musashi said.

"What is the question, Musashi, second ship of the Japanese Yamato-class battleship built in Nagasaki?" U-2511 asked.

"Why does your voice sound mechanical?" Musashi asked.

"Oh, I am sorry if my voice is disturbing you" U-2511 said.

"Not at all, this Musashi is just curious why your voice is like that" Musashi replied.

"My voice is like this because I have a mechanical voice box instead of an organic one" U-2511 said.

"Is that why you wear a choker?" Mogami asked.

"Yes, this choker acts as a protective cover around my mechanical voice box" U-2511 said.

"Well, it seems like Akagi has some more shuffling to do, I pity her sometimes" Nagato sighed as she recalled how Akagi would work around the clock during the beginning days of the flotilla and how she would stay up so she do the management work for the flotilla.

"Well let's get back to the battle…" Yamashiro said when suddenly a radio message came into their intercom.

"This is the USS Enterprise! The carriers are under attack! We need assistance! The Abyssal subs are causing a lot of problems" A radio operator radioed.

"What?!" Nagato snapped.

Meanwhile with USS Enterprise

A number of Abyssal submarines managed to slip pass Baltimore's flotilla and the ship girls and headed towards the carriers of TF 34, USS Enterprise, USS Yorktown, USS Intrepid, IFN Zuikaku, IFN Kaga, IFN Sōryū, HMS Courageous, HMS Illustrious, HMS Formidable, KMS Elbe and ONS Astrakhan who were now vulnerable since most of their birds are in the air to face the threat from the east and they were unaware of the looming danger.

IFN Sōryū

"What is the situation of our fighters?" The captain of the Sōryū asked.

"They are doing just fine sir" The radar operator said.

"Don't worry my captain, our boys in the skies will do fine" Sōryū said.

"SIR! HMS Vampire is radioing in that they are detecting incoming submarines approaching from the south!"

"What? Take evasive manoeuvres now and deploy smoke screen!" Sōryū's captain ordered.

"Aye-aye, sir" The helmsman replied as he turned the wheel.

"Everyone, hold on tight" Sōryū said as the Fusoan carrier began to swerve. Sōryū looked to the rest of the carriers and saw them also take defensive action while the destroyers began to look for the subs.

"Alright, launch the new anti-sub helicopters" Captain of the USS Yorktown said.

"I want the Sea Dragons to take off, you are needed" Elbe said.

"Ready those depth charges mates! We are going sink these crikey bastards" HMAS Vendetta hollered.

"Comrades let's defend our carriers! They are vital for the war effort!" ONS Vynoslivy said.

"Sub spotted!" An Orussian sailor radioed.

"Enterprise! Haul ass! You got two torpedoes heading your way!" USS Moale barked.

"Got it, Dave, get me to flank speed now!" Enterprise barked.

"Aye, Enterprise" The helmsman replied.

"When did I relinquish my command to you?" George asked.

"Sorry but I wanted to make sure that I don't ARGH!" Enterprise cried as she rocked from an explosion.

"What was that?" Halsey barked.

"God damn it, that one hurts" Enterprise groaned.

"Sir, the control room report that the rudders are jammed! We are stuck at 65 degree port" A sailor said.

"Get the engineers to get on the rudder immediately!" Halsey barked.

"Sir the engineers and the construction fairies are heading to the problem as we speak" A sailor replied.

"God damn it! We better sink those bastards!" Halsey barked.

"This is Colonel Boyington to Enterprise! We are heading back!" Grace radioed.

"No, Grace, you continue to escort the strike planes! I want those neuroi carriers scrapped" Halsey ordered.

"But sir-" Grace rebutted.

"Do that and I promise that you will have a carrier to return to" Halsey said. There was a moment of silence.

"Yes, sir" Grace grunted.

"This is USS Porter, I am leaving formation for safety reasons; Enterprise's course is too unpredictable" Porter said.

"Right all ships break formation but try to stay around Enterprise" Halsey said.

"This is Yorktown, acknowledged sir" Yorktown II said.

"Intrepid here, I heard you, I will be in the vicinity" Intrepid answered.

Just then, from where Halsey was, he saw a geyser of water shot up behind HMAS Vendetta, then out of the water, came an Abyssal submarine with her hands up. The crew of the HMAS Vendetta immediately threw a life preserver into the water and pulled the submarine girl up.

"Yeah I got myself an Abyssal and well she looks …exotic" Vendetta said although her tone was seductive. Just then Halsey saw something he didn't expect. He saw a number of ship girls, girls he hasn't seen before, looking for Abyssals to capture.

"Who are those?" Halsey said to herself.

"Sir, rudder is back online and we can manoeuvre again" The helmsman said.

"That's good to hear" George said.

"Sir, Jisaburō is on the line" A radio operator said.

"Jisaburō, what's the news?" Halsey asked.

"Halsey, we have captured all the Abyssal submarines" Jisaburō answered.

"Where are they, Jisaburō?" Enterprise asked however Halsey noticed that her voice sounded different.

"_Why does it sound like she is not here?_" Halsey thought.

"They are currently being transferred to the Orussian carrier, ONS Astrakhan" Jisaburō said.

"Alright, that is good to hear, I will be heading over soon" Halsey said. Halsey then turned away to look towards the flight deck where he saw two Sikorsky S-4 helicopters on the flight deck. They were recently deployed, about a few weeks ago with Karlslander helicopters, the Flettner Fl 282 and the Focke-Achgelis Fa 223F Drache. They were built for multiple roles which are anti-submarine combat, fire control support, transport and close air support. They could also do pilot recovery missions whenever the ship girls are too busy with other matters. On the Enterprise, one of the five helicopters was special built for transporting Admiral Halsey which was a rare privilege as he was one of the few with a helicopter transport with the rest being the Kaiser Wilhelm IV, Fleet Admiral Ernest King, General Dwight Eisenhower, General Heinz Guderian and Air Marshal Katherine Litvyak.

"Sir, I will be heading to the corpsman's quarters, my hand is bleeding" George said.

"Alright" Halsey said and with that the captain of the Enterprise left the bridge.

While Halsey was contemplating on the idea of using the helicopter or not, a young woman with long bright blond hair and sky blue eyes was wearing a Liberion Naval Officer uniform well the trousers were replaced with shorts and she had a repeating rifle in her left hand which also had something attached to her left upper arm which resembled the 5 inch anti-air gun mountings and attached to her waist was something like a corset was a long box like object that resembled the Enterprise's flight deck on the left with something resembling the island of the Enterprise on the right then her legs were encased with metal boots which were painted the Star and Stripes that covered her thighs walked into the bridge. She wore a rugged grey cape that had a white six on it. She also had eagle wings on her head. The sailors in the bridge didn't notice her as they were busy with their own work or task and those who did, passed her as one of the new ship girls.

"Hey, Admiral Halsey, why don't you turn around?" Enterprise said.

"What is now, Enterprise… who are you?" Halsey said as he turned around to see this blond girl.

"Oh come on Halsey, you should recognize me with no problem" the girl said. Halsey looked at the girl and then he saw the resemblance.

"Enterprise? Is that you?" Halsey asked.

"USS Enterprise, the 2nd ship of the Yorktown-class aircraft carriers, I am the Grey Ghost" Enterprise smiled, "How do I look, Halsey?" Enterprise did a little pose.

"You look absolutely stunning, Enterprise, wait does that mean that you are not part of the carrier?" Halsey asked.

"Yes and no, I am no longer physically part of the carrier but I am still connected to its electronics, armaments, steering and machinery" Enterprise said.

"So that means that you were one the ship girls I saw near HMAS Vendetta were you?" Halsey asked.

"Yes it was" Enterprise said.

"Wait, who were the rest?" Halsey asked.

"There was Yorktown, Intrepid, Sōryū, Kaga, Zuikaku, Courageous, Illustrious, Formidable, Elbe, Astrakhan, Porter, Guest, Moale, Inazuma, Fubuki, Shiranui, Vynoslivy, Sovershennyi, Scout and Vendetta and that was about it really" Enterprise said.

"So that means that Fedulova, Jisaburō and Philips will have ship girls on their carriers soon?" Halsey asked.

"Yes" Enterprise smiled.

"Well, I best be heading to the Astrakhan, I need to figure out what to do with the POWs" Halsey said, "Do you want to come along, Enterprise?"

"Sure" Enterprise smiled as she followed Halsey to the flight deck.

Enterprise's Flight Deck

"Sir, your chopper is ready" A flight deck personnel said.

"Thank you" Halsey said as he walked towards the helicopter, he gripped his cap and he crouched slightly to avoid the blades. He and Enterprise boarded the helicopter

"Where to, sir?" The pilot asked.

"ONS Astrakhan" Halsey answered.

"Aye, clearing the deck now" the pilot said as he took the Sikorsky up into the skies. Enterprise looked towards the sea and she enjoyed the sights. The helicopter headed for the Orussian aircraft carrier which was north of the Enterprise.

ONS Astrakhan

"This Sea Blades to ONS Astrakhan, requesting permission to land on your flight deck" The pilot radioed.

"This is ONS Astrakhan to Sea Blades, you are clear to land" the radio operator said. The Sikorsky S4A soon landed softly on the deck of the carrier. Just then two Orussian naval officers were seen heading to the helicopter.

"Welcome to the Orussian Pacific Fleet, Admiral Halsey, I hope my carrier body will be able to accommodate you well, oh hello Enterprise" Astrakhan greeted Halsey and Enterprise.

"So what is the situation of the Abyssals?" Halsey asked.

"It was alright at first but something strange happened" Fedulova said.

"What is that?" Halsey asked.

"Well, some of them began to glow; a few seconds after Astrakhan here boarded the aircraft carrier" Fedulova answered.

"What happened next?" Enterprise asked.

"Well the glowing Abyssals then transformed into ship girls" Astrakhan said.

"Interesting, let's see who we have as ship girls" Halsey said.

"Follow us" Fedulova said. The four then walked into the carrier and headed for the brig where the Abyssal submarine girls were being held. Those who transformed into ship girls were sitting outside the cells but were being watched by a Naval Infantry submachine gunner.

"So you are the Abyssals turn ship girls?" Halsey asked as he looked seriously at the ship girls who were immediately intimidated by his glare.

"Um…yes" One of the ship girls said.

"Now, do introduce yourselves" Halsey said.

"I am USS Albacore of the United States of America's Navy; I torpedoed the Japanese aircraft Taiho" A blonde girl with a side tail and red eyes. She wore a black shirt and black shorts. She had her bridge split in two and on either side of her head. She had a Bofors 40 mm anti-air artillery cannon in her right hand and above her right shoulder was an M2HB Browning, there were two Gato-class submarine noses that were split into on either sides of her hips. Attached to her back was the rear section of a Gato-class submarine and on her legs were thigh long latex socks that bore the colour of the sides of a Gato-class submarine.

"Well I am I-400, the first submarine of the Sen Toku class, please don't sink me" I-400 said. She looked like 1-401 but she had short black hair.

"Hello, I am I-402, the third ship of the Sen Toku-class submarines, is the war over?" I-402 asked. She had short blonde hair.

"We are sorry for causing trouble in your fleet sir" The girls said.

"It is alright, you were Abyssals just minutes ago so I do not blame you" Halsey said.

"Well, as I am the flagship of this taskforce, I welcome you to Allied Joint Naval Taskforce 34" Enterprise said.

"Well, follow me and we will bring you up to speed on the current situation" Halsey said as he, Fedulova, Astrakhan and Enterprise went topside.

"Alright, Ivan, Georgy, Joseph and Viktor, I want you to watch the POWs" Fedulova ordered.

"Yes ma'am" The guards said.

**Author's Notes**

**This is for those who do not understand or can't quite get the introduction lines of the OC Ship girls, mainly the Kantai Collection world ship girls.**

***1- KMS Tirpitz, she is the sister ship of the KMS Bismarck was sunk by RAF Lancaster Bombers which used gigantic bombs called Tallboys but it can misinterpreted as she has a dislike for tall men.**

***2- KMS Scharnhorst, she was sunk during an engagement against Royal Navy battleship, Duke of York**

***3- KMS Prinz Eugen, she had initially escorted KMS Bismarck in her first action in the North Atlantic. (I wanted to refer to the Operation Crossroads but I decided that was not the best idea**

***4- KMS Graf Zeppelin, she was never finished due to Hitler's intervention in the construction process ultimately she was scrapped by the Soviets.**

***5- IJN Amagi (Battlecruiser), she was one of the ships planned for the Japanese 8-8 fleet but the Washington Naval Treaty prevented the two of the planned battlecruisers from being completed, Akagi and Amagi. Originally Akagi and Amagi were planned to be converted into carriers but an earthquake, the Great Kanto earthquake severely damages the Amagi, completely writing it off.**

***6-IJN Amagi (Aircraft carrier), she was the second Unryu class aircraft carrier, she looks like Hiryu because she is basically a modified Hiryu class aircraft carrier.**

***7-U-47, she was the first submarine to successfully inflitrate the heavily defended Royal Navy Base of Scapa Flow, she also sunk a battleship, HMS Royal Oak. Her captain was awarded the Knight's Cross for this feat**

***8-U-552, she was called the Red Devil because she was one of the more successful of her class, operating for over three years of continual service and sinking or damaging 30 Allied ships with 164,276 tons sunk and 26,910 tons damaged.**

***9-U-460, she is a Type XIV resupply submarine developed by the German Kriegsmarine to allow U-boots to stay at sea much longer. This type of submarine was called by the sailors as Milchkuh or Milk Cow. Hence the fake cow ears on U-460's head.**

***10-U-2511, she is one the first Elektroboote, or electric submarine, she was also one of the only two Elektrobootes to go on war patrols**

**Thank you for reading!**

**Next up the Air Action of the Battle of the Marianas**

**See you soon!**


	13. Chapter 105

Clarification of neuroi ships

Since I have decided to have neuroi ships, I decided to make a list of the ships and what they will resemble. The following names are designation names for the neuroi ships:

**RED NEUROI SHIPS**

Storm Cloud Super Carrier = Ulyanosk class Super Carrier

Vertigo Fleet Carrier = Kiev class Aviation Cruiser

Fornicator (Fucker) class Battle Carrier = Moskva class Helicopter Carrier

Hell class Super Battleship = Sovetsky Soyuz class battleship

Broadside class Battleship = N3 class Battleship

Roarer class Battlecruiser = Kirov class Battlecruiser

Exterminator class Heavy Cruiser = Sverdlov class cruiser

Box Face class Light Cruiser = Slava class missile cruiser

Silent class Destroyer = Sovremenny class Destroyer

Joker class Frigate/ Destroyer Escort = Neustrashimy class Frigate

Executioner class Submarine = November class submarine

**BLUE NEUROI SHIPS** (They will appear soon...) [There will be a variety of ships in the Blue Neuroi Navy]

Konahrik class Super Carrier = Nimitz class Super Carrier

Hungaar class Fleet Carrier = Forrestal class Aircraft Carrier

Qobo class Light Carrier = Invincible class Aircraft Carrier / America class Amphibious Assault Ship / Izumo class Helicopter Carrier

Grah class Battle Carrier = Lion class Battleship-aircraft carrier hybrid

Krongrah class Super Battleship = Montana class Battleship

Jur class Battleship = Vanguard class battleship / Iowa class Battleship

Kendaar class Battlecruiser = Admiral class Battlecruiser / Alaska class Cruiser

Kendov class Heavy Cruiser = York class Heavy Cruiser/ Des Moines class Heavy Cruiser

Krif class Light Cruiser = Tiger class Helicopter Cruiser / Ticonderoga class Missile Cruiser

Brudmun class Assault Ship = Albion class Landing Plaftorm Dock / San Antonio class Amphibious Transport Dock / Ōsumi class Amphibious

Nel class Destroyer = Type 42 class Destroyer / Type 45 class Destroyer / Arleigh Burke class Destroyer / Kongo class Destroyer / Atago class Destroyer / Lütjens class Destroyer

Dilos claas Frigate = Type 23 class Frigate / Oliver Hazard Perry class Frigate / Abukuma class Destroyer Escort / Sachsen class Frigate

Stiildus class Submarine = Vanguard class Submarine / Virginia Class Submarine / Sōryū class Submarine

**SPOILER! WITH THE BLUE NEUROI SHIPS, TWO NEW WITCHES WILL APPEAR, WHO MEAN SO DEARLY TO HALSEY!**


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 10C: Mariana's Turkey Shoot

Meanwhile in the skies west of the task forces

A massive wave of aircrafts was in the air in search of the neuroi taskforce. There were all sorts of aircrafts from torpedo bombers to fighters. Flying with them were the joint fighter wings; the 509th "Hell Born Witches" JFW led by Colonel Grace Boyington, the 510th "Ice Cold Witches" JFW led by Captain Touko Minoru and the 512th "War Thunder Witches" JFW led by Lt Colonel Teresa Williams. The strike force is also being accompanied by two famous naval officers, Admiral Yukikaze Miyafuji and Rear Admiral Annabel Nimitz

"This is Lieutenant Colonel Cunningham of the VB-14 "Bomb Birds", I must say thanks for being our escorts to this dance" A Dauntless pilot radioed.

"It is no problem; now let's give the neuroi a dance they will never forget" Grace said.

"Well, Grace it is nice to be working with you again today" A witch said.

"Well, Touko we did well back at Midway and I know we will do it here" Grace said.

"That is true, Grace" Touko smiled as she remembered of the hectic battle off the island of Midway. Touko Minoru is the daughter of Genda Minoru, the man responsible for the battle plans for Operation MI, the defense of Midway. She is a nineteen year old witch who has seen action in the sky over Manchuria in 1931, the Fuso Sea incident in 1937 to right now. She is a skilful tactician and she is said to be as skilful as her father. She flights a Ki-45Ib Toryu "Nick" Heavy Fighter strikers with the 37 mm cannon. Her magic ability is Magic Eye.

"That's the spirit! We will show the neuroi what we fliers are capable off" Another witch said.

"Hey Teresa, how is your little girl doing?" Grace asked.

"Oh, Alisa is just fine, her grandmother is taking care of her" Teresa said. Teresa Williams is a witch hailing from the city by the bay or in easy terms, San Francisco of California. She is twenty years old and she is married, to a lovely man, a sailor of the Liberion Heavy Cruiser, USS Wichita. She is a good commander and excellent morale raiser. Her magic ability is Thunderstorm. She flies the TBD Avenger Torpedo Bomber strikers with the M2HB Browning MG and a torpedo on her strikers.

"Hello there ladies, mind if we tagged along?" A witch appeared but from her uniform, she was an admiral and the witch that was with her was a commodore. The admiral had a cigarette between her lips.

"Ah! Admiral Miyafuji! What are you doing here? You should be at the fleet!" Teresa exclaimed as she was surprised to see her fleet commander there.

"Oh, I just wanted to get a taste of battle again, I don't want to miss this decisive moment" Yukikaze said.

"You are not supposed to be here! You have a fleet to command" Teresa scolded.

"You may be older than me but I hold the seniority in ranks! I would like to see how the battle play out right in front of me not from the IFN Junyō" Yukikaze replied, "My younger sister has been dragged into the damn war! I have been trying to keep my sister out of the war so she can live a normal life! But thanks to the neuroi, looks like she can't have even have that". Yukikaze Miyafuji is a veteran witch that seen action since 1936, she has seen a lot action, She witnessed the "Rape of Nanking" where the neuroi executed almost the entire population of Nanking when the Chinese Army's defenses west of Nanking broke too soon for an proper evacuation to take place and she was dismayed when her squadron was ordered to fall back to Shanghai and leave the city behind. She vowed that she will fight long and hard to defeat the neuroi so that her sister doesn't have to see what she has seen. She soon became a captain and was given command of the IFN Tenryuu. It was under her that the IFN Tenryuu became the first and only ship in history to ever shoot down a neuroi. This act alone landed her in the rank of Rear Admiral completely skipping the rank of Commodore. She then was promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral in 1942 and then to Admiral in 1943. When the Taskforce 59 was created, she was chosen as the commander. She is a smoker because she had to calm her nerves which were damaged from an accident were she smashed into the nose of a B-25 that so happen to be in the air where she was doing some flying practices. She is currently flying the Ki-84C Hayate "Frank" with a 20 mm cannon and her magic ability is Area Scan.

"Oh, so it was true that your sister is the new member of the 501st" Grace said.

"Well my friends, it may be that we cannot return to our previous version of normalcy but let us defeat this looming threat over our world so that our future generations can live without a heavy burden on their chest the rear admiral witch said.

"Hey, who are you?" Touko asked.

"Oh, sorry for not introducing myself, I am Rear Admiral Annabel Nimitz of the USS Wisconsin Battle Group of the Allied Joint Naval Taskforce 38 under Admiral Raymond Spruance" Annabel smiled.

"Wait, are you-?" Touko asked.

"Yes, I am Fleet Admiral Chester Nimitz, Commander of Allied Naval Forces in the Pacific's daughter" Annabel smiled. Rear Admiral Annabel Nimitz is a chip of the old block as she is very calm and confidence commander and she displays immense leadership skills. She joined the navy in 1940 and she was on the USS Enterprise when Pearl Harbour took place but she saw the devastation that was Pearl Harbour. She led the dive bombers in the Battle of Midway. However she has a secret, behind her calm demeanour lays a sadistic and crazy girl that would stop any nothing to destroy her neuroi foes. It is said that she unleashed her other side during Midway and picked up and threw a neuroi destroyer at a neuroi aircraft carrier and blew up a neuroi battle carrier with her bombs. She pilots the old but reliable Dauntless Dive Bomber with the M2HB Browning machinegun and two 1000 kg bombs. Her magic ability is Eruption.

"So you were the one that sank a neuroi battle carrier by yourself in the Battle of Midway?" Teresa asked.

"Yes, I was the one" Annabel said. Before anymore could be said, a radio message came in from an Allied submarine.

"Testing, testing, this is USS Albacore to allied strike aircraft overhead; I have detected a number of neuroi warships in west about 2 kilometres, get ready for action" Albacore radioed.

"Thank you, but isn't your radio operator is telling us this?" Yukikaze said.

"Sorry ma'am it is my fault, I told my crew to get some snooze" Albacore admitted.

"Oh" Yukikaze said, "Well you better take a dive Albacore because things are going to get lively here"

"Aye-aye, ma'am, diving now" Albacore said.

"Alright, you heard Albacore, get ready for some action!" Yukikaze said.

"Yes ma'am" Everyone replied.

"Enemy ships spotted! Damn there are a lot of them!" A Fusoan Ryusei pilot radioed.

"Get ready to dive on these fuckers" A Liberion captain radioed.

"Fighters, I want you to provide top cover" Yukikaze ordered.

"Jawohl" A Bf-109 pilot replied.

"Roger, we will protect the bombers" A F6F Hellcat pilot radioed.

"Hai, we will defend them with our lives" An A7M Reppu pilot said.

"Da comrade" A La-7A pilot responded.

"Strike planes, do I need to say more?" Yukikaze asked.

"No, ma'am" came the reply of the pilots of the bombers.

"Alright, 510th, I want a sound off!" Touko ordered.

"This is Lt. Colonel Amanda Wight, I am ready for some action" Amanda said. Amanda Wight is a witch hailing from Florida. She was originally part of one of the Marine fighter squadrons stationed at Midway. She initially was having trouble with the cold northern theatre but she soon got over it. She has wavy dark red hair that reached her collar. She is a bomber witch as she used the powerful PB2Y-3 Coronado flying boat with a pair of Ma Deuces and 5450 kg of ordinances. Her magic ability is Hyper Strength which is something like an improved version of Super Strength which allows her to carry heavier loads than a witch with Super Strength.

"This is Squadron Leader Lisbeth Churchill, my cigar is lit and my guns are ready to give the Neuroi a good Britannian welcome" Lisbeth sounded off. She is the daughter of good old Winston Churchill and she has the mouth (linguistic skills) to prove it. She is also a tomboyish character. She also smokes a cigar like her father much to the dismay of her mother. She is a talented flier and she is very deadly especially with her Supermarine Seafire Mk XV with a nasty 20 mm autocannon which has a 60 round magazine. She had greyish brown hair that is cut short.

"This is Lieutenant Commander Saruka Nagako, I am as sure as ready to give the neuroi a bad day" Saruka said. She is the daughter of Emperor Hirohito but she was not the soft delicate princess. She prefers to be playing warrior with her younger brothers, Akihito and Masahito than being at tea parties with her older sisters. So it was to no surprise of her parents when she asked if she could join the fight. She has what people call the Fusoan lady look. She has long shiny black hair that is tied into a ponytail. She uses the Ki-84 Hayate with a 30 mm cannon. She has the magic ability called Dragon's Roar which allows her to become more like a dragon and attack her enemy with more tenacity. The only catch to this, her familiars will remain for a few hours before retracting, it is no problem if her familiars were small ones but her familiars were dragon which included a long dragon tail which sometimes causes her problems.

"This is Navy Lieutenant Helma Raeder, my strikers are in the green and my gun is ready to crack neuroi shells" Helma said. Helma Raeder is the daughter of the Commander of the Karlslander Kaiserliche Kriegsmarine, Erich Raeder. She is a good naval officer and understands how a navy should run. She is also among the first few Karlslanders to be stationed in the Pacific. She is a very good friend and also likes to listen to people's problem no matter who they are. She has a large amount of magic in her. She flies the Me-262 jet fighter with a 50 mm cannon. She has the magic ability Sturm. She has dark brown hair that flows to her lower back.

"This is Captain Amelia Roosevelt; I am ready to serve for my country" Amelia said as she cocked her 20 mm cannon. This is another daughter of someone famous, Franklin D. Roosevelt. She has a strange case of heterochromia because her eyes vary significantly; her left eye is red while her right is white. She had dark brown hair that is tied into twin tails. She is a devoted fighter and she is great morale booster. She uses the P-38 Lightning with the 20 mm cannon. Her magic ability is Warspeed.

"This is Sub-Lieutenant Rika Fubuki; I will make you proud, captain" Rika radioed. Rika Fubuki is very militaristic person and prefers order and discipline. However she does know when to turn off her disciplined side and have some fun. She is a professional fighter thanks to her experience since 1937. She had dark blue hair that was tied into a ponytail. She uses the N1K2-J Shiden Kai with two 20 mm cannons. She has the magic ability, Super Strength.

"This is Flying Officer Jane Alexandra Rose; I am ready show what we Brits can do" Jane said. Here is another princess, this time from the Britannian Empire; Jane Alexandra Rose is the daughter of King George VI. She is a lovely girl with glittering platinum blonde hair. She is a very down to earth girl and loves to make friends. She also has one of the three biggest strikers in her unit, the Lancaster Heavy Bomber strikers with a Bren gun and 6350 kg worth of bombs. Her magic ability is Eruption. She is one of the famous "Ice Cold Bomber Girls" of the 510th JFW.

"This is Ensign Hikari Samidare, if there are any injuries, I will heal them" Hikari said. Hikari Samidare is a very cheerful girl and is also ready to help anyone. She loves to write poems and sketch the surroundings. She has a collection of sketching of the ships and planes in Task Force 36. She is also an expert healer and is very knowledgeable on medicine. She has wild dark brown hair that stops just at her collar. She is the witch with the second pair of the unit's biggest strikers, the G5N3 Shinzan Kai "Liz" Heavy Bomber Strikers with a Type 99 Light Machine Gun with 5500 kg worth of bombs. Her magic ability is Healing Magic. She is the second girl of the "Ice Cold Bomber Girls".

"This is Pilot Officer...Gertrude…Wilhelm and I…I will not let my family down!" Gertrude barked. She is yet another member of royalty, this time she is the daughter of Kaiser Wilhelm IV. She is a very timid girl but she had fierce fighting spirit. She also has the most the attractive girl in the unit because she has largest rack in the JFW. She uses the Focke-Wulf Ta-400 Heavy Bomber Strikers only without the two Junkers Jumo jet engines. She has a MG-42 and 10 000kg worth of bombs. She is the third member of the "Ice Cold Bomber Girls". Her magic ability is Area Scan.

"That is good to hear, ICBGs get ready to annihilate those ships" Touko said.

"Alright, 512th, I want a roster check" Teresa ordered.

"Squadron Leader Emily Jones here, I am ready to raise hell" Emily smiled as she slung her canteen over her shoulder. Emily Jones is a girl from Southampton. She is a rowdy girl but she is a friendly girl. She has seen some action in Europe and North Africa. She is a bit of an alcoholic but she rarely drinks on missions. She also isn't single as she has a boyfriend, a gunner on the HMS Glorious, her home carrier. She uses the Hawker Typhoon striker with her 20 mm cannon and ten 5 inch rockets. Her magic ability is Area Scan.

"This is Captain Michelle Trevor, ready when you are?" Michelle said. Michelle is a girl from the bustling city of Chicago. She has a shady history and she never talks about it, it is rumoured that she ran with the mobsters of the city but she is a nice girl although she has a scar that runs on the left side of her face from the top of her face, over her left eye to the bottom of her face. She loves to wear a Fedora with her uniform. She carries a Thompson and it was the M1928 version with the drum magazine. She flies the F4U Corsair with eight 5 inch rockets. Her magic ability is Firebomb which increases her rockets explosive power.

"This is Navy Lieutenant Keiko Honda; my bombs are ready for the target!" Keiko said. Keiko Honda is a very enthusiastic girl especially when it comes to dive bombing. She is an expert dive bomber and she is excellent cook. She is often modifying her strikers so she can carry more bombs. She also spends hours perfecting her dive bombing skills although her fighting skills are still good. Her strikers are the B7A3 Ryusei and she carries 5000 kg worth of explosives and a Type 99 LMG.

"This is Sub-Lieutenant Hikari Tomoyuki reporting in, I am here" Hikari said. Hikari Tomoyuki is the daughter of General Yamashita Tomoyuki. She is an average girl; in fact she is the most average girl amongst of the girls serving in the Pacific. She uses the Type 99 cannon on the A6M Zero Strikers. Her magic ability is Healing Magic.

"This is Flying Officer Kimberly Cripps, I am going to sneak in and wreak havoc" Kimberly said. Kimberly Cripps is a very sneaky girl and she loves to "play" with her fellow witches. She also has a habit of boob groping and because of her magic ability; she can sneak up on unsuspecting victims. She is a good fighter anyway. She uses the De Havilland Mosquito FB Mk VI with two 20 mm cannons and 1500 kg of explosives.

"Alright, since everyone is here now let's go" Yukikaze roared.

"Aye-aye, ma'am" Everyone else roared.

"Neuroi Silent class destroyer spotted! Hell it is the entire neuroi taskforce!" A Helldiver pilot radioed.

"Let's go to war!" Yukikaze barked. Immediately planes and witches began to attack the taskforce. Fighters and some of the witches stayed at higher altitude as to provide top cover.

"Have some lead, neuroi scum!" A F4U Corsair pilot roared as he fired his machine guns at the neuroi.

"Oh look there are four of me! Choose carefully because if you are wrong… you are DEAD!" Eva barked as she dropped her bombs on a neuroi cruiser, destroying its bridge.

"You got a direct hit Eva! Good job! "Heidi said as she swooped past.

"Thanks, Heidi, now, who is next?" Eva asked as looked around to find more targets.

"Well, you two have integrated into the Hell Born Witches quite well" Touko said.

"Thanks, now let's kill neuroi scumbags" Heidi said.

"I am launching a fish! Go get them girls!" Kazuko said as she dropped a torpedo into the water aimed at a neuroi light carrier.

"This is… Gertrude…, I…am I am dropping my bombs now" Gertrude said as she unleashed a quarter of her payload on a pair of Storm Cloud carriers, completely annihilating them.

"Two in one pass, not bad, now watch me get three heavy cruisers" Hikari said as she flew over three Exterminator-class heavy cruisers, sinking one and crippling the other two.

"Hah! You haven't seen anything yet! Let me show how real bombers do it" Alexandria said as she released her bomb load on four Roarer class battlecruisers, sinking two, crippling one and severely damaging the last one.

"Wow you girls are top" Charlie R. said as she watched the neuroi ships begin slip beneath the waves.

"Well we are called the Ice Cold Bomber Girls for a reason" Alexandria said.

"This is Rosemary! I am dropping ordinances but on what ship? Just wait and see" Rosemary said as she dropped her bombs on a Silent class destroyer.

"Coach! Behind you! Neuroi fighters, three of them" Charlie warned as she noticed three neuroi fighters approaching fast.

"Scheiße!" Helen swore as she tries to turn to face the threat from behind.

"Oh not on my watch" A voice was heard. Suddenly the three neuroi fighters were annihilated by gunfire, and then a silver dash flew through the cloud of white shards.

"What the hell was that?" Helen said.

"I think that was Jamie!" Velina radioed.

"Yep, that was me, couldn't let a fellow witch be in trouble" Jamie said as she zoomed around.

"The neuroi have lost their touch, they are nothing like they used to be" A Hellcat pilot radioed.

"That just means that we are going to win this war!" A Ryusei pilot radioed.

"Damn! This is like shooting turkey back home" Another Hellcat pilot said.

"You got that right, mister!" Jane said as she shot down another neuroi fighter down. The neuroi taskforce was being decimated as ship after ship sank.

"Something is not right" Grace said.

"What do you mean, Colonel? We are kicking the neuroi's ass left right and centre" Charlie R. said.

"I feel the same, this is too easy" Yukikaze said as she had a nudging feeling that something was not adding up. Then out of the blue, everyone's radios were filled with static.

"What the hell is going on?" A Stuka pilot said.

"I don't know comrades?" An IL-2A Sea Shturmovik pilot radioed.

"All…of…you…will… … … …DIE!" A voice croaked. Suddenly a mad cluster of neuroi fighters appeared and began to attack the planes that were flying over.

"Holy shit! ARGH!" A Hellcat pilot exclaimed before his plane was wiped off the face of the earth.

"Damn it! Everyone take evasive manoeuvres now!" Yukikaze ordered.

"509! Let's get these bitches of a neuroi!" Grace ordered.

"I will follow you, Grace" Akanari responded.

"Roger" the rest of the Hell Born Witches replied.

"Alright let's go! Go! Go!" Grace chanted as she led her unit to battle against the wave of neuroi fighters. However the neuroi fighters were numerous and aggressive; only Jamie, Rosemary, Kazuko, Janie and Patricia could handle the massive number but they were running out of magic. Meanwhile the neuroi were causing chaos among the other fliers.

"Fick! I have been shot!" A Bf 109 pilot barked.

"Shit! Get the fire extinguisher! The fire extinguisher! Get it before-!" An Avenger ventral gunner barked before the torpedo bomber exploded.

"Damn it, that bitch is too fast" Grace swore as she tried to catch her breath as she watched the neuroi fighters attacking the allied planes, "Is this the end?"

"Hey, the fight ain't over! So don't give up so fast!" A voice said.

"What the?" Grace uttered.

Meanwhile on the USS Enterprise

All the ships of Task Forces 34, 38, 58 and 59 had grouped up together as to concentrate firepower and to ease the logistic fleets' headache a bit. Halsey was not a happy man as he remembered what was to come tomorrow.

"I hate the 20th of June" Halsey uttered. Everyone in the carrier bridge knew what Halsey meant. The 20th of June is the birthday of Halsey's twin daughters, Christiane Audrey Halsey and Christine Jane Halsey. These girls were Halsey's youngest as they were born in 1928. They were serving on the USS Hornet until it was sunk in Battle of Santa Cruz Islands just four days after Halsey arrived to the South Pacific Area. At first, it was though that they had been missed by the destroyers so Halsey waited for them but after a few weeks, Halsey had with a sadden heart to declare his daughters as KIA. And every time their birthday came, Halsey would be very aggressive and moody.

"Admiral Halsey! ONS Vnushitelny has detected something big in the water!" A radio operator reported.

"What is it?" Halsey asked.

"They don't know sir! But it is big!" The radio operator replied.

"ROAR" An ominous roar was heard and it was loud.

"What the fuck was that?!" Enterprise shouted over the noise.

"Fucking hell! It is a fucking neuroi sea serpent!" USS Eaton swore.

"Fire, fuck, fire, fire at it" Captain of the USS Moale barked.

"Come on boys, pick up the pace, that neuroi is not going to wait" HMS Sussex scolded.

"Gunners, you may open fire with my guns when told to do so" IFN Nagato said.

"Looks, you gunners are going to get the practice you been wanting so much" IFN Mutsu joked.

"All ships open fire!" Halsey hollered.

"Commence firing now!" Spruance ordered.

"You have your target, now open fire!" Mitscher barked.

"You know what the Falcon would say, fire on that fat bastard" Hoshigawa, Yukikaze's 2IC ordered. All the ships began to open fire. The shells from the warships didn't do much damage to the neuroi sea serpent. However the gunfire did one thing, it threw the neuroi sea serpent's aim off but it did damage USS South Dakota but only slightly.

"Damn it, that hurts!" South Dakota growled. Then a beam was heading for straight for IFN Haguro.

"Haguro! Look out!" IFN Takao shouted.

"Shit, we can't turn out of the way" Haguro's captain barked.

"No! You are not going to get this ship!" Haguro (MSG) shouted. Suddenly the cruiser began to glow and a shield that was as wide as a B17's wingspan formed just the neuroi beam reached the Myōkō class heavy cruiser.

"Haguro, you just…" A crew member said.

"I…I j…just made a magic shield" Haguro (MSG) said as she looked at her hands then she smiled; "Now we can fight this war". The sea serpent was not deterred as it began to attack other ships. It suddenly had an uncomfortable liking for Enterprise as its beams were getting closer to the carrier. Enterprise tried to fend off the neuroi from the bridge of her ship body. Halsey watched as Enterprise used whatever she could to get the neuroi snake off of her, her repeating rifle, her anti-air guns and her ship body's anti-air guns. However the neuroi snake was still alive and Enterprise was running on fumes on her magic levels.

"Damn it, sorry Halsey" Enterprise said tiredly as she fell to her knees exhausted.

"It is alright, Enterprise" Halsey smiled softly. He then turned towards the sea serpent which was preparing to attack. "At least I will be able to see my girls again" Halsey said. Suddenly a strange sound was heard.

"Don't you dare touch my father's carrier, you alien scum!" A female voice suddenly said.

"If you want to get to the Big E, you have to get through us!" Another female voice said. Halsey was stunned as he heard those voices. Suddenly the snake was hit with strange rockets which caused it to recoil from the impact and resulting explosions.

"What the…? It can't be" Halsey said as he stood up and looked at the snake as it came under attack by two unidentified fliers.

Back with the strike force

Grace was stunned as she saw flights of strange aircraft heading for her position.

"Neuroi" Some pilot shouted into the radio.

"Hold on there! We are not enemies!" A voice said and it sounded almost human.

"What? Who are you?" Yukikaze asked.

"I am Navy Captain Dovah of the Vetia Fighter Squadron, We are a part of the Blue Neuroi Pacific Fleet" The voice said. The pilots and witches then watched as the new players step on the field and began to sweep the sky clean of enemy neuroi fighters. The neuroi fighters that were causing everyone trouble were soon gone. The red neuroi fleet or what is left of it immediately turned away from battle and began to steam away at flank speed.

"The neuroi fleet is chickening out!" A Corsair pilot radioed.

"Double check that" A Reppu pilot ordered.

"Checked and double checked sir! The red bastards are hightailing out of here" A Zero pilot radioed.

"We won?" Grace asked.

"Hell yeah, we won!" Charlie R. cheered.

"Alright everyone, let's head back to the carriers" Yukikaze ordered.

"Yes ma'am" The fliers said as they turned back towards their home carriers. It was getting dark.

Meanwhile with the USS Enterprise

Halsey was stunned stiff as he tried to comprehend on what was happening in front of him. He just heard the voices of his daughters, whom he thought were dead.

"Halsey" Enterprise said but Halsey was still. Enterprise was worried so she decided to test if Halsey was still alive.

*BAM* Enterprise slapped Halsey's face.

"OW! What the hell was that for?" Halsey growled as he held his face.

"Sorry Halsey, but you were unresponsive so I thought you needed a slap of the real world" Enterprise said.

"Oh, then thanks for snapping me out of it" Halsey said.

"Admiral Halsey, there is a radio call from an unknown source" a radio operator said.

"Patch it in" Halsey said.

"Calling Allied Joint Naval Taskforces 34, 38, 58 and 59; this is the Admiral Ragnarok of the Blue Neuroi Pacific Fleet, I have been given orders join forces with you in destroying the red neuroi menace" A voice said. Halsey immediately grabbed the radio transmitter and turned it on.

"This is Admiral William Halsey of Taskforce 34, blue neuroi? Are you…" Halsey said.

"We are another faction of the neuroi, we prefer peace than conflict but the red…well I don't to say for them" Ragnarok said.

"So I am guessing that you two are fighting each other but the war began to spread to other planets and that is why the reds are here so they try to get an advantage" Halsey guessed.

"Yes that is the story" Ragnarok said.

"Halsey, what do you want to do?" Spruance asked.

"Personally, I wouldn't mind if they join our forces" Mitscher said.

"I may not be Yukikaze but I am sure she wouldn't mind the extra support" Hoshigawa said.

"So what is your opinion, Halsey?" Enterprise asked.

"This is Admiral Halsey to Admiral Ragnarok, we will gladly accept your assistance" Halsey said.

"Why thank you, now let us take care of the snake" Ragnarok said.

"That would be much appreciated" Halsey smiled as he placed the transmitter down. Just then the neuroi serpent began to hit by blue neuroi beams that appeared from the south. Halsey looked to the south and he was impressed by what he saw. There was a large fleet of black ships but they had blue markings where the portholes, windows and the bore of the cannons are. These ships were steaming fast and their guns were blasting away at the neuroi snake. The core was exposed.

"This is Neilaasin Gein! I am going to take it out!" The first witch said.

"Take it out sis! Make dad proud!" The second witch replied. The first witch then fired her cannon and she destroyed the neuroi sea serpent. The giant snake erupted into a brilliant shower of white fragments. Halsey could hear the sailors cheer.

"Yeah! Eat that you bastard!" An anti-air gunner cheered.

"Looks like we just earned our salary boys" Another gunner said. Halsey smiled as he watched his carrier celebrate.

"Sir, there is someone on the radio that would like to speak to you" The radio operator said.

"Who is it?" Halsey asked.

"They won't say" The radio operator answered.

"This is Admiral Halsey speaking, who is this?" Halsey asked.

"Admiral Halsey, sir, we are members of the Blue Neuroi Fleet's two member Neilaasin Flight and we are requesting permission to land on your aircraft carrier" A voice said. It was the witches from just now, the ones that had the same voices like his lost daughters. However from how formal they sounded, Halsey's hopes of seeing them again were broken as his daughters were not like that all.

"This is Admiral Halsey, you can land on the USS Enterprise; I will be on the flight deck to greet you" Halsey said as he placed the transmitter down. He then headed to the flight deck.

**Author's note**

**Yeah it is quite obvious isn't it?**


	15. Chapter 12

ADDITION TO TASK FORCE 34's SHIP GIRL FLOTILLA

ENTERPRISE

YORKTOWN

YORKTOWN II (ESSEX CLASS)

INTERPID

IFN ZUIKAKU

IFN KAGA

IFN SŌRYŪ

AMAGI (AIRCRAFT CARRIER)

COURAGEOUS

ILLUSTRIOUS

FORMIDABLE

ELBE

GRAF ZEPPELIN

ASTRAKHAN

ARIZONA

NEVADA

TIRPITZ

SCHARNHORST

AMAGI (BATTLECRUISER)

BALTIMORE

IFN HAGURO

BLUCHER

PRINZ EUGEN

ATLANTA

JUNEAU

HOUSTON

BILOXI

IFN KITAKAMI

IFN NAGARA

FLETCHER

HUDSON

PORTER

GUEST

ALLEN D. SUMMERS

MOALE

IFN YUKIKAZE

IFN KAGERŌ

IFN AKATSUKI

IFN INAZUMA

IFN FUBUKI

IFN SHIRANUI

HMS VAMPIRE

HMAS VENDETTA

HMS SCOUT

Z37

Z41

Z42

VYNOSLIVY

SOVERSHENNYI

ALBACORE

I-400

I-402

U-47

U-460

U-552

U-2511

Chapter 11: Return of a loved pair and a shrouded six and ghost ships

USS Enterprise Flight Deck

Halsey stood at the flight deck of his flagship as he waited for the two witches to land; his face was stiff with unhappiness as he started at the darkening skies. Just then a close cluster of lights appeared from the north, they were approaching the carrier at landing speeds. The lights were the witches and as they came closer, Halsey could see that they looked like his daughters only older. The two witches came down on the carrier and slowly came to a stop. They then disengaged from their strikers and lay them down soon followed with their armaments beside them. They then quickly walked up to Halsey. Halsey saw that they looked like his daughters with their dirty blonde hair and their bright sky blue eyes.

"Greetings, I am Neilaasin Gein" The first witch said.

"And I am Neilaasin Ziin" The second witch said.

"We are the Neilaasin Flight of the Blue Neuroi Pacific Fleet's Air Arm" The two witches said. Halsey stood there staring at them.

"Well I am Admiral…" Halsey said before being interrupted by the two witches.

"Admiral William Frederick Halsey, commander of the Liberion Carrier Division 2 then became commander of Joint Naval Task Force 34, flagship is currently the USS Enterprise" Both Neilaasin Gein and Ziin said.

"How did-?" Halsey uttered.

"We know you, Admiral Halsey" Neilaasin Gein said.

"If that is true, who am I to you?" Halsey asked.

"You are a naval officer that is now our new commander as we have been reassigned to your fleet" Neilaasin Gein stated dully.

"I knew it" Halsey said.

"Knew what sir?" Neilaasin Gein said.

"I knew that it was too good to be true" Halsey said gloomily.

"What is too good to be true, sir?" Neilaasin Gein asked.

"No I was just thinking how foolish and selfish of me to think that I was going to meet my young girls that I lost during the war…oh how selfish of me to think so when I have a duty to finish" Halsey said.

"Sir…" Neilaasin Gein said before Halsey lifted up his hand.

"You do not need to lecture about continuing this war in their honour because I am doing just that" Halsey said.

"Sir, tell us why do you do it?" Neilaasin Ziin asked.

"Why I do it?" Halsey said before laughing, "I do it because if I don't I will be letting my daughters down even further as then their death will be in vain and it will show that I have failed as father even more because I would have broken my promise to them though it pains me whenever I remember them especially when it comes to their birthday which is tomorrow, and god how I hate the 20th of June much as I dread the thirteenth day of every month" Halsey said then suddenly Neilaasin Gein began to cry while Neilaasin Ziin was tearing up. This surprised Halsey.

"Please stop" Neilaasin Gein sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" Halsey asked.

"Ziin, can we drop the charades already?" Neilaasin Gein asked.

"Alright, Gein, I can't keep it up anymore either" Neilaasin Ziin answered.

"Are you two girls alright?" Halsey asked.

"Sorry sir but we have to tell you something?" Neilaasin Gein said.

"What is it?" Halsey asked.

"You don't have to feel bad tomorrow" Neilaasin Gein answered.

"Why?" Halsey asked as he didn't get what the girls were saying.

"Dad, we are sorry we made you feel horrible for so long!" Neilaasin Ziin suddenly cried as she wrapped her arms around Halsey. Neilaasin Gein also hugged him as well. Halsey was surprised.

"Christiane, Christine? Is that you?" Halsey asked as he looked at the girls that was hugging him.

"Yes, dad, it is us, sorry we didn't try to reach you earlier" Christiane (Neilaasin Gein) said.

"We were busy kicking the neuroi's asses over in South China Sea" Christine (Neilaasin Ziin) said.

"I don't care as long you girls are alright, you can be fighting on the moon for all I care" Halsey said as he stood back to take a look at his daughters. He noticed they looked older, well of course they should be older by two years but Christiane and Christine both look as if they are eighteen instead of sixteen. "My, you two look like you aged quite a bit"

"Well, dad, that is because our bodies were reconstructed by the blue neuroi" Christine said.

"Reconstructed?" Halsey questioned.

"Well, after the order was given to abandon the Hornet back in 1942, we abandoned the ship but we were on the other side of the ship and a life boat had flipped over and landed over us so the destroyers didn't see us, then the red neuroi appeared in the area and captured us" Christiane said.

"They captured you, what happened to you?" Halsey asked worriedly.

"The red bastards experimented on us, they broke our bones, they force-fed us, they toyed with our bodies, and thank god they didn't take our virginity or we would kill those bastards in worse ways" Christine said.

"So what happens to you after that?" Halsey said with his voice laced with anger.

"Then we were rescued by the blue neuroi but when they found us, we were literally like dolls because we couldn't do anything at all without a mechanical support. They had to fix us up but because our outer bodies were utterly wrecked, they had to rebuild our bodies but they made a slight error, they made our new bodies two years older. They also built new strikers for us based from their carrier planes" Christiane said.

"I should thank the Blue Neuroi for rescuing you two" Halsey said, "You said your strikers are built based from their planes, what are your strikers?"

"Oh our strikers are different from each other; my strikers are based off a fighter bomber called the F/A-18F Zinul Hornet with a 20 mm Gatling gun and a number of rockets like weapons called AGM-84 Harpoons anti-ship missiles or AIM-120 AMRAAM air to air missiles which works well with my magic ability, Magical Ballistic Lock On" Christiane answered.

"While my strikers are based off one of the planes of a squadron that defected from the red neuroi, it is the Sukhoi Su-33 with a 30 mm autocannon with a number of guided rocket weapons called R-77 air to air missiles and Kh-41 Moskit anti-ship missiles which I can use my magic ability, Eruption to cause massive damage" Christine added.

"Well you two have grown quite powerful, now let's head in, the strike planes will be arriving soon, oh bring your strikers in as well" Halsey said. His daughters grabbed their strikers and followed Halsey into the carrier where they headed to the hangar to place the strikers and guns. They then headed to the bridge. The crew as surprised to see Halsey having a skip in his step as he entered the bridge then they saw the girls behind him, they quickly understood why.

"Admiral Halsey, sir, Spruance, Mitscher and Yukikaze are debating on whether to turn on the carrier lights so the strike planes can find us" George said.

"Let's give them our opinion, turn on the carrier's lights and tell Langsdorff, Jisaburō and Phillips to turn on their carrier lights so we can guide these fliers home" Halsey ordered.

"Aye-aye, sir" George said.

"Also tell Akagi to get her ship girls ready for rescue operations" Halsey said.

"Aye-aye, sir" A radio operator said. Soon, USS Enterprise and the rest of Halsey's carriers turned on their lights. The battleships, heavy cruisers, light cruisers and destroyers also turned on their lights just so to confuse any hostile submarine and also to inform returning planes where they are. There were some planes that ended up getting their wings wet but the ship girls and the helicopters rescued them and their planes from the sea. Immediately after the planes were recovered, all the ships went dark and began steaming south east towards Saipan. This battle was the largest carrier battle where the Allied forces destroyed more than 3350 red neuroi aircraft, 25 aircraft carriers, 13 battleships, 26 heavy cruisers, 54 light cruisers and 194 small warships. However 768 Allied Fighters were lost but 734 airmen were rescued. The addition of the Blue Neuroi was a big boost to strength as they had 150 ships however they were stand as a separate fleet as there to many ships for any of the task forces in the area to handle that many ships.

The next day was quiet day, other than a grand celebration for Halsey's daughters' birthdays. It was quite a party as everyone had a joyful day which included an air show by the 509th, 510th, 511th and the 512th JFWs with Christiane and Christine as the main attraction.

Later that night of the 20th of June

"Sir, there is a fog in front of us" A spotter on the IFN Akebono said.

"Oh this is going to be a dull journey" The captain of Akebono said.

"Don't be too sure, captain, you can never know what can happen" Akebono said.

"Hmm~, that is true but still, we are going to be blinded by the fog" Akebono's captain said.

Next Morning, 21st June 1944

Philippine Sea

The fog was thick and the fleet commanders knew that it was going to be crazy to sail at full speed in the thick soup so they unanimously decided to reduce their speed to one third. The fog was very thick that the searchlights couldn't penetrate deep into it. In fact spotters have given up on spotting anything in the fog. The radar and radio operators on the other hand were busy making sure that the fleets was in formation and was not in a collision course with each other. Witches who had magic antenna which was unfortunately only Rosemary from the 509th Joint Fighter Wing had were in the air, patrolling for any neuroi ships while the destroyers, naval witches, destroyer girls and submarine girls were busy looking out for neuroi submarines. Suddenly a radio message came in from a ship they didn't expect.

"Calling any vessels in the area, this is HMS Orion of the Second Division of the Second Battle Squadron of the Britannian Atlantic Fleet; I am here with the HMS Monarch, HMS Thunderer, HMS Conqueror we also have the HMS Warrior and the HMS Victory as well. We don't know how they got here but they are here" A female voice radioed.

"This is USS Iowa to incoming messenger, please repeat that?" Iowa radioed.

"Alright, I repeat, this is HMS Orion of the Second Division of the Second Battle Squadron of the Britannian Atlantic Fleet with the dreadnought battleships, HMS Monarch, HMS Thunderer, HMS Conqueror, steam battleship, HMS Warrior and ship of line HMS Victory, can you please assist us? We are lost in this dense fog" the lady said.

"This is Admiral Halsey of the Allied Joint Naval Task Force 34, you can temporarily joint up with our task force until we can figure out what is going on" Halsey said.

"Aye-aye, we will turn on our searchlights" Orion said. Soon the fog began to ease up so that in the distance lights were seen glowing. The task forces moved closer towards the search lights. Then the radio came alive again.

"This is HMS Orion; I can see your search lights, wow, and that are a lot of ships coming our way, how many ships are your task force, sir?" Orion asked.

"Well there are actually five Joint Naval Task Forces here, TF-34 which is under my command, TF-38 under Admiral Spruance, TF-58 under Admiral Mitscher, TF-59 under Admiral Miyafuji and TF-65 under Admiral Ragnarok; my task force, TF-34 consists of a hundred and thirty two ships while TF-38 has thirty two ships, TF-58 has twenty seven ships, TF-59 is made of thirty nine ships and TF-60 has a hundred and twenty ships" Halsey answered.

"Wow that is huge number of ships! If we were against each other, we would have been obliterated within seconds" Orion said.

"That is true but I am sure you probably go down fighting" Halsey said.

"You can bet on that" Orion said.

"Orion, I have something to ask" Halsey said.

"What is it, sir?" Orion said.

"Are you and the rest of ships with you, ship girls?" Halsey asked.

"Yes we are sir, including HMS Warrior and HMS Victory but our ship bodies are here as well" Orion answered.

"Do you have crews?" Halsey asked.

"No, sir, we ship girls are the only ones on our ship bodies" Orion said.

"Alright, try to steam towards us so we can meet each other earlier" Halsey said.

"Aye-aye, sir, we will be heading your way" Orion said.

After about half an hour, the ships came into view" The crew of the destroyers which were in the front of the task force were surprised to see these old warships.

"What are these ships doing here?" A Liberion spotter said as he saw these ships sail by his destroyer.

"What! I thought the HMS Orion was scrapped back in 1922?" A Britannian sailor said.

"Wait, she looks like she is brand new, heck she looks like she has been modified to fight this war, hell all of them are ready for this war well I don't know about the Victory and Warrior but they are ready" Another Britannian sailor said.

"Why thank you for the compliment" Orion said.

"Don't worry about us old sailors, boys, we got our magic shields ready" Victory said.

"We also got radios so we know what the orders are" Warrior said.

"Hell, I thought you girls were scrapped and Victory and Warrior, I thought you two were museum ships" Repulse asked.

"Well our original ship bodies were but when our ship girl bodies were created, the same divinity decided to build our recreate our ship bodies or clone their ship bodies as the case of Victory and Warrior but he did give us some modernization so we can fight your modern war" Orion said.

"Who was this entity?" Iowa asked.

"I don't know, she never said her name, how about you sisters? Did you hear what her name was?" Orion asked.

"I don't know, her voice was filled with too much echoes" Monarch said.

"Don't ask me, I couldn't hear much" Conqueror answered.

"I kind off heard her name" Thunderer said.

"What was her name?" Repulse asked.

"I think it was Admiralty, something of that manner" Thunderer answered.

"Well, let's just head to Saipan" Halsey said.

"Aye-aye, sir" All the ships of his task force replied. The newcomer ships were integrated into Halsey's fleet, this is because it will give some living space for some of the ship girls both the ones in Halsey's Task Force and those soon to come and the fact that the other Admirals were not willing to add more ships to their rosters. Akagi was slightly reluctant to relocate her girls to the "new" warships well mainly because she didn't want to cause any trouble to the new ship girls and it would a tedious effort to relocate the ship girls from their current accommodations to new ones but she moved them anyway. The task forces continued their way towards Saipan; however unknowingly, Akagi's navigator, Isuzu's compass mysteriously pointed the wrong direction and the Ship Girl Flotilla steamed in the wrong direction heading farther south that they were supposed to.

Nagato's POV

We were steaming through the dense fog. We were in an arrow like formation where there were four V formations in the front which from the leading one to the last one which flattens out as you go down the lines, then behind the arrowhead, there were three single file lines with me, Bismarck and Repulse in the lead of each line, Warrior and Victory were in the middle line just behind Bismarck. Akagi was at the rear with the rest of the carriers, excluding Enterprise who was in the front as she wants to be in the brunt of the action. We could barely see even with our searchlights on. HMS Orion, HMS Thunderer, HMS Conqueror and HMS Monarch tried to assist by using their ship bodies' searchlights to ease vision but it was still lousy.

"This fog is seriously annoying" Tanikaze said.

"Well, Tanikaze, it can't always be sunny" Maikaze said.

"Inazuma is there anything on your sonar?" I asked. I asked Inazuma because she had the most modern sonar as she was equipped with a modified Liberion sonar system, courtesy of Ursula Hartmann.

"There is nothing on the sonar, Rear Admiral, nano desu" Inazuma said. I was slightly worried that there could Abyssals or neuroi ships lurking in the fog.

"I have never seen a fog this thick since the Battle of Trafalgar" Victory said.

"Even the fog back in Britannia was not as bad as this" Warrior said.

"HEY! There are some things in the distance!" Yukikaze said.

"What? What is it, Yukikaze?" Akagi asked.

"I can't tell but I think they are ships" Yukikaze reported.

"Can you identify them?" Yamato asked.

"I can't, I don't know what class they are" Yukikaze answered.

"Can any of you, new girls, identify those ships?" I asked.

"We will try our best" Orion said.

"Bloody hell" Conqueror who was in the lead of the second line of ship girls, said.

"What is it, Conqueror?" Thunderer asked who was behind her.

"It is Dreadnought! And she has friends!" Conqueror replied.

"Who are her friends?! Thunderer! Tell us!" Monarch said.

"There are some Britannian and Liberion ships" Conqueror said.

"Can you identify them?" Akagi said. I turned around to look at Akagi who checked her Yuma and examined her sidearm, a Nambu 96 pistol. She had a grim determination on her face as she prepared for combat. I decided to do the same and checked my four 16 inch guns to make sure that they in working order and were ready for battle. I then unslung my secondary weapon which I decided to have as I noticed that I might get too close for my main guns to be used without getting injured myself so I took a Liberion made heavy machine gun called the M2HB heavy machine gun but the one I was using was modified so it had a butt stock and a normal trigger which was thanks to Ursula's work. She also made a special ammo box holder which allows me to reload the machine gun easily. I checked my machine gun to make sure it was ready for action.

"I'll try" Conqueror said. There was a moment of silence; I could feel the tenseness in the air as everyone waited for something to happen.

"Everyone, prepare arms" Akagi ordered.

"Prepare arms everyone" I relayed. The other ship girls readied their guns, Warrior began to burn more coal and Victory went into full sail.

"My god, the ships are the ghost ships the Admiralty warned us about!" Conqueror shouted.

"Ghost ships? What are they? And how dangerous are they?" Akagi asked.

"They are quite dangerous ma'am, they can deal a lot of damage especially to ordinary ships, warships or civilian" Orion said.

"What did the Admiralty suggest to do if you encounter these ghost ships?" Akagi asked.

"She said, if we encounter one or two of them, fight, if more that then, try to steam away but if they attack and you are outnumbered, fight to the very end and take as many as you can with you" Orion said.

"Well she knows how a warship would want to go down" I said.

"That is true, ma'am" Monarch said.

"Alright, let's get ready to engage these ships" Yamashiro said.

"Alright, Yamashiro has the idea, now I want a defensive combat, everyone hold your fire until I say so" Akagi ordered.

"Yes ma'am" The rest of the ship girls said.

"Conqueror, I want you to identify the ghost ships" Akagi ordered.

"Yes ma'am, identifying them now" Conqueror responded, "Ghost ships are USS Maine of 1889, HMS Dreadnought, HMS Hood of 1918, HMS Royal Oak, HMS Barham"

I watched as the ghost ships turned hard port towards our general direction and began to steam straight at us. We changed our formations to a line formation, seven lines deep, with destroyers and submarines in the first and second lines, light cruisers in the third, heavy cruisers in the fourth, battleships and aviation battleships in the fifth and Orion, Thunderer, Conqueror, Monarch, Victory, Warrior and their ship bodies in the sixth while aircraft carriers stood on the rear last line. We began to sail in a large circle so that we can in theory have all our guns to bear on the target which will allow Warrior and Victory to use all their guns.

"Orion, Thunderer, Monarch, Conqueror, Warrior, Victory, I want you to remain your positions no matter what" I ordered.

"Aye-aye, Rear Admiral" They replied.

"Hold your fire" Akagi barked. The ghost ships were still steaming straight for us, soon their searchlights came alive. The sudden appearance of the searchlights blinded us.

"I can't see!" Moale barked.

"Fletcher's vision has been compromised, fighting capabilities has been decreased" Fletcher said in her third person.

"Fucking sneaky bastards, they are going to fire!" Houston growled. I knew she was right but I couldn't react as I was blinded by the light. Suddenly geysers erupted amongst the lines; I heard some of the girls reacting from the shockwaves.

"Return fire!" I ordered. Soon all those were not blinded or had recovered from the blindness began to return fire. Warrior and Victory began firing broadsides at the ghost ships with their cannons and the cannons on their ship bodies while the four Orion class dreadnoughts open fire with all their turrets on them and their ship bodies.

"All aircraft carriers, I want planes in the air now! Damn the fog!" Akagi roared.

"Wake up and die!" Tirpitz barked as she fired away with her main guns.

"Smell that gunpowder? That is the smell of victory" Baltimore smiled as her 8 inch guns belched fire.

"This is what a Fusoan cruiser can do!" Haguro roared as her guns went hot.

"My guns are ready for you! Are you ready for them?" Blucher asked.

"Hah! The British have better aim than you lot!" Scharnhorst laughed.

"Target has been locked, firing forward torpedo tubes" Albacore relayed.

"I sunk you once, I will sink you again" U-47 barked as she fired torpedoes at the battleship Royal Oak.

"You will be a fine addition to my tally, now sink" U-552 devilishly taunted as she fired her torpedoes. I watched as we exchanged fire with the ghost ships.

"All main cannons volley. Fiiiiire!" I hollered as my guns came to live. Soon I heard an explosion and screaming. I turned to the left and I saw that Nachi and Takao were hit by two 12 inch shells from the HMS Dreadnought and HMS Hood.

"My leg! I can't feel my left leg!" Nachi shouted.

"I need help! I can't see!" Takao shouted. I looked with horror as I saw that Takao was blinded and Nachi's left leg was in very bad conditions.

"Chikuma! Tone! I want you to assist Nachi and Takao over to Orion where Akashi is stationed" I ordered.

"Aye-aye, Nagato" Tone and Chikuma said as they helped the heavily damaged cruisers out of the fight. The battle was hectic as ear-shattering explosions erupted on both sides. I watched as shells from Bismarck and Tirpitz smash into the Hood's decks and just obliterated her.

"Yeah! I got you again Hood! Oops sorry about that outburst Repulse, that just came out of my mouth" Bismarck said.

"That is not Hood so it doesn't matter to me right now" Repulse said. Then the Royal Oak was blown to pieces by torpedoes from U-47.

"Yeah! Finally you go down!" U-47 shouted.

"Target has been identified and has been locked on, launching torpedoes now, probability of success…high" U-2511 radioed as she unleashed a barrage of torpedoes on the HMS Dreadnought.

"NAGATO, look out! HMS Barham is trying to ram you!" Hyūga shouted. I turned to see HMS Barham gunning straight for me. The battleship was too close for me to use my 16 inch guns, so I had to pull out my M2HB and began peppering the battleship with it. The rounds that I fired actually did damage to the battleship, then it came to me, my magic is increasing the strength of my machine gun to about the strength of a 14 inch gun but only it was a rapid firing cannon shooting lead very a half a second.

"HAVE SOME OF THIS BARHAM!" I roared as my machine gun ripped holes into Barham which seems to decide "Fuck this bitch, I am getting the hell out of here" as the battleship turned hard port, just to be given a broadside from Victory. Barham then began to list on her port side. Then Barham erupted into a ball of flames as Yukikaze, Shiranui, Kagerō and Kitakami launch a barrage of torpedoes at the ship.

Soon the battle was over, all the ghost ships were gone; we sunk them all, every single one of them. I suddenly felt exhausted. The fog immediately disappeared after we sunk those ships.

"Damn, the adrenaline was a lot" I said as I tried to catch my breath. I have not been in this intense of a fight for a long time. I then looked at the situation we had post battle. We had very few wounded, Hamakaze and Ōshio were slightly wounded, Sendai and Isuzu were moderately wounded but Nachi and Takao were the worst hit as Nachi's left leg is hanging by a thread and Takao was pretty much blind in her right eye thanks to a very gory incident which involves a shrapnel from Nachi's left leg. Akagi was dead tired and she was sleeping on the deck off HMS Victory. Suddenly the radio came to live, since the first time ever since the battle first took place.

"NAGATO! Are you alright?" Halsey hollered.

"I am fine and most of the ship girls are too well except for a few" I answered.

"What happened?" Halsey asked.

"We engaged a number of ghost ships but we sunk them all" I answered.

"Ghost ships?" Halsey questioned, I was expecting this response.

"Well, Orion told us that their divine Admiralty made a few fuck ups and created a number of ghost ships, we engaged five of them and sunk every single one of them" I replied.

"Did you detect them earlier and decided to engage them?" Halsey asked.

"No we only detected them about three hours ago" I answered.

"Then why did you deviate from course six hours ago?" Halsey asked. Wait, we broke formation from Halsey's task force.

"What? So you were not with us during the battle?" I asked.

"No, we weren't, we were continuing on the course" Halsey answered.

"Why didn't you radio us?" I asked.

"Well, we tried, but all we got was static and we didn't realize you were gone up until two hours since you deviated from course" Halsey replied, "By the way, what happened to Akagi? I can't get to her"

"Oh the battle took a lot out of her, she is fast asleep on the deck of Victory's ship body" I answered.

"Oh, then rendezvous with the main fleet in Saipan" Halsey ordered.

"Aye-aye, Admiral" I said before Halsey went off the air. I had all the ship girls rest on the Orion sisters, Warrior and Victory's ship bodies. I was in Orion's bridge wondering why the radios didn't work and how we somehow deviated from the original course. I think fate or something wanted us to engage the ghost ships. I am worried about the chain of command as Nachi and Takao had roles to do which was the 2IC of the heavy cruiser section and secretary of the fleet respectively. With them out of the fight, we now have fewer guns to bring to the fight.


	16. Chapter 13a

Chapter 12: Fighting left, right and centre on the Philippines

Part A: Ground Action

The next few months were very busy as there were a string of battles from the Battle for Tinian, Guam, Peleliu and Angaur. The task forces were busy as they had to support each of the invasions. Takao and Nachi were in the military hospital in Saipan. Nachi's left leg and Takao's right eye were unrepairable but they were stable. Their sisters were deeply concerned with their wounded sisters' wellbeing. The battle of the Marianas was over now was the Battle for the Philippines was the next agenda. Task force 34, 38, 58, 59 and 65 who, under the command of Fleet Admiral Nimitz are going to approach from the east while Task force 60 under Admiral Kinkaid, Task force 32 under Admiral Fletcher, Task force 37 under Admiral Nishimura Shōji, under the command of Field Marshal Diana MacArthur were coming in from the south where they will converge on a relatively large island in the Philippines Archipelago called Leyte which is right in the middle of the neuroi defenses. The task forces merged to form a massive invasion fleet with all guns ready for battle. TF-34's Ship Girl Flotilla commander, Vice Admiral Akagi had a massive headache as all of Task Force 34's ships now have ship girl bodies which meant she had to reshuffle her flotilla formation and chain of command. This was awkward for some of the ship girls especially the Fusoans and Japanese ship girls because they shared the same names. However that changed when all the Japanese ship girls levelled up to a new form called Kai or Kai Nu (for some) forms so it was agreed that all ship girls from Japan are to be called XXX Kai or XXX Kai Nu to avoid confusion.

However due to fear of attack from the neuroi, not all the ships of the invasion fleet will be of the coast of Leyte Gulf. The task forces were split as to defend the invasion force from neuroi naval counterattack, mainly from the Sibuyan Sea, San Bernardino Straits, and the Surigao Straits. The ship girls were split into groups so that they could assist in the defense of the invasion fleet.

17th October 1944

Leyte Gulf

The coastline of Leyte was being hammered by the ships of the invasion fleet.

"Hah! Eat lead bitches!" Iowa swore as her sixteen inch guns shot destruction at the neuroi defenses. Her ship body was farther out to sea.

"See where Iowa's rounds drop, our rounds go there!" The captain of USS Iowa

"Time to relocate" Prince of Wales cheekily said as her fourteen inch guns barked.

"I will show you what my sixteen inch guns can do" Nagato (MSG) said.

"That is true, Nat (Fusoan Ship Girl's nickname)" Nagato Kai said.

The beaches were battered for three days before on the 20th of October, elements of the Liberion 7th Infantry Division, 1st Cavalry Division, 24th Infantry Division, 2nd Marine "Follow Me" Division, Karlslander 1st "Angriff" Marine-Sturm Division, 32nd "Pazifik Panzers" Panzer Division and the 155th "Strand Truppen" Panzergrenadier Division, Fusoan 1st Naval Infantry Division, 26th Infantry Division, Britannian 1st Marine Division, Australisan 3rd Armoured Division, Aotearoan 4th Infantry Division, Orussian 4th Coastal Army and the Blue Neuroi 1st Marine Division assaulted the beaches. With the warships, witches and ship girls' fire support, the troops had few problems gaining ground. With troops on the ground, it allowed MacArthur to make a dramatic entrance as she waded through the waters to shore. She was accompanied by Philippine President Sergio Osmena, Philippine Foreign Affairs Secretary Carlos P. Romulo, and Sutherland on his left. She made a speech;

"People of the Philippines: I have returned. By the grace of Almighty God our forces stand again on Philippine soil—soil consecrated in the blood of our two peoples. We have come dedicated and committed to the task of destroying every vestige of enemy control over your daily lives, and of restoring upon a foundation of indestructible strength, the liberties of your people" Diana announced to the Philippine people. However, the red neuroi showed that the fight was going to be hard one.

Later that night

Thomas's POV

"The red neuroi are really putting their back into this counteroffensive" A blue neuroi marine said as the red neuroi made a massive banzai charge at our positions.

"FUCK YOU BASTARDS!" A Marine Sergeant shouted as his Thompson at the neuroi infantry.

"HOLD THE LINES YOU WANKERS! THEY ONLY GET PAST WHEN WE'RE DEAD" A Britannian lieutenant shouted.

"HOL-" A Marine said before being shot by a neuroi. A few marines and including me looked over to him, his face was half missing. Some of the guys, especially the newer ones puked while me and the more veteran marines just returned to our front.

"Just another day at the office" I said.

"You have that right, Tom" James said. Then came the red neuroi tanks and our tanks were still on their way but we had some witches already at the line. Then I saw a familiar face, it was Lieutenant Ramirez.

"RAMIREZ!" I shouted.

"What is it, Cap?" She hollered back.

"RAMIREZ! TAKE OUT THOSE TANKS!" I shouted back.

"Roger" Ramirez replied as she began work on dismantling the neuroi tanks. If in case you were wondering, I was promoted to the rank of Captain back in the Battle of Guam. I also got myself a Medal of Honour and an Iron Cross because I saved three tank witches from being captured, one of which was the daughter of the Karlslander Blitzkrieg General, Heinz Guderian. Ramirez and her platoon of tank witches were sent over to my company because, command though it was the best idea for my company to have some armour support which was just some of the few things they did right.

"Take cove-AH!" A Karlslander panzergrenadier shouted before his position exploded.

"MEDIC" A Liberion shouted.

"Mediziner" A Karlslander marine nearby my position moaned in agony.

"James, you got a first kit, help that guy out" I said.

"Got it boss" James said as he made his way to the wounded guy

"Hey we need a medic here!" A Britannian soldier shouted.

The battle was over only when morning came the next day, even with our tanks rolling in bringing in the pain. However we held the line, it after the fight, did I notice that I had lost my right pinkie, hell, how could I notice that? This war is taking its toll on me; well at least I have Kitakami to keep me trucking on. Well if our navy can hold the waters off of Leyte, we will win the battle.

**Author's Notes**

**I know this chapter is just too short but this a prelude to the naval fighting coming soon. I will try to do all the significant battles around the Philippines Archipelago.**

**Please read and review**


	17. Chapter 13b

Part B: Submarine Snipers

23rd October

Palawan Passage

Joseph's POV

My submarine had assigned along with USS Dace, USS Darter, I-168, I-401, U-112, K-59 and K-60 to guard the Palawan Passage. We were told to watch for enemy ships. We were accompanied by submarine girls; I-8, I-19, our world I-168 and I-401, U-112, U-124, K-59, K-60, U-47, U-552, Dace, Darter and Albacore. I was happy to have I-8 accompanying us; she is a nice girl whose attitude I like as I too am a bookworm, I have a large collection of books in my quarters, I barely have enough space for myself and now it was more cramped now that I-8 and U-124 was in my quarters as well, since she wanted to read some of my books. She was sitting on my lap. I have grown fond of I-8 and I think her as my ersatz sister and I think she thinks of me as her ersatz brother. If you were wondering, I-8 decided to stay inside my submarine because she wanted to see the insides and working of a submarine. U-124 was in my room because she wanted to read some of my books and she liked being around me especially how I act like an older brother. She was my combat advisor as she knew to the dot of the specs of this submarine better than even my technical officer.

"Thanks for letting me on-board" I-8 said as she turned her head up to look up to look at me.

"Well, you wanted to see the internals of the sub" I replied as I looked down towards her.

"Well I am quite surprised that it is complex to run a submarine" I-8 said.

"You should see it during combat, then it gets very lively" I answered.

"I second that" U-124 said.

"Sir, sir, there is activity" A sailor knocked. I-8 got off my lap and I stood up and answered the door.

"What activity is it?" I asked.

"Three other allied submarines have arrived to reinforce our position" The sailor said.

"What are the submarines?" I asked.

"USS Tambor, USS Torsk and HMS Venturer, sir" The sailor said.

"Well, I should get to the conning tower" I said as I took my crushed cap from on top of a pile of books. I-8 decided to follow me to the conning tower.

"I want to come with you" I-8 said.

"Alright, Marseilles (That is the name we gave U-124)?" I asked.

"No thank you, sir but I am heading towards the bridge" U-124 said.

"Good, then if anything I can relay orders to you, if anything happens" I said.

"That was my intention, sir" U-124 said.

U-124's conning tower

I opened the hatch and climbed onto the conning tower where my second in command was there as well looking through her binoculars. She was Commander Frederica Rheims, she replaced my older XO as he was promoted to captain which I think he really deserved. He was a good commander and a great friend. He was heading towards Europe to support the war there. My new commander, Frederica Rheims is a former Navy Witch whom served on the Graf Zeppelin but since she lost her left arm during a crash landing but she had a very rare magic ability, Serene Sonar which allows her to detect neuroi submarines underwater and she wanted so stay in the navy, the Kriegsmarine HQ let her stay but she would work where her magic will do good. That is why she is on my submarine. She is an excellent witch and a commander whom cares for her subordinates.

"Oh, hello there captain" Frederica said as I helped I-8 up.

"So, what is the weather, XO?" I asked.

"Oh you know the usual, clear skies as far as the eye can see" Frederica smiled.

"So who helped you get up here?" I asked.

"Oh I-8 here helped me up" She said as she pointed at I-8.

"Well, I did want to see her struggle up the ladder" I-8 said.

"Well, that was nice of you" I said as I patted her head. I-8 was smiling from the head patting.

"That is true" She said. We both looked up from I-8 towards each other. My dark blue eyes met her bright yellow eyes. I looked at her soft, fair and smooth face and her silky bright red hair. Everything of her was just lovely.

I-8's POV

I noticed that Captain Dönitz had stopped patting my head. I wondered why so I looked upwards to see that Captain Dönitz and Commander Rheims were enchanted, hypnotised almost to each other's eyes. I knew what that meant. They are in love and I knew that these two would do well with each other and I want my ersatz brother to be happy so I will try to hook these two together.

"Ships incoming" A sailor shouted.

Joseph's POV

"Oh what? I am sorry" I said as I noticed that I was staring for too long.

"Why don't we await the ships" Frederica said.

"Let's do" I said.

So, Frederica, I-8 and I stood at the conning tower to welcome the incoming submarines. We soon had visual contact of the three submarines.

"This is USS Darter calling incoming submarines, how was the trip?" A radio operator on the USS Darter called.

"Hello, this is USS Tambor, the trip was just…" USS Tambor said before being interrupted.

"Do not speak Tambor! How many times have I told you that, Tambor?" The Communications are for the communications officer! And the communication officer only! You are only a submarine and nothing more! Your job is to be a tool of war against the neuroi!" The captain of USS Tambor barked.

"Sorry Captain" Tambor apologized.

"God damn, ship girls, this wouldn't happened if it wasn't for those…those whores" The captain swore. I covered I-8's ear from the captain of Tambor's slur. Frederica's face had a frown on it. I was not going to allow this past. This skipper will be reported.

"Hey, that is going too far, Kenneth" Captain of the USS Torsk said.

"Ah, you are being too soft, Sullivan, these voices belong to ships, machines of war, which are of no use when there is no man to command them, they are expendable but the sailors in them are invaluable" Kenneth replied angrily.

"They are more than machines of war; they are the pride of our nations; these ships have their own souls, their own lives, and their own personalities and ever since the ship girls came, the souls of our ships whom were trapped in their steel bodies now have a way to express themselves, I am glad that our ships have voices, as they gives the crew a new comfort" Sullivan said.

"Ah, that is just bullshit! What comfort can these voices give? Drive my sailors mad, it is what they can do! The ship girl bitches are more harm than good" Kenneth barked. I continued to hold onto I-8's ears as I didn't want her to hear the sailor's mouth. However, I couldn't prevent the other ship girls from hearing the rude comments.

"Hey, sir, that is very rude! We have done a lot of help for your war!" I-19 rebutted.

"Ptah! Your contributions are little compared even the witches" Kenneth said.

"Sir, if we didn't appear more ships, planes and men would have been lost" U-47 said.

"Ah, those are necessary sacrifices…" Kenneth rebutted before I stepped in.

"Frederica, take I-8 downstairs now" I ordered.

"Yes sir" Frederica said as she led I-8 back into the submarine.

"This is Captain Joseph Dönitz of U-boat U-124 and commander of this submarine force; I have a question for you, Captain Kenneth" I said.

"What is it, Kraut?" He asked.

"Are you a child or are you just stupid?" I asked.

"What the fuck? How dare you say that you beer guzzling Kraut" Kenneth barked.

"Well, you just answered my question, you are both" I said.

"What?" He replied.

"You said that it was necessary for the war that we must lose some of our men, okay we can replace them but in doing so we lose experienced men and from what I know, an experienced soldier is worth three green ones but like Lenin had said, quantity is a quality of its own, then planes, yes we are going to lose them and yes we can replace them, but if we have replace them then it will create pressure on our resources, we don't have an infinite amount of resources, dummkopf! It is far more sensible to try to save planes when possible; now finally we come to the big topic, ships, yes we will lose ships in this war, we can never deny that but what I cannot and will not accept is that you treat our ships as if they are toys, expendable items, have you thought on how expensive it is to build a ship in the first place? They are not cheap, I can assure you, they are also not easy to build, and they take months, years even to build so what you want us to have a massive battle against the neuroi where we sink many of their vessels and vice versa, then retreat for a few months or years to replace our material loss? If that is the case, kiss the earth good bye my friend because the neuroi are not idiots like you! They will continue to push into our territories, be damn your rearmament and resupplying period!" I barked.

"But" Kenneth was going to rebut but I wasn't having any of that.

"Silence, I have not finished, Kapten! Unlike you, a pathetic and sorry excuse of a captain, I am grateful that the ship girls came because they have helped us recapture vital islands, save our men and planes from drowning and I can personally say that they have saved ships from being sunk, including my own! I am also happy that our ships have voices because they help me decide what action to take for they know themselves better than even the designers who designed her!" I said, when I found that there was silence, I continued, "Seeing that you are silent, I want you to refrain referring the ship girls to anything bad or animalistic or I will order you and your submarine to leave this submarine task force and I will report your dissatisfactory behaviour to Admiral Halsey" I threatened.

"Fine, I will comply" Kenneth said.

"Now let's get ready for combat" I said, and then I saw Darter climbing onto my submarine, "Good morning, Dace, what seems to be problem?" I asked.

"Oh, well sir, I came here to inform you that my ship body's radar has detected a large neuroi task force at a distance of 27 000 m, heading through the Palawan Passage" Darter said.

"Why didn't you radio it in?" Kenneth asked.

"Well, the radio on my ship body is damaged, sir" Darter said.

"Alright, let's start moving, if we hurry, we will be able to catch them" I said.

"Roger, sir, we are moving out now" I-401's captain said.

"I will comply with your orders sir" Venturer said. We travelled for a few hours at full power on the surface and soon we found ourselves in a position that was ahead of the neuroi fleet. We waited until dawn broke before we attacked. By the time we arrived to the position, I had climbed back into my submarine and I was in the bridge. I-8 decided to take part in the action and left for the waters outside.

"Neuroi targets in radar range sir" The radar operator said.

"Sir! Torpedo room is ready to go to war" The torpedo room radioed.

"Flood forward tubes now!" I ordered as I stared into the periscope.

"Flood forward tubes" Frederica relayed.

"Turn 35 degrees portside" I ordered as I wanted to correct my submarine's aim.

"35 degrees portside" Frederica relayed.

"Turning Portside" The helmsman recalled.

"Fire all forwards tubes!" I ordered.

"Launch torpedoes one to four!" Frederica barked into the radio.

"Your heard, the captain and the XO, fire those torpedoes!" U-124 hollered.

"What is this? A game of Chinese Whisperers?" A sailor said.

"You know what they say about lovers copying each other" Another sailor said.

Then came a wave of laughter as Frederica and I became aware of what we were doing and we blushed as red as the red light we had on in our submarine.

Our attack on the neuroi fleet was surprising as we had a very unusual success. We sank six neuroi heavy cruisers and damaged three. We decided to tail the three damaged ones. We managed to sink one of them but as we tailed the other two, USS Darter ran aground on the Bombay Shoal, we attempted to get her back into the water, it almost cost us the USS Tambor's conning tower but Tambor wanting to save her captain, though he was a jerk to her, materialised her ship girl body right in front of an incoming snapped cable that was about to hit the submarine's conning tower.

"What the hell?!" Kenneth shouted as he watched in shock as Tambor stood firm against the cable which slammed into her chest.

"UGH!" Tambor grunted as she fell backwards. Kenneth jumped off the conning tower and raced to Tambor who was slumped on the conning tower, with the cable on her lap.

"Tambor! Tambor! Can you hear me?" Kenneth frantically asked.

"Captain? Are…you alright?" Tambor asked weakly.

"That is not important! Why did you do that?" Kenneth asked angrily.

"Captain, if I didn't, that cable would have killed you and this submarine needs a skipper" Tambor said softly.

"Why did you do it? I was a jerk to you! I didn't give you the right to speak and I call myself a Liberion!" Kenneth said.

"It is alright…I am faithful to my captain no matter who he was …therefore…it…is my duty to defend my captain and…since you...are my captain, I must protect you" Tambor said weakly. She then passed out. I watched from my conning tower in dismay.

"She protected me when I scolded her… I am sorry, Tambor" Kenneth said. He hugged the now lifeless Tambor. Everyone felt saddened by this. "GOD, PLEASE GIVE HER BACK HER LIFE! TAKE ME INSTEAD!" He shouted. Suddenly a bright light appeared from above. I was shocked to see what was in the light; it was a female naval officer and she had long sea blue hair.

"I am sorry, Captain George Kenneth, I can't return Tambor unless you fulfil one condition" The female admiral said.

"Anything, ma'am, I want to right the wrong that I have done to Tambor" Kenneth said.

"I see, alright then, stand up now" The officer said. Kenneth stood up; I saw his uniform was stained from Tambor's blood.

"What now?" Kenneth asked.

"This is going to be a life altering event, are you sure you want to continue with this?" The officer asked.

"Yes, I am sure, I want to start anew with Tambor and I want to apologize for being so heartless" Kenneth said.

"Alright, remember, you agreed to this" The officer said as she placed her hand on top of Kenneth's head. He then began to glow; I turned away as the light was so bright.

"Damn it!" I swore.

"What is going on out there sir?" U-124 shouted.

"I have no idea" I replied. After what seemed like an eternity, the bright light dimmed down and I looked back towards where Tambor was and I was amazed to see that Kenneth has transformed, he was now a she! She was slightly shorter. She looked shocked as she looked at herself.

"One question" Kenneth said as she looked up to the female officer. She immediately held her mouth as she shocked by how feminine her voice was.

"Let me guess, why" The officer smiled. Kenneth nodded with her hands still over her mouth, "I needed an essence from you to order to revive your submarine girl so I decided to just take your male essence since you are still needed in this war, however you did say that you will do anything to revive Tambor"

"So, will you revive her?" Kenneth asked.

"I already have" The officer said. Kenneth and I looked towards where Tambor lay and saw that she was beginning to stir.

"Um…oh my chest hurts, captain? Is that you?" Tambor asked.

"Yes, it is me" Kenneth said.

"How did you…" Tambor said.

"I did it" The officer said.

"Ma'am, why did you transform my captain?" Tambor asked.

"He wanted to bring you back, young girl" The officer said.

"Captain, you brought me back to life?" Tambor turned to Kenneth.

"I wanted to make up for all the times I was mean to you, Tambor" Kenneth said.

"Oh captain, I had no ill thoughts of you" Tambor said as she hugged Kenneth. Kenneth gasped as she was not prepared for Tambor's hug but she slowly returned the hug.

"Don't worry, I will make sure that I will change my ways" Kenneth said.

"I sense that this will turn out well" The officer said.

"Excuse me, I have a question" Kenneth asked.

"What is it, Kenneth?" The officer asked.

"Who are you exactly?" Kenneth asked.

"Oh, I am the Guardian of the Code of Admiralty, Holy Admiral Henrietta Nelson" The officer said.

"Wait! You are THE Henrietta Nelson of the famous battle of Trafalgar?" I asked in surprise.

"Oh, I didn't know we had a spectator" Nelson said.

"Sorry but I just caught off guard by all of this" I said.

"Oh Captain Joseph Dönitz, I am proud to say that I am pleased by how you command your ships" Nelson said.

"I doubt that is true as I let Darter run aground and that led the Tambor incident" I said gloomily.

"Do not beat yourself, Darter is already back in the water and Tambor and Kenneth are just fine" Nelson said.

"Alright, if you say so" I said.

"Did you recreate the Orion class battleships, HMS Warrior and HMS Victory?" Kenneth asked.

"Yes, I did that" Nelson said.

"Why?" Tambor asked.

"For fun" Nelson cheered.

"What? For fun!" Kenneth and Tambor were surprised.

"I was bored so I decided to have some fun" Nelson said.

"I am not going to even question" I said.

"Well I best be going, Alexander is probably wondering where the hell I am" Nelson said.

"Thank you, Admiral Nelson for everything you have done" Kenneth said.

"No problem" Nelson said as she retreated back into the sky.

"Alright, now let's chase those cruisers" I ordered.

"Aye-aye sir" The rest of the subs said. We chased after the heavy cruisers and managed to sink one before we headed back to allied controlled waters.

**Author****'s Notes**

**I bet you didn't expect that TG part did ya?**

**Admiral Henrietta Nelson is a goddess! OMG! (I wanted to reveal who was the divinity that recreated the Orion class battleships, HMS Warrior and HMS Victory)**

**Next up is the Sibuyan Sea Raid**

**See you there, chaps, tallyho!**

**Please review this story, I can only improve so much by self reading**


	18. Chapter 13c

Part C: Savage Sibuyan Sea and the Decision

24th October 1944

Sibuyan Sea

Halsey, after getting reports from Captain Dönitz's submarine task force, launched every capable aircraft into the air bound for the Sibuyan Sea. However that was slightly delayed as a number of ship girls appeared amidst his fleet, which were ship girls, Unryū, Kinugasa, Abukuma, Yūbari, Yahagi, Noshiro, Sakawa, Ōyodo, Isokaze, Tokitsukaze, and Hayashimo. Akagi quickly gave them the shake down on the situation. It was around 8 am in the morning of the 24th of October, did Halsey's force of airplanes and witches spot the neuroi task force.

"Colonel, we got visual on the neuroi task force! Damn! It is huge!" An Avenger Pilot said.

"Well, that just means more targets for us to sink" Grace said.

Steven's POV

I am still flying my modified Helldiver. Aoba decided for today that she would be in a torpedo bomber just so she could get some nice shots of torpedo runs. However someone else has replaced her position on the Helldiver, a certain fleet carrier. She wanted to see how it was like to be in a dive bomber although her good friend Akagi was teasing her about it being a date especially since we already are hooked up to each other thanks to the carrier girls and my squadron mates pushing us together, literally, we fell off the Big E. She admitted her love just before we crashed into the water. After that we have gotten closer. She now liked to join me when I go on reconnaissance missions. Now that we have a combat mission, she decided to join in as well but there was a problem, she wanted to bring her 2 m long Yuma into the plane which would have been a problem but luckily the middle section of the canopy could be removed so that solved that but it made my plane look kind of silly being as it now had a bow sticking out of it.

"Nate, how are you, back there?" I asked via the radio as the gushing wind drowned out our voices well expect for Kaga's for some reason.

"I am doing just fine as long my fifties are in good order, Steven, it should be Kaga you would be asking" Nate replied.

"I am doing just fine" Kaga said. We were flying in mass alongside the Orussians, Fusoans, Karlslanders Blue Neuroi and Britannians. The 509th and 510th JFWs were flying with us as our escort.

"Ma'am, we have made visual on the neuroi task force! Damn, it is a large task force!" An Avenger pilot said.

"Alright, fighters, we stay top side, if you got bombs then you know where to drop them" Grace ordered.

"Yes, ma'am" The fighter pilots said.

"Bombers, your run starts now" Grace said.

"Sure thing, boss" Another Helldiver pilot said.

"Roger that, Tallyho" A Swordfish pilot said.

"I heard you, Colonel, let's go" I said as I prepared to drop my bombs, "Get ready, Kaga, I am putting her into a dive"

"What?" She said just as I aimed for a neuroi heavy cruiser and I began my dive.

"Here, we, go!" I said as we began to dive.

"Ah! Pull up! Steven! We need to pull up! We will crash" Kaga frantically pleaded.

"Don't worry, Kaga, I won't crash, just watch" I said my Helldiver continue to plummet towards the neuroi heavy cruiser. I released my bombs onto the target to make sure they hit.

"Direct score on the bridge and forward guns, that son of bitch is out of action" Nate said.

"Thanks Nate, now let's get rearmed for some more" I said as I flew back to altitude.

"That was exhilarating" Kaga said. I turned to see her shaking from the scare

"I hope you enjoyed that one, because we are going to do that a couple more times" I smiled as I watch Kaga become flustered. As I headed back to Enterprise, I watched and heard the other guys strike the task force.

"Torpedo away" A Stuka pilot radioed as he made a run on a neuroi heavy cruiser.

"Fox Three! Fox Three!" Christine barked as she fired her guided rockets at a Roarer.

"Yes I got me a destroyer" A Sea Shturmovik pilot said as her torpedo blew a Silent apart.

"Yes, one light cruiser out of action!" Kazuko cheered as she left a Box Face a smouldering wreck. I headed back to Enterprise. It was the first of many raids on the neuroi fleet. We did damage to the neuroi force which we dubbed the "Centre Force".

USS Enterprise

Enterprise's POV

I stood outside of the bridge as I watched as the strike force return from their sortie. I saw Halsey daughters' wave to me as they flew in for a landing. I readied my own flight deck to receive my own planes. Most of them returned except for a few. I then returned to watching the flight deck where I watched the organized chaos that is flight deck operations. I saw Halsey's girls rearm their strikers. I smiled as I thought about what happened after they returned. Halsey got a mouthful from his wife who actually flew all the way to Saipan so she could see her daughters but all he could do was just smile as he knew that his wife still believed that her daughters were fine. Then Nimitz and Yamamoto came over, who came to see Halsey's daughters, Akagi, Nagato, Takao and Nachi as he had something to give to them. Christine and Christiane Halsey were both awarded the Navy Cross and the Medal of Honour. This made Halsey the proudest father in the world as he had two Medal of Honour recipient girls. They were also promoted the ranks of Majors completely skipping the rank of captain. Akagi on the other hand, within minutes became the highest decorated ship girl in the world as she was awarded the Navy Distinguished Service Medal, Purple Heart, Military Cross, Iron Cross 1st Class, Karlslander Bronze Wound Badge, Medal of Honour Red Ribbon, Order of the Golden Kite 1st Class and the Order of Ushakov 1st class for her excellent command of the multinational ship girl flotilla. Nagato on the other hand received the Navy Distinguished Service Medal, Military Cross, Iron Cross 1st Class, Medal of Honour Red Ribbon, Order of the Golden 2nd Class and the Order of Ushakov 2nd class Takao and Nachi were also awarded medals, the Purple Heart and the Karlslander Sliver Wound Badge for their injuries.

Just then, I heard footsteps so I turned around to see who it was and it was the chief flight deck operator.

"Sir, our latest raid sank two Silents, a Box Face and a Broadside; also the pilots are reporting that the neuroi fleet is turning around" the officer said.

"Excellent, now get the next squadron ready…" Halsey said before a radar operator turned and he had panic written on his face.

"Sir, we have neuroi planes coming in from the north!" The radar operator reported. I checked my radar and it was true. I decided to head back into the bridge as I loved to be in the bridge when there was something was happening.

"God damn it! How far out?" Halsey asked.

"They are forty kilometres out!" The radar operator reported.

"Sound general quarters, I want all our guns manned!" Halsey ordered.

"Aye-aye, sir" A radio operator replied as he was to flip the switch, I turned on the siren for him which surprised him until he saw me giggling did he realised who did it, he then continue to announce, "This is the bridge! General Quarters! General Quarters! Man your battlestations! Man your battlestations! We have inbound hostile planes! Man your battlestations!"

"I want fighters in the sky now!" Halsey ordered.

"Yes sir" The flight deck operator said before he headed back for the flight deck.

"Get Ozawa, Phillips, Langsdorff, Akagi and Kuznetsov on the line; tell them to launch fighters to meet the threat" Halsey said. I watched as my ship body went to combat stance. I watched as Hellcats and Corsairs take off from my flight. I watched the 509th get back into the air and I saw that they were smiling; maybe because it was a break from the ship sinking they just had to do for some time today. I decided to send support to my boys so I exited the bridge and began to launch my fighters via my repeating rifle. I watched the dogfights from the bridge, I must have looked like a crazy girl as I cheered when our fliers shoot down the red neuroi fighters and I shook my fist when the opposite took place.

Some of the red neuroi broke through the fighter screen and were heading for our positions. Soon flak began to fill the air as every calibre of AA guns opened up.

"EAT LEAD NEUROI" HMS Nelson barked as her anti-aircraft guns opened up. HMS Nelson along with HMS Rodney, the two Nelson class battleships was added to Halsey's taskforce just days before the invasion of Leyte, much to his annoyance but he accepted them into the fleet. They soon had voices, they soon found out they were the only ships only with voices but to the surprise of everyone, they already knew how to control their armaments and machinery within hours of arriving to the taskforce.

"Hah! Is that what your gunners can do, Nels-ol?" Prince of Wales laughed as she watched HMS Nelson's AA guns miss their mark.

"I am not a god damn OILER! I AM A BATTLESHIP OF THE BRITANNIAN NAVY!" Nelson roared as her 16 inch guns opened up on the neuroi aircraft.

"You got them bastards!" Iowa cheered.

The Hell Born Witches came back just in time and they were able to destroy the neuroi without much damage except for HMS Quality who got the her depth charge racks blown clean off. I decided to head back into the bridge where Halsey is trying figure out what to do.

"Sir! We have turned them away!" Grace radioed.

"If they came from the north, then that means that there is a carrier taskforce in that region" Halsey said.

"Sir, Ozawa, Langsdorff, Phillips and Kuznetsov are suggesting engaging the neuroi carrier taskforce before they cause more damage" A radio operator said.

"What does Akagi say?" Halsey asked.

"She says the same thing but she suggest that leave two battleship groups" The radio operator said.

"Alright, I want HMS Nelson and IFN Mutsu's battlegroups to…" Halsey said before another message came.

"Sir! Neuroi taskforce has been spotted by Major Christine Halsey, she says that they are heading eastwards" A radio operator said.

"Damn it! They must be heading for Saipan! Takao and Nachi are still recovering" I said.

"Centre force has been heavily damaged and is turning away, right?" Halsey asked.

"Yes sir, according to the reports from the pilots and from the 509th, the neuroi is retreating" George said.

"Alright let's go crush those neuroi carriers!" Halsey's ordered.

Meanwhile with Akagi on the HMS Orion

Shōkaku's POV

I watched Akagi as she spoke on the radio. She said something about leaving at least two groups of ships behind. Why leave ships behind? There is a big threat in the north and the neuroi that was coming from the west is turning away so why should we leave ships here? Akagi is surely a changed person ever since she was given medals, but it has been changes for better and worse. She has become ever more excellent commander and she still cares for us, more even than before, though she has not been eating as much as she used to and she does paperwork until the dead of night with, to be fair, just a few hours of sleep. I wished we could do something about it but there are only two who could comprehend what all the paperwork are talking about and with Takao out of action for another two months. Rear Admiral Tanaka was asked to command a cruiser squadron in the Mediterranean as they needed naval officers there so that meant he was unavailable. U-2511 is capable of doing so but she only know how to write in German and her written English is rather lousy but she is trying but as it stands, Akagi is the only one who will be handling the Ship Girl Flotilla's bureaucracy.

"Alright, we will be moving out" Akagi said as she placed the radio down.

"So what are the orders from Halsey, Akagi?" Nagato asked.

"He said we are to move north to engage the neuroi carrier taskforce" Akagi said.

"What about Kongo, Yamashiro and Fuso's groups?" I asked as I remembered that we had some our friends who were guarding other waters.

"He said to have all available ship girls move out; therefore if they are not here, their previous mission stands" Akagi said before yawning slightly.

"Akagi, you look tired, why don't you sleep? I can handle the navigations" Orion said.

"And I can take command of the flotilla until things get hot" Nagato said.

"Please get some rest Akagi" I said worriedly.

"A few winks of sleep would do me some good, alright wake me up when something happens" Akagi said as she left the bridge.

"Sleep well" I said as Akagi's figure disappeared from sight.

Third Person's POV

With that Halsey's Taskforce 34 headed north but in the confusion, Halsey forgot to leave two battleship groups to defend the San Bernardino Strait. Thus setting the scene for the most epic naval battle the world will ever see. But first, a battleship duel in the Surigao Strait.


	19. Chapter 13d

Part D: Broadside of Surigao Strait

25th October 1944

0100hrs

Surigao Strait

Myōkō's POV

I was assigned along with Arizona, Ukraina, Mogami Kai, Boston, Tenryuu Kai, Sendai Kai, Biloxi, Kiel, Inazuma Kai, Ikazuchi Kai, Shigure Kai, Allen D. Summers, Z-41, Z-42, Valkyrie and Sovershennyi under the command of Yamashiro were to guard a passage of water south of Leyte Gulf called the Surigao Strait with ships from numerous task forces. We were not the only ship girl group here, Fuso along with California, Valiant, Belorussiya, Scharnhorst, Houston, Haguro Kai, Ashigara Kai, Suzuya, Prinz Eugen, Sussex, San Juan, Yūbari Kai, Ōyodo, Ceylon, Karlsruhe, Slava, Benson, Hudson, Kagerō, Akatsuki Kai, Akatsuki, Wakeful, Z-38, and Vnushitelny.

Besides us there was already a large battle group stationed near here. There were the battleships; IFN Fuso, IFN Yamashiro, IFN Kirishima, IFN Hiei, USS California (Yes California's ship body), USS West Virginia, USS Maryland, USS Tennessee, USS Pennsylvania, USS Mississippi, HMS Ramilles, HMS Barham, and HMS Howe. I heard that all the Liberion battleships except for USS Mississippi were all either sunk or damaged during Pearl Harbour and now were back for revenge. There also the heavy cruisers; IFN Kako, IFN Aoba, IFN Ashigara, IFN Nachi, IFN Mogami, USS Louisville, USS Portland, USS Minneapolis and HMAS Shropshire while the light cruisers were IFN Katori, IFN Kashiwara, USS Columbia, USS Phoenix, USS Boise, HMS Glasgow, HMS Manchester, HMS Sheffield. There were about 36 destroyers and 48 PT boats. This was a massive task force and we under the command of Vice Admiral Nishimura Shoji with Rear Admiral Jesse Oldendorf as his second in command.

"Be prepared everyone, scouts have spotted a large neuroi surface taskforce coming in from the south of the strait" Yamashiro said. I prepared to ready my eight inch guns. We were position of every naval commander's dream where we could bring all our guns to bear on the target while they couldn't or in naval terms, crossing the T. Nishimura ordered the destroyers including the destroyer girls to head out and attack with their torpedoes.

"Alright, time to go to work" IFN Shigure said as she raced off into the strait. She began to open fire with her five inch guns.

"Hey Shigure, don't leave us behind" USS Melvin said as she chased after Shigure.

"Come on Gun Cannon! Let's go!" Kagerō smiled as she dashed off.

"I am not Gun Cannon!" Shigure Kai shouted as she chased after the Kagerō. I watched as Allen D. Summers, Z-41, Z-42, Inazuma Kai and Ikazuchi Kai worked hard to sink a number of neuroi warships. The destroyers and the destroyer girls did a tremendous effort to sink as many neuroi taskforce but there were just too numerous ships in the neuroi taskforce and many of the capital ships were still standing. I watched the heavy warships begin to turn their heavy gun turrets towards the south.

"Wake up boys! The bastards are trying to break through but they have to get through us!" Maryland barked.

"EVERYONE BLIND THEM WITH THE SEARCHLIGHTS!" Vice Admiral Nishimura barked as our searchlights lit the neuroi ships up which surprising disorientated them and then Vice Admiral Nishimura shouted "OPEN FIRE NOW!"

"HAVE SOME LEAD!" Barham roared.

"It is time for you to get payback for Pearl Harbour, bitch!" California swore as her main guns opened up.

"I may be the oldest war tub in these waters but I still can fight!" IFN Fuso shouted as her guns barked.

"Second oldest, but still going to give you hell" Yamashiro joked.

"Hey you neuroi bastards, eat some Liberion lead! THIS IS FOR THE TRAUMA YOU GAVE ME YOU FUCKING BITCHES!" Arizona roared as her guns blasted away.

"This is for UTAH! You bastards!" West Virginia swore. I was amazed by the tenacity of the Liberion battleships as they gave it all they got. Suddenly a beam from a neuroi battleship landed where Arizona stood. The water erupted into a geyser.

"AH!" Arizona cried.

"ARIZONA!" California shouted.

"ARIZONA" Haguro Kai shouted. I saw her steam towards Arizona. Haguro and Arizona have become close friends

"Give Haguro covering fire!" I shouted. Ukraina and Belorussiya moved in and cover Haguro Kai as she headed over to Arizona.

"Face the wrath of two Gosudarstva Imperii-class battleships!" Ukraina shouted.

"URA, FOR THE MOTHERLAND" Belorussiya roared as their 16 inch guns barraged the neuroi. I slowly forgot about what happened to Arizona and Haguro as I turned my attention back to the neuroi

"Come on girls! Give them, bastards all we got and more!" Phoenix shouted.

"Let's show them that we ship girls are no pushovers!" Fuso Kai hollered.

"I will haunt you until you sink!" Scharnhorst threatened.

"Firing!" I barked as my eight inch guns continued to hurl shells at the neuroi.

"I can hear victory calling out to me!" Ashigara Kai barked. I then felt something happening where Arizona stood.

"I WILL NOT LET MY SAILORS DOWN! I PROMISED THEM!" A shout was heard. I turned. I saw something glowing.

"What is going on?" California shouted as she turned towards the glowing light.

"Haguro! What is going on?" I shouted but there was no reply.

"What the fuck is going on?" A Liberion sailor on the USS Mississippi shouted as the water where Arizona stood began to glow and become violent.

"I don't know!" Howe replied. Then the water began to bubble and it began to bulge. Everyone was shocked as something began to emerge from the sea. It was a mast then it was the conning tower of a Pennsylvania class battleship. I and everyone there watched in awe as a battleship rose from the sea. The neuroi seem to be stunned as well as they didn't fire when we paused. We watched as it rose like a ghost ship but it didn't look rusted or damaged. It looked as it just came out the shipyard. Then someone shouted.

"Holy shit! It's the Arizona!" A Liberion sailor shouted.

"Well I'll be damned! She came back from the dead so she can get her revenge!" A Fusoan sailor said.

"Arizona…your ship body… has appeared" Haguro Kai said finally after being silent for minutes on end.

"The Guardian of the Code of Admiralty…she recreated my ship body back for me…" Arizona said.

"Tennessee! You got a ship girl body!" A sailor on the Tennessee said.

"It looks like it and I love it!" Tennessee smiled.

"Yahoo, I got more guns to bring to the fight!" West Virginia cheered.

"Oh, you neuroi bitches are in serious trouble now because there are two MARYLANDS!" Maryland said.

"Given a body that is looks so young; it makes me feel like I can fight a thousand wars!" Fuso said.

"I can agree to that" Yamashiro said.

"Arizona!" California shouted.

"California? What is it?" Arizona asked.

"Looks like you get to fulfil your promise with style" California said.

"Yes that it true…alright sorry everyone for causing a scare" Arizona apologized.

"If it was this, it was alright" Nishimura said.

"Now let's send these neuroi to hell where they will burn" Arizona roared.

"Yeah! Come on boys, get those guns loaded!" Sheffield roared.

"More rounds down range" Karlsruhe hissed.

"Come and get some!" Mogami Kai teased. Our gun fire tore into the neuroi formation; we gave no time for them to react as we fired shell upon shell at the neuroi warships. They tried to fire back but because we were firing so furiously at them and we were blinding them with our searchlights. I almost felt sorry for the neuroi fleet, almost. We didn't stop firing until day break. When the adrenaline died out and when the smoke cleared, the neuroi taskforce was broken with majority of their ships sunk, the remaining neuroi turned away and raced away.

"We did it!" Boise cheered.

"Eat your hearts out neuroi scum!" Manchester mocked.

We had won the battle of the Surigao Strait and it was a marvellous battle with the highlight being Arizona's resurrection. We now felt tired from the battle and Admiral Nishimura was kind enough to let us rest on his ships. I felt tired but proud as we had helped the combatants of this world to win again the neuroi.


End file.
